


Brothers by Blood

by Sammie2244



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Twin, Ben Lightwood, Implied Torture, Lightwood twins, Reference to Torture, Twins, twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 97
Words: 117,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie2244/pseuds/Sammie2244
Summary: Ben Lightwood, twin brother of Alec Lightwood, has been missing for over a month.  When Jace finally finds him in the clutches of Valentine’s men, chained, tortured and beaten half to death, he can’t believe what he sees.  He tries to help, but there isn’t that much he can do.When Clary finally rescues Jace and Ben, she portals all three of them to Magnus' apartment as she knows he is the only one who can help. Both Alec and Magnus are shocked to see them, especially Ben.  Ben's injuries are too severe for him to be at the Institute, they needed a warlock’s magic.Basically, what would happen if Alec had a twin brother named Ben.------A/N: The story begins with Jace’s thoughts when he goes through he portal with Valentine at the end of 1x13.  In this story, all events of Season 1 of Shadowhunters have happened, but it won’t really go along with Season 2 as I started writing this before it, and most of the trailers for it, came out.  I’ll add in some stuff from Season 2, but it will NOT follow the season exactly.





	1. Chapter 1

**JACE’S POV**

 

I hated doing this to my family, but it was the only way to keep them relatively safe from Valentine.  Well, safer than they would be if I didn’t go with him.

I honestly wouldn’t be able to live with myself if any of them, especially my parabatai, got hurt.  Honestly though, I am missing Alec every minute of every day.  He has been hurting badly since his twin brother, Ben, disappeared a month ago.  He hadn’t shown it, but, being his parabatai, I could feel it.  When he’s in pain, so am I.  We had even tried tracking him through our parabatai tracking, but it didn’t work.  Anyway, Valentine just told me he has a prisoner, a Shadowhunter, who we need to get information from.  He didn’t tell me how they got them or who it was, so I was a bit nervous.

“He’s been here for over a month and he hasn’t said a word no matter what we throw at him.  I must admit, I admire his resilience, most people would have cracked by now.”  He commented.  

“What is his name?”  I asked, frowning.  I had an idea of how they might have tried to get information from him, but I dearly hoped I was wrong.

“He hasn’t even told us that.”  He revealed.  He opened a door to a room, which looked like some form of prison cell/torture chamber.  I saw the boy sitting down, chained to the wall in the back of the room.  He was sitting down, and leaning against the wall, his left knee bent up, and his right leg out straight in front of him.  His left arm was resting on his knee, and his right arm was lying beside him.  His head was down so I could only see his black hair.  Both his wrists and ankles were in chains.  His clothes were torn and parts of them looked like they had been sliced with a knife.  

“I told you Valentine, there is nothing that you can do that will get me to talk.”  He snarled.  Wait a minute.  I know that voice.  My face morphed from one of cautious curiosity to horror in a second.  The brief sense of relief I felt for finding him was quickly suppressed by horror of what had been done to him.  I tried my best to hide my emotions though.

“I have something else that might persuade you.”  He stated, an evil smirk on his face.  Ben looked at him and then noticed me beside him.  His eyes widened and he gasped.

“Jace!”  He exclaimed.  I guess I was the _last_ person he expected to be here.

“Hello Ben.”  I replied in a monotonous voice, however, the ghost of a smile briefly crossed my face at the fact that I had found him.

“Ah, so _that’s_ his name.  We’ve captured one of the Lightwood boys.  I should have known.  He looks just like the eldest, Alec.”  Valentine said calmly but something in his voice made it sound like he somehow gained a victory in learning his name.  I stiffened and clenched my jaw briefly at the mention of my parabatai.

“Can I have some time alone with him?  I’m sure I’ll be able to get something out of him.”  I said, no emotion in my voice, my face cold as ice.  Valentine smiled wickedly. 

“See what you can get, and by all means, use any form of…persuasion you deem necessary.  The tools in the room are yours to use.  I’ll be back soon, see what you can extract from him.  But be sure you don’t kill him.”  Valentine stated, before walking out of the room and locking the door behind him.  It made me sick to my stomach the way he was talking about Ben.  I then listened out to see if anyone was at the door, but all I could hear were Valentine’s retreating footsteps.  As soon as I established that Valentine had gone, I raced over to Ben. 

“Ben?  Are you alright?  What are you _doing_ here?”  I asked, in the hope that he was ok.

“How are you here?  Why are you here?  How did you find me?  Are Alec and Izzy with you?  How are they?”  He asked, ignoring my questions.

“1, it’s a long story.  2, I didn’t know you were here.  Alec and I have been trying to track you through our parabatai tracking, but nothing came up.  3, no they are not here.  4, so far as I know, they are alright.  5, you didn’t answer my questions.”  I answered each of his questions.  “Also, I promise, I will get you out of here.”  I said, honesty in my expression.  Ben smiled softly at me.  Then he sighed.

“Jace.  I know you will hate to do this, but to keep up your act as being loyal to Valentine; you are going to have to torture me to some degree.  He will need to hear me screaming when he comes back.  Before you even start, know that I don’t blame you and I forgive you for _anything_ that you do.  I know you don’t truly mean any of it.  You are and always will be my little brother, and I don’t ever want you to forget that.”  Ben said, looking me in the eyes.

“What?!  No.  I can’t torture you!”  I exclaimed in horror.

“You must in order to get Valentine to trust you.  I’d rather have you do it than someone else who will not care if they torture me to the point of almost dying, which has happened before.”  He explained.  I don’t think I even want to hear the rest of that story.

“If Alec ever finds out about me doing this…” I began, my heart breaking at the very concept.  I honestly felt like I was committing the ultimate betrayal of my brother, my parabatai, by even considering the possibility of agreeing with Ben.  What’s even worse is that they both look exactly alike, apart from the fact that their runes are in different places, however, he still had his deflect/block rune is on his neck, but it was the opposite side from Alec’s.  It would be like I was torturing Alec.

“If Alec _does_ find out, I will tell him that I _told_ you to do it in order to protect _both_ of us.  Which is true.”  He replied, nodding at me to continue.  His words provided me with no comfort whatsoever.  “The weapons table is over there.  Pick whatever you like.  My only request is that you don’t burn me, shock me, or break anything.  Other than that, do whatever.”  He stated.  It was honestly heartbreaking that he didn’t even care what happened to him anymore.  It was like he was so used to the pain of the torture that he had developed a tolerance to it.  I nodded and regretfully walked over to the weapons table to gather some things.  I know I will feel remorseful about this for the rest of my life.  Even though he said that he doesn’t blame me and forgives me, nothing will change that.  I heard footsteps coming back towards us.

“I’m so sorry.”  I whispered to him, a look of remorse and sadness on my face.  He nodded and my expression immediately changed to a cold and nasty look.  I then began speaking.

“Well, since you’re not going to tell me what I want to know, we’ll have to do this the hard way.”  I replied, yanking him up by him hair and tying his wrists to the chains hanging from the ceiling.  He yelped at this.

“You’re never going to get me to talk.  More powerful men than you have tried…and failed.”  He snarled.  “I’m not saying _anything_.”  He added, venom in his voice.  Wow, we’re really good actors!

“We shall see.”  I replied menacingly, before twirling a knife in my hand.  I could sense Valentine watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

* _Later_ _– After Jace tortures Ben_ *

 

**JACE’S POV**

 

It was agonizing to do what I did to Ben, and I was dreading the time that Valentine would make me do it again.

“Father?  Can I heal him so he doesn’t die before we are finished with him?”  I asked Valentine.

“Good idea Jonathan, go ahead.  Meet me on the deck when you’re finished.”  He all but ordered before giving me a key to the door and walking out as he closed the door behind him.  I took out my stele and drew an _iratze_ rune on Ben in order to help heal him.

“This should alleviate some of the pain and hopefully will make you feel a bit better.  It doesn’t look like you have any fatal injuries though.”  I said calmly, even though I was pretty much dying inside.

“Thanks Jace.”  Ben replied with a smile.  “You know, it’s actually nice to have you here.  At least I know I have someone who cares for me in this horrible place.”  He added.

“I’ll get you out of here soon.  I promise.”  I told him, placing my hand on his shoulder gently.  He gave me a weak smile.

“I know you will.  I have lasted over a month here with nothing but torture, pain, and the thought of seeing you, Alec, Izzy, and Max again.  I can last a while longer, especially now that you’re here.”  He replied.

“I’ll come back and we can talk further after Valentine and the rest have gone to bed.”  I told him.  He nodded and smiled at me.

“See you then little brother.”  He replied with a smile.

“See you then big brother.”  I said.  With that, I left him, regretfully locking the door to the room behind me.

 

* _Up on the deck_ *

 

I had navigated the hallways and made my way up to the deck of the _Morning Star_ to where my father told me to meet him.  I walked over to where he was standing.

“I believe that congratulations are in order Jonathan.  How you dealt with Ben was very impressive.”  Valentine complimented me.  I felt sick to my stomach.

“Thank you Father.”  I said, no emotion in my voice or on my face.

“You know, I didn’t think you would actually do it, considering that he is a Lightwood.”  He commented.

“He means nothing to me.”  I retorted.

“But his brother is your parabatai.”  He commented.  _First, How did he know about Alec and I?  Second, How am I going to get out of this?_   I rolled my eyes at him.

“I’d never replace Alec as my parabatai, nor do I regret asking him to be.  But Ben and I did not part on good terms when we last saw each other.”  The part about Alec was true, but Ben, on the other hand, was an outright lie.  I needed to get him to believe that I couldn’t care less about what happened to Ben, even though I cared very deeply about Ben.  I mean, he is pretty much my older brother.  However, if I pretended that I didn’t care about him, it was likely that Valentine would put me in charge of Ben and trying to get information out of him.  That way, I could see him more often, and help him out.

“So _you_ asked Alec to be your parabatai and not the other way around?”  He asked, sounding interested.  

“That is correct.”  I stated.  He brushed off my statement.

“Interesting.  Anyway, Ben did seem shocked to see you, as if he had no idea that you were going to be here.”  He added.  I could tell that he was not entirely convinced by my lie.

“He probably didn’t.  It’s not like I expected to be here either.  I bet he didn’t even know you were my Father.”  I replied.  No lie there, I _knew_ he didn’t expect to see me nor did he know Valentine was my Father.

“Regardless, I am tasking you with trying to get information out of him when you are not training or doing something with or for me.”  Valentine said.  

 

**BEN’S POV**

 

It was slightly unnerving to see Jace all menacing and cold.  Everything here was taking an insane emotional toll on him.  I could tell that being separated from Alec, his parabatai, was killing him inside, and the fact that he was being forced to torture me was making it even worse.  My physical pain was nothing against his emotional pain right now.  I didn’t know how long I’d been here.  It could have been days, it could have been months, I had lost track of time.

 

* _Later_ *

 

As he promised, Jace came back a few hours later when everyone was asleep.  Thankfully, he found my stele whilst he was out and slipped it to me as he came over to me.

“Ben?  How are you feeling?”  He asked, concern written all over his face as he sat down next to me.

“Not as bad as usual, thanks to the healing rune you put on me, but still a bit sore.”  I replied casually.

“I am so sorry Ben.  I didn’t want this.”  He said, sadness on his face and in his eyes.

“I know you didn’t Jace, and I promise that I don’t blame you for any of it.”  I replied honestly.

“Valentine is telling me horrible things, and making me _do_ horrible things.  I never wanted to hurt anyone, but I don’t really have a choice if I want to both protect you and get you out of here.”  Jace told me.  I reached over and put my hand on his, my chains clinking as I did.

“ _We_ ’ll be out of here soon Jace, I promise.”  I said comfortingly, hope in my eyes.  “Hey, can I ask you something?”  I asked randomly.

“Sure, what is it?”  He asked.

“How long have I been missing?  I’ve been here the entire time so I want to know how long I’ve been here.”  I asked, genuinely curious.

“Just over a month.  Why?”  He asked curiously.

“I’d lost track of time.  I didn’t know how long I’ve been here.  I can’t see the sun so I can’t count the days.  I didn’t know whether it had been days, weeks, or months that I had been here.”  I replied.  I looked at Jace and was met with sad eyes, unknowing as to how to reply.

 


	3. Chapter 3

* _Back at the Institute_ *

 

**ALEC’S POV**

 

I was currently lying on my back on my bed, alone in my room, thinking.  I know, bad idea in my current state, but I didn’t care.  Everyone in the Institute, apart from Clary, Izzy, Lydia, my father, Simon, Luke, Jocelyn, and I, are treating Jace like a traitor.  Aldertree has made sure of that.  No one can understand how I am feeling though.  No one will _ever_ understand unless they actually _have_ or have had a parabatai.  Parabatai are _not_ supposed to be separated.  It feels like a part of me is missing.  It’s horrible when I feel the pain that he is in, but what is worse is that, most of the time, I can’t even feel him at all through the bond at all.  I have always been a short-tempered person, but after everything going on, especially Jace, my temper has gotten a thousand times worse, and no one likes to be on the receiving end of it.  I need him.  I can’t live without him.  The only one who can keep my outbursts under control at the moment is Magnus.  I sneak out to see him all the time, even when the Institute is under lockdown.  His ever-calming tone, his calming actions, his loving nature towards me, and the fact that he understand that I don’t mean it when I get mad at him.  He understands that my anger is not directed towards him, it is due to the fact that I am slowly dying inside due to the separation from Jace, how people back at the Institute are treating him, as well as many other things.  

Another fact to add on that _everyone_ seems to keep forgetting is that Ben is missing as well.  My twin brother has been missing for _over a month_ and no one has even bothered to look for him, but Jace goes with Valentine to protect his friends and BAM!  He’s a traitor!  We have to find him!  My twin is missing and pretty much no one cares, my parabatai and I are separated, I can’t feel him most of the time, and he’s being treated like a traitor, and everyone is expecting me to be ok with that?  NO!  I will _never_ be ok with that!  

“Alec?”  I heard a voice ask.  I looked towards my door and saw that it was Isabelle.

“Hey Izzy.”  I said sadly, not really looking at her.  I sat up on my bed though.

“Can I come in?”  She asked kindly, standing at the door, making sure she wasn’t overstepping her boundaries or getting me angry.  I said Magnus was the only person who understood that my anger was not directed towards them, but towards the situation that I was in.  But I lied.  Izzy knew this as well, more so than pretty much anyone besides Magnus. I simply nodded.  She walked over at sat next to me.

“I’m sorry about all this, Alec.  I can’t even imagine how you must be feeling.”  She said calmly, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.  

“No one really does.  Not even Magnus.”  I said offhandedly.

“Tell me how you feel.  I am the closest person you have to understanding what you’re going through, as he’s my brother as well.  Plus, it would be very beneficial for you to get it off your chest.”  She encouraged me.

“Are you sure?  I might start yelling and getting angry and I don’t want to put you through that.”  I warned her.  She got up and walked over to the door, not saying a word.  I thought she was going to walk out, but then she did something unexpected.  She closed the door, locked it, and then drew a soundless rune on the door so we would not be overheard.  She then walked over and sat down next to me.  She smiled up at me.

“Speak.  You need to.”  Was all she said before I took a deep breath and started ranting.

“First off, I am sorry for the outburst I had earlier today.  Neither you nor Magnus deserved it.”  I apologized to her.  She shook her head.

“It’s alright.  I forgive you, I always will.  I understand why you snapped.”  She replied.

“Everyone in the Institute, apart from a few people, including you and I, are treating Jace like a traitor.  There is even a “Wanted: Alive or Dead” warrant on his head.  No one can understand how I am feeling.  No one will ever understand unless they actually _have_ a parabatai.  It feels like a part of me is missing.  What’s worse is that most of the time, I can’t even _feel_ him through the bond, and the few times I have, he has been in pain.  I know have always been a short-tempered person, but after everything going on at the moment, my temper has gotten a thousand times worse, and you know that no one likes to be on the receiving end of it.”  I said.  She was looking at me intently, not interrupting for a second.  “The only ones who can keep it under control at the moment are Magnus, and you.  I sneak out to see him all the time, even though the Institute is under lockdown.  You both understand that my anger is not directed towards you, it is due to the fact that I am slowly dying inside due to the separation from Jace and how people back at the Institute are treating him.  Another contributing factor is that everyone seems to keep forgetting that Ben is missing as well.  My twin brother has been missing for over a month and no one has even bothered to look for him!  My twin is missing and pretty much no one cares, my parabatai and I are separated, I can’t even _feel_ him most of the time, and he’s being treated like a traitor, and everyone is expecting me to be ok with that?”  I added.  I realised I was yelling by the end of it, and then I did something that I haven’t done for a very, very, long time, and only ever Jace, Ben, or Izzy.  I cried.  Izzy wrapped her arms around me and held me as I sobbed.  She didn’t say anything, as she knew no words were needed, and nothing she could say would help, so she just rubbed my back in a comforting way as I cried. 

 

**ISABELLE’S POV**

 

I knew that Alec had suffered the most out of all of us.  He was such a strong man, but he has lost his twin _and_ his parabatai, as well as being shunned by the Clave for both his sexuality and relationship.  I honestly feel so bad for him.  All he has been is loyal to the Clave, and they have treated him horribly for his loyalty.  Once Alec had calmed down and pulled away, I looked at him kindly. 

“Do you feel better?”  I asked softly, hoping the answer was yes.

“A little, but I won’t truly feel better until I have both our brothers back.”  He replied.  “Thank you for this Izzy.”  He added, looking at me, his eyes still bloodshot from crying.  I smiled at him.

“It’s alright.  We _will_ find both of them, and we _will_ clear Jace’s name.  I promise.”  I replied with a smile.  I then caressed his cheek, making him look me in the eyes.  “Remember, you always have people here who care about you, even though Jace and Ben are not here.”  I said.  He smiled at me, something he hasn’t done since before Jace disappeared.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**ALEC’S POV**

 

I sighed and decided to go and see Magnus.  I shouldn’t have snapped at him earlier, I needed to apologize.  Plus, I can’t sit in the Institute and do nothing whilst my brother is suffering.  I need to find him.  I am _going_ to find him.  For that, I need Magnus’ help as I have been forbidden to do so here.  First though, I _need_ to apologize.  I walked outside and was walking across the grass when I heard my mother call after me.  I sighed and rolled my eyes before turning around and allowing her to catch up to me.

“Where are you going?”  She asked.

“Magnus’.”  I told her  “I couldn’t just sit there and not do anything.  He’ll help me find my brother.”  I added.

“Jace is not your brother.  He’s not your blood.”  She snapped.

“He’s closer than blood, he’s my parabatai.”  I retorted.  She obviously doesn’t understand what it meant to have a parabatai, what it _felt_ like.

“We look like fools taking in Valentine’s son.  Caring for him like our own.”  She said in disbelief.  

“It was the right thing to do.”  I said forcefully.

“It was a mistake.  It put our family in danger.”  She stated.  She then grabbed both of my upper arms.  “You need to forget Jace.  He made his choice.”  She said.  I shrugged her off.

“Do you even hear what you’re saying?”  I asked incredulously.  “If you kill him, you kill a part of me.”  I told her.

“When you have a cancer, you cut it out _before_ it destroys you.”   She snapped.  Did she just call Jace a _cancer_?  She then put her hand on my upper arm.  “Son, life is _full_ of hard choices.”  She said.  I looked away and smiled sardonically before looking back at her.

“Don’t kid yourself.  You’re not making a hard choice; you’re saving your own ass.  Unlike you, I don’t push someone away just because they are a hard choice.”  I said coldly before I turned around and walked away, not caring what she thought of me or what I said.

 

* _At Magnus’ apartment_ *

 

I used the key Magnus had given me to enter his apartment, to find him on his balcony, shirtless, practicing some magic.  I know he knew I was there, but he was focussing on what he was doing, paying me no mind.

“Magnus.”  I said, but he ignored me.  I decided to continue anyway.  “I’m not good at apologies, but I’m…I’m sorry.”  I began.

“Continue.”  I heard him say.

“I’m really sorry.”  I said again, trying to get his attention.

“For?”  He asked, still not looking away from the ball of magic he was manipulating.

“Look, can you just cut that our for a second please?”  I asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of my tone.  He spun the ball of magic around, and flung it behind him.  It passed me and hit a lamp.  He then headed over to grab a vest that he had hung over a pillar on his balcony.

“You were right.  When I called off my wedding that _was_ for me.  But this is all just…it’s very new.”  I tried to explain.  I looked away and heard him zip up his vest.

“This may surprise you.  But you’re new for me too.”  He snapped.  I looked back at him.

“Look, with Jace missing, it’s just like the ground has shifted and I can’t keep my balance.”  I said.  I was about to continue when he started walking past me.  I grabbed his arm to stop him.  He then looked at me expectantly.  “Just…I didn’t mean to take it out on you.  I’m sorry.”  I finished.

“You’re forgiven.”  He said.  “Also, you’re great at apologies.”  He added.  He reached over and fixed up my jacket.  I smiled and did something I _never_ thought I would do.  I started blushing.  I looked away, the smile still on my face.

“Thanks.  I’ve been working on it.”  I said, walking over to the balcony and looking out over the city.  Magnus walked over next to me.

“Here’s the thing.  We’re always going to face challenges.  So when things get crazy, don’t push me away.”  Magnus said.  I nodded in agreement. 

“It’s just, Jace is a part of me.  Through our rune, we are both physically and emotionally connected.  If he dies, a part of me dies too.”  I explained.  Magnus looked at me with understanding.

“I know how much you want to find Jace, and we will, we just need to figure out a way to do so.”  Magnus said.

“Magnus?  Could you please help me track Jace?  I’ll use our rune.  I just need your magic for the pain.”  I all but begged.  Magnus looked at me like I’d just grown two heads.

“I can’t help you with this.  The last time you tried to track Jace using your rune, it almost _killed_ you.”  Magnus said, trying to reason with me.

“Please Magnus.  Can we at least try?”  I begged, using a calmer tone this time.  He looked at me unsure.

“Give it a few more days and if we haven’t found him by then, I will do as you ask.  Ok?  I don’t want you making any impulsive decisions.  Imagine how Jace would feel if you got hurt?  Would he want you to risk your life for him?  I know you want to find him, but I won’t risk your life.”  Magnus asked.  I looked down.

“No.”  I replied in a small voice.

“Good.  Now, do you feel a bit better?”  Magnus inquired.

“A bit, yes.  Thank you.”  I answered with a small smile.

“I understand your spurts of anger aren’t personal, and that Jace being gone is taking a toll on you, but if you keep pushing people away, pretty soon you won’t have anyone left to turn to.”  Magnus said wisely.

“Thank you Magnus.” 


	5. Chapter 5

* _Two days later_ *

 

**CLARY’S POV**

 

So many things have happened at the Institute lately and I _need_ to get away.  Due to the fact that no one was telling me anything, my mother almost killed my brother, and, according to Alec, I did not belong at the Institute, I decided to just leave.  Even though Isabelle had told me that she didn’t feel the same way as Alec, and that she would always be there for me, it wasn’t the same.  I went the _Brooklyn Academy of Art to_ just draw, to paint, and to get my mind off _everything_.  I was listening to music whilst painting when I noticed someone coming up behind me.  They started talking to me but I didn’t listen.  I knew it was probably my mother or maybe Isabelle trying to get me to come back to the Institute, a place where I did _not_ want to go.  Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around only to be faced with my mother and Luke.

“You have to come back to the Institute, it’s not safe.”  My Mum said.

“So what?  You’re on her side now?”  I asked Luke.

“There are no sides.”  Luke replied.

“So you’re ok with her trying to kill Jace?”  I fired back.

“I didn’t say that.  But you’re mother’s right, you _need_ to get back to the Institute.”  Luke reasoned.

“I can’t help Jace.  I don’t have enough training.  Even if I did, I’m _Valentine’s daughter_.  Nobody there trusts me.  For 18 years, you made me believe that I could live a normal life.”  I snapped at both of them, _especially_ my mother.  I then turned around raising my arms briefly.  “This life.”  I then turn back around to face them.  “But I can’t, can I?  No, because I’m not a mundane.  I’m not a Shadowhunter, I’m not _anything_.”  I snapped, before walking out of the room.  I walked out of the Academy to see someone I _never_ expected to see again.  Someone I knew to be dead.

“Dot?  I thought you were dead.  What happened to you?”  I asked, seeing what looked like black veins outlining her face.

“Clary!”  I heard my mother call.  I turned around only to feel Dot grab my hand.

“Dot, what’s going on?”  I asked her, confused. 

“Clary!  No!”  I heard before Dot pulled me through a portal.

We appeared on what appeared to be a ship.  I knew immediately where we were.

“What are you doing here?  You’re working for Valentine?  How could you?”  I exclaimed, feeling betrayed.

“Valentine’s misunderstood.”  Dot said.  Before I could say anything in reply, Valentine appeared.

“Ah, Clarissa, nice to see you again.”  He said in an airy tone.  I glowered at him.

“I’ll never join or help you.”  I seethed.  He smirked.

“We’ll see.”  Valentine said eerily.  “Take her to the cells.”  He ordered

I was dragged down to a different part of the ship.  One of the men who were escorting me down here flung a door open and pushed me in.  He then shut the door behind me, locking it, and walking away.  I knew it would be pointless to try and open it, so I didn’t even try.

“You know you’re not getting out of here anytime soon so I wouldn’t bother trying.”  I heard a voice, which sounded eerily familiar say.  I turned around to see a figure was sitting against the back wall, chains around his wrists and ankles.  He seemed to be very tall, even though he was sitting down, with raven black hair, and piercing hazel eyes.  I knew him anywhere.

“Alec?”  I asked, shock on my face.  Last I knew, Alec was back at the Institute.

“No, I’m not Alec.  I’m his twin brother, Ben.”  He said, a slight smile on his face.  “But I can understand the confusion.  We do look exactly the same.”  He added with a smile.  “ _My_ question is, who are _you_?”  He inquired.

“My name’s Clary.  I’m Jace’s sister.”  I replied. 

“You’re Jace’s sister?  I didn’t think he _had_ a sister.  Other than Isabelle.”  Ben exclaimed, clearly surprised at what I had to say.  “Well you’ll see him soon.  He comes and visits me every night.”

“We can get him to help us then.”  I said, my voice partially optimistic.

 

* _A while later_ *

 

I had been talking to Ben quite a bit over the past couple of hours, and we had become quite good friends.  I hadn’t told him _everything_ that had happened as I thought I wouldn’t really be the best person to do that, but I noticed that he was very different from Alec.  Sure, they looked exactly the same, but Ben was outgoing and optimistic than Alec.  He was really nice.  

“So how long have you been here?”  I asked.

“For me, it seems like forever, but according to Jace, it’s been over a month.”  He replied.

“And you still haven’t said anything?”  I asked in an impressed tone.

“You doubt me?”  He asked jokingly.  I could tell by the cheeky smirk on his face.

“No!  I was just wondering.”  I said hastily, hoping I hadn’t insulted him.

“It’s cool.  But no, I haven’t.  I’m not easily broken.”  He said with a sad smile.

Suddenly, we heard the door unlock and open.  Our heads snapped forwards and I saw Jace.  He was looking down with some food in his hands.

“Ben, I brought you some-” He looked up but stopped mid-sentence when he saw me.  “Clary?  What are you doing here?”  He asked, a mixture of curiosity and shock in his voice.

“I was captured by Dot, but since I wouldn’t say or do anything, Valentine decided to throw me in the cells.  I’ve just been getting to know Ben before you got here.”  I explained.

“I have to get you out of here.  _Both_ of you.”  He said urgently.

“How do you propose we do that?”  I asked sassily.

“I don’t know yet, but we’ll figure something out.  I promise.”  Jace said seriously.  Just then Dot walked in.

“Dorathea.”  Ben stated.  We all looked over at Dot.

“Hello Ben.  It’s good to see you again.”  She said to Ben.  She then turned to Jace.  “I would ask what you are doing down here Jace, but am fairly certain it’s obvious.”  She added.

“Dot, what is going on?  What did you do to me?”  I asked.

“I’m so sorry Clary.”  She said with a sad face.

“What do you want from me anyway?”  I asked.

“Valentine wants me cast a spell on you so you’ll do as I say.”  She said.  Jace stood protectively between her and me, and Ben did his best to do the same, unfortunately, his chains and injuries prevented him from doing much.

“No, Dot!  No please, you don’t have to do this.”  I said.

“If I don’t, he’ll get angry, we don’t want that.”  She replied.

“Dot, remember when I got grounded?  When my Mum realised I went to see Simon’s band?  You brought me gelato from little Italy to cheer me up.  I will never forget that.”  I asked.  She paused, obviously remembering the moment.

“It wasn’t from little Italy.  It was from Rome.”  She revealed nostalgically.

“See, you were like a big sister to me.  Dot, you have _always_ had my back no matter what.”  I told her.

“Why did you stop looking for me?”  She asked, the hurt in her eyes was obvious by now.  I paused

“Magnus could feel your magic anymore.  We thought Valentine had killed you.”  I told her, my voice soft.  If I had known she was alive, I wouldn’t have given up until I found her.

“No.  He just experimented on me.”  She told me.  That explains the black veins.

“Dot.  Please.  Help me.  We may not be able to go back to the way things were, but it doesn’t have to be like this.”  I said in a mildly bargaining tone.

“You don’t understand.  He _will_ find us.”  She told me.

“We will stay with Magnus.  Hide behind his wards.”  I offered.  She paused and looked at me, tempted by my offer.  “Please Dot.”  I begged.

She took a deep breath in and out before nodding her head.

“Ok.  You three go, but I need to stay here.”  Dot told us.

“No, you’re coming with us!”  I protested.  

“This isn’t up for discussion Clary, I’m staying here, I cannot leave, but I can help you.”  She added.

“How?”  I asked.

“I’ll make a portal and you guys go through it.”  She said.  She could tell I was about to say something so she shut me down.  “No ifs, buts, or maybes.  You’re going.  Now help Ben up.”  She ordered.  

We broke Ben’s chains, and then Jace and I helped Ben up, each of us grabbing his chains so he could walk but they wouldn’t drag along the ground and make too much noise.  It was the middle of the night, so not many people should be awake. 

“You guys get going.”  I said.  “I need to stay here.”  Jace said.

“No way in hell Jace.  You’re coming with us whether you like it or not.”  Ben commanded.  Jace just sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t win this argument.  Dot opened a portal and the four of us agreed that we would go to Magnus’ apartment.  Whilst Jace and I supported Ben, the three of us walked towards the portal.  I then turned to Dot.

“Thank you Dot.  We’ll never forget this.”  I thanked her.

“Say hello to your Mum, Luke, and Magnus for me.  Now go before someone notices Jace and I are gone.”  She said with a smile.  I nodded.  With that, Ben, Jace, and I walked through the portal. 


	6. Chapter 6

* _At Magnus’ apartment_ *

 

**ALEC’S POV**

 

Magnus and I were about to track Jace when a portal suddenly appeared in his living room.  Both of us looked up in shock.  However, the most shocking part was the three people who emerged from the portal.  I knew instantly that one was Jace, and the other was Clary.  But when caught my attention was the person standing between them.  They had shackles and broken chains around both their wrists and ankles, their raven black hair was scruffy and untamed.  I froze as I saw the person’s face.  Ben.  He looked awful, but I didn’t care.  I had both my twin brother _and_ my parabatai back and I couldn’t ask for anything more than that.  I snapped out of my trance and I made my way towards them quickly, a bright smile on my face.  

Jace didn’t say a word, he just hugged me.  I felt Magnus put his hand on Jace’s shoulder and put an anti-tracking spell on him.  Even though he was safe behind Magnus’ wards, there was still a danger that someone would find him now that he was on land.  I’d draw an anti-tracking rune on him later as well.

“You’re back.”  I said.  

“I’m sorry.”  He whispered.  I hugged him back just as tightly.

“It’s alright.  I forgive you.  We’re _parabatai_.  No matter how many stupid decisions you make, I’ll always forgive you and be here for you.”  I replied.  After a few moments, we separated and I looked over to Ben.

“Hey Alec.  How’s it going?”  He asked, attempting a smile.  His voice was weak though, his eyes looked tired, and he was leaning heavily on Clary, who seemed to be struggling to support him.  I took him from her.

“Hey, Ben, it’s ok.  We’re gonna get help.”  I promised him.  I looked at Jace and we locked eyes, both of us knowing exactly what the other was thinking.  I then felt Ben get heavy in my arms and I looked back down at him, his head was now resting against my shoulder and his eyes were closed.  I knew what had just happened, he’s passed out from exhaustion.  “I got you little brother.”  I said softly, picking him up and carrying him to the spare room.  I could feel Jace’s sadness echo through our bond and there was also another emotion there.  Guilt?  Why the _hell_ would he feel guilty?  I’ll ask him later, right now, I need to focus on Ben. 

 

**JACE’S POV**

 

Alec was currently holding on to Ben like he was his lifeline.  I am pretty sure Clary hadn’t heard of Ben up until now as he had hardly ever been mentioned since he disappeared.  Ben then passed out from exhaustion on Alec.

“I got you little brother.”  I heard Alec say softly.  Alec picked him up and carried him to the spare room, Magnus following him.  I smiled affectionately at this.  Even though Ben was only 4 minutes younger than Alec, whenever Ben was sad, injured, or in need of comfort of some form, Alec would always hug him and softly say, “ _I got you little brother_ ”.  It was the only situation in which Ben would allow Alec to call him “little brother”.  In any other situation, he _hated_ it.

Even though Alec and Ben looked identical looks wise, there were two main differences between them.  One, their runes are in different places, however, his deflect rune is still on his neck, same side as Alec's, but tilted slightly.  Two, their personalities are very different.  Although, since Ben disappeared, I noticed that Alec has been more closed off and guarded.  It worsened when Clary came along, and I think it got even worse whilst I was gone because I could feel his emotions sometimes through our bond whilst I was with Valentine.  Ben, and knowing my bond with Alec was still there, were the only two things keeping me sane during the time I was there.  I hoped Alec couldn’t feel my sadness and guilt echo through our bond, but by the look of confusion on his face as he was looking at me, I knew he felt it.  I was stupid to think otherwise to be honest.  I could feel his emotions, so he could feel mine.  We all followed him into the spare room.

“We need to get these shackles off him.”  Alec said.  Magnus clicked his fingers and the shackles immediately fell off Ben.  Magnus also ripped his shirt off so he could get to work on healing him.  I knew that Magnus had put an anti-tracking spell on me, as I had felt it earlier when I was hugging Alec, but I didn’t care about that right now.  

 

**ALEC’S POV**

 

As soon as I got to the bed of the spare room, I gently laid Ben down.  

“What happened to him?”  Magnus asked seriously, following me.

“He was tortured.”  Jace piped up for the first time since we reunited.  Magnus, Clary, and I looked at him in shock.  “Don’t ask me how, because I _really_ don’t think you want to know, so all you need to know is that he was tortured.  Badly.”  He added.  “I used several iratze runes on him, but they didn’t really seem to help that much.”  He explained.

“He wasn’t poisoned was he?  No demon venom or anything else?”  Magnus asked seriously.

“Not that I know of, no.”  Jace told him honestly.  Magnus nodded at this.

“Ok, good.  He should be fine.  I’ll make a potion for him to take to heal all his wounds, then he’ll just need rest.”  Magnus told us, mainly talking to me.

“I don’t want to leave, but Clary, and I have to go back to the Institute to tell Lydia that we found you guys.”  I explained sadly.

“You should also tell your parents that Ben has been found but he is in bad shape and Magnus is looking after him.”  Clary suggested.  “Don’t mention anything about Jace until we fish out what your parents think of him.  If they do not think he is a traitor and will not turn him in, then we will tell them we found him, but if they believe he is a traitor, then we won’t tell them anything.”  She added.  I nodded, not wanting to put my parabatai in any danger.

“Don’t worry Alexander, Ben and Jace will be perfectly safe with me.”  Magnus assured me.  Jace walked over to me and put his hand out.

“I will make sure he is safe, just like I always do.  He’s my brother too.”  He said.  I grabbed his hand and nodded at him, knowing he was right, before pulling him close to me and hugging him again.  I then walked over Magnus, giving him a kiss, before he opened a portal for Clary and I to get back to the Institute.  She grabbed my hand and we entered the portal.

 

* _Later – Back at the Institute_ *

 

We appeared in my room before making our way straight to Lydia.  As soon as we found her, we pulled her into the closest unoccupied room.  Clary closed the door behind us and locked it.

“Clary!  Where have you been?  You should go tell Jocelyn you’re here.  She is out of her mind with worry.”  Lydia said, surprise in her voice.

“Before we tell you exactly what happened, we should tell you that we found Jace.”  I told her.  Her eyes went wide.

“Jace _and_ Ben.”  Clary added.  If it was possible, Lydia’s eyes widened further.

“Where are they?”  She asked in shock.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone Jace’s location until we figure out a way to clear his name?”  I asked.

“I promise.”  She replied.  I could see the sincerity in her eyes.

“Alright.  They are currently at Magnus’ apartment, but you can’t tell _anyone_ about Jace until we fish out whether it is safe for him to come back right now, or whether it is a horrible idea and we have to clear his name first.  I need to protect both of them at all costs.”  I replied.  She nodded, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

“I would do the same with John, were he still alive.”  She stated.  I gave her a sad smile.  “You need to tell Izzy about you finding both of them.  I am sure she is going to want to see Ben just as much as Jace.  Don’t tell your parents about Jace though, as I am not sure where their allegiance truly lies.  Maryse especially.”  Lydia advised.

“I agree.  Izzy misses Jace almost as much as you do.  She just isn’t showing it the same way.”  Clary added.  I nodded at her suggestion.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to tell my mother as little as possible.”  I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

* _Alec telling Maryse about Ben_ *

 

**ALEC’S POV**

 

I walked towards my Mum’s study, hoping that she and Dad were there.  I knocked on the closed door when I got there.

“Come in.”  Mum stated.  I opened the door.  I did so and, unfortunately, it was just Mum.  “Ah!  Alec!  I’ve been wondering where you were.”  She stated.

“I was looking for Ben and Jace, especially since everyone seems to have forgotten about him.”  I said, sending her a glare, the annoyance and anger in my tone painfully obvious.  

“As I told you before, forget about Jace, we all have to make hard choices in times like this.”  Mother said.  This got me angry.

“I am not going to give up on someone, _especially_ my _parabatai_ , just because they are a ‘hard choice’.”  I snapped.  “Would you expect me to give up on Izzy, Ben, or even Max if they were a ‘hard choice’?  Jace is just as much my brother as any of them.”  I asked, _highly_ annoyed at what my mother was saying.

“Jace is not brother.  He’s not your blood.”  She replied sternly.

“He’s closer than blood.  He’s my _parabatai_.  Through our rune we are both physically and emotionally connected.  Our _souls_ are intertwined, I don’t think you could get closer than that.”  I retorted.  “Now, _as I was saying_ , I was looking for Ben, whom everyone seems to have forgotten about even though he has been _missing for over a month_.”  I said angrily.  My mother was making me so angry lately.

“And?  Did you find anything?”  Mum asked, raising an eyebrow, and expectant expression on her face.

“Yes.”  I replied simply.  I received shocked but happy expressions from both my parents, which was surprising to me.

“Where is he?”  Mother asked.

“I took him to Magnus.  He was severely injured, and only a warlock’s magic could fully heal him.  Magnus said he would watch over him until he was strong enough to return to the Institute.”  I explained.  “Now, do you have anything on Jace?”  I asked, wanting to fish out what they knew.  

“All we know is that he is with Valentine.  We have no concrete location as of yet though.”  Mum told me.  “Do _you_ have anything on Jace?”  She asked me.

“Sometimes I can feel him through our bond, but most of the time I can’t, and it’s scaring me.  When I _can_ feel him, I can tell that something, or someone, is causing him indescribable pain.  It is killing me to know that my brother, my _parabatai_ , is missing _and_ in pain and there is not a damn thing I can do it.”  I said aggressively, half-lying again.  I actually knew that he was safe and our bond was strong again, but I was telling her what my feelings from a few days ago were.  She didn’t need to know that though.

“There is nothing I can do, my hands are tied.”  Mum said.  _Of course they are_.  I thought, but I did not voice it.  After that, I didn’t say anything, as I didn’t want to give away that I knew Jace’s location, I just rolled my eyes.  “Anyway, back to Ben, what happened to him?”  She asked curiously.

“It doesn’t matter.  All that matters is that he is safe now.”  I replied.

“Alec.”  She warned.  I sighed in defeat.

“He was tortured in an attempt to get information out of him at one of Valentine’s compounds.  I didn’t find Jace there though.”  I half-lied.

“Did he say anything?”  Mum asked warily, sounding concerned about her middle son.  Although I didn’t know whether that concern was for his wellbeing or concern for whether he said something or not.  I decided to hope for the first option.  I shook my head.

“No.  He didn’t even give them his name.”  I told them, a proud smile on my face.  She smiled at this.

“Would we be able to see him?”  She asked hopefully.

“So far as I know, he is in quite a delicate state, so I’d have to ask Magnus.” I told them.  I noticed that my mother’s smile faltered when I mentioned my Magnus’ name.

“Have you told Isabelle and your father about Ben?”  Mum asked.

“No, not yet.  The only one at the Institute, outside of you, who knows is Lydia as she was the first one I saw when I got back and I thought she should know.”  I explained.  She seemed surprised, but nodded none the less.

“You should tell your sister and father.”  Mum stated.  I nodded before I walked towards to door.  I stopped as I got there and turned around.

“I’ll call Magnus and ask him if you can go and see Ben.  I’ll let you know after I tell Izzy.”  I told her.  “Would you be able to let Dad know?”  I asked.  She nodded, then I went to find my sister.

 

* _Telling Isabelle_ *

 

I found Isabelle in her room going through her wardrobe.  It looked like she was trying to find something.  

“Izzy?”  I said, standing at the door.  She spun around at the sound of my voice.

“By the Angel!  Alec!  Where were you?  You’ve been gone for hours!  Did you find Jace and Clary?  You didn’t call me to let me know you were ok!  You’re lucky that news of Clary’s disappearance didn’t get to Aldertree.  We’d be in major trouble if it did.  Any news?”  She asked, coming over to me quickly and giving me a hug.  I walked over to the door, closed it, locked it, and drew a Soundless rune on it.  She looked at me strangely as I looked at her again.

“We found Jace and Clary.”  I replied simply, a smile on my face.  A huge grin appeared on her face.  She then saw a smirk on mine and she narrowed her eyes at me.

“There’s something else.”  She said.  This wasn’t a question.

“We found Ben too.”  I revealed, my smirk morphing into a grin.  She froze at the mention of my twin before looking up at me.

“You what?”  She asked in disbelief.

“We found Jace, Clary, _and_ Ben.”  I repeated, a grin still on my face.  I saw her entire face light up.

“Where are they?”  She asked, anxious to see and hear about her older brothers and their wellbeing.

“Jace and Ben are with Magnus, and Clary is currently with her mother.  Ben has injuries that could only be healed by a warlock’s magic and he is really weak.  Jace is ok though, a bit banged up, but he’s watching over Ben until we can clear his name so we can bring him back to the Institute.”  I explained.  She looked horrified at this.

“Can I go and see them?”  She asked hopefully.

“Like I told our mother, I will have to call Magnus and ask.”  I explained.  “Ben is in a fragile state at the moment and I don’t want to make it any worse.”  I continued.  “Also, I only told her about Ben, not Jace.”  I added.

“Of course.  I understand.”  She replied.  “Where were they?”  She asked.

“On Valentine’s ship.  Ben was tortured to try and extract information, but he didn’t give them anything.  Not even his name.”  I told her.  She had mixed emotions.  Sadness that Ben was tortured, but pride that he remained strong.

“How is Jace?”  She asked curiously.

“He’s ok.  In better condition than Ben, but he was hurt both emotionally and physically.  I could tell.”  I told her.  “He never wanted to go with Valentine.  The only reason he did so, was because he wanted to save and protect us.”  I told her.  Izzy nodded at this.  “Please don’t tell anyone about this.”  I begged her.

“I promise I won’t.  Don’t worry.  They’re my brothers too remember?”  She said, a smile on her face.  I nodded.

“I know, I shouldn’t even have to ask because I already know, but I just want to protect both of them.”  I said.

“Me too Alec, me too.”  She replied with a smile.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

_*The Next Day_ *

 

**JACE’S POV**

 

Ben still hasn’t woken up, but that’s not really surprising considering everything he has been through.  I honestly have hardly left his side for a minute since we got here.  Magnus had been working on Ben’s injuries but had just gotten a phone call so he walked out of the room to take it.  Suddenly, Magnus came back in again.

“Jace, I need to hide you.”  He said out of the blue.

“Why?”  I asked curiously, not quite understanding what was going on.

“Alexander called.  He said that Maryse, Robert, and Isabelle are coming to visit Ben.  Only Isabelle knows about you so I need to hide you whilst they are here.”  Magnus explained.  “Alexander is joining them as well.  All of them wanted to see Ben.”  He added.  I nodded at this.

“This is going to sound childish, but you should hide in my wardrobe.  No one would ever think of looking for you there.  Plus, there is plenty of space as it is a walk-in wardrobe.”  He stated.  I was sceptical, but I agreed none the less.  Magnus then led me to his bedroom and showed me where his wardrobe was.  Just as he did so, I there was a loud knock on the front door.

“Magnus, it’s us.”  I heard Alec’s voice call out.  I smiled at his voice.  Magnus shoved me in his wardrobe.  “Don’t make a sound.”  He said lowly, before closing the door behind him and locking it so that it could only be opened from the inside.  “Coming!”  He called, before I heard his footsteps fade away.

 

**ISABELLE’S POV**

 

I was anxious to see Ben.  I’ve missed him so much.  Don’t get me wrong, I love Alec, Max, and Jace with all my heart, but it just feels incomplete without Ben.  The four of us – Mum, Dad (who had returned from Idris to see Ben), Alec, and I were at Magnus’ apartment waiting for him to answer the door.  We heard the door unlock and open, only to reveal Magnus.

“Ah, Alexander informed me that you were all coming.”  Magnus said, before letting us all come inside.  Once he closed the front door behind us, he began leading us somewhere.  “Ben is in the guest room.”  Magnus explained, knowing that that was the question on everyone’s lips.  “He is currently unconscious, and hasn’t awoken since Alexander brought him to me.  He is in a very fragile state at the moment, and he desperately requires rest.”  He added.  Alec and I knew that Jace was here somewhere, but we weren’t going to say anything in front of our parents.

“Thank you for taking care of our son Magnus.”  Dad said gratefully.  Magnus just nodded before stopping outside a closed door.  He clicked his fingers and the doorknob turned, the door slowly opening.  There, on the bed before me, I saw my older brother.  I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.  I walked slowly over to him to inspect his state.  He didn’t have a shirt on so all his runes, injuries, and bandages could be seen as clear as day.  There were cuts, bruises, and scars (new and faded) all over him.  He was very pale, which only accentuated his injuries. The blanket that he had only came up to his hips, as it seemed like Magnus was working on his injuries when we got there.  My only consolation was that he was breathing, even though it was slightly uneven.  However, his eyes were closed, and showed no signs of opening anytime soon.  I sat down next to him and took his hand gently.  I looked back at Mum, and Dad.  Even though our Mum is more of a commander than a mother most times, she looked broken at her son’s current state.  She walked over to him and sat down on the chair opposite me.  She reached up and brushed Ben’s hair out of his eyes.  She couldn’t look at his torso, at his injuries.  I could tell she _hated_ seeing Ben like this.  Dad was standing at the door looking at the entire scene with sad eyes.  I only noticed that Alec was standing next to me when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

We all knew that he had been tortured, but we weren’t sure to what extent.

“How bad?”  I asked Magnus.

“From his injuries, it seemed like he was tortured multiple times, quite frequently too, but in between ‘sessions’ he was healed.”  Magnus hypothesised.  “They did a lazy job at it though.  I think it was just to make sure that he didn’t die, not to heal him fully.”  He added.  I gasped in horror again, my hand still covering my mouth, and looked back down at Ben.  I then lowered it and leaned closer to Ben.

“Please wake up big brother.  We need you.”  I said softly, a tear trickling down my face.  A heartbreaking thought then came to mind…how are we gonna tell Max?

 

**ROBERT’S POV**

 

After over a month of being missing, seeing my son like this, especially knowing what happened to him, was horrible.

“We should tell Aldertree about this.”  Maryse suggested when she found her voice again.  Everyone, myself included, looked at her in shock.

“Surprising as this may be, I agree with Maryse.”  Magnus piped up.  “You are welcome to come and visit him anytime you wish, just get Alexander to call me first please.”  He requested.  That sounds fair.  We are in his home after all.  He may be a Downworlder, but I am honestly so thankful to Magnus for helping Ben.  “You must be careful about how you approach this though.”  Magnus added.  “I doubt Aldertree, a member of the Clave, will be pleased with you interacting with a Downworlder.  He will probably even request that you move Ben to the Institute.  However, in his current state, Ben _should not_ be moved anywhere lest his condition worsens, and I am unwilling for that to happen.  So, until he is stable, or wakes up, he stays here so I can monitor him.  Deal?”  Magnus asked seriously.  I didn’t even think before replying.

“Deal.”  I replied immediately.  “Thank you for taking care of Ben.”  I agreed.  I only cared about the wellbeing of my son at the moment, and if Magnus could heal him, I was willing to let him.  I looked over at Alec and Isabelle, who were smiling at this.  Maryse looked slightly displeased, as I could tell she wanted to be closer to her son, but she was accepting of the idea if it meant her son would be safe.

 

* _Later – Maryse, Robert, & Isabelle leaving_*

 

**ALEC’S POV**

 

My parents and sister decided to leave but I told them I was going to stay a bit longer, saying I wanted some alone time with Ben.  That was half-true, but I also was longing to see Jace.  I walked back into Ben’s room as Magnus showed them out.  As soon as Magnus told me they were gone, I jumped up to ask where Jace was.  

“He’s in my walk-in wardrobe.  It’s locked from the outside but you can open it from the inside.  Just tell him it’s you and I’m sure he’ll open the door.”  Magnus told me.  I nodded at this, with a smile on my face.

“Thank you for this Magnus, for everything.”  I said, before pecking him on the lips.  I walked towards his bedroom, really excited to see my parabatai once more.  I knocked on Magnus’ wardrobe door.

“Jace, it’s me, Alec.”  I stated.  A second after I said that, the door flung open to reveal my parabatai.  As fast as physically possible, we latched on to each other, hugging each other like there was no tomorrow.

“I missed you.”  He said quietly.

“I missed you too.”  I replied in the same tone.   


	9. Chapter 9

**MARYSE’S POV**

 

When I learned what had happened to Ben, it broke my heart.  I know I seem authoritative, and I am more of a commander than a mother, but if any of my children are hurt, it breaks my heart.  Seeing Ben like this, knowing that he was tortured to try and get information out of him, makes my heart hurt and I desperately wish we could switch positions.  Secretly though, and I would never admit this, I am truly thankful to Magnus for saving my son.  If the only warlock magic could save him, I am glad that Alec thought to bring him to Magnus.  Alec had stayed behind a bit longer to stay with Ben, whilst Robert, Isabelle and I headed back to the Institute to talk to Aldertree.

The three of us walked over to him to request what we needed to.

“Victor, a word please?  In private.”  I said, Isabelle and Robert standing quietly by my side.  He nodded and we went into another room.

“What is it Maryse?”  Aldertree asked as he closed the door behind us.

“As you are probably know, we have another son, Ben, who is Alec’s twin brother.”  I stated.

“Yes, I am aware.”  He replied.

“Well, you may also know that he has been missing for nearly two months.”  I added.

“Again, yes, I am aware of that fact.”  He replied.  “Where is this going?”  He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, he was found two days ago.”  I revealed.  “He is currently in the care of Magnus Bane as his injuries were such that only a warlock’s magic would be able to heal them adequately, and we deemed it unwise to move him as his condition is still unstable.”  I explained.

“You’re telling me this why?”  He asked.

“Well, you _are_ the Head of the Institute, so I thought you should know when a Shadowhunter, who has been missing for nearly two months, has been found.”  I snapped.  “Since you have forbidden any Downworlders from entering the Institute without your prior permission, we believe he is safer where he is for now.”  I added. 

“Very well.  I’ll need to talk to him when he gets back to the Institute.”  Victor stated.

“Of course, but that may not be for a while.”  I warned him.

 

**ISABELLE’S POV**

 

As soon as Aldertree left, I turned to my parents.

“How are we going to tell Max?”  I asked seriously.  They both opened their mouths, but I cut them off before they could say anything.  “Don’t you dare say that we’re not going to tell him, because Ben is his older brother too, and he deserves to know.”  I added seriously.

“He is currently in Idris at school so I will tell him when I got back.”  Dad said.

“You know he’ll want to visit.”  I said.

“I know, and I will pull him out of school for a while so he can come and visit Ben. 

 

* _In Idris – Robert goes to get Max_ *

 

**ROBERT’S POV**

 

I had forewarned all of Max’s teachers as we were pulling him out of school for two weeks to visit his brother.  Maryse and I were going to get him some private tutoring so he could keep on top of his studies whilst he was in New York.  No one had told Max yet, so we were a bit worried at how he was going to react.

I showed up at his school at the end off the school day to pick him up, which is something I hardly ever do.  Kids started filing out of the school and after a while, I spotted Max.  As soon as he saw me, a look of confusion sparked on his face.  I walked over to him.

“Dad?  What are you doing here?  Is something wrong?”  He asked.  He was a very perceptive boy, despite his young age.

“We’re going to New York for a while, something’s happened.  Your mother and I are pulling you out of school for a little while.  I’ve explained everything to your teachers so you don’t need to worry about that.”  I told him.  Different emotions crossed his face, the final one landing on concern.

“Is everyone ok?”  He asked.

“In short, no.  That’s why we are going to New York.  Now, there will be things that will be different when we get back to New York.”  I told him.

“Different how?”  He asked cautiously.

“Our family is no longer the heads of the New York Institute, that falls to a man named Victor Aldertree.  It’s a long story as to why.  Also, Ben is back, but he’s badly injured.  He’s staying with Magnus Bane until he gets better.”  I explained.  I would never forget the look on Max’s face when I told him that his older brother was hurt.  He looked broken.

“Can I go and see him?  Please?”  He begged.

“Yes, you may.  That’s why we are removing you from school for a while.”  I replied. 

 

* _Later – Robert, Max, and Alec at Magnus’ apartment_ *

 

**MAGNUS’ POV**

 

Even though Jace Wayland may have an ego bigger than Russia, it completely evaporates as soon as anything bad happens to his siblings.  For example, he has hardly left Ben’s side the entire time he has been here.  Every time I use my magic and do what I can to help him, Jace always asks what he can do to help.  It is almost as if he feels guilty about something and is trying to make up for it.  Maybe I am overanalysing it, but he seems to genuinely care about his siblings.  Alexander had called me and told me that he was coming over with his father and younger brother, Max.  I hadn’t met Max yet, but I am interested to.

“Jace, Alexander, Max, and Robert are on their way over so you should go and hide.”  I suggested.  He nodded before walking silently to his room.  The bell suddenly rung and I went to let my guests up.  I saw Alexander, Robert, and a little boy, who I assumed was Max.  I let them in and Alexander then spoke.

“Magnus, this is my little brother, Max.  Max, this is Magnus Bane.”  He introduced us.  I was fairly tired from healing Ben’s injuries, but it is worth it purely to see 

“Are you the one that is helping my big brother?”  Max asked, his voice innocent, but I could see the remnants of tears in his eyes.  I could tell he had been crying over Ben.

“Yes I am.  He is unconscious right now, but you can see him if you wish.”  I told him kindly.  “I was just healing some of his injuries.”

“Can I see him?”  Max asked softly.

“Yes, you may.  Follow me.”  I replied, guiding them to where Ben was currently unconscious.  We walked into the room and Max went over to the side of the bed to see his brother.  He gently took Ben’s hand and burst into a new wave of tears.  Ben looked better than he had when he first got here, but there was still a long way to go.  Max then looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

“Is he going to be ok?”  He asked.  I knelt down next to him so I was at his level and put a hand gently on his shoulder.

“Max, I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure your brother is alright and heals properly.”  I replied.  Max then let go of Ben’s hand and pulled me in to a hug.  I was slightly shocked, but I hugged him back none the less.  I looked up at Alexander briefly and he smiled at me.  I returned the smile before focussing my attention back on Max. 

“It’s alright Max, he’ll be alright.  I promise.”  I said, hopeful that my words would calm him.  


	10. Chapter 10

* _Three Days Later_ *

 

**ALEC’S POV**

 

Jace and I were sitting either side of the bed that Ben was currently on.  Jace was asleep, but I was awake.  I was reading a book, when I heard something; a small groan came echoed from my twin’s bed.  My head snapped up to look at Ben’s face, whose eyebrows were now furrowed as if he were frowning.  I put my book down.

“Ben?”  I asked softly.  “Ben?  Can you hear me?”  His eyes fluttered open as soon as I finished my sentence.

“Hi big brother.”  He said with an attempt of a smile, his voice croaky.  My eyes widened.

“I was so worried about you.”  I replied with a smile.

“Wow, you look terrible.”  He commented.  Again with the sarcastic comments!

“And you think you look any better?”  I replied sassily.  “Take a look in the mirror.”  I added.  He let out what I assumed was supposed to be a laugh, but came out more as a cough.  “Would you like some water?”  I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in concern.  He nodded.  “Ok, I’ll get you some.  I’ll also tell Magnus that you’re awake.”  I added.  He gave me a confused look.  “Oh, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.”  I explained.  “But, more commonly known as my boyfriend.”  I added, smirking at that last statement.  His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened at the latter part of my statement.  I laughed.  “Just rest.  I’ll get you some water and then I will bring you up to speed on everything.  You’ve missed _a lot_.”  I told him.  Ben raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.  I just smirked and walked out of the room.

 

**BEN’S POV**

 

My eyes followed my twin out of the room, before looking at my hands.  What exactly had I missed?  _Clearly_ I had missed a lot, but I was interested in knowing precisely _what_.  I looked over to the opposite side of the room from where Alec was sitting to see Jace asleep on a chair.  I smiled at the sight.  I wonder if the things I have missed had anything to do with Clary?  The only thing I know about her is that she is Jace’s sister.  Well, that’s unexpected.  For nearly a decade, Alec, Isabelle, Max, our parents, and I have been Jace’s only family and we have all treated him like our brother.  Except for Alec of course, but that’s a different story.  But, if Jace has actually found his biological sister, then I am happy that he has found her.  So why did I get the feeling that Jace and Clary weren’t exactly happy with that fact?  I wonder what happened?  Oh well, I guess Alec will tell me when he gets back.

 

**ALEC’S POV**

 

I walked out of Ben’s room with a huge smile on my face to see Magnus sitting on the couch reading a book.

“Magnus?”  I said, getting his attention immediately.  He knew I would not leave my brother’s side unless absolutely necessary.  He saw the smile on my face and I am pretty sure that he knew what had happened.  He put his book down, getting up and walking over to me.

“Alexander.  Let me guess, Ben is awake?”  He asked with a smile.  I brought him into a kiss.  I could tell that he was not expecting it as it took him a second to kiss back.  When we pulled away, I stared lovingly at him.

“Thank you for everything you have done for him, for me, for all of us.  Truly.”  I said, meaning every word.  He smiled.

“Anything for you Alexander.”  He replied.

After a few minutes of talking, I brought up the subject of Ben once again.

“If it’s not too much to ask, Ben was wondering if he could have some water?”  I asked Magnus.  He smiled at me.    

“Of course not.”  He replied affectionately.  “I’ll go and check on him, you call your family and let them know.  Oh also, tell them they can come over tomorrow, Ben needs to rest for now.”  He stated.  I nodded and got my phone out as he walked into the guest room where Ben and Jace were currently residing.  The first person I decided to call was Isabelle.  She was his sister too and he was just as close to her as I was.  I clicked her name and put the phone to my ear.  A few seconds later, I heard the voice of my little sister echo through the phone.

“Hey big bro!  What’s up?  How’s Ben?  I know you’re at Magnus’ place.” 

“That’s why I’m calling.”  I said simply.  “Ben’s awake.”  I added, a huge smile on my face.  I took the phone away from my ear only to hear her scream of excitement echo through the phone not even a second later.  After a few minutes of excessive yet excited screams, I am finally able to put the phone back next to my ear.

“Really?  By the Angel, really?”  She asked in excitement.

“Yes.  I would let you speak to him but he can hardly speak at the moment because his throat is dry from him using it, and he hasn’t really eaten or drunk anything since he’s been asleep.”  I explained.

“That’s fair enough.”  She replied.

“Are Mum, Dad, and Max there?  Would you be able to tell them about Ben?  Also, please tell Clary as well.”  I requested.

“Yeah, they are all here, and sure, I’ll tell them.  When can we come and see him?”  She asked.

“Magnus said that he knows you will want to see Ben as soon as possible, but he requested no earlier than tomorrow as Ben needs rest and time to recover.”  I told her.

“Ok.  Tell him that we’ll be there tomorrow.”  Izzy requested.

“Ok.  I’ll let him know.  I’ll stay the night as he’s just woken up and I need to update him on everything that’s going on right now.  He’s been missing for over a month and he’s missed _a lot_.”  I stated.

“Agreed.”  Izzy replied.  It sounded like she was smiling.

“Anyway, I have to go.”  I said.  “Don’t forget to tell Mum, Dad, Max, and Clary.”  I reminded her.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”  She stated.  I could tell that she was smiling.  

“Bye Izzy.”  

“Bye Alec.”

 

**ISABELLE’S POV**

 

I was in the training room sparring with Clary when my phone went off.  I fished it out of my back packet and picked it up to see that it was Alec.  As I knew he was at Magnus’ apartment, I picked up immediately.

“Hey big bro!  What’s up?  How’s Ben?  I know you’re at Magnus’ place.”  I said in a single breath.

“That’s why I’m calling.”  He said simply.  Had something happened to Ben?  “Ben’s awake.”  He added.  I could hear the smile in his voice and almost see it on his face.  I couldn’t stop myself.  I let out a scream of excitement, attracting the attention of several other Shadowhunters, who covered their ears, in the process.

“Really?  By the Angel, really?”  I asked in excitement.

“Yes.  I would let you speak to him but he can hardly speak at the moment because his throat is dry from him using it, and he hasn’t really eaten or drunk anything since he’s been asleep.”  He explained.

“That’s fair enough.”  I replied.

“Are Mum, Dad, and Max there?  Would you be able to tell them about Ben?  Also, please tell Clary as well.”  He asked.

“Yeah, they are all here, and sure, I’ll tell them.  When can we come and see him?”  I asked.

“Magnus said that he knows you will want to see Ben as soon as possible, but he requested no earlier than tomorrow as Ben needs rest and time to recover.”  He told me.

“Ok.  Tell him that we’ll be there tomorrow.”  I requested.

“Ok.  I’ll let him know.  I’ll stay the night as he’s just woken up and I need to update him on everything that’s going on right now.  He’s been missing for over a month and he’s missed _a lot_.”  Alec stated.

“Agreed.”  I said, amusement in my voice.

“Anyway, I have to go.  Don’t forget to tell Mum, Dad, Max, and Clary.”  Alec reminded me.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”  I stated with a smile.  

“Bye Izzy.”

“Bye Alec.”  After I hung up, Clary was smiling at me.

“You’re brother’s awake I’m guessing?”  She asked.

“Yeah.  How could you tell?”  I asked, a slight smirk on my face.

“Your reaction.”  She replied simply.

“I need to go and find my parents and Max to tell them.  You can tag along if you like.”  I offered.  She smiled and nodded at my offer.

 

**ALEC’S POV**

 

I walked back into Ben’s room to see Jace helping Ben drink some water, and Magnus using some of his magic to ease Ben’s pain.  When he saw me walk in, Magnus sat back as he looked like he had finished.

“I’ll come back later and check on you ok Ben?”  Magnus said, before walking out of the room, pressing a kiss to my cheek as he walked past me.  I smiled as he did so.  I then looked at Jace and Ben to see that they were both smirking at me.  I rolled my eyes and went to sit down next to Ben.

“So, are you going to tell me what I missed?”  Ben asked me as I sat down.

“Has Jace told you anything?”  I asked.

“No, he said that you’d explain everything.”  He replied.  I looked at Jace with a smile.

“It all started when a girl named Clary Fray, who you have already met, came into our lives.”  I began.  With that, I began my _long_ explanation of everything Ben had missed whilst he was gone.

 

**BEN’S POV**

 

By the end of Alec’s story, I am pretty sure I looked like a goldfish, since my eyes were wide and my mouth was hanging open.  Wow, I really have missed _a lot_.  There were several things I couldn’t believe, but I knew were true, as I knew that Alec would never lie to me.  

“It seems like I have missed quite a bit.”  I stated.

“Oh yeah, you did.”  Alec replied bluntly.  I gave him a look that sarcastically said “ _really?_ ”  He just chuckled.  “I’m just glad you’re back.”  He added.

“Me too Alec, me too.”  I replied. 


	11. Chapter 11

* _Two days later -_ _At Magnus’ apartment_ *

 

**ALEC’S POV**

 

I’m getting sick of this.  This constant feeling of guilt, shame, and regret is starting to overwhelm me, and I know exactly from where, or who, it is echoing.  Something is killing Jace inside, I can feel it through our bond, and I _need_ to know what it is.  I decided to go and ask him about it.  I found him attacking a punching bag in the guest room he was staying in.  Ben and Jace were staying at Magnus’ apartment for a while until Ben had fully healed, and so that Jace wouldn’t be persecuted before he was able to heal.

“Jace.”  I said to get his attention.  He stopped what he was doing and turned to me.

“Hey Alec, what’s up?”  He asked casually, but I wasn’t going to skirt around this one.

“What is wrong with you?  Something is killing you inside, I know because I can feel it through our bond.  It is a constant feeling of guilt, shame, and regret.  What could you _possibly_ feel guilty about?  Is it that your father is Valentine?  Is it Clary?  You know you can talk to me about anything right?  We’re parabatai, no matter how many stupid decisions you make, I’ll always be there for you and I’ll always forgive you for them.”  I questioned him.  Jace looked away.

“I can’t.  It’s too painful.  It’s too horrible.”  Jace said, not looking at me.  I frowned at his answer.

“What are you talking about?  You can tell me anything.”  I asked, confused as to what would be so bad that he couldn’t even tell _me_.

“Not this.”  He whispered.  

“Spit it out or I’ll make you.”  I said slightly annoyed.  He was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke.

“Valentine forced me to torture Ben.”  He said softly, but I heard him loud and clear, as if he had screamed it at me.

“You did _what_?”  I asked in a low but deadly voice.

“Valentine forced me to torture Ben.”  He repeated a little bit louder, but his voice was filled with sadness.  I didn’t even wait for an explanation, I just stormed out to go and see Ben.  I was furious, no, I was beyond furious.  How could my parabatai, the other half of my _soul_ , torture my twin brother?  Once I got to Ben, I saw that he was awake and reading a book.  He noticed someone had entered the room and looked up.  As soon as he saw my face, his eyes widened and he practically threw down his book.

“What’s wrong?”  He asked, concern written all over his face.

“Jace just told me he tortured you.”  I said angrily.

“Yeah, because I asked him to!”  He said, as if that answer was obvious.

“YOU DID WHAT?!”  I all but screamed.

“I told him to do it in order to protect both of us.  If Valentine were to find out that we knew each other the way we did, and Jace was helping me, we would _both_ pay the price and that is something I _would not_ let happen if it were in my power to prevent.  So, I told Jace that he needed to torture me to some degree so that Valentine would believe he was loyal to him.  I gave him my limits and told him to do it.  At first he absolutely refused to do it, and he told me felt like he was committing the ultimate betrayal towards you, his parabatai, for even thinking for a second about agreeing with me.  He was horrified at the very suggestion.  It took me _ages_ to convince him to go along with it, and even then there was hesitation in his actions.  He never wanted to hurt me, and I know and could see it tore him apart doing so.”  Ben explained.  I was shocked at his explanation.

“I don’t know if I can forgive him for this.”  I said, looking down.

“You have to.  He’s your _parabatai_ , and I know for a fact that he’ll never _ever_ forgive himself for this.  He is going to hold it on his conscience for the rest of his life, _especially_ if you don’t forgive him.  I know he won’t expect your forgiveness, but he has never been so sorry about something in his entire life.  Every single chance he got, he was apologizing to me for it.  Talk to him.  He needs you.  I forgave him before he even began, because it was _my idea_ that he do it in the first place.  I asked him to do it, and you and I both know, if you were in my situation, you would have done the same thing.  You and I both would do anything to protect Jace, Izzy, Max, and each other.  This was my way of protecting both Jace and I.”  Ben explained.  I was shocked at his explanation.  “Go back to him.  He needs you.”  Ben added.  I nodded, not quite knowing how to reply.  

I walked back to Jace’s room after Ben had calmed me down and explained the situation fully.  I was about to knock on the door when I heard something horrible coming from inside, something I hadn’t heard in almost a decade.  Jace was crying, no, _sobbing_.  He _never_ cries, so I could see now how badly it had affected him to do what he did.  My reaction to it probably made it even worse.  It was only now that I noticed that overwhelming sadness and hurt had now been added to the three emotions previously mentioned.  I shouldn’t have stormed out like I did; because now he thinks I hate him. I knocked on the door.

“Jace?”  I asked quietly.

“G-go a-aw-way.”  He stuttered through tears.

“Jace, please let me in.”  I asked him in the same tone.

“W-What do y-you want?”  He asked, trying his best to pull himself together.

“I just want to talk.  Please let me in.”  I asked in a soothing tone.  I heard the door unlock and then open.  I was faced with the most heartbreaking sight.  Standing before me, was a red, puffy-eyed Jace, with tear tracks staining his face.  I had never seen Jace like this, except for when he first came to us and was just getting over his father’s death, and what hurt the most was the knowledge that my reaction was the cause of this.  I stepped over to him quickly and embraced him in a hug.  He started crying again in my arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”  He said, repeating the phrase multiple times.  I noticed that he was clinging onto me like I was his lifeline.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, you’re ok.  Ben told me what happened and why you did it.  I forgive you my parabatai.  Just breathe.”  I comforted him.  I closed the door behind me with my foot, leading him to the bed and sitting him down.  “Jace, look at me.”  I said gently.  When he looked up at me, he looked so small and vulnerable, and his eyes were still filled with tears.  It broke my heart to see him like this.  “I just wanted to say that I forgive you.  It still hurts that you tortured him and it will take me some time for the hurt to go away, but I understand why you did it.  I would honestly do the same thing as Ben in that situation.  So I forgive you for it.”  I told him.  He had stopped crying by this point, and looked up at me with disbelief and hope.

“Really?”  He asked in a small but hopeful voice.

“Really.”  I replied with a soft smile.  

“Thank you.”  He whispered, hugging me again. 

“Now, can you forgive yourself?”  I asked as we separated.  He looked away sadly.

“I don’t think I really will ever truly forgive myself, but to know that you forgive me, even though I hurt you in the worst way possible, takes a huge weight off my shoulders.  I know and understand that it will take time for the hurt to fade for you, and I accept that.  But I don’t think I’ll ever truly forgive myself, no matter how hard I try.”  He explained.  He then looked away.  “I can still hear the screams.”  He said lowly, but I heard him loud and clear.  My eyes widened.  It was only now, in this moment, did I realise how much this truly affected him, and I will do everything in my power to help him recover from this ordeal.  I knew that it was not just because of torturing Ben, although that was a large part of it, it was also about the things Valentine had made him do.

“Just rest parabatai.  Would you like me to stay with you?  Like when we were kids?”  I asked, looking at him kindly.  He just nodded and we lay down on his bed.  I draped one of my arms over his waist and encouraged him to close his eyes and drift off to sleep, assuring him that I would be here when he woke up.  Soon enough, I felt him drift off to sleep.  I also felt our bond repairing itself piece by piece at our contact.  I closed my eyes and decided to drift off to sleep as well.

 

**BEN’S POV**

 

I had asked Magnus to help me go to Jace’s room to check up on my brothers to see how both of them were.  As we entered his room, I saw a sight that warmed my heart and brought a smile to my face.  Jace and Alec were both sleeping on Jace’s bed.  Alec was lying on his back, and Jace on his side. Jace was cuddling up to Alec, head and hand on Alec’s chest, whilst Alec’s arm was draped protectively around Jace’s shoulders.  They hadn’t done that since they were kids.  I took a photo and saved on my phone.  I’ll show it to Izzy next time I see her.  It looked like they had talked out and resolved the issue, but I would ask Alec about the result of their conversation later.


	12. Chapter 12

* _The next day – Ben returns to the Institute_ *

 

**BEN’S POV**

 

Today was the day - the day that I am going to return to the Institute.  After what had now been so long since I was last here, and I am finally returning home.  All we have to do now is convince the Clave of Jace’s innocence, then, he can come home and my family will finally be complete again.  Alec had come to pick me up by himself, partially because he wanted to see Jace and Magnus as well.

 

* _Later – on the way to the Institute_ *

 

We had said our goodbyes (for now) to both Jace and Magnus, and had gone through a portal that Magnus had created for us to take Ben and I back to the Institute.  I was so thankful to Magnus for everything that he has done for our family, especially Alec.  All he did was smile and say “ _That’s what you do when you love someone, and I love Alexander more than I’ve ever loved anyone_.”  I was ecstatic when I heard him say that.  Both of them deserve someone who will love them heart and soul.

“You happy to be going home?”  Alec asked as we walked up the stairs leading to the Institute as we had appeared at the gates to the abandoned churchyard.  

“I don’t know.”  I replied honestly.  He stopped and looked at me in confusion, clearly expecting a different answer.  “I just mean that, from what you’ve told me, it seems like has changed so much since I was kidnapped, that I might not even recognise it, which scares me.”  I explained.  He nodded in understanding.  “I’m glad to be home, I just don’t know what to expect.”  I added.

“I see what you mean.  Just, don’t mention Jace’s location to anyone for now.”  Alec said seriously.  I nodded, knowing exactly what would happen if I did.  We both wanted to protect him as both Alec’s parabatai and my younger brother.  “I have an idea, but, just in case it falls through, don’t mention where he is yet.”  He added.  I nodded.  I wanted to ask what the idea was, but I didn’t want to push it.

 

* _Inside_ *

 

We walked in the front door and I took a deep breath in and out.  I was home.  The only thing missing was Jace.  Suddenly, a blonde haired woman came up to me.  She was about a head shorter than Alec and I, but she had an aura of authority that could only be matched by my mother’s.

“I’m guessing you’re Ben, Alec’s twin.”  She said.

“How could you tell?”  I asked with a cheeky smile, very different from the half-annoyed, half-serious expression that Alec usually sported.  His smile was reserved for very few people - our family, Jace, and Magnus.  She smiled.

“Let’s see, the fact that you two look identical except for the fact that your runes are in different places, however, your deflect rune is still on your neck, same side as Alec's, but tilted slightly.”  She stated.  I chuckled.

“Touché.”  I replied, a smirk appearing on my face.

“I’m Lydia Branwell.  It’s nice to finally meet you.”  She added with a smile.

“Alec has told me quite a bit about you.  All good things, I promise.  But it is a pleasure to meet you.”  I said, my smile widening.  She looked surprised at my reaction and how different, personality wise, I was from my brother.  “Alec told me everything that happened whilst I was away, and I wanted to thank you for everything you did for him.”  I said to her.  “You saved his life, so thank you.”  I added.  She smiled softly.

“As I said to him at our wedding, he deserves to be happy.”  She replied, looking up at Alec.  Alec and I smiled, knowing she meant her words.  Before any of us could say anything else, I heard a familiar voice screaming my name.  I spun around to see Max sprinting towards me.  I grin formed on my face and I bent down to his height so I could catch him as he threw himself at me, as I knew he would.  As predicted, as soon as he got close enough, he threw himself onto me, latching onto me like a panda as I caught him in a hug.  I stood up straight and.  He lifted his head up and looked at me in the face, still not letting me go.

“Hey Max.”  I said.

“You’re back!”  He replied happily, tears pooling in his eyes.  I smiled.

“Yeah, I am, and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”  I promised him.  He didn’t say anything at that, his smile just widened and he hugged me tightly again.  Suddenly, I heard a shriek echo from behind me, and the clicking of heels getting louder…closer.  I leant down and put Max down, before turning around, only to have my sister throw her arms around me as I did so.

“I missed you so much!”  She exclaimed as I put my arms around her.  “It hasn’t been the same here without you.  I know Mum, Dad, and I have seen you a few times since you woke up, but we still missed you.”  She stated.  I chuckled.  I felt Max wrap his arms around my waist from the side so he was hugging both Izzy and I.

“I missed you too Izzy.”  I said softly.

“What about me?”  Max asked in a cute voice, looking up at both of us.  Not letting go of Izzy, I pulled Max into our hug.

“I missed you too buddy.”  I told him with a smile.  

I didn’t notice Alec come back, or even that he had left, until I heard his voice speak.  I looked up and saw Alec, Mum, and Dad.  I smiled.  Bar Jace, our family was together again.  Alec had told me about Mum and Dad’s thoughts towards him at the moment, as well as his relationship with Magnus, and I was absolutely _furious_ that they would treat my brother, their son, like that.  I am going to have a word to them about that topic later, but not now.  There was plenty of time for that.


	13. Chapter 13

* _Two days later – Ben talking to Maryse and Robert about Alec_ *

 

**BEN’S POV**

 

I had been back at the Institute for a few days and I thought it best to talk to both my parents about how they were treating Alec.  I had asked them both to meet me in Dad’s office to have a private discussion.  The only one who knew what I was doing was Alec, who had tried to coax me out of talking to them, but nothing he said worked so he just decided to go along with it.  Alec deserves to be happy and I am not going to let _ANYONE_ get in the way of that.  

 

I walked into the room and saw my mother and father standing in front of Dad’s desk.  I closed the door, locking it and drawing a Soundless rune on the door.  I turned around and they were looking at me strangely.

“What’s going on Ben?”  Dad asked.

“We’re having a long overdue discussion with _both_ of you about how you have been treating Alec.”  I said seriously.

“Excuse me?”  Mum asked.

“You heard me.  From what he has told me, he has been treated very poorly since the wedding by almost everyone here, especially you, Mother.”  I said venomously.  They both looked shocked at my tone, and what I was saying, especially the topic I was talking to them about.

“He tainted the Lightwood name and humiliated us in front of some of the most respected members of the Clave.  Calling off the wedding would have been one thing, but kissing _Magnus Bane_ in front of the entire Institute as well as some of the most respected members of the Clave?  I hardly recognise him anymore.”  Mum snapped.  I glared at her.

“First of all, _you_ were the ones who tarnished the Lightwood name.  Not him.  Second, you’ve just been trying to get Alec to fix your mistakes.  He told me that the only reason he agreed to getting married was because you asked him to and he didn’t want Izzy or Max in the firing range.”  I retorted.  “I also heard that you tried to get him to ‘ _forget about Jace_ ’.  He cannot just ‘ _forget_ ’ about his parabatai.  They took an oath, and through their runes, their _souls_ are intertwined.  They cannot just ‘ _forget_ ’ about each other.”  I snapped.

“You asked him to do that?”  Dad asked her in disbelief.

“Jace has been labelled a traitor by the Clave and if we want to have _any_ chance to restore our family name, Alec should distance himself from Jace.”  She said in a snobbish voice.

“Oh, yeah, ‘cause that worked out _so_ well for Michael and I.”  Dad said sarcastically.  Mum glared at him.  

“That is a _completely_ different situation.”  She snapped.  I wasn’t _entirely_ sure what they were talking about, but I let it play out.

“ _How?_   I abandoned my parabatai and our bond got so weak it was practically non-existent; it got so weak I didn’t even feel it when he _died_.  Alec and Jace’s bond is so much stronger than ours was.  It will destroy _both_ of them if you ask either one of them to do that to the other.”  He told her.  Before she could reply, he continued.  “Don’t you _dare_ believe that it won’t, if you do, you are being ignorant, or _extremely_ selfish.  If you do, then you won’t only lose Alec, but probably the rest of your children as well, because where Alec goes, Jace, Ben, and Isabelle will follow.”  He stated.  I thought now was as good a time as any to intervene.

“You always drilled into us that we were never good enough.  All we ever tried to do was live up to your expectations, but nothing we ever did was good enough.  Now, you almost made Alec marry to restore a family name that _you_ tarnished in the first place by being members of the Circle?  The fact that you were married, the fact that Alec and I were born, and the fact that you had friends high up in the Clave, were the only things that prevented you from ending up like Hodge.”  I ranted.  By this point, they were both staring at me in shock.  “I’ve had enough.  Mother, the way you treat Isabelle is _unacceptable_.  She _always_ tries to please you and you _constantly_ treat her like she is a disappointment.  When was the last time you gave her a hug?  A compliment?  A _smile_?  I certainly can’t remember, and she probably doesn’t either.  You treat Alec no better.  Even though all he does it remain loyal to this family and do as you tell him.”  I stated.  I didn’t let either of them say anything before I continued.  “I’m _so_ proud of him for deciding to pursue his relationship with Magnus, because this is the first time that he has actually made a decision for _himself_ to make _himself_ happy.  You’re so focused on yourselves and your reputation that you don’t even stop to think about your children, and how _we_ might feel.  I don’t care how you treat me, but I _do_ have an issue with _anyone_ who messes with my siblings.  That includes you.”  I stated, glaring at them.

“You do _not_ get to speak like that to us Ben.”  Mum said authoritatively, standing up slowly from behind her desk.  But I wasn’t backing down like I usually would.  I slammed my hands down on the table and lowered myself to her height, as I was taller than her, so I could look straight into her eyes.

“I am _DONE_ trying to gain your approval and make you happy.  The only people I care about as family at the moment are Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Max.  And I protect my family _no matter what_.”  I told her in a deadly tone.  “Unless you pull your act together, I don’t recognise you as my mother.”  I snarled, before turning around, walking to the door and unlocking it, and flinging it open.  I stormed out of the room leaving my parents in stunned silence behind me.  I headed straight to my room to try my best to calm down.  Once I got there, I slammed my door so hard I was surprised it didn’t fall off its’ hinges, and flopped down on my bed.  I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing in order to calm myself down but nothing seemed to work.

 

**ALEC’S POV**

 

I was in my room training (hitting a punching bag) when I heard a loud slam echo from Ben’s room.  I almost jumped out of my skin it was so loud and sudden.  He must have talked to our parents.  I put a shirt on and went over to his room.  I opened the door to see him lying in his bed, trying to slow his breathing.  I walked over to his bed and sat down.

“What happened?”  I asked simply.  He sat up and looked at me.

“Let’s just say I have never been so angry in my entire life, and Mum and Dad did _not_ expect the outburst I just had.”  He said.  My eyes widened.

“What did you _say_?”  I asked in shock. 

“Something about them being the ones who tarnished the Lightwood name, not you, that they would be in the same situation as Hodge if they weren’t married, had friends in high places, and hadn’t had you and I when they did, that I was proud of you for making your own decisions and you deserved to be happy, that they were selfish and they only thought about themselves and their reputations rather than you, Isabelle, Jace, Max, and I, and how we might feel.  I called her out on how she had been treating Isabelle.  Oh, and I also told Mum that I was done trying to make her happy and gain her approval, and unless she pulled her act together I didn’t recognise her as my mother.”  Ben said.  My eyes widened and I looked at him incredulously. 

“Did you _really_ say all that?”  I asked in disbelief.

“Yeah.  I’ve never stood up to them like that before, and it did actually feel good to stand up to them like that.”  He told me.  To be honest, if I thought anyone was going to stand up to them it would have been Ben.  He has always been fiercely loyal to Isabelle, Jace, Max, and I, and it doesn’t surprise me that he would stand up to our parents to protect any one of us.  I think had he been here when the whole marriage fiasco was going on, things would have been _very_ different.

“Dad told me that the reason they were so hard on us was that they didn’t want us to make the same mistakes that they did.  They wanted us to be better than they were.”  I told him.

“I find that hard to believe.  Mum only cares about the Lightwood name and reputation, she doesn’t care about us.  She uses us as tools for her own agenda.”  He spat.  I thought back to when Mum said she was proud of me, and how well I adapted to different situations before springing the “marriage” thing on me.  The smile on her face in that moment wasn’t manipulative or like it had some hidden agenda, she was genuinely proud of me.  I sighed.

“I’m going to use a line that Magnus used on me on you.  Never underestimate a parent’s love.  She does care about us in her own way.”  I told him.

“Like when she cared about both you and Jace when she told you to forget about him even though he is your parabatai?”  Ben retorted, raising his eyebrows at me.  Ok, he has a point there.  “You know, Dad was shocked and horrified when I mentioned that though.  He got very defensive and he mentioned someone named Michael, who I assumed was his parabatai by the way he spoke, and that he, Dad, had abandoned him.”  He told me.  I looked at him in confusion.  “I quote, “I abandoned my parabatai and our bond got so weak it was practically non-existent; it got so weak I didn’t even feel it when he _died_.  Alec and Jace’s bond is so much stronger than ours was.  It will destroy both of them if you ask either one of them to do that to the other”.”  Ben quoted Dad.  I was shocked at this.  Questions filled my mind.  _Why would he do that?  What happened between them?  Why wouldn’t he tell us he had a parabatai?  Who was ‘Michael’?_  

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**ISABELLE’S POV**

 

After hearing a large slam that echoed through the Institute, I peaked out of my door to see an enraged Ben stalking down the hallway coming from the direction of my Mum’s office.  _What the hell_?  Without noticing me, he slammed his door open, and then closed it, with such force that I am surprised it didn’t break off its hinges, and entered his room.  I was so confused at this as I have _never_ seen Ben _this_ angry.  He can be older-brother protective when something happens to Jace, Max, Alec (even though he is slightly older), or I, but never like this.  I wasn’t entirely sure whether I should go and see what going on, as I didn’t want to anger him further.  But, before I could do anything, Alec emerged from his room, composed as ever, and made his way to Ben’s as if he knew exactly what was wrong.  I heard him close Ben’s door behind him and lock it as well.  I sighed.  I decided to leave the twins to talk.  I walked back to my bedroom, grabbed a book and made my way to the Greenhouse to relax and read.  

 

* _An hour later_ *

 

I had put book down for a while and was staring at the flowers, when I noticed a figure coming towards me.  Alec was walking towards me with an expression on his place that I couldn’t place but had never seen before.  I turned to towards him so I could give him my full attention.

“What happened?  Are you ok?  Is Ben ok?”  I asked hurriedly.

“Ben stood up to our parents.  Majorly.”  He stated.

“Really?”  I asked in shock.  He’d never done that before.  “What did he say?”  I asked curiously.

“In short, something about them being the ones who tarnished the Lightwood name, not me, that they would be in the same situation as Hodge if they weren’t married, had friends in high places, and hadn’t had him and I when they did, that he was proud of me for making my own decisions and I deserved to be happy, that they were selfish and they only thought about themselves and their reputations rather than you, Jace, Max, him, and I, and how we might feel.  He called Mum out about her behaviour towards you, and he also told Mum that he was done trying to make her happy and gain her approval, and unless she pulled her act together he didn’t recognise her as his mother.”  Alec stated.  My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.  I couldn’t believe he had said all that to her!

“I can’t believe he said all that to her.”  I said in disbelief, voicing my previous thoughts.  “I’m not saying either of you are lying, but still.”  I added.

“I know.  It surprised me too.  I mean, Ben has always been the most outspoken of the two of us, but I don’t think he’s ever spoken up like that to our parents before.”  Alec responded.  I nodded at this.  

“How is he?”  I asked curiously.

“Coming down from a rage.  I think he’s ok now, but he’s in his room calming down.”  Alec told me.  

“Can I go and see him?”  I asked hopefully.  Alec chuckled.

“He’s your brother too.  You don’t have to ask me permission.”  He replied with a smile.  I rolled my eyes at him.  He knew what I meant!  “I think he’s alright to talk to now.  He’s calmer than he was.  I’ve never seen Ben so angry.  He was attempting to steady his breathing when I walked in.”  He added.  I nodded and got up off my bed.

“I’m going to see him and see if he has calmed down.  If he hasn’t, I’ll try to calm him down.”  I said.  Alec nodded and I walked out of the Greenhouse towards Ben’s bedroom.

 

**CLARY’S POV**

 

I was a bit nervous as to what that loud noise had been.  I don’t know where it came from, but something must have happened for it to be that loud.  I saw Isabelle coming down the corridor carrying a book.  I went over to her and stopped her.

“What was that noise earlier?  Do you know?”  I asked, shock and slight nervousness in my voice.

“That was Ben.  He stood up to our parents and, according to Alec, when Alec got to his room Ben was angrier than he’s ever seen him.  I’m going to check on him now.”  She explained.  My jaw dropped.  Ben?  I never have expected that.  But then again, in the short time I have known him, I can tell that he is highly protective of his siblings.  

 

**BEN’S POV**

 

Thanks to Alec, I had calmed down from my earlier and was now reflecting on what I said to them.  Did I regret it?  Not one bit.  My parents needed a reality check and I was damned if I wasn’t going to be the one to give it to them.  I heard a soft knock on the door.

“Come in!”  I called.  The door opened to reveal my sister, a book in her hand.

“Hey, I just came to check if you were ok.  Alec told me what happened.”  She said, walking over to my bed and sitting down next to me.

“I’m fine.  Just a little tired is all.”  I stated.  She put her hand gently on my shoulder.

“Everything’s going to be alright.  Remember, you always have Alec, Jace, and I.  Even Clary said she will always be there if you need anything.”  I told him in a calm and, I hoped, comforting voice. 

“Yeah, I know.  I think the thing with Mum and Dad has been building up for a while and when I heard about what they did to Alec, everything just exploded.  I told them what I have been thinking for a very long time but was afraid to voice.”  Ben replied.

“I’m really proud of you for that by the way.  Standing up to our parents like that was such a brave thing to do and I am so proud of you.”  I said kindly, meaning every word.

“Anything for my siblings.”  Ben replied, embracing me in a hug.


	15. Chapter 15

* _The Next Day_ *

 

**ALEC’S POV**

 

During the few days that Jace and Ben were staying with Magnus, Izzy, Clary, and I had figured out a way to clear Jace’s name.  We just had to run it past a few people first.  I was on my way over to Magnus’ apartment, as I needed to discuss our idea with Jace. 

Once I got there, I unlocked the door with the spare key Magnus had given me.  I entered the apartment to see Magnus sitting on the living room couch, reading a book.  He looked up at me as I entered his apartment.

“Good morning Alexander.”  He greeted me, putting his book down as I walked over to him.  “What brings you here?”  He inquired.  “Is this a casual visit or do you require my assistance?”  He asked.

“Neither.  I need to talk to Jace about a plan to clear his name.”  I told him.  His eyebrows rose in interest.

“By all means.  As you can probably guess, he is in his room.”  He stated.

“You are welcome to join us, as you may be an integral part in this plan.”  I stated before he could sit back down.  He looked at me with interest.

“Very well, lead the way.”  He stated.  We both walked towards his room.  Once we got there, I knocked on the door, and a few seconds later he opened it.

“Hey Alec, Magnus.  What’s up?”  Jace asked curiously.

“I have an idea of how to clear your name and get you home, but I want to run it past you first.”  I told him.

“Wait…really?”  He asked hopefully.  I nodded and the three of us walked over to his bed to sit down.  I told them both my idea, and both of them instantly agreed.  Jace said that he wanted nothing more than to have Valentine stopped and punished.  I then told him that I would talk to Aldertree and our parents about this as soon as I got back to the Institute.  

 

* _Back at the Institute_ *

 

I walked over to Aldertree, as I needed to talk to him.  I had asked Lydia to come with me, as I didn’t want Aldertree to think I was just being emotional.

“Aldertree, I need to speak to you.”  I said seriously.

“Alec.  Lydia.  What is it?”  He asked, looking up at me but not moving from where he was standing. 

“In private.”  I stated.  He nodded and followed Lydia and I to his office.  “Ok, what is this about?”  He asked.

“It’s about Jace.”  I stated.  He narrowed his eyes at me.

“What about him?”  He asked carefully.

“Jace is not a traitor.  The only reason Valentine has the cup is because Hodge gave it to him, and the only reason that Jace went with him was to save his family.  Jace wanted to kill him, but if he did, the rest of us would have died as well, and he wanted to keep us safe.  When we get him back, if Jace tells us everything he knows about Valentine and his plans, and tells us the exact location of the Cup and Valentine, last he saw them, could you arrange with the Clave to grant him full immunity?”  I requested.

“First, why would I believe that or consider it? Second, how do I know that you are not lying and trying to get him out of this because he is your parabatai?”  He asked.  Both valid questions, I will admit.

“Because Jace is one of the best Shadowhunters we have.  Plus, since Jace has been around Valentine, he would know about Valentine and hopefully his plans for the Shadow World as we know it.”  I said rationally.  I was trying my best not to get emotional as that would not help my case.

“Well, I could potentially do that, but we would have to find him, and he would have to comply with the terms first.”  Aldertree stated.

“Ask both parties and if the Clave agrees, Jace will too.”  I said.

“You’re missing one large point here.  We don’t know where Jace is.”  He pointed out.

“Maybe you don’t, but I think I do.”  I revealed.  His eyes widened.

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?”  He asked in disbelief.

“Because I wasn’t sure!  I didn’t want to tell you a location unless I knew it to be accurate.  That would just waste unnecessary time and energy.”  I replied.

“Fair enough.”  He responded.  “So, your proposition is, in exchange for Jace’s location and information on Valentine and the Cup from him, the Clave grants Jace full immunity for a crime that you believe he has not committed.”  He cleared up.

“Correction, a crime he _didn’t_ commit.  But yes.  Jace is not a traitor.  He didn’t want to go with Valentine; I could see the pain on his face as he went through that portal, we all could.  He has never betrayed anyone in his life, and I doubt that he would start now just because he went with Valentine to save Isabelle, Clary Fray, Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis, and myself.”  I confirmed.

“Very well, I will ask, but I can make no guarantees that the Clave will agree to your proposition.”  He replied, trying to make me tell him.  I held my ground.

“Well, they have to agree, or you’ll have to figure all of this out yourselves.”  I told him.

“Is that a threat Lightwood?”  He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.  I shook my head.

“No, it’s a fact.”  I replied simply.  “Also, I would like to be with you when you speak with the Clave.”  I added.

“You want to make sure I don’t twist your words.  You don’t trust me.”  He concluded.  I nodded at this.

“Frankly, no, I don’t trust you.  However, you are the only person who could free Jace, so that is why I am asking this of you.”  I replied honestly.  He thought about it for a few minutes.

“Very well Lightwood, you have a deal.”  He said.

“Thank you.”  I replied.  With that, we parted ways. 

“Well done Alec, I think you handled that very well.”  She complimented me.

“Thanks Lydia.”  I replied with a smile.

 

After receiving approval from Aldertree, I made my way to find my parents, as they both needed to know about this.  I finally found them in my mother’s office.

“Mum?  Dad?”  I asked in order to get their attention.  They looked up at me.

“Alec.  What can we do for you?”  Mum asked.  By the look on her face, she was clearly still mad at me about what happened at my wedding, but I couldn’t think about that right now.

“I have an idea on how to clear Jace’s name and find him.  Magnus and I have narrowed down where he might be, but we’re not too sure.  However, _before_ we can bring him home, we need to clear his name first.”  I revealed.  She narrowed her eyes at me.

“Go on.”  She stated.  I then told her my idea and she raised her eyebrows in interest.

“Aldertree approved the idea, so I thought I would tell you both as well.”  I stated.

“Interesting.  I would like to attend this meeting if possible.”  She added.  I knew she was going to come with us anyway, whether I said she could or not.

“Of course you can come.  You have the same right to know what is happening that Aldertree does.  Aldertree may be the Head of the Institute, but you are still Jace’s mother.”  I replied smoothly.  For the first time in this conversation, Dad piped up.

“If I may ask, how exactly did you find him?”  She asked.

“Not easily.  It’s difficult to explain, but in essence, Magnus used our parabatai bond.  He used a spell that wouldn’t damage it, but I could see what was happening to Jace, and his surroundings.  I could see through his eyes.”  I told him.  I looked away, not wanting to relieve the horrors I had seen when we did that.

“There’s something else.”  Mum stated, knowing that look on my face.

“Like Ben, Jace was tortured and forced to do horrible things.  Please don’t make me elaborate.”  I told them, still not looking at them.

“We won’t, but I suggest that you don’t tell anyone about that last part.”  Dad replied.  “I mean about him being forced to do horrible things.”  He added. 


	16. Chapter 16

* _The Next Day_ *

 

**ALEC’S POV**

 

Aldertree, Mum, Magnus, and I were on our way to a meeting with the Clave in regards to Jace.  I had already talked to Aldertree about this and he had accepted the terms willingly.  I knew that if Aldertree went alone, he would twist my words and the Clave would find SOME way to screw us over, as they have done so many times.

 

* _Sitting down at the meeting_ *

 

Aldertree, Mum, and I have been in here with the Council, as well as Inquisitor Herondale for about an hour discussing my proposition, and honestly, it is just going around in circles.

“So, Mr Lightwood, you are proposing that, in exchange for Jace’s full cooperation and disclosure of any and all information he knows in regards to Valentine Morgenstern, his plans, the Mortal Cup, and his last known location, you want the Clave and the Council to grant him full immunity for any and all crimes he has been charged with, none of which, you say, he has committed.  Did I miss anything?”  Inquisitor Herondale repeated to me, confirming what she understood.

“That is what I am proposing Inquisitor.”  I confirmed.

“Well, I really only have three questions for you.”  She said.  I raised my eyebrow.

“Yes?”  

“First, how do you know where Jace is?  Second, how do you know he will come forward willingly?  Lastly, how do I know you are not just doing this to protect your parabatai?”  She asked.  Honestly, they were all valid questions.

“To answer your first question, I have an idea of where he is.  As to your second question, I have spoken to him as he reached out to me once or twice.  He didn’t tell me his location, only that he had escaped from Valentine a week after he was captured.  Lastly, of course I want to protect my parabatai, but I also want Valentine and his followers captured and punished for everything they have done.  So does Jace.”  I replied seriously.  Inquisitor Herondale looked at the other members of the Council who seemed to be agreeing with what I was saying.

“Very well.  If the Council agrees, in exchange for full disclosure of any and all information he knows in regards to Valentine Morgenstern, his plans, the Mortal Cup, and Valentine’s last known location, Jace Wayland is hereby pardoned from any and all crimes he has been charged with, along with full immunity for any actions that Valentine Morgenstern may have forced him to do.  This is to be carried out effective immediately.”  She said.  “All in favour?”  She asked the Council.  There was a unanimous yes from all the council members.

“Oh, and before I go, you asked me at the start why the warlock was here.”  I said, she nodded at my comment.  “Well, this is why.”  I replied.  I nodded for Magnus to come over to me and he did so in a very formal manner.  I gave him a piece of paper and he crafted a document for the Inquisitor to sign.  I hadn’t taken any chances with this.  “Would you sign this please Inquisitor?”  I asked, handing her the piece of parchment that Magnus had just copied every word she said down onto.

“What is this?”  She asked.  She took it from me and I watched her carefully as her eyes skimmed the page.  She sighed, but nodded, picked up a pen, and signed where she needed to.

 

_By the Angel, I, Imogen Herondale, Inquisitor of the Clave, hereby declare that, in exchange for full disclosure of any and all information he knows in regards to Valentine Morgenstern, his plans, the Mortal Cup, and Valentine’s last known location, Jace Wayland is hereby pardoned from any and all crimes he has been charged with, along with full immunity for any actions that Valentine Morgenstern may have forced him to carry out.  The Council has approved this action and it is to be carried out effective immediately._

 

_Date: __/__/____.                Signature: __________

 

I then took the piece of paper from her and Magnus duplicated it so that the Clave could have a copy of it as well.

“Thank you Inquisitor.”  I said respectfully.  She nodded but didn’t reply.  She then looked up at everyone.

“I believe our business is done here.”  Inquisitor Herondale stated.  “This meeting is formally adjourned and the Council is dismissed.”  She stated before everyone then made their way out of the room.

 

Once we were outside, Magnus then made a portal for Aldertree, Mum, and I to go back to the Institute, whilst he went home.

After Aldertree, Mum, Magnus, and I returned from Idris, I put the signed contract in my vault immediately.  I then offered to try and bring Jace home as I had “ _a fair idea of where he was_ ”.  Reluctantly, Aldertree agreed, but said I had to take at least one other person with me.  So, I decided to take Ben, Izzy, and Clary.  Each of them had different reactions. Ben was smiling, eager to have his brother home.  Izzy was ecstatic about the prospect of having her brother home again and her family being complete.  Clary, even though she knew where Jace was and that he was safe, couldn’t wait to see him again. 

Once we had left and were out of eye and earshot of the Institute, I turned to all of them.  They looked at me, confused as to why we had stopped.  I then began speaking.

“Ok.  We all know that Jace is at Magnus’ apartment but we cannot just get him from there because then Magnus would get in trouble for harbouring a fugitive.  So, we have to go on an extended route and take as much time as we can getting to Magnus’ apartment and back to the Institute.”  I stated.  All of them nodded at my suggestion.  With that, we headed off.

After a while, we ended up at Magnus’ apartment.  I smiled, getting out my key and opening the door.  

“Parabatai!”  I called out.  This was our code word so that Jace would know it was me.  Magnus’ was his name, and Isabelle’s was “little sister”.  After a few moments, Jace walked out of his room, putting a shirt on as he did so.  However, he froze when he saw who was with me.  After a few seconds, I heard a loud squeal that I knew was coming from my younger sister as she flew past me and ran towards Jace, who only _just_ caught her.

“Hey Izzy.”  I heard him say as he hugged her tightly.  After a few moments, Izzy and Jace separated and they walked over to us.

“So can I come home?”  Jace asked hopefully.  I looked at him with a grin on my face.

“As long as you tell the Clave everything you know about Valentine, the Mortal Cup, and both of their last known locations, you’ve been pardoned from any and all crimes pinned against you by the Clave, as well as given full immunity for anything that Valentine or his men may have made you do.”  I told him.  “I have it in writing _and_ signed by Inquisitor Herondale herself.”  I added.  A huge smile appeared on his face.  He nodded quickly.

“Absolutely.”  He stated.  “I want him dead or at least punished.  Probably even more so that all of you.”  He added.


	17. Chapter 17

* _An hour later – arriving back at the Institute_ *

 

**JACE’S POV**

 

I’m no sure how people are going to react to me being back home, but I didn’t care.  I was happy just to be home with my parabatai and my friends again.  We all walked up to the door of the Institute.  I took a deep breath and shared a look with Alec.  He gave me a look that said; “ _it’s ok.  I’m here for you_ ” whereas mine was one of nervousness.  Knowing that I’d always have Alec, no matter what was thrown at our bond, or us, gave me all the courage I needed to walk through the door.

As soon as I did, I was greeted by three people.  Maryse, Lydia, and a man I hadn’t met before.  None of us really knew what to say.  Thankfully, Lydia came to my rescue.  

“Jace Wayland, meet Victor Aldertree, Head of the New York Institute.”  Lydia stated, reverting back to her professional tone, however, I could hear the hidden annoyance in her voice, which surprised me, considering she is probably one of the most composed people I know.  Something must be seriously wrong.  What had happened whilst I was away?

“Jace, I am sure Alec has told you about the terms of your return and immunity.”  Aldertree stated.  I nodded.

“Yes, he has, and I am more than willing to comply with them, but could it wait until tomorrow?  I would like to settle in and get some rest.  Tomorrow, I swear, I will tell you everything I know.”  I offered.  He agreed to what I had offered before walking away.

“Welcome back Jace.”  She stated, smiling at her son.

“It’s good to be back.”  I replied with a smile.  I looked across at Alec and Ben to see that they had identical glares on their faces when looking at their mother.  I wonder what that is about?  I’ll ask them later.  “I see Ben’s back.  When did that happen?”  I asked, trying to sound clueless yet curious.

“He got back to the Institute a while ago, but before that, he was with Magnus for a while as he had injuries that only a warlock’s magic could heal.”  Maryse told me.  “He was found at one of Valentine’s compounds, but he did say that he saw you a few times and you helped him.”  She added.

“Yes, I saw him a few times.  I wished I could set him free, but I never got the chance because Valentine was always with me.  I am glad he is home though.”  I said honestly.  She nodded at this.

“You must be tired.  You can go.  Your room is still the same.”  She stated.

“Here, I’ll walk you to your room.”  Alec quickly volunteered.  He indicated for me to follow him.  I did so and we walked through the main room.  I could feel people staring at me, but I paid them no mind.  I followed Alec up to the weapons room so he could put his weapons away.

“Hey, what was up with you and Ben glaring at Maryse?”  I asked.  Alec’s jaw tightened briefly before he spoke.

“I’ll tell you when we get to your room.”  He said.  His tone told me not to push the issue, so I let it go until we got to our destination.

 

* _In Jace’s room_ *

 

After so many nights on Valentine’s ship enduring horrible things, it was a welcome change being back in my room.  As soon as he entered after me, Alec turned around, locking the door and drawing a Soundless rune on the door.  We both walked over and sat on my bed, like we used to before everything went crazy.

“So, are you going to tell me why the Lightwood twins were glaring menacingly at their mother and her pretending like she didn’t care or notice?”  I asked.  Alec sighed, releasing the tension that was building up.

“When we were trying to find you, Mum had the audacity to tell me to ‘ _forget about you_ ’ because you ‘ _weren’t my blood_ ’.  I was enraged, and so was Ben when I told him.  She said that we all had to make hard choices, and was saying all these horrible things.  I couldn’t take it anymore.  Rescuing you wasn’t a _choice_ , it wasn’t even a responsibility, it was a necessity.  I didn’t care what anyone else thought.  We were _going to_ rescue you.  I’d do it _alone_ if I had to.  Everyone, except a few people, were treating you like a traitor, there were some times that I couldn’t even _feel_ you, which scared the _hell_ out of me and I worried that something had happened to you.  I can’t live without you Jace.  I know we’ve had our issues lately, but it’s true.  I can’t live without you.”  Alec said, his eyes filling with sadness, which I felt echo through our bond, which was strengthening with every moment we were together.  “On top of that, Ben was missing and no one seemed to care.”  He added suddenly.  I was shocked at all this new information.  I knew immediately that “comfort Jace” was needed.  My parabatai was hurting, and so am I, I cannot let him suffer if I can prevent it.  It should be better now that we are together and he also has Ben back, but I knew he still had a long road ahead of him.  But I swore to myself that I would be there for every second of it.  I pulled him into a hug, letting him know I was here for him.  He hugged me back tightly.  After a while we pulled away and I began speaking.

“Everything will be alright Alec.  I’m home.  Ben’s home.  You have your family back together, and you have Magnus, who loves you more than you’ll ever know.  I know you still have issues with Maryse, but she shouldn’t control your life.  Ben, Magnus, Izzy, and I will always be here for you.  Even Clary and Lydia.  I know we will have a bumpy road ahead of us, but as long as we’re together, we’ll get through it.  I promise, we will get through this.  We always have, and we always will.”  I told him.

“Thank you Jace.”  He said, hugging me again.  I smiled and returned the hug.  We don’t usually hug, but when the other needs it, neither of us will hesitate.

“I’m always here for you Alec, never forget that.”  I told him.  “No matter what happens, I will always, _always_ be here for you whenever you need me.”  I told him.  Alec smiled at me, letting me know that the same applied for me.  “Now, are you feeling better?  I can tell that you needed to get that off your chest.”  I said.

“Yeah.  It does.  I’m so happy that you’re both back.  I don’t think I could have survived much longer without you.  As I said before, I can’t live without you.  Either of you.”  Alec replied.

“I can’t live without you either Alec.  The only reason I went with Valentine in the first place was to protect you all, you especially.  When I saw you with that Seraph blade to your neck, I knew I needed to do something, _anything_ , to make sure you were safe, no matter what the consequences for me were.”  I told him seriously.

“What about Clary?  Izzy?  Magnus?”  Alec asked curiously.  We’ve had our problems lately, granted, but I’ve felt how horrible it was being away from him, and if he died or got hurt in any way because of me, I would _never_ forgive myself.

“No one comes before you, Alec.”  I said, my voice soft, but there was a tone of finality in it.  Alec smiled at me.  

 


	18. Chapter 18

* _The next day_ *

 

**JACE’S POV**

 

Today was the day that I carry out my end of the bargain for my freedom.  Alec had told me that Aldertree wanted to meet with me in the main room at 10:00am to have our meeting.  I looked over at my clock and noticed that it had just chimed 8:30am.  I knew it wouldn’t take me an hour and a half to get ready, but I wanted to be on time, as he and Alec had given me my freedom.  I owed it to Alec at least to cooperate.  I decided to get up and get dressed, maybe throw in some training while I waited. 

 

* _Later – meeting Aldertree_ *

 

I walked into the main room, ignoring all the stares that were thrown my way, heading towards Aldertree for our meeting.  Once I got to him, neither of us said a word, he just indicated for me to follow him.  I complied and we headed to what he told me was his study.  As soon as both of us entered, he turned to me.

“Shut and lock the door will you?”  He asked.  I nodded and did as he asked.  We both made our way to his desk and we sat down.  “Now, I’m going to record all this so that none of it gets misconstrued and nothing gets left out.”  He told me.  I nodded, knowing this wasn’t a choice.  But either way, I didn’t care.

“That’s fine with me.”  I replied smoothly.  He set up the camera, and once it was recording, he said one word.

“Talk.”  With that, I launched in to my story, and everything I knew about Valentine, his plans, the Mortal Cup, and their last known locations.

 

* _In the training room_ *

 

**ISABELLE’S POV**

 

Ben, Alec and I decided to train Clary whilst Jace was talking to Aldertree.  It started with Clary and I sparring, whilst the twins observed her technique.  Even though she is a Shadowhunter, she hasn’t been at it for long and she has had hardly any training.  She’s a quick learner, no doubt, but she still needs basic training.  After a while, Clary and I stopped and I looked at the twins.

“Comments boys?”  I asked.  They both looked at Clary.  Ben decided to speak first.

“Good start, but Clary, you need to work on your defence, as well as your footwork.”  He commented.  Alec nodded, agreeing with what his brother had said.

“True, but she also should work on weapons as well.  We should test her on different ones.”  Alec suggested.

“Good idea, but she needs to work on her hand-to-hand combat skills first.”  Ben added.  Both Alec and I nodded, and we went back to training.

 

* _Two hours later_ *

 

We had spent the first hour and a half training hand-to-hand combat.  We rotated sparring partners every 30 minutes.  I noticed that Alec was the one who went hardest on Clary, which wasn’t at all surprising.  We all worked her hard, but Alec more so than Ben or I.  I know he blames her for everything that happened since she got here.  I can still hear his words to her after Jocelyn tried to kill Jace.  I don’t feel that way about her, and she knows that, but I know Alec’s words got to her.  Anyway, we have now trialled her on different types of weapons.  Alec even trialled her on a bow!  Let’s just say that isn’t going to be her weapon of choice.  She seemed to be very good with a Seraph blade though.  Ben and Clary were currently sparring, and Alec and I were observing her form to see if she had improved.  Suddenly, a voice I knew all too well spoke up behind me.

“Training I see.”  The voice observed.  I spun around to see my older brother, Jace, walking towards us with his signature overconfident smirk on his face.  By the Angel, I have missed him.  Even though I saw him a few hours ago, I still missed him.  I sprinted over to him and embraced him in a hug. 

“I missed you.”  I whispered so that only he could her me.

“I missed you too Izzy.”  He replied lowly.

We separated and the twins and Clary walked over to us.  

“How was it?”  Ben asked.

“Not bad.  I told Aldertree everything I knew, and he was ok with it.  He recorded everything so he can’t misconstrue any of my words.”  Jace told us.  “It was more like an interrogation than anything else.”  He added.

“Well, I’m just glad you’re back and ok.”  I replied.

“So, what did I miss whilst I was gone?”  He asked curiously.  Ben, Alec, Clary, and I looked at each other.  “What?”  He asked, frowning.

“Let’s just say a lot happened while you were gone.”  I said.

“Have you met Jocelyn yet?”  Alec asked, her name sounding like venom on hit lips.  Like I said, he still hadn’t let the fact that she tried to kill Jace go.

“Only when she tried to kill me.”  Jace replied, his smirk gone.  “Although, I’m not quite sure I _want_ to meet her.”  He added.  No one argued with him on this.

“Alec?  Do you want to bring Jace up to speed on everything?  I’ll come with you if you like.”  Izzy offered.

“Sounds good.  Ben, can you keep working with Clary?”  Alec asked.  Ben nodded and Jace, Alec, and I headed out of the training room to talk.

 

**JACE’S POV**

 

We got to my room, Izzy locked the door behind us, and drew a Soundless rune on the door.  I can’t believe we have to do this now if we want to talk in private.  We then all sat down on my bed.  

“Ok, so what have I missed?  I mean, aside what Alec has told me.”  I asked seriously, as I knew that none of it would really be light-hearted.  Izzy and Alec looked at each other with a “ _Who is going to tell him?_ ” look.  That made me nervous, they only look at each other with that look if something _very wrong_ has happened.  Alec then began to tell me the story of everything I had missed, aside from what he told me when I was staying at Magnus’.


	19. Chapter 19

* _Half an hour later_ *

 

**JACE’S POV**

 

By the end of Alec’s story, I was in shock.  I had really missed _that much_?  I remembered when Jocelyn had tried to kill me, but I never knew that I had a “Wanted: Alive or Dead” warrant on my name!  I was hurt that the Clave would do something like that, but I never really expected anything different.  

“Jace?  Are you alright?”  Izzy asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  I replied.  My head was buzzing with questions and comments, but I decided not to voice them.

“No you’re not.  Tell Izzy what you told me a while ago, what Valentine did to you.”  Alec suggested.  Oh… _that_.  Izzy’s eyes narrowed.  I guessed the nervous look on my face told her that something was wrong.

“What am I missing?”  She asked carefully.  I looked away.  “Jace, tell me please.”  She asked in a sooting tone.  I sighed.

“When I was a baby, before I was even _born_ , Valentine experimented on me and injected me with demon blood.  He said it was to make me stronger, faster, and more lethal than any other Shadowhunter.  He said his plan was to make the perfect weapon; a Shadowhunter with demon blood.  I honestly don’t know whether he was lying or not.”  I revealed quietly.  Izzy looked at me in shock.

“Jace, one thing I know for sure, is that you are _not_ evil.  You would have turned on us a _long_ time ago if you were.  I can tell you that honestly.  In fact, I’m not even sure you’re Valentine’s _son_.  He may have raised you until you came to us, but I do not believe that he is your biological father.  He’s a liar, you can’t believe him on this.”  Izzy said seriously.

“He showed me a memory.”  I told her.

“What?”  She asked in shock.

“He showed me what he did.”  I revealed.

“Oh, and you actually believe that people can’t manipulate memories?”  She snapped.

“Like the Silent Brothers said, memories do not lie.”  I replied grimly.

“But they weren’t _your_ memories, Valentine _showed_ them to you.  I feel like there is more going on here.  Something he is hiding from everyone, something he’s not telling anyone.”  Izzy said.  By the look on her face, she looked sure of what she was saying.  She was usually right, so I decided to open my mind to the option that she was correct.

“Ok Izzy, I’ll keep an open mind, but I just thought I should tell you.”  I replied.

“Thank you Jace.  Don’t worry, I won’t tell _anyone_ about this.”  She said honestly.  I smiled at my siblings.  I know that they are not related to me by blood, I have a bond with them that runs deeper than blood.  Izzy is just as much my sister as Clary is, probably even more so.  Max was only two when I first came to the Lightwoods so he has always been a little brother to me.  Ben was like my big brother.  He is extremely protective over all of us and will fight to the death to make sure we’re all ok.  I will never forgive myself for what I did to him whilst I was with Valentine, even though both he _and_ Alec have forgiven me.  Alec is more than just my brother.  He’s my parabatai.  I care about him more than I care about myself.  Our bond is one of the things I treasure the most in this world.  If anything were to happen to him that I could have prevented, I would _never_ forgive myself.  I knew that Valentine would have no problem whatsoever murdering my friends, and I _couldn’t_ let that happen, so I had no choice but to go with him.  

The four of us grew up together, fighting side by side, and knowing that they will always be there for me whenever I need them is the best feeling in the world.  

“Jace?  What are you thinking?”  Alec asked, knowing the look on my face.

“Just about us.”  I replied.

“What do you mean?”  Izzy asked.

“Would you like me to repeat my though process?”  I asked.  The both nodded at my offer.

“Izzy, you are just as much my sister as Clary is, probably even more so.  Max is like a little brother to me.  He was only two when I came to you guys, and it feels like I’ve seen him grow up.  Ben was like my big brother.  He is extremely protective over all of us and will fight to the death to make sure we’re all ok.  I will never forgive myself for what I did to him whilst I was with Valentine, even though both he _and_ Alec have forgiven me.  Alec, you are much more than just my brother.  You’re my parabatai.  I care about you more than I care about myself.  Our bond is one of the things I treasure the most in this world.  If anything were to happen to you that I could have prevented, I would _never_ forgive myself.  I knew that Valentine would have no problem whatsoever murdering my friends and siblings, and I _couldn’t_ let that happen, so I had no choice but to go with him.”  I repeated.  

“Aww, that’s so sweet!”  She said smiling, then she realised something.  “Wait a minute, you said something about Alec and Ben forgiving you for something you did with Valentine but you’ll never forgive yourself for it.  What was it?”  She asked.  Shit, I shouldn’t have said that.  Alec and I looked at each other with a ‘ _How do we get out of this?_ ’ look.  We decided to just come clean.

“Jace, Alec, tell me.  Now.”  Izzy said seriously.

“You cannot tell _anyone._   Swear by the Angel Isabelle.”  I said seriously.  She looked stunned at what I had just asked.

“I, Isabelle Lightwood, swear by the Angel not to repeat anything you have told me or will tell me during this conversation without your prior permission.”  She replied.  I could tell by the look on her face that she was nervous, no, scared at what we were about to tell her.

“Ok.”  I began.  This was harder than telling them about the demon blood thing.  “About half an hour after I got to Valentine’s ship, he told me that he had captured a Shadowhunter and that he was trying to get information out of, but up to that point, he hadn’t been able to get any information out of him even though he had been there for just over a month.  No matter what form of torture they threw at him, he never spoke, not even his name.”  I told her.  Alec already knew all of this so he didn’t say anything.  “He took me down to see them and that’s when I found out it was Ben.  I was horrified at what I saw but I had to keep an icy expression.  He was shocked to see me.  He called out my name and all I said back was ‘Ben’.  I asked for some time alone with Ben and I quizzed him on what was going on.  I told him I would get him out of here somehow, but I had to figure out a plan first.  Then, Ben told me to do the unthinkable.”  I said.  I took a deep breath, not looking at Alec or Isabelle.  “He asked me to torture him.”  I revealed.  “I said no immediately, but he wouldn’t hear it, I kept refusing, but he kept insisting that I do it in order to look like I was remaining loyal to Valentine.  He said we would _both_ pay the price if I didn’t and that was something he couldn’t have happen if there was anything he could do about it.  Ben said he forgave me before I even began, but that didn’t make me feel any better.  I remember thinking of Alec, how hurt he would be, how he’d hate me, or how he’d never forgive me for it, how I had betrayed him in the worst way possible, and how he may regret becoming my parabatai.”  I said, a single tear trickling down my face.  I looked across at Alec and noticed the sad expression on his face.

“You never told me that.”  I heard Alec say in a soft voice.  Did I neglect to tell him that?  Oops.

“It’s true.”  I mumbled.  He put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

“Jace, I would never _ever_ regret taking you as my parabatai.  Yes, it hurt that you tortured Ben, but never would that even cross my mind.”  Alec told me, I could hear the sincerity in his voice and it made my heart swell.

“Thank you.”  I whispered, I replied, hugging him.  We broke apart and he indicated for me to continue my story.  I took a deep breath in and out.  “So, I very reluctantly agreed.  Afterwards, I drew some healing runes on him, told him I would be back after everyone went to sleep, and then I went to the deck to meet Valentine.”  I said.  “Just so you know, the next part makes me sick to my stomach.  Valentine _congratulated_ me on how I ‘dealt’ with Ben.  He, and I quote, “didn’t think you would actually do it, considering that he is a Lightwood.”  I then told him that Ben meant nothing to me, which was an outright lie.  But, he then brought up the fact that Alec is my parabatai.  So, I said the first thing that came to my head.  “I’d never replace Alec as my parabatai, nor do I regret asking him to be.  But Ben and I did not part on good terms when we last saw each other.”  The part about Alec was true, but Ben, on the other hand, was an outright lie.”  I told them.  “I needed to get Valentine to believe that I couldn’t care less about what happened to Ben, even though I cared very deeply about him.  I mean, he is pretty much my older brother.  However, if I pretended that I didn’t care about him, it was likely that Valentine would put me in charge of Ben and trying to get information out of him.  That way, I could see him more often, and help him out.  He then asked if I was the one who asked Alec to be my parabatai, not the other way around, and I said yes.  He brushed off my statement when I said that.  All he said was “interesting.”  I wasn’t quite sure what he wanted from that conversation, but I did get put in charge of Ben, so that was better than nothing.”  I said.  “Ben and I then organised it so that if we were alone, I would act as I usually do around you guys, but if someone else was with me, which didn’t happen too often, I would act all cold and menacing.”  I told them.  “Anyway, that’s basically the gist of it.”  I finished.  I looked up at Izzy and she looked like she was about to faint.  Honestly, I’m not surprised.  “I’m so sorry.  I get it if you hate me.  I hate me too.”  I said, looking down.  I felt a small hand on my shoulder.  I looked up to see Izzy looking at me with a sad but comforting expression.

“I don’t hate you Jace.  I could never hate you.  I forgive you.”  She said softly.  A small smile appeared on my face.

“Really?”  I asked.  She nodded before embracing me in a hug.  I hugged her tightly.  “Thank you.”  I whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

**ISABELLE’S POV**

 

I can’t believe what Jace just told me.  I knew it was true though, as neither Jace, Alec, or Ben would lie to me.  I forgave Jace almost immediately as I could see the toll it took on him.  Plus, if Alec and Ben could forgive him after all that had happened, I certainly could as well.  Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and the three of us turned towards it.  I got up and walked over to the door, opening it, only to reveal Lydia.

“Demon attack Downtown, one mundane dead.  Think you could check it out?”

“Sure.  We’ll go get Ben and Clary and then we’ll be off.”  I stated.  Lydia nodded, and then walked off to do something.  I looked back at my brothers who were smiling at me.  “What?”  I asked, sass in my tone.

“Nothing.”  They replied in sync.  They then got up and the three of us began walking towards the training room.

 

**CLARY’S POV**

 

I was training with Ben when Izzy, Alec, and Jace walked up to us.  We stopped and looked at them.

“Demon attack Downtown.  One mundane dead.”  Izzy said.

“You’re with us.”  Alec told me.

“Wait.  You _want_ me on your team?”  I asked in slightly shocked.  Alec didn’t reply, but Jace piped up.

“We wouldn’t be asking if we didn’t Clary.”  Ben replied with a smirk.

“Gear up.”  Alec said, before walking to the weapons room.  I shrugged and the rest of us (Ben, Jace, Izzy, and I) then followed him.  I had called Luke and he said he would meet us there.

 

* _At location_ *

 

We had called Luke to aid us on our mission since he was a police officer and we knew that someone would have probably called the police by now.  Izzy was kneeling down by the corpse taking some samples, and the boys had gone off to search the perimeter.  The cops had just pulled up and Luke was now talking to them.

“We got a 10-54.  I don't see a dead body, though.”  One of the officers said, looking around.  That’s how I knew our glamour had worked.

“Nothing to see.  It's a false alarm.  Just some dumbass kids pulling a prank.”  Luke told the police officers.

“All right, you have a good night, huh?”  The officers replied.

“You, too.”  Luke said, before watching the car drive away.  Luke made sure that they were gone before walking back to us, walking through the glamour we had put up.

“Well, this is one nasty demon.  Punched a hole right through his chest.”  Izzy said.

“With that kind of strength, I doubt it's done yet.”  Luke warned.

“Nothing in the immediate area.”  Alec stated.

“We're taking the body back to the Institute.  I'll run some tests to see what kind of demon we're dealing with.”  Izzy said, before standing up.

“Ben, you help Izzy.  Clary, Jace and I will widen the perimeter.”  Alec said.  “Clary, Jace, we’ve got a demon to hunt.  Come on.”  He added.

 

**BEN’S POV**

 

“Take him down to the morgue.  And call as soon as you identify what kind of demon we're looking for.”  Lydia stated, a look of urgency on her face.

“Wow, that guy's heart is obliterated.  And I thought I was having a rough weekend.”  Raj stated.

“Show some respect for the dead.”  Lydia snapped.

“I'm just saying, I've been in his shoes before.  Except my demon's name was Kathy.”  Raj joked.  Lydia then turned back to Izzy.

“Let me know if you find anything.”  She said more of a statement than a question.

“Wow, who died and made her queen?”  Raj asked.

“You keep shooting your mouth off, you're gonna end up like that corpse.”  Izzy snapped indicated to the guy with his chest ripped to shreds.  Raj rolled his eyes and walked away.

 

* _Later_ *

 

An alarm was blaring throughout the Institute and we all immediately gathered in the training room.

“Oh, my God, Welkie!”  Clary exclaimed, seeing his dead body lying unmoving on the floor.  It was quite graphic actually.

“What happened?”  I heard one of the Shadowhunters say from the other side of the room.  His voice was quiet, but willed with confusion.

“Classic possession hangover.”  Clary stated.

“Hole punched right through his chest.”  Lydia stated, reinforcing a statement that was completely obvious.

“Just like our mundane in the morgue.”  Izzy observed.

“The demon’s in the Institute.”  Alec said, worry clearly written all over his face.  I couldn’t understand how though.

“Activate emergency surveillance.  I've ordered the Institute be put on quarantine until we kill this thing.”  Lydia stated, whilst we all went to gear up.

“But I don't get it.  How did the demon get past the wards, _and_ the fact that the Institute is on hallowed ground?”  I asked.

“Same way it got in without setting off this.”  Izzy said, indicating to and touching her necklace.  “It must have some advanced cloaking ability.  It hid in that dead body and let us do the rest.”  She suggested.

“I didn't know demons could do that.”  Clary stated.

“Until now, they couldn’t.  This new form of possession, cloaking ability, targeting the Institute, it’s-” Alec said, but he was cut off by Clary

“Valentine.”  She stated.  She then walked over to the table.  “His experiments.  My mum told me how he was determined to create a super-being that could defeat the Clave.  It's what he tried to do with Jace.”  She explained, glancing at Jace.

“Both victims had damage to the prefrontal cortex.  The demon must be feeding on negative emotions.  Anger, hate, rage.  Causing the host to violently act on those urges.”  Izzy explained.

“So we continue to scan for venom and heat signatures.  Try to narrow down the host before it strikes again.”  Lydia brought up a map of the Institute, highlighting the areas in which demon venom and heat signatures were particularly high.  “Boys, you three check the living quarters.  Isabelle, Clary, two take the utility tunnels.”  Lydia suggested.  All of us nodded and went our respective ways.

“I'll stay with you.”  I heard Raj add.

“Day just keeps getting better.”  Lydia said sarcastically.  A small smirk formed on my face at her answer as I follower my brothers towards the living quarters.

 

**CLARY’S POV**

 

I followed Izzy down to and through the Utility tunnels when we came across a dark, sticky, substance, which was a little bit thicker than the constancy of blood.  Izzy knelt down next to it and looked up.

“Demon ichor.”  I said, almost as if I were stating the obvious.

“It must've come through here after the kill upstairs.”  She said, looking up and seeing more of it dripping through a grate above us.  She then stood up again and began walking.  “So Idris, huh? I thought you were a New York City girl, tried-and-true.”  She stated.  Seriously?  How does _everyone_ know about this?

“Wow, does the Institute have, like, a Twitter feed?”  I asked in a half-joking tone.

“You live in this place long enough, you know everything.”  She explained, not really going into it any further.

“Actually, I'm still trying to figure it all out.  Is there a rune for letting you be in two places at once?”  I asked.

“I wish.”  She said.

“My mum really wants me to go with her.  And we went through so much to get her back, but I just I don't know.”

“At least you have a mum who wants to be with you.  Who thinks you're smart and wonderful.”  She replied longingly.  I’d seen how Maryse treated her daughter, and I felt so sorry for Izzy.

“Yeah, who erased my memories and lied to me about having a brother.”  I added absentmindedly.  She stopped and turned to me.

“I'm not saying she hasn't done some pretty screwed up things.  But all mums do.  So maybe you should be glad you have one who wants to try and make things right.”  She told me.

“Wait.  You think I should go?”  I asked, slightly shocked at her answer.

“Of course not.  No one in Idris is gonna teach you how to fight in five-inch heels.”  She said seriously, but there was a hint of a smirk in her voice.  “Come on.  We've got a demon to hunt.”


	21. Chapter 21

* _A while later_ *

 

**BEN’S POV**

 

I’d split off with Clary (so it was now Alec and Jace, and Clary and I), as Izzy had disappeared somewhere and I didn’t want to leave her alone.  We entered the training room and found Izzy coming towards us through the main doors.

“Izzy, there you are.”  I said.  She ran towards me and I barely dodged her attack.  She looked behind her and I saw that her eyes were pitch back.

“It's inside her.”  Clary stated.  I got my sword out.

“It's still Izzy.  Be careful where you aim.”  I replied seriously.  She then charged at us.  She flung Clary across the room and knocked her out.  I got my arms around her and she began struggling in an attempt to break free.

“Izzy, please stop!”  I yelled, trying to get her to stop squirming in my arms.  She flipped me over her, pinning me to the ground.  My ears started ringing slightly from hitting my head against the ground.

“Always the favorite child.”  She growled, running the back of her hand down my cheek softly as I struggled to move beneath her.  “I'm done living in your shadow.”  She stated.

“Izzy, if you're in there, please listen to me!”  I begged, trying to stall her.  She smirked evilly.

“Nice try.”  She growled before she started slowly digging her fingers into my chest, maximizing the pain she was giving me.  My eyes screwed shut and I threw my head back, screaming in the process.  This was worse than being tortured as Izzy was literally trying to rip my heart out of my chest.  

As I am lying flat on my back with her legs pinning down my arms, I can’t defend myself.  Clary, as she was thrown across the room earlier, was unconscious, so it was up to whoever was closest to save me.  After a few moments I heard someone call out to me.

“Ben!” I vaguely heard Alec call through my screaming.  A second later, Izzy was gone, and I couldn’t feel anything.  I could hear her struggling though.  Jace was by my side in an instant, drawing an Iratze on me.  He then helped me sit up and lean against him, my back on his legs, and my head on his forearm ( _like Izzy and Alec after the demon at the end of 2x04_ ).

“Ben?  Ben are you ok?”  He asked urgently.

“It hurts.”  I groaned.  By this point, my screaming had stopped and been replaced with a throbbing in my chest.

“I know.  We’ll get you to the infirmary.”  He said calmly. 

“Go back to Hell where you belong.”  I heard Clary growl before a loud noise, which was most likely her killing the demon.

“Izzy.”  Clary said.  I heard the metal clang of a sword dropping.  She must have stabbed Izzy.  “Izzy, are you all right?”  She asked, kneeling down beside her.  Even though I was lying down, I looked across and could see Alec holding Izzy.

“Izzy!”  Alec exclaimed.  “Izzy Please.  Please be okay, Izzy.”  I heard Alec say, worry lacing his tone.  A few seconds later, I heard Izzy gasp.

“What happened?”  She asked quietly, her voice breathless.

Jace then looked across at someone, most likely at Alec. 

“We need to get them both to the infirmary.  Clary and I will take Ben, you take Izzy.”  He said.  Alec nodded.  After applying an iratze to Izzy, he then picked her up gently and carried her out of the room.

“Ben?  Can you walk?”  He asked, his face covered in concern.  

“Maybe.”  I replied weakly.

“Clary?  Could you help me with Ben?”  Jace asked.

“Sure.”  She replied, smiling and helping me help Ben to his feet.  “This reminds me of when we escaped from Valentine.  Am I right?”  Clary asked with a smirk.  I saw Jace roll his eyes.

“Uh, hello, person who needs to get to the infirmary because their heart was almost ripped out here.”  I said sassily, even though I was in pain.  Jace rolled his eyes.

“Not even pain can stop you can it?”  He asked as he and Clary helped me to my feet so they could help me to the infirmary.  They would probably end up dragging me at some point, but for now I’d settle with them helping me walk.

 

* _At the infirmary_ *

 

**JACE'S POV**

 

By the time we got to the infirmary, Ben had passed out from what I assumed was pain.  There are several things that have blown my mind over the past few hours.  1) A demon got inside the Institute.  Demons should _not_ be able to get inside the Institute.  It is on hallowed ground so it should ward off demons, plus we have wards against them.  2) It possessed Izzy.  3) She almost killed Ben because of it.  If Alec and I hadn’t been there, Ben would have had his heart ripped out _by his sister!_   Clary stabbed Izzy in the back to get the demon out of her, after Izzy attacked Ben by trying to rip his heart out.  Valentine's behind this, and when I get to him I _will_ kill him.  I don't care if he's my father.  The Lightwoods are my family.  Now, Clary, Alec, and I were sitting next to a passed out Ben and Izzy.  Honestly, I didn't think this was fair on Ben.  He just got his life back to normal and now this happens?  Hadn't he endured enough over the last few months?  It just wasn't fair.  Izzy is going to be so upset when she sees what happened.  I looked over at Clary and Alec and saw different expressions on each of their faces.  Clary looked slightly guilty that she had stabbed Izzy, but she knew that the demon had to be expelled from her body, and she made sure that she stabbed her in a place that would kill her.  Alec, on the other hand, looked downright worried for his siblings' wellbeing.  The iratzes seemed to be helping with their injuries, but they would be sore when they woke up, especially Ben.  A few minutes later, I heard someone enter the room.  I looked towards the door to see that it was Jocelyn.  As soon as she saw them, her face paled.

"Are they going to be alright?"  She asked, very concerned about them, as they were still unconscious after several hours.

"They should be.  We've drawn several iratzes on them, but they are taking a while to heal.  We don't know exactly why though."  Alec piped up before Clary or I could say anything.

"I heard you're going to Idris."  I stated.

"Yes.  The orders came from the Council.  There's nothing I can do about it.  I'm Valentine's ex-wife.  This is my cross to bear."  She said sadly.  She then came over to me, taking my hand softly.  "I'm sorry for everything that has happened.  I honestly thought that you were dead.  I saw the house burn down and the remains of a child and an adult.  I assumed the child was you, and I was absolutely devastated.  When I learned you were alive, I couldn't believe it.  I'm sorry we had so little time together Jace, and I am sorry for everything your father did to you.  If I could take it all back, believe me, I would."  She said kindly.

"Thank you Jocelyn."  I said softly, taking her hand in mine.  She then sat down next to me.

"What exactly happened?  If you don't mind me asking."  She asked.  

"Izzy got possessed by the demon that was in the Institute, knocked Clary unconscious, and it attacked Ben, attempting to rip his heart out.  Hearing Ben's screams, Alec and I rushed in to help.  Her hand was already entering Ben's chest when we got there.  Clary then stabbed Izzy in the back in order to expel the demon, then she killed it."  I explained.  "According to the healers, both of them will be fine, they just need a while to heal and rest."  I added.

 

* _A few hours later_ *

 

**NO ONE'S POV**

 

Isabelle was the first of the two to wake up.  The room was empty when she woke, her shoulder still hurting, despite the rune that Alec had activated on her earlier.  As soon as she saw her brother lying unconscious beside her, she put her hand over her mouth, gasping at what she did.  She knew that he was injured, but she wasn't sure what exactly happened.  She'd have to ask Alec, Clary, or Jace when they got back.  

"Ben, I'm so sorry."  She said softly, letting a few tears shed.  Why did it have to be Ben of all people?  He'd been through so much over the past couple of months, and he doesn't deserve this.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**ALEC’S POV**

 

Whilst Clary was off with Simon, Jace and I decided to check up on our siblings.  We entered the infirmary to see Izzy awake and watching over Ben, who was unconscious.  I had called Magnus and told him what was going on, and he said that he would be over as soon as he could; he was just in the middle of doing something important at the current moment.  I think he said he was helping Simon and Raphael to capture Camille.  Regardless, he was busy.

“How is he?”  Jace asked.

“He’s stable, but still unconscious.  The medics said that the iratzes aren’t healing him that well.”  Izzy stated, not taking her eyes off Ben. 

“How are _you_?”  I asked.

“My shoulder still hurts, but I’ll get it checked out fully when a medic comes back.”  Izzy said, her eyes tired as she looked up at Jace and I.

“It’s ok Iz.  No one blames you.  We certainly don’t.”  Jace said, putting a hand on her good shoulder.

“That may be the case, but that doesn’t stop _me_ from blaming myself.”  She said sadly.  Jace and I looked at each other sadly before looking back at our sister.  

“You need rest, we’ll watch over Ben, don’t worry.”  I said in one of my older-brother-comforting voices.  Izzy nodded and lay down on her assigned bed, closing her eyes and allowing herself to drift off into a much-needed sleep. Jace and I then looked at each other in concern.

“They’ll be ok right?”  I asked my parabatai, hoping I was right.

“I’m sure they will.  They’re tough, they can both get through this.”  Jace replied in an attempt to convince me.

“It’s just, with everything that has happened with Ben lately, this is the _last_ thing that any of us need.”  I then continued, not really taking into account what Jace had just said.  Since I was the eldest out of the five of us, I had always taken it upon myself as the protector of my siblings.  I hated seeing any of my siblings hurt and it hurt _me_ when they were.  Before either of us could say anything else, a portal appeared in the infirmary and Magnus stepped through.  He took one look at the situation before him and his eyes widened.

“What _happened_?”  He asked in shock.

“Izzy got possessed by a demon and tried to kill Ben.  Luckily, Jace and I got there in time, but Ben still got injured.”  I explained.

“You certainly know how to keep me on my toes don’t you?”  Magnus asked, shaking his head, but I could clearly hear the affection in his voice.  

“Can you help him?”  Jace asked.  I could hear the urgency in his voice, but decided not to point it out.  

“Most likely.  I need to see his injuries first though.”  Magnus replied.  Jace and I both indicated for Magnus to do what he needed in order to heal Ben.  Magnus unbuttoned Ben’s shirt so he could inspect the damage.  He paused for a moment before he opened Ben’s shirt, noting that neither of us had moved.  “I warn you, you may not want to be here as I don’t know what state he is in.”  Magnus said, looking up at me.

“He’s my twin brother, this is exactly where I need to be.”  I replied.  Jace nodded his head, agreeing with me.  Magnus looked at us and nodded.  With that, Magnus clicked his fingers and Ben’s shirt disappeared.  When I saw what had happened to Ben, I visibly flinched at the condition Ben’s chest was in.  You could clearly see where Izzy’s fingers had entered his chest. 

 

* _A few hours later_ *

 

Once Magnus, along with a few healing runes, had healed the wound on Ben’s chest as best he could, all that was left for Ben to do now was rest and recover.  Since Jace and I had been sitting next to each other whilst Magnus was at work, neither of us noticed Izzy wake up, as we were both focused on Ben.  That was until I heard a sniffle coming from behind me.  I turned around to see Izzy with tears streaming down her face.

“I did this.”  I heard her whisper.  I opened my arms and indicated for her to come and sit with me.  She came over to me, sat on my lap, and I wrapped my arms around her in a comforting hug.  Jace put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“It wasn’t your fault Izzy.  It was the demon.”  Jace said before I could say anything.

“Nobody blames you Izzy, and I know Ben doesn’t either.”  I added.

“They should.”  She muttered.  Both Jace and I sighed in unison.

“I don’t.”  I heard a weak voice say.  All three of us looked at Ben, whose eyes were now open.

“Ben!  By the Angel, I am so glad you’re alright!  I am so sorry, this is all my fault.”  Izzy cried, gently grabbing his hand.

“Isabelle, this is the demon’s fault and the demon only.  You had no control over what you did or said.”  Ben said in an attempt to comfort her.

“Wait…said?  What did I say?”  Izzy asked curiously.  Ben looked away, obviously not wanting to burden her further with that information.  “Ben?  Please tell me.”  She all but begged.

“Isabelle…”  He trailed off.  I could tell that he didn’t want her to know.  It must have been something bad if he didn’t want to tell her.

“Please.  I need to know.”  Izzy pleaded, squeezing his hand gently.  He winced slightly as he took a deep breath in and out, wincing at the action.  I could tell he was not fully healed

“When you pinned me to the floor, you then began caressing my cheek saying “ _Always the favorite child.  I'm done living in your shadow_.”  I tried to reach you, but the demon just smiled evilly then growled “ _Nice try._ ”  After that, you slowly started digging your fingers into my chest in an attempt to rip out my heart, all the while knowingly maximizing the pain you were giving me.  If Alec and Jace hadn’t heard my screams and got there when they did, I’d probably be dead.”  Ben revealed reluctantly.  Izzy froze at this new knowledge and I hugged her tighter.  Then, she burst into tears.  She couldn’t bear the thought that she could have killed her older brother.  

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean any of it.”  She cried.

“I know Izzy.  It was the demon.”  Ben said softly.

“This is all my fault.”  She cried.  I rubbed her back comfortingly in an attempt to calm her down.

“No, Izzy, it’s _not_ your fault.”  Ben said quickly, trying to reason with her.  She looked at him with sad eyes.

“How can you say that?  You almost _died_ because of me.  You’ve been in enough pain these past few months and that fact that your own _sister_ said and did those horrible things to you makes it even _worse_.”  She said with tears staining her face.

“Izzy, I don’t blame you and I never will.  It wasn’t your fault.”  Ben replied firmly.  We then all fell silent and the only noise was Izzy’s sobbing echoing through the room.

 


	23. Chapter 23

* _A few days later_ *

 

**BEN’S POV**

 

I was _finally_ allowed to leave the infirmary, which I was _so_ grateful for.  I honestly could not be more relieved, I think I might have died of boredom had it not been for my phone, Alec, Jace, Magnus, and occasionally Clary.  I haven’t seen Izzy since I woke up though.  I know she blames herself, but she shouldn’t.  No one blames her, I certainly don’t.  At the moment, I was sitting in my room reading, when I heard a knock on my door.

“Come in!”  I called, putting a bookmark in my book and closing it.  I looked up when I heard the door open and close.  Interestingly, Clary entered my room.

“Hey Clary.”  I said with a smile.

“Hey Ben, how are you feeling?”  She asked kindly.  I smiled and gestured for her to sit down.  She happily complied.

“Much better now that I am out of the infirmary.  That place was driving me nuts!”  I told her.  She chuckled at my words.

“I bet it was.”  She said with a smile.

“Hey, it Izzy ok?”  I asked curiously.  “She didn’t come and visit me while I was in the infirmary.”  I added.

“She’s taking the knowledge of what she did and said to you really hard.  She can’t believe what she did and she regrets it _way_ more than she is letting on.”  Clary told me.  I sighed sadly.  It made me sad to think that my baby sister was hurting and there was nothing I could do about it.

“Where is she now?”  I asked.

“In her room I think.  Why?”  Clary answered.

“I’m going to see her.  She can’t avoid me forever and I need to talk to her.”  I told her, getting up.  My chest hurt slightly, but I masked the pain so that no one would notice.  It wasn’t that bad, it was more like an echo of the injury that I had.

“You ok?”  Clary asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Thanks Clary.”  I replied with a smile before she and I walked out of my room and went our separate ways.

 

**ISABELLE’S POV**

 

I feel bad for not going to visit Ben, but I can’t face him.  Not after what I did.  I was sitting in my room listening to music and reading a book to calm myself down when I heard a knock at my door.

“Come in.”  I called.  The door opened to reveal the one person I had been trying to avoid all week.  Ben.

“You know you can’t hide from me forever.”  He said, the affectionate smile on his face matching his tone.  I looked away, trying to hide the tears that were rapidly forming in my eyes.  He walked over to me and sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.  I turned to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry.”  I said quietly.

“Izzy, I’m fine.  You don’t need to worry about me.”  Ben said in a comforting tone.  “You don’t need to keep apologizing.  I forgave you long ago.”

“I am sorry though.”  I replied.  With that, we fell into a comfortable silence.

“You should get some rest.”  Ben said, noticing my tired state.

“So have you.”  I replied.

“Do you want me to stay with you?  Like when we were little?”  Ben offered.  Honestly, that sounded like exactly what I needed right now.  I nodded and, without another word, we both cuddled up on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

 

* _Later_ *

 

**CLARY’S POV**

 

Ben had been gone for quite a while now.  He said he was going to talk to Izzy, but I haven’t seen either of them for quite a while.  I decided to go to and check on them, starting with Izzy.  On my way to Izzy’s room, I bumped into Alec and Jace.  They have been spending a lot more time together since Jace got back, which has been great.  Jace told me that they are closer than they have ever been and their parabatai bond is stronger than ever, especially since Jace returned from Valentine, bringing Ben with him.  I am _so_ glad that they have fixed their issues, because seeing both of them happy is wonderful.   

“Hey Clary.”  They said in unison.

“Where are you off to?”  Jace asked.

“Izzy’s room.  I haven’t heard from her in a while.  Ben went to visit her but he seems to have disappeared as well.”  I explained.

“Mind if we join you?”  Alec asked.  I shrugged.

“Sure.”  I replied, gesturing for them to follow me.  They did so and, soon enough, we got to Izzy’s room.  I knocked on the door, but I didn’t receive an answer.  I then proceeded to open it and was faced with a sight that warmed my heart and put a smile on my face.  Ben and Izzy were asleep together on her bed.  Izzy was curled up against her brother, her head in the crook of Ben’s neck, and her right arm draped lazily over his torso, whilst Ben was lying on his back, his left arm outstretched and his head tilted to the side slightly to make room for Izzy’s. I looked back at Jace and Alec and saw that they had identical smiles on their faces.  They looked at each other and got out their phones to take a picture.  I can’t believe I didn’t think of that!  After the three of us were done, I closed the door quietly and we left them to sleep.

“That is too cute.”  I said lowly.  I knew Jace and Alec would be able to hear me but I didn’t want to wake Ben and Izzy.

“I agree.”  Alec said.

“At least they’re both getting well needed rest and they have made up after everything that happened.”  Jace said, a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah.  I know Ben never blamed her for what happened, but Izzy was absolutely distraught and would not stop thinking about how her brother was in the infirmary because of her.”  I said sadly.  Both boys nodded at this and the three of us made our way away from Izzy’s room, giving Ben and Izzy the rest they both sorely needed.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**ALEC’S POV**

 

Honestly, I don’t know how and when everything went crazy.  Just as we were beginning to get back to having a shred of normality, well, the new ‘normal’, back, this demon attack happens and the Institute has been turned upside down.  

“Alec?  You ok?”  I heard the voice of my parabatai ask from next to me.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  I replied.  Jace raised his eyebrows and looked at me with a “ _Don’t bother trying to lie to me.  I’m your parabatai, I can tell_ ” look.  I sighed in defeat.  “I was just thinking about when everything turned upside down.  You know?  As soon as everything gets back to the new normal, a huge curveball, this time in the form of a demon attack, is thrown at us and knocks us all down again.”  I told him.  I felt Jace put his hand on my upper arm.

“Everything’s gonna be fine.  I promise.”  He said with a comforting smile.  I smiled back and nodded slightly.

 

* _A few hours later_ *

 

Jace and I were training when I noticed Ben, Izzy, and Clary walk into the room.  Jace must have noticed them as well since, a moment later; I had him pinned to the ground because of lack of concentration.

“You get distracted, you lose.”  I said simply.  He rolled his eyes and shook his head, not saying anything.  He knew I was joking.  I got off him and offered him my hand in order to help him up, which he gladly accepted.  We then walked over to the three, the poles that we were using still in our hands.

“Hey, what’s up?”  Jace asked the three people coming towards us as the two of us put our weapons away."Meeting in the Ops Centre now.  It doesn't sound good."  Izzy announced.  Both Jace and I frowned at each other simultaneously before following the three out of the training room and towards the Ops Centre.

 

* _At the briefing in the Ops Centre_ *

 

Everyone was standing around the Ops Centre and we were being briefed on what our path forward was going to be.

“The demon attack on the Institute earlier this week was a diversion to ensure that none of us could get to the City of Bones whilst it was under attack from Valentine.  However, we face a new threat.  Valentine has the Mortal Cup and now possesses the Soul Sword, two of the three mortal Instruments.  Our mission now is to find out what he plans to do with them, and when.

Tomorrow’s right of passage will take the total number of dead to 26 fallen Silent Brothers, and two Shadowhunters.  Take this time to grieve, and plan for what lies ahead.  Your orders will follow.”  Aldertree stated.  Everyone then began to go back to what they were doing.   

“I’m going to visit Magnus.  I’ll see you all later ok?”  I said to the others.  They all nodded and we went our separate ways.

 

**BEN’S POV**

 

“Wanna go train?”  Jace asked the three of us as soon as Alec had left.  I could tell that he wanted to make sure that both Izzy and I were ok.

“Sure!”  Izzy replied enthusiastically.  I could tell that Jace knew something, and I could also tell that he was getting us to train because he wanted to make sure everything was ok and she was ok.

“Can I see your wound?”  He requested.  She sighed dramatically before she showed him where the wound on her back had been just a week earlier.  She was healed, but she had told me her shoulder was now just a bit stiff.  Like me, she sometimes gets a bit of pain, but it is pretty much healed.  

“Ben, Clary, you two together, and I’ll spar with Izzy.”  Jace said.  We all went off with our respective partners and began sparring.

 

* _Insert training between Jace and Izzy in 2x05 – minus dialogue_ *

 

Clary and I had finished sparring and we were now watching Jace and Izzy.  Jace tripped Izzy up and she landed on her shoulder, letting out a small sound of pain.  That would hurt even without a wound on your back, but probably hurts even more after what happened.

“You alright?”  Jace asked.  “It’s the demon wound on your back isn’t it?”  He asked.  “Look, if the runes aren’t healing it, you need to get it fixed.”  He added 

“It’s healed!  You saw it! It’s just a little bit stiff and hurt a little bit when I fell on it.  But if it makes you feel better, I’ll see a medic later.”  She replied defiantly.

“Alright.  But you might want to see one now.”  Jace suggested.  “They’re sending a team to the Iron Sisters after the Rite of Mourning.”  He added.  So _that’s_ what this was about.  

“No way.”  Izzy said in awe.

“You always wanted to be an Iron Sister when you were a kid, huh?”  Jace said.  All three of us knew this was true.

“Until I realised I had to swear off boys.”  She replied, a smile on her face.  “When do we leave?”  She asked.

“You’re not going anywhere until you get that shoulder checked out.”  Jace said.  

“I need to get my chest checked out anyway, so Izzy can come with me.”  I offered. 

“Sure.  The sooner, the better.”  Izzy replied.  

 

**CLARY’S POV**

 

Jace and I watched as Ben and Izzy made their way to the Infirmary for a checkup.

“So, who are the Iron Sisters exactly?”  I asked Jace, knowing that he would know.

“The Iron Sisters have many responsibilities, but their main one is crafting all the weapons, tools, and battle gear that Shadowhunters use.  They craft seraph blades, steles, and all manner of other things.  Due to sacred runes that they receive when they join the sisterhood, they have the ability to shape pure adamas.”  Jace said.  “As their name suggests, they are all female, and they only speak to female Shadowhunters.”  He added.

“They sound very impressive.”  I commented.

“Yeah.  As you might have heard earlier, Izzy always wanted to be one when she was younger.”  Jace reiterated.

“Yeah, I heard.”  I replied.  “I can see why now.”  I added.

“Anyway, we should probably finish up.”  Jace said.  We put the remaining weapons we were using away and headed out of the training room.

 

* _Later_ *

 

**ISABELLE’S POV**

 

Ben and I had gone to see a medic so they could check up on our injuries to make sure they were healing nicely.  As soon as I had been given the all clear, I headed straight to Aldertree’s office in order to ask him about the Iron Sisters with Ben trailing after me.  Once we got to his office, I knocked on the door. “ _Come in!_ ”  I heard echo from inside the room.  I looked back at Ben and he smiled at me.

“I’ll be waiting here.  You go.”  He said with a smile, ushering me inside.  When I entered, Aldertree was standing on the threshold of his balcony, looking out at the sun.  He turned around to look at me.

“Isabelle Lightwood.  To what do I owe the pleasure?”  He asked smoothly.

“I would like to make a formal request to lead the mission to the Iron Sisters.”  I said formally.

“Weren’t you wounded in a demon attack?”  He asked, knowing full well that I was, and the demon attack was only a week and a half ago.

“Yes, but I’m all healed up now.  I feel fine.”  I replied firmly.  He rounded the sofa in the middle of the room to come and stand next to me.

“Your wound, may I take a look?”  He asked.  I hesitated, not knowing exactly what he was going.  “You know, I wasn’t born a diplomat.  I used to be a field medic, sometimes I wish I still was.”  He told me.

“Really, I’m ok.”  I replied, trying to get out of it, despite the fact I was completely healed.

“I can’t let you on the mission without an exam.”  He said.  I sighed in defeat before sitting down and letting him pull the back of my top down so he could see where my wound had been.  “Seems you’ve healed up quite well.  Very well, I will grant your request to lead the mission, but you have to take at least one other person with you and, for obvious reasons, it cannot be a male.”  He told me.  

“Thank you.”  I replied, attempting to hide my smile. 

“Do you have anyone in mind to take with you?”  He asked.

“I will probably take Clary along.  Why?”  I asked.

“If that is the case, once you return, you must tell me everything that Clary Fairchild says and does whilst you are there.  Do we have a deal?”  He asked.  I hesitated for a brief moment before nodding.

“Yes.”  I replied.  Honestly, I would only tell him the things that would not implicate Clary or cause her any trouble, but he didn’t need to know that.

“You may go.”  He said, gesturing towards the door and sitting down at his desk.  I turned around and made my way out of the room.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**BEN’S POV**

 

I was waiting by the door to Aldertree’s office for Izzy when Jace and Clary walked up to me.

“What are you doing here?”  Jace asked.

“Waiting for Izzy.”  I told him.  “She’s requesting permission from Aldertree to lead the mission to the Iron Sisters.”  I explained.  “She was given the all clear by the medics and came straight here afterwards.

“Can we wait with you?”  Clary asked.  I nodded and we waited in silence.  A moment later, Izzy emerged, closing the door behind her.

“So?”  I asked expectantly.  A huge smile formed on her face.

“Aldertree granted my request to lead the mission to the Iron Sisters.”  Isabelle stated her smile not faltering for a second.  We all then proceeded to hug her, knowing how much she wanted this.

“You’ll probably be going in a few days because, if I’m not mistaken, the Rite of Mourning is tomorrow.”  Jace said with a smile.

 

* _A few hour later_ *

 

Izzy was practically buzzing for hours after Aldertree granted her request.  Even though I am sure there was a catch to it, it put a smile on my face to see her so happy, especially with everything that’s been going on lately.  I am currently sitting in my room reading because, despite the façade I put up, my chest still goes through moments of pain.  It may just be after-effects because it is healed, but I am resting just in case.  I don’t want to make it any worse before it can get better.  At the moment, it’s mostly ok, but it is hurting a bit.

I heard someone knock on my door suddenly.

“Come in!”  I called.  I heard the door open, and I looked up to see Clary standing at the door.  “Clary!  How can I help you?”  I asked, putting a bookmark in my book and laying it down on my bedside table.  I was about to get up when she stopped me.

“Don’t get up.”  She said, walking over to my bed and sitting down next to me.  “I just wanted to see if you were ok.  I’ve noticed the occasional winces of pain you occasionally have ever since you left the Infirmary.  You’ve been through so much over these past few months, and I didn’t want to prolong your suffering if I could help it.”  She said, concern clearly written on her face.  I smiled kindly at her.

“Thank you for being so concerned but I’m fine.”  I said, a soft smile on my face.  She looked skeptical, but let it slide.

 

* _The Next Day – The Rite of Mourning_ *

 

**BEN’S POV**

 

Everyone gathered in the room where the Rite of Mourning was going to be held.  We were all dressed in white, seeing as that is the colour of mourning.

“Those remaining will take their place with the fallen.”  Aldertree ordered.  Both he and the remaining Silent Brothers did as they were asked. “Those remaining will say the names of the fallen.”  He then added.

The Silent Brothers then began saying the names of each of the fallen Silent Brothers.  Once they had finished, everyone spoke in unison.

“Pulvis et umbra sumus.  For we are dust and shadows.”

Aldertree then said the names of the two fallen Shadowhunters. Once he was finished, everyone spoke again.

“Ave atque vale.  Hail and farewell.”  

The Silent Brothers then got their steles and touched them to the heads of each of the fallen, releasing their souls.  The large mourning rune on the wall began to glow and soft beams of light drifted upwards from each of the fallen, going through the opening of the roof and into the sky.  Even though saying goodbye to the fallen is always hard, the Rite of Mourning is a beautiful way to say farewell. 

 

* _After the_ _Rite of Mourning_ *

 

Izzy, Alec, Jace, Clary, and I were all sitting in my room talking, still dressed in our clothes from the Rite of Mourning.  It had just quieted down a bit when Izzy decided to ask Clary something.

“Clary?”  She asked.

“Yes Izzy?”  Clary replied, looking at Izzy.

“Would you come with me to the Adamas Citadel, to the Iron Sisters?  I need at least one other female to join me and I was wondering if you’d come since none of my brothers can.”  She asked.

“I’d love to Iz.”  Clary replied with a smile.

“I couldn’t come with you anyway.”  Alec said offhandedly.  All our heads snapped towards him.

“Why?”  I asked, raising an eyebrow and voicing the question that was on all our lips.  Alec was never one to refuse to go on missions if he was asked to and they were sanctioned.  What happened?  

“I, um, remember that first date Magnus and I were going to go on that we had to keep postponing?”  Alec asked.  A grin lit up my face, I know where this is going.

“You’re going on your first date with Magnus!”  Izzy exclaimed, voicing what we were all thinking.  “You need to tell me _everything_ about it when Clary and I get back.”  She added excitedly.

“Alec, don’t even _think_ you’ll be able to get out of this.”  I said, gesturing to Izzy.

“He speaks the truth.”  Izzy said with a smirk.  Alec groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

* _Two days later_ * 

 

**BEN’S POV**

 

Clary and Izzy had just gone through a portal that would take them to the Adamas Citadel.  I hoped they would have answers that we could use when they got back.  

“You ok Ben?”  Jace asked.

“Yeah, just thinking about how happy Izzy will be when she gets back from the Iron Sisters.”  I said.

“I know!  I’m so happy for her.”  Jace replied with a smile.

“Has Alec left yet?”  I asked.

“Yeah, he left to go to Magnus’ about half an hour ago.  They are meeting there and then Magnus is taking him somewhere.”  Jace replied.

“I am so happy for him.  He completely deserves this.  It’s been ages since I’ve seen Alec happy.”  I said with a small smile.

“It’s been ages since I’ve _felt_ Alec happy, and I don’t think I’ve ever felt him _this_ happy.”  Jace commented.  I looked at him in surprise.

“Really?”  I asked.

“Yeah.  He’s had so much going on lately, with our disappearances, to his arranged marriage, our parents, Clary, Izzy’s trial, the Institute being taken from us, the list goes on.  I get flickers of happiness whenever Magnus is around though, which I am _so_ grateful for.  There is nothing I love more than seeing my parabatai happy.” Jace said sadly.  A sad smile appeared on my face before something he said occurred to me.

“Wait, Izzy was on trial?  What for?”  I asked in shock.

“It was _ages_ ago.  Before Valentine caught me.”  He said, I know he was attempting to avoid the topic.

“That doesn’t answer the question.  What was she charged with Jace?”  I asked, my face going serious.

“If I remember correctly, Alec told me it was for high treason on the grounds of helping save Meliorn from being taken to the Silent Brothers for ‘questioning’. She took the fall for it even though it was a group effort.  It’s a long story.  Point is, she was almost stripped of her runes and banished.  It was only because Clary and I handed the cup over to the Clave that she is here right now.”  Jace explained.  “Alec went to great lengths to try and help our sister, as we all would.”  He added.  “Plus, he was under the stress of being engaged for an arranged marriage as well.”

I had known about the arranged marriage, as Alec and Jace had filled me in on what I had missed as soon as I had regained consciousness as was strong enough after Jace and Clary had saved me from Valentine, but they had failed to mention Izzy’s trial.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Izzy’s trial?  I mean I knew about the other stuff, but you guys have conveniently neglected to tell me about the trial.  Why was that?”  I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly at him.

“It was over and we didn’t think it was relevant as we all, including Izzy, wanted to forget about it.”  Jace replied, fiddling with his stele.

“Not relevant!  Our sister was almost de-runed and banished!  You don’t think that is relevant?”  I exclaimed.

“Izzy told us not to tell you when you woke up.  We could tell you about anything else, just not about her trial as she didn’t want to burden you with that knowledge.”  Jace replied calmly.

“You still should have told me.”  I grumbled.

“Doesn’t matter now.”  Jace said.  We both shrugged it off and agreed to go to the training room and spar for a while.

 


	26. Chapter 26

~~~~* _At the base of the Adamas Citadel – Clary and Izzy exit Portal_ *

 

**CLARY’S POV**

 

Izzy and I stepped through the portal that would take us to the Adamas Citadel.  We looked around at the mountain we had just stepped onto and our eyes wandered up to the huge Citadel sitting atop the mountain we were currently at the foot of.  I glanced at Izzy and saw that she was completely in awe.

“Woah.  This is even more amazing than I imagined.”  Izzy said as we gazed up at the Citadel, up on the mountaintop.  She is right though.

“Let’s begin the climb.”  I said.  Izzy smiled and we made our way up the mountain towards the Citadel.

 

* _Going into the compound_ *

 

“I can’t believe I’m actually going inside.”  Izzy said as we walked through the gates.  A loud sound suddenly blasted which sounded like someone whistling.  Suddenly, we were surrounded by a group of Iron Sisters, all pointing swords at us.

“Speak your names.”  One of the Iron Sisters ordered.

“Isabelle Lightwood.”  Izzy announced.  I paused for a moment.

“Clary Fairchild.”  I said.

“Valentine’s daughter.”  Another Iron Sister stated.

“Your father killed the Silent Brothers.  He’s taken our most valuable weapon.  You must leave immediately.”  The first Iron Sister spoke again.

“Clary’s done nothing wrong.”

“Allow me?”  Another stated.  “What answers do you seek?”  She asked, still pointing her sword at us.

“Why did Valentine go to all that trouble to steal the Soul Sword?”  I asked.  The second Iron Sister looked at the first, and the first shook her head slightly.

“Yes, Valentine is my father, but that man kidnapped my mother, experimented on my brother, I want to stop him more than anyone.  If we have any chance at defeating him, we need your help.”  I stated strongly.  Finally, the Iron Sisters lowered their swords and begun to introduce themselves.

“I am Sister Magdalena.”  The first Iron Sister introduced herself.  She had an air of authority about her, which made her seem like she held a senior position in the order.

“I am Sister Cleophas.”  The second Iron Sister told us.  With that, Sister Cleophas and Sister Magdalena began leading us through the grounds.

“Sister Cleophas, how long have you been in the order?”  Izzy asked.

“14 beautiful years.  I never planned on following in my mother’s footsteps.  I was living happily in Idris with my sister Amadis when my brother Lucian was scratched in a werewolf attack.  I did what I had to do to restore our family’s honour.”  Sister Cleophas replied, telling her story. 

“Do you mean Luke?  Are you Luke’s sister?”  I asked.

“I am.”  Sister Cleophas replied.

“We must begin the Purity Trial.”  Sister Magdalena announced.  I noticed that our walk had taken us to a pool of water.

“What’s that?”  I asked curiously.

“For the answers you seek, you must go inside the Citadel.  But we cannot allow any demonic impurities to pass.  The adamas is too fragile.”  Sister Cleophas explained.

“The heavenly energy in the water will help us determine if you may enter.  It will destroy any contaminant upon contact.”  Sister Magdalena added.  Another one of the Iron Sisters came up to Izzy and I and gave us a dress each to wear for the Purity trial.

 

* _Purity trial_ *

 

**ISABELLE’S POV**

 

“Clary, you can’t do this.”  I said, worried for my friend.

“Why not?”  Clary asked curiously.

“You heard her.  It’s dangerous.”  I said.

“The water only effects _demonic_ energy.  We’ll be fine.”  Clary said in a vain attempt to calm me.

“But what if it’s not fine?”  I asked.

“You think I have demon blood?  Like Jace.”  She said.  She then took her shoes off.  “There’s only one way to find out.”  Clary said before walking down the stairs and laying down in the pool.  

“ _Ignis aurum probat_.”  Sister Magdalena said.

The pool bubbled slightly then let of an almost blinding, beautiful, white, angelic energy.  When it finally died down, Clary sat up, a neutral expression on her face.  “Clary Fairchild, you are deemed clear of all demonic impurities.”  Sister Magdalena announced as Clary sat up.  She then ascended the stairs.  Clary got up to me and smile, letting me know everything was alright.  I descended the stairs and copied her movements.

“ _Ignis aurum probat_.”  Sister Magdalena said.  The pool bubbled slightly then let off beautiful, white, angelic energy.  It wasn’t quite as bright as Clary’s, which confused me a bit, but I brushed it off.  When it finally died down, I got up and ascended the stairs.  “Isabelle Lightwood, you are deemed clear of all demonic impurities.”  Sister Magdalena announced.  

 

* _After the Purity Trial_ *

 

Clary and I dried ourselves off and got changed back into our regular clothes before meeting Sister Cleophas at the entrance to the Citadel.  I can’t believe I am going inside.  This has been my dream since I was little. 

As soon as we the three of us entered, I was entranced.  It was so beautiful.  Even though 90% of my attention was on the conversation that was going on, but there was a small part of me (the other 10%) that was silently in awe

“Sister Cleophas, I don’t want to scare you, but I’m worried.  It’s Luke.”  Clary said.

“Lucian?”  She asked, frowning slightly.

“He’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a father.  But since my mother moved back to Idris and he wasn't allowed to go with her, Luke has gone missing.  He’s not returning calls, he’s not showing up to work, no one has seen or heard from him.”

“He did love her.  Lucian always had a strong sense of loyalty.  Almost to his detriment. My sweet girl, I fear you are right, my brother is in danger.  But not for the reasons you think.”

“What kind of danger?”  Clary asked curiously.

“Follow me.”  Sister Cleophas said.

We were taken into a large, open room with a high ceiling, swords and weapons hanging on the wall, and designs on the ceiling.  It was beautiful.  In the middle of the floor was a large white circle with a rune in the middle.  Sister Cleophas touched her stele to the rune and we looked up at the ceiling.  In a circle on the ceiling, a scene began to form.

“Long ago, the Angel Raziel bestowed the Mortal Instruments to the first Shadowhunter, among them, the Soul-Sword.  Its primary purpose is to compel the truth, but it has a secondary purpose.  If ever the day came where Shadowhunters failed in their holy mission, and demons overtook the world.  As a last resort, the Sword could be activated with angelic energy, releasing heavenly light that will destroy demon-blooded creatures in its path.”  Sister Cleophas explained.

“By the Angel.”  I whispered, looking up at the scene.  

“Demon-blooded creatures.  Does that mean?”  I heard Clary ask.  I looked back at them.

“Downworlders.  Yes.”  Sister Cleophas finished for her.

“You said the Sword needs angelic energy?”  I asked.

“To activate the Sword, it must wielded by an angelic being, and struck by a bolt of lightning.”  She explained.

“Then it's capable of mass murder.  Of killing my friends, my family.”  Clary stated.  “If Valentine does activate the Sword, how do we turn it off?”  She continued.

“It is impossible.”  Sister Cleophas replied, a sad look on her face.

“So there has to be a way to stop Valentine before he activates it.  I can't lose Luke, too.”  Clary said desperately.  My thoughts immediately went to Magnus and Alec, who were currently on their _long_ overdue date.  How badly would it affect Alec if Magnus were to die?  

Also, if the sword were activated, Clary would have more than one person she would lose.  Wait a minute; _Jace_ had demon blood in him as well.  Would he be killed if the Sword were activated?  If so, I knew that my family would fall apart.  Alec would never recover from losing both his parabatai _and_ Magnus, whatever they were.  I saw a glimpse of what he was like without Jace when we were trying to find him, and Jace was still _alive_ at that point.  If Jace died, I wouldn’t only lose one brother, but _two_.  That thought absolutely _terrified_ me.  I almost lost Ben, _twice_ , I didn’t want to lose Alec and Jace too.  I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sister Cleophas began speaking.

“You mustn't let the Downworld know what the Sword can do.  Panic and chaos could ensue.  Uprisings.  We cannot let that happen.”  She said seriously.  Both Clary and I nodded at this statement.

“Thank you for helping us Sister Cleophas.”  I thanked her.

“You’re welcome Isabelle.”  She replied with a smile.  “Is there anything else you need?”  She asked.

“No, we have no more questions.”  I replied.

“Then let’s get you back home.”  Sister Cleophas stated.  With that, Sister Cleophas led us to the portal that the Iron Sisters had.  Clary and I said our goodbyes and Sister Cleophas opened it, allowing us to go back home. 

 

* _Back at the Institute_ *

 

We got back from the Iron Sisters and the two of us then split up; Clary to find Jace and the twins, and I had to go report our findings to Aldertree.


	27. Chapter 27

**ALEC’S POV**

 

Ben and I were sparring whilst Jace was training on his own.  Ben and I both knew that, as an outsider, when we were sparring together no one (apart from Jace, Izzy, and Magnus) could tell us apart, especially if our runes were covered, like they are now.

I finally got Ben pinned to the ground, my forearm resting on his chest, when I saw him wince slightly.  It was so quick that it would have been easily missed, but I could tell easily.  I frowned and got off him.

“Are you ok?”  I asked seriously.

“Yeah, fine.”  He replied quickly, not looking me in the eyes.  That’s when I knew he was lying.  

Quick one word answers + not looking you in the eyes = “I’m lying”.

“I can tell that you’re lying Ben.  I’m the _last_ person you need to hide anything from.”  I said, getting up and helping him do so.  “Come on, what’s going on?”  I asked seriously.  He looked down.

“My wound from the demon.  It still hurts sometimes.”  He confessed.  I frowned.

“It’s been over a week, shouldn’t it be healed by now?”  I asked, concern written all over my face.

“I know, but it isn’t for some reason.  I mean, it _is_ , but I sometimes get pains in my chest.”  He told me.  By this point, I noticed that Jace had stopped what he was doing and walked over to us.

“What’s going on?  I thought you two were sparring.”  He asked, a slight frown on his face.

“We _were_ , up until I found out that Ben still feels pain in his chest occasionally from the demon wound.”  I told him, less than impressed with my twin brother.  Ben rolled his eyes in the signature Lightwood fashion, but Jace looked at him in shock.  Obviously, he was _not_ expecting that information.

“Shouldn’t it be healed by now?”  He asked, concern and slight confusion in his tone.

“It is, but sometimes I get pain in my chest.”  Ben replied. 

Before any of us could say anything else, I heard our names being called.  The three of us turned our heads in sync towards the voice.  Clary.

“Clary!  You’re back!”  Ben exclaimed with a smile, obviously glad that something had interrupted his interrogation.  

“Where’s Izzy?”  I asked.

“She’s with Aldertree telling him what the Iron Sisters told us.”  She replied with a smile.  She then saw the looks on Jace and my faces and her eyebrows rose.  “What’s going on?  What am I missing?”  She asked carefully.

“Ben is going to go to the Infirmary to get his chest checked out.  Again.  Aren’t you Ben?”  Jace asked, more of a statement than a question.  Ben groaned and rolled his eyes.

“What’s wrong with it?  Are you ok?”  Clary asked, concerned for Ben’s wellbeing.  Ben sighed.

“Remember when I told you that I didn’t have any pain when you came to visit me the other day?”  Ben asked Clary.  She nodded, waiting for him to continue.  I am pretty sure she could tell where this was going but she wanted to hear it from him.  “I lied.”  Ben revealed.

“I know.”  Clary said simply.  The three of us looked at her in surprise.

“How?”  Ben asked in shock.

“I could see the pain in your eyes and I could hear it in your voice.  Also, the fact that you wouldn’t look me in the eyes when you said you were fine and no longer in pain.”  She told him as if she were stating the obvious.  “I may be new to the Shadow world and not fully trained, but don’t take me for a complete idiot.  I can tell when people are lying to me.  They always have a sign that gives them away, all you have to do is find it.”  She explained. “Plus, I’m also very good at reading people.”  She added.  All of us were floored.  Clary is a lot more observant than I originally thought.  I mean, I knew she wasn’t stupid, but I didn’t give her nearly enough credit. 

“You knew?  Why didn’t you say anything?”  Ben exclaimed.  Clary shrugged.

“I could tell that you didn’t want to talk about it, and I wasn’t going to force you to do so.”  Clary said simply.  “Now, as Jace so kindly put it, you are going to go to the infirmary and get your chest checked out.”  Clary said, well, _demanded_ would probably be the more accurate word.  “Also, I’m coming with you to make sure you get there.”  She added.  “Come on!”  With that, she grabbed his hand and all but dragged him towards the infirmary without another word.  Jace and I looked at each other with stunned looks on our faces.  _What just happened?_

 

**ISABELLE’S POV**

 

Once I had finished with Aldertree, I walked out of his office and set off to find Clary and my brothers.  As I walked past the infirmary I noticed something that made me take a step backwards and look in.  Clary and a shirtless Ben were sitting on a bed in the infirmary whilst Ben was getting checked out by a medic, not looking too happy about it by the look on his face.  I entered the infirmary and walked over o them.

“Twice in a week?  You need to take better care of yourself.”  I said.  Both Clary and Ben looked up at me, much to the annoyance of the medic who was treating Ben.

“He’s been having pains in his chest.”  Clary revealed.  I frowned at this.  Shouldn’t it be healed by now?  Did I really injure him _that_ badly?

“Shouldn’t it be healed by now?”  I asked, voicing my internal question.  Ben looked away, but Clary began speaking again.

“It’s mainly healed but he still sometimes gets pains in his chest.”  She told me.  “He hasn’t told anyone due to the fact that he didn’t want to bother them.”  She added, unimpressed at his action.  I looked at both of them in shock.

“Ben!  You should know better than that!”  I exclaimed.  Before anyone could say anything else, Clary winced and held her head as if she heard something.  A few moments later, she stopped, looking confused.  She then looked up at Ben and I.

“Hey, did you hear that?”  She asked, noticing that we were both looking at her with concern.  By this point, the medic had left and the three of us were just sitting on the bed.

“Hear what?”  I asked.

“That sound.”  She replied.

“What sound?”  Ben asked.

“Nevermind.”  She dismissed it, but there was no way that my brother or I were letting this go.

“No, Clary, what did you hear?”  Ben asked seriously.   

“It sounded like someone crying out in pain or calling out for someone to help them.  There were no words, just a cry of pain.  It almost felt like it was in my head.  Like the Silent Brothers.”  She explained.  Ben and I looked at each other, concern on our faces.  Clary obviously noticed this.  “What?”  She asked.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**JACE’S POV**

 

Alec and I had just finished sparring when his phone rang.  He walked over and picked it up, a small smile appearing on his face as he answered it.  I knew immediately who it was.

“Hey Magnus.”  He said.  A smirk appeared on my face at the expression on his and the emotions (mainly happiness) that I felt echo through our bond.  “I’m in the training room at the Institute, I was just sparring with Jace, I…no you don’t have to, I can come to you…don’t be silly, I…Magnus…” He started rambling, but before he could finish, a portal appeared in the middle of the training room, Magnus stepping out.  

“Hello Magnus.”  I greeted him.

“Jace, nice to see you.”  He greeted me.  

“I suppose you’re here to see Alec.”  I said with a smirk.

“How observant of you.”  He replied.

“I’ll give you two some space.”  I said.  Before either of them could say anything, I made my way out the door to leave the two lovebirds alone.

 

**ISABELLE’S POV**

 

“Clary?  Are you sure you’re alright?”  I asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine.  I must be hearing things.”  She said, dismissing any idea of it being anything else.  Ben and I shared a look that said we didn’t believe her, but we let it slide for the moment.  If it happens again, _then_ we’ll interrogate her, but for now we can tell she doesn’t want to talk about it.  Before any of us could say anything else, a medic came over to us.

“Alright, Ben, we can release you now, but we strongly advise against you going out in the field until this goes away.  We cannot force you to do so, but we strongly discourage it if you want to heal properly.”  She told Ben.

“OK.  If it means that I’ll heal quicker then I won’t go out in the field for a while.  I’ll tell Aldertree once I get out of here.”  Ben replied.  The medic nodded at this and gestured for us to leave.  With that, all three of us did exactly that.

 

**ALEC’S POV**

 

Magnus and I had just finished lunch and shopping in Tokyo and were coming through a portal and were now discussing why the sushi we just ate was called ‘ _fatty tuna_ ’.  How we got here?  I have no idea.

“I mean how would they feel?”  I asked Magnus, walking to his living room to put all the shopping bags down.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t ask in front of the sushi chef.”  Magnus replied, setting his bags down.

“Seriously, why do they call it fatty tuna?  I mean that’s a little degrading.” I stated.

“Well, I don’t think obese tuna sounds any better.”  Magnus replied.

“As much as I love Tokyo and Prague, a bacon burger from the East Village isn’t that bad.”  I told him.

“The world is your oyster Alexander.”  Magnus stated.  I got out the present I had bought for Magnus and turned to him.

“Got you something.”  I said, offering it to him.

“Me?”  He asked, surprise obvious on his face.

“Yes, you.”  I told him.  He took it carefully.  “Open it.”  I stated.  He took the omamori I had bought him out of the bag and looked at it carefully.  I smiled. “It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection.”  I told him.  He looked at me with a look of affection and appreciation.

“Thank you Alexander.”  He said with a soft smile on his face.  “You continue to surprise me.”  He told me, leaning in.

“In good ways I hope.”  I replied, mimicking his action.

“Always.”  He whispered before kissing me.

 

* _A while later_ *

 

Magnus and I were in the midst of a makeout session when I heard my phone go off.  Ugh, why _now_?  I pulled away and looked at it.  It was Jace.

**From: Jace**

**Emergency meeting at the Institute, we need you.**

I raised my eyebrows at his text but didn’t ask what it was.

“I gotta go.”  I said in a defeated tone.

“Go do your job Shadowhunter.”  Magnus said casually.  “I’m not going anywhere.”  He reassured me.

Magnus made me a portal that would take me to the steps of the Institute.  As he was making the portal, I got another text from Jace. 

**From: Jace**

**Clary and I will meet you at the entrance to the Institute**

I looked at Magnus after quickly reading Jace’s text and gave him a smile before walking through the portal that would take me to the Institute.

 

* _At the Institute_ *

 

I walked up the steps and pushed the door open to be faced with both Jace and Clary waiting for me.

“Any idea what this is about?”  I asked Jace as I came inside.

“I heard a big storm’s moving in.  Always increases demon activity.” Jace replied.  We then walked to the training room where we saw Shadowhunters training and sparring with each other.  We walked over to Izzy, who was currently standing in front of one of the monitors looking at something.

“What did we miss?”  I asked Izzy.

“The Citadel was breached, Magdalena’s dead, Cleophas is missing.”  Izzy said, giving a quick summary.

“Valentine?”  Clary asked, it was more of a statement than a question by this point.  Isabelle sighed, a blank expression on her face.  Ben was standing next to her. 

“Who else could it be?”  She asked.  She then turned to look at all of us.  “Aldertree’s heading to Idris to meet with the Council.”  She added.

“I’ll go check with Ops.”  I said, walking off.

 

**JACE’S POV**

 

I watched as Alec walked away before turning back to Ben, Izzy, and Clary.

“I have a feeling that we may have interrupted something between Alec and Magnus.”  I said with a smirk.  I could feel the affection that Alec felt towards Magnus and the happiness that it brought when the two were around each other.  He wasn’t very good at hiding it.  In fact, he didn’t even try to.

“What do you mean?”  Izzy asked.

“Right before I texted him, I could feel affection and happiness echoing through our bond and then what I think was disappointment after he received my text.  Plus, if you look closely, you’ll see that Alec’s lips are slightly swollen.”  I told them.  Izzy smirked at this knowledge and I knew that she was going to harass Alec about both his date, and the fact that he was making out with Magnus before I texted him _very_ soon.  Ben smiled at the thought of his twin _finally_ having someone to share his love and affection, and Clary smiled to herself.  Even though Clary and Alec didn’t really get along all the time, you couldn’t say that she wasn’t happy for him.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**ALEC’S POV**

 

After I went to check with Ops, I went to find Izzy, Clary, Ben, and Jace again.  I’d been given our mission and I need to find them.  Once I had found Jace, Izzy, Clary and Ben, I began speaking. 

“Ok, I’ve got our location, is everyone ready?”  I asked.  Izzy turned to Ben.

“Ben?  You still banned from field duty?”  Izzy asked.  _What?  He was banned from field duty?  Since when?_

“Firstly, I’m not _banned_ , just strongly discouraged from field work.”  Ben countered.  “Secondly, considering it was only a few hours ago that the medic told me that if I wanted my chest to heal properly, I shouldn’t go on missions for a while, the answer to your question is a partial yes.”  He continued, as if it were obvious.  “I would love to come and help, but I would rather my chest heal properly and be of better use to _everyone_ by sitting it out for a few days than make it even worse and be useless to everyone.”  He finished.  

“You can call Magnus and ask if he would come over and check your chest out if you like.”  I offered.

“I don’t want to trouble him.”  Ben responded.  The look on his face appeared as if he believed Magnus would be _way_ too busy for him.  I could even see a tense of “ _I don’t deserve his attention_ ” on his face.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”  I replied.  

“Are you sure?”  Ben asked cautiously.

“I’m sure.”  I reassured him.  

“So, what did Ops say?”  Jace asked.

“No leads on Cleophas yet, but there’s a hoard of shax demons in Grand Central that we need to take down.  Ops said they’ll let us know if they get any leads on Cleophas.”  I responded.  “Ben, you stay here and call Magnus.  I’ll tell Ops on the way out to tell you any leads so you can text them to us to keep us updated.”  I said.  Everyone nodded and Jace, Izzy, Clary, and I went to get geared up while Ben went to his room to call Magnus.

 

**MAGNUS’ POV**

 

I was sitting on my balcony looking over the city since I had no clients today.  It was quite relaxing actually.  Just then, my phone started ringing.  I picked it up and looked at the contact.  _Ben_.  I frowned.  Ben hardly ever calls me, if they need help, it’s always Alexander who does.  I answered the phone and put it to my ear.

“Ben, what can I do for you?”  I asked.

“Sorry to bother you Magnus, but I was wondering if you would be able to come and take a look at my chest?”  He asked in a hesitant tone, it was almost as if he were either afraid to ask.  Firstly, why would he be afraid to ask me for anything?  Secondly, I thought his chest was healed?

“It’s alright, you’re not bothering me.  But I thought it would have been healed by now.”  I stated.

“So did I, but apparently I still get pains in my chest.  The medic’s aren’t sure why, but I’ve been benched from missions for a while until it fully heals.  I was wondering if you could come and take a look at it for me?”  He asked, telling me what was wrong.

“Of course I can.  I’ll be there soon.  Meet me at the entrance; I’ll text you when I arrive so you can let me in.  I know what Aldertree is like.”  I said.  I opened a portal that would take me to the Institute and stepped through it.

 

* _Magnus arrives at the Institute_ *

 

I appeared at the steps of the Institute and walked up to the entrance and texted Ben.  A few moments later, the door was opened for me by said person.  He let me in and we made our way to his room.  We sat down on his bed and he took his shirt off.

“Could you lay down for me?  It’ll be easier to assess you if you’re lying down.”  I asked.

“Sure.”  He did as I asked and took his shirt off, discarding it on the floor and lying down.  I then began to scan his torso with my magic, focusing heavily on his chest.  Something then came to mind.

“On the phone, why did you sound hesitant to ask me to help you?”  I asked almost absentmindedly.

“I didn’t want to bother you.  You have done so much for us, for me, already.”  Ben replied.  I stopped what I was doing at looked at his face.  He was looking down at my hands, not wanting to my eyes.  This was nothing to do with my cat eyes, which both he and Alexander had seen and loved, this was to do with him being slightly embarrassed on this topic.

“Seriously?”  I asked.  I wasn’t offended or anything, just surprised.  The Lightwood twins had both surprised me today.  First, Alexander with his gift, and then Ben hesitating to ask for my help even though he was in pain, it was quite astonishing actually.  I can’t remember the last time, before I met Alexander, that someone other than Ragnor thought about my needs before their own.

“Yeah.”  Ben replied, sighing.

“You know, both you and Alexander have surprised me today.”  I told him, returning to what I was doing.

“How so?”  Ben asked curiously.

“Well, when we came back from lunch in Tokyo, Alexander gave me a gift.  I can’t remember the last time someone gave me one.  I am used to people making demands.  ‘ _Reinforce the wards Magnus_ ’, ‘ _heal my broken heart Magnus_ ’, ‘ _portal me to Paris Magnus_ ’.  Always demands, but never gifts.”  I said.

“What about me?”  He asked.  “How did I surprise you?”

“You were hesitant to ask for help, you didn’t want to bother me.  You didn’t want to demand anything from me.”  I replied.

“You could have been busy.”  Ben said, as if he were stating the obvious.  “I don’t mean to cause offence by saying this, but you are both the High Warlock of Brooklyn and a Downworlder.  You do have a life and responsibilities outside of helping Shadowhunters.”  He said.  

I didn’t take offense to his statement because it was true.  Up until I met Alexander, I actively attempted to steer clear from Shadowhunter business.  However, as of lately, the Lightwood children, Jace, and Clary, have actually grown on me.  I still have responsibilities in the Downworld, absolutely, but I do have loyalty to some Shadowhunters, and I understand that Valentine is a threat to everyone, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t offend me.  You’re right, I do have responsibilities in the Downworld since I _am_ a Downworlder.”  I said, reassuring him that his comment hadn’t caused any offence.  “However, I will admit that you Lightwood children and biscuit have grown on me, and I understand that Valentine is a threat to Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike.”  I told him.

“Biscuit? What about Jace?”  Ben asked.  Oh, he didn’t know about the nickname.

“Biscuit is the nickname I have for Clary, and Jace, although not my favourite person, I still consider him one of you Lightwoods since you three consider him to be a brother to you.”  I told him.  I saw a smile appear on Ben’s face.

“First of all, that nickname’s cute.  It suits her.  Second, thank you for what you said about Jace.”  He said, the smile still present on his face.  I finished both healing and checking what was wrong with his chest.

“Well, your chest should be ok now.  I think it might have just been the strain you placed on your body so soon after you got out of the infirmary.  I think it is a good idea for you to sit out for a while.  My magic should have given your chest a boost in healing though.”  I told him.

“Thank you Magnus, I truly appreciate it.”  Ben thanked me, a soft smile gracing his face.  Even though he and Alexander looked identical in every way, apart from their rune placement, I could always tell them apart.  They were the same height, same build, same face, eyes, hair, and even very similar _voices_.  The only differences between them were their personalities and rune placement.  However, whenever I looked at Alexander, even just his face, I could instantly tell it was him without even having to say one word. 

“Is there anything else you need?”  I asked, concerned for his wellbeing.

“No.  Thank you Magnus.  Not just for this, but for everything you’ve done for us, especially for Alec.  I’ve honestly never seen him as happy as when he is with you.”  Ben told me.  This comment put a smile on my face. 

“Alexander has completely changed me, in a way I never thought possible, but yet the _best_ way possible.”  I told him.

“Can we keep this conversation between us please?  I mean, I wouldn’t get mad if Alec _did_ find out, but I just feel like this is something we should keep to ourselves.  Y’know?”  Ben requested.  I smiled at him, knowing exactly what he meant.

“Of course.”  I replied, a smile on my face.

 

**JACE’S POV**

 

The four of us had encountered quite a few demons, especially on the way back, from Grand Central.  Without any warning, Clary suddenly dropped her seraph blade and held her head in pain, gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes tightly.  Alec, Izzy, and I looked back at her and I rushed towards her, holding her up so she wouldn’t fall over.

“Clary?  What is it?”  I asked urgently.  She ignored me and looked up at Izzy.

“It’s that sound again, but more intense.”  She said through gritted teeth.  Alec and I looked at each other in confusion.

“Activate your hearing runes.”  Izzy suggested, doing so herself.  Since I was holding Clary, Alec activated mine for me.  Instantly, we heard it.  It was like someone crying out in intense pain.

“What _is_ that?”  I asked.  I knew covering my ears wouldn’t do any good, it is as if someone was in my head, almost like the Silent Brothers.  Then, it suddenly stopped.

“I don’t know.  We should ask Cleophas.”  Clary suggested once all of us recovered.

“Only one issue there, she’s missing and we have no idea where to find her.”  I said.

“You may not, but I do.”  Clary countered.

“How?”  Izzy asked.

“Luke texted me a few minutes ago, before the sound.  I was about to tell you guys when it started.”  Clary explained.

“Luke’s still here?  I thought he left to go to Idris with Jocelyn.”  I asked.

“He has to stay here until he can get clearance to go to Idris.  Downworlders aren’t permitted there remember?”  She told us.  Of course.

“Right.”  Alec said.

“Anyway, he texted me now saying that she is at the _Jade Wolf_.  I asked him earlier if he could use police resources and he said he would, but apparently, she just turned up there unannounced and injured.”  Clary told us.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”  Alec asked.

“I literally _just_ got the text.  I was about to when we heard the sound.”  She replied.

“To the _Jade Wolf_ I guess.”  Izzy suggested.  With that we headed towards our new destination.  We needed to find out what that sound was and why only Clary could hear it.

 


	30. Chapter 30

* _Later – At the Jade Wolf_ *

 

**CLARY’S POV**

 

We – Jace, Alec, Izzy, and I entered the _Jade Wolf_ to see Luke and Cleophas waiting for us at the booth closest to the door.  Luke was eyeing his sister with suspicion.  I knew why.  It was clear from the Circle rune on her neck.  That wasn’t there before was it?  We walked over to them and stood next to the booth.

“Why are you here?”  Izzy asked.  I could see a hint of suspicion on her face and I could hear it in her tone.

“I needed a place to run to after I escaped from Valentine.”  She claimed.  Lie.

“Why not the Institute?”  I asked.

“Do you not see the rune on my neck?”  She asked, indicating to a Circle rune on the base of her neck.  “They would either kill me or arrest me on sight.”  She stated.

“What happened at the Citadel, and how did you escape from Valentine?”  Jace asked.  Good questions.

“Valentine's men infiltrated.  We tried to fight them off.  They…They killed Magdalena and took me.”  Cleophas told us.  Lie.

“Only you?  Why is that?”  Alec asked, a hint of sass in his voice.

“I don't know.  He brought me to New York, locked me up.  I managed to get a jump on one of his guards and fight my way out.”  She explained.  Convincing, but…Lie.

“You can't seriously expect us to believe that.”  Luke said.

“Luke, you're not helping.”  I said, rolling my eyes.

“It's okay, Clarissa.  I know where Valentine's hiding.  I can lead you to him.”  She offered.  She called me Clarissa, now I _know_ she’s working with Valentine.

“Luke, we have to do this.  It's our chance to find Valentine.”  I said to Luke.  I had to get him and the others alone.

“No way.”  He said in a firm voice.

“If we could just discuss this.”  I begged.

“Not now, Clary.”  He said dismissively.

“Please.”  I asked.  Please work…

“Keep an eye on her.  You four, with me.”  Luke said, indicating to Jace, Alec, Izzy and I.  We followed him to the back.

“Look, I know my sister's convincing, but you can't fall for her lies.”  Luke began.

“She's not _that_ convincing.  I wasn't sure until she called me Clarissa.  Only Valentine calls me that.  Plus, I introduced myself as Clary when we first met.”  I retorted.  Everyone raised their eyebrows, impressed that I picked up on such a small detail.

“Well done.  Now, what the hell are they planning?”  Luke asked, looking out at her. 

“That's what we have to figure out.”  I replied.  “Valentine has the Soul-Sword, Luke.  If she can lead us to him-” I began, but he immediately cut me off.

“Not happening.”  He replied before I could finish.

“Well, isn't that what cops do?  Go undercover?”  I asked, a hint of sass in my voice.

“I didn't realize you had a badge.”  He retorted.

“This is our chance to make Valentine pay for what he did to the Silent Brothers, to Jace, to Ben, and to stop him before he hurts anyone else.”  I said seriously.

“No.  We're turning Cleo over to the Clave.  They have more resources.”

 “We need to do something now. If he has the Sword, who knows what he'll do next.”  I exclaimed.

“As much as I agree with Luke, I am going on agree with Clary on this one.”  Alec said.  Everyone turned to him in shock.  Alec _never_ agrees with Clary.

“No.  We’ll find another way.  I'm gonna go talk to the pack.  We're taking Cleo to the Institute.”

“Luke-”  I began, but I was cut off by him walking out of the room.  I followed him out.  We got over to Cleophas and Luke grabbed her by the arm.  I was about to say something, but was immediately stopped when the sound started up again.  However, this time, the cry sounded so full of pain and suffering, it was almost unbearable.  I looked at Cleophas.

“What is that sound in my head?  What is Valentine doing to me?”  I demanded, my eyes beginning to water.

“What sound?”  She asked, worry and confusion appearing on her features.

“Activate your hearing rune.”  Alec said, no emotion in his voice when addressing her.  As soon as she did, her face morphed into pure disbelief.

“It's not possible.”  She whispered.

“What is it?  Tell me!  What is Valentine doing to me?”  I asked in a demanding tone. 

“It's not Valentine.  It is an angel.”  She revealed.  The entire room was silent.

“An angel?”  Izzy asked. 

“Here on earth.  I think he's holding him captive.  The angel is crying out for help.”  She told us.  “Valentine how could you?”  She asked, almost to herself, her voice filled with betrayal and sadness.  The voice suddenly faded out and our heads were filled with silence once again.  “His cry is so full of pain.”  She said, tears in her eyes.

“You said angels were rare, that almost no one had ever seen one.”  I said, repeating the words she said to me the day we first met.

“It's unheard of.  Iron Sisters hear the angels whisper when we're forging our weapons, but even we've never seen one.”  She said seriously.  “To communicate with one, you must be blessed by the angels.  Clary you are blessed.”  She revealed.  This angered me.

“No more lies, Cleophas.  I know you're working with Valentine.”  I snapped.  “You killed Magdalena, didn't you?”  I said, more of a statement than a question.  She closed her eyes in order to hold in tears and sniffled.

“I loved Magdalena.  I thought Valentine I thought his way was the only way to make the world a better place, a safer place, no matter what sacrifices had to be made.  But harming an angel, holding him captive, that goes against everything we believe in.”  She told me.

“What, and killing Downworlders doesn't?”  I demanded. 

“You don't understand.  An angel is pure goodness. They're the embodiment of what Shadowhunters stand for.  If Valentine's harming an angel, then everything we love will be destroyed.”  She said seriously.

“You know, Luke is right.  You are not a Shadowhunter.  You are a traitor.  You're the Clave's problem now.”

“No! Please.  Let me take you to Valentine.  We have to free the angel.  Then I'll turn _myself_ in.”

“No, why?  Why help us now?” 

“Don't you see the storm coming? If Valentine has the angel and a bolt of lightning…” 

“He can activate the Soul-Sword.”  I finished for her.

“Even if that’s true, no one’s seen an angel for hundreds of years.”  Izzy spoke up, breaking the silence.

“That might be true, but how do you explain this otherwise?”  Alec asked his sister.

“Ok, for argument’s sake, let’s say that Cleophas is right.  Even if we _could_ free the Angel, we need to find it first.”  Izzy said.

“It has to be somewhere high, the rooftop of somewhere.”

“I can take you to him and you can start there.  We need to hurry though.  The storm is coming and moving fast.”

“If he activates the Soul Sword, then it would decimate the entire Downworld, not just demons.  All demon-blooded creatures.”  Cleophas revealed.  I looked at both Alec and Jace, who looked horrified.  I knew why.  For Alec, he’d lose both Magnus _and_ Jace since Jace also had demon blood.  I don’t think he could survive the loss of both his parabatai and the person he was in love with.  Although he may not admit it yet, I can tell Alec is in love with Magnus, and the feeling was mutual.  Then a horrific thought came to mind.  If the sword was activated, I would lose _so_ many people – Luke, Simon, Magnus, and Jace being the main ones.  I couldn’t survive that.  I mean, other Shadowhunters might not care about Downworlders, but we do.

“We need to stop it from happening.  How do we do that?”  I asked.

“We have to free the Angel.”  Cleophas stated.  I looked at Luke, Jace, Alec, and Izzy, and then turned back to Cleophas.

“Lead us to it.”  I said definitively.

“Clary-”  Luke began, but I cut him off.

“No Luke, if there’s an Angel trapped, we _have to_ free it.”  I said firmly.

“Fine, but you’re not going alone.”  Luke stated.

“I never said that I was.”  I told him.  I looked across at Jace, Alec, and Izzy.  I knew the three of them would want to come with me regardless, and that didn’t bother me.  If Cleophas could lead us to Valentine _and_ the Angel, I _needed_ backup.  Luke decided to join us as well to keep an eye on both his sister and I.

“Let’s go.”  I said before we made our way out the door.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**CLARY’S POV**

“Jace, Clary, you go up and find and free the Angel, Izzy and I will stay here and guard the door.”  Alec said, getting his bow out while Izzy’s whip unraveled.  
“You sure?”  Jace asked carefully.  
“Yes!  Now go!”  Alec replied, indicating for us to go.    
With that, Jace and I began ascending the stairs.  
“If Valentine needs lightning to activate the Sword, he probably put Ithuriel up on the rooftop.”  I commented.  
“Cleophas could have been lying, Clary.”  Jace suggested as we continued to climb the stairs.  
“She's not.  Not about this.”  I said seriously.    
“How do you know?”  He asked.  
“I just know.  Trust me.”  I replied quickly.  We _finally_ reached the top and opened the doors.  

**JACE’S POV**

I rolled my eyes as we opened the doors only to be faced with about four guards and the Angel in chains.  I looked at Clary and she nodded.  Then, we started fighting.

* _A few minutes later_ *

We’d just killed the last guard and rushed over to the Angel in order to free it.  Clary pulled at the chains whilst I began slashing at them.  
“We have to hurry.”  Clary stated.  Well thank you Captain Obvious.  
“Nothing's working.”  I replied.  
“Why can't we break the chain?”  Clary asked.  
“I don't know.  Valentine must have used a warlock, some kind of dark magic.”  I suggested.  The Angel then looked up and opened his mouth and Clary began to cover her ears.  “What's happening? What are you doing?”  I asked her.   
“He's communicating with me.”  Clary said, glancing at me before beginning to draw a rune on his shackles.   _What?!_  
“He's-” I began, but couldn’t bring myself to finish my sentence.  
Clary finished the rune and I was shocked, I had never seen that rune before.  A few seconds later, the Angel ripped the shackles off.  He calmly looked up, spreading his wings.  They were beautiful.  The Angel then looked at each of us with a kind smile, and offered one of his hands to each of us.  We took his hand in ours and we were transported to a different place.  I saw a cloudy sky with a single star and the Soul Sword wedged in the ground.  A black, demonic looking hand suddenly gripped the hilt.  I saw a demon that I had never seen before and then it and the Sword both disintegrated.  Suddenly, I was transported back to the rooftop.   
“What was that?”  Clary asked.  Obviously, she had seen the same thing as me.  The Angel still said nothing, but he smiled at us before he looked up, darting up in a flash of light, like a shooting star, returning to his home.  Clary and I looked at each other, confusion and amazement the main emotions showing on our faces.

**ALEC’S POV**

Surprisingly, we hadn’t encountered anyone yet.  I shouldn’t speak too soon though.    
“Alec, look!”  Izzy said, looking up and pointing to something.  It looked like a shooting star, but it was going straight up.  It also seemed like it was taking the storm with it.  When it was far enough away, the sky began to clear and the wind and thunder ceased.  That must have been the Angel.  They did it.  Clary and Jace freed the Angel.  “You think that’s the Angel?”  Izzy asked, looking up at what looked like a shooting star ascending to the heavens.  
“Yeah.”  I replied.  
“It’d be amazing if it was.”  She said absentmindedly, still gazing at it.  
“We can ask Jace and Clary about it when they get back.”  I offered.  She nodded at the suggestion.

* _10 minutes later_ *

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  Izzy and I turned around readying our weapons.  I assumed it was Jace and Clary, but I knew that Valentine’s minions were everywhere and you could never be too careful.  A few moments later, Jace and Clary appeared.  
“How did it go?”  
“We freed the Angel.  He showed us a vision though.”  Jace said.  Izzy and I both looked at him in confusion.  
“As much as I would love to hear about it, can we talk about it when we get back to the Institute?  I don’t think we should hang around here for too much longer.”  I suggested.  
“Alec’s right.  We should get out of here.”  Jace responded.  With that, we all made our way back to the Institute.

* _Back at the Institute_ *

**BEN’S POV**

I was getting worried because it shouldn’t take them this long to take on a hoard of shax demons, especially if there are four of them.  Unless one of them is hurt that is.  Oh no, is someone hurt?  Before my thoughts could consume me any longer, the people I was just thinking of entered my room.  I got up and marched over to them, a scowl on my face.  I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were prepared for a scolding.  
“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!  Do you have any idea how worried I was?!”  I half-yelled.  “Slaughtering Shax demons, especially since there were four of you, should not take that long.”  I said frowning.  “Now where you were you?”  They all looked at each other.  “What?  What am I missing?”  Jace then relayed the entire story to me.  By the end of it, I couldn’t be more shocked.  An _Angel_?  Clary creating a new Rune?  It’s not that I don’t believe them, but it shocked me nevertheless.  


	32. Chapter 32

**BEN’S POV**

Jace and Clary had gone to tell Luke about what they had found out about the Angel as well as what they had seen.  Alec, Izzy, and I had stayed behind to make sure they weren’t missed.  Izzy and Alec then decided to show me the Angel.  Alec was projecting something and it looked like a shooting star going upwards.  The higher it got, the more it looked like it was taking the storm with it.  
“There.”  Alec said, pausing the recording.  “They said that was the Angel.”  He elaborated.  
“Wow.”  I said, staring at the single ball of light in the middle of the screen.  “That’s amazing.”  I said them.  Both of them smiled at me.  
“So, Did you take my advice about Magnus?”  Izzy asked Alec.  What?  “You did, didn't you?  Okay, start talking.”  She said, a grin on her face.  
“There's nothing to talk about.”  Alec replied, trying to brush it off.  But before Izzy could counter his statement a familiar voice piped up.  
“Hey, you guys!”  I heard the voice of my youngest sibling call.  I turned to see Max running towards us with a smile on his face.    
“Hey, buddy.  How are you doing?”  Alec greeted him with a grin on his face.  
“Max! I missed you so much!”  Izzy exclaimed, kneeling down to his height so she could give him a hug.  “You look so handsome.  What are you doing here?”  Izzy greeted our younger brother.  
“Alec.  Ben.  Isabelle.”  Izzy’s smile disappeared and she stood up slowly.  “It's good to see you all.”  Mum said, appearing behind Max.  Immediately, the smile slipped off Max’s face.  I wonder what happened?   
“Really?”  Izzy asked sassily.  
“Izzy.”  I said in a warning tone, not taking my eyes off my mother.  Izzy, however, ignored me.  
“‘Cause the last time you were here, you turned your back on all of us.   _Especially_ Jace.”  She snapped.  Max looked up at his mother before looking back at us.  
“I was following orders.  I had no choice.”  She retorted.  All three of us rolled our eyes in unison.  That was the phrase she _always_ used for getting around things.    
"You always have a choice.  Sometimes it's just easier to think you don't."  I countered.  Mum glared at me but brushed off my comment.  I could feel the eyes of my three other siblings on me after what I said.   
“Max has some big news.  Tell them, sweetheart.”  She said with a smile, looking down at her youngest son.  His face lit up as he looked back at us.  
“I passed my last trial.  I'm ready for my Rune Ceremony!”  He said in an excited tone.  
“Congratulations.”  Alec said with a smile.  
“That’s amazing!”  I exclaimed.  
“So you finally perfected your roundhouse kick?”  Izzy asked, getting into a mock fighting position.   
“Yeah, and I knocked out _two_ different instructors.”  He said, mimicking Izzy’s position.  They bumped their fists together and stood up straight again.    
“Sadly, your father won't be able to attend.  So, Alec, as the eldest male in the family, you will be in charge of Max's ceremonial party.”  Mum told Alec.  
“Barely.”  I mumbled.  He was only 4 minutes older than me.  My comment went unnoticed or ignored, either way it was probably for the best.  We all frowned at Mum's comment though.  
“What do you mean he won't be here?”  Alec asked.   
“He's tied up with the Valentine task force in Idris.”  Mum said tightly.  
“I can't believe Dad would miss this.”  Izzy said in disbelief.   
“He doesn't have a choice.  We're all on high alert, especially after what that demon did to Ben and Isabelle.”  Mum said, looking sad about what she had just said.  I knew that, deep down, despite being more of a commander than a mother, she did honestly care for us.  
“I was surprised not to see you at the Rite of Mourning.   _Dad_ called to see how we were.”  Izzy snapped, a cold look on her face.  She then spun around and walked away.  Mum looked shocked.  
“Isabelle-” She called after her and began walking towards her.  Alec and I looked down at Max, raising our eyebrows in a ‘ _not even gonna go there_ ’ expression.  The three of us then began walking as we spoke.  
“Bet you wish you were back in Idris.”  I said to him.  He rolled his eyes in the classic Lightwood fashion.  
“I thought I was coming here to get _away_ from the fighting.”  He stated.  My eyebrows rose.  
“Fighting?”  I asked.  
“Mum and Dad?”  Alec added.  
“ _All the time_.”  Max replied.  
“What's going on?”  Alec asked.  
“Mum doesn't like you having a warlock boyfriend.”  Max said to Alec, looking up at his eldest brother.  Alec smiled slightly, then looked back down at his younger brother.  
“And you?”  He asked, hoping Max was ok with it.  
“Whatever, I don't care.”  He said.  Thank the Angel that he wasn’t as judgmental as out parents.  Alec and I looked at each other and smiled.  
“I’m going to go to Magnus’ place for a while.”  Alec said.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll hang out with Max.”  I said casually, knowing exactly why he was going to Magnus’.  “He can show me some of his moves, and we can maybe do some sparring.”  I said with a smirk.  Alec gave me a small ‘ _thank you_ ’ smile, whereas Max grinned at the opportunity to show me what he had learned and achieved.

* _At Magnus’ apartment_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

I knocked on the door of Magnus’ apartment and within about a minute, the door was opened.    
“My mother's back.”  I announced as he let me in.    
“Which means I'll make myself scarce.”  Magnus said, walking into the living room.  I closed the door behind me and followed him.  
“No, I have something else in mind.”  I said.  
“Hmm.”  I hear him hum.  
“How would you feel about throwing a party?”  I said slowly.  He spun around slowly.  
“Have you met me?”  He asked, a smile on his face and his eyes lighting up slightly.  
“It _is_ for Max's Rune Ceremony.”  I clarified, trailing off at the end slightly.  Magnus frowned slightly.  
“I think I'll pass.”  He said.  
“Magnus.”  I began, but he cut me off.  
“I'm sure I'll love Max.  But Maryse?  That woman hates me.”  He said.  State the obvious why don’t you.  We both knew that my mother didn’t like Magnus, but it was my personal life, so she really had nothing to do with it.  
“That's sort of the point of the party.”  I said.  He frowned slightly, not knowing what I was referring to.  “So that she can see that this, us, it's not going away.”  I explained.  His facial expression softened.  
“You sure about this?”  He asked.  
“Why wouldn't I be?”  I asked.  He smiled.  
“Then I better get to work.”  He said, before walking off to plan Max’s party.

* _Later_ *

Mum opened the Invitation and read it.  
“At the residence of _Magnus Bane_?”  She asked skeptically.  “It's very kind of your friend to offer, but the Rune Ceremony is a solemn rite of passage for Shadowhunters.  Not some Downworlder rave.”  She said distastefully.  
“Where does it say anything about a rave?”  I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.  “And why is it only for Shadowhunters?”  I added.  
“It's tradition.”  She said.  
“Traditions change, especially those based on ignorance.”  I told her.  She chuckled.  “Anyone who cares about Max should be there, and that includes me _and_ Magnus.   _Together_.”  I added, a forceful tone in my voice.  She sighed.  “If Dad were here he'd understand.”  I added.  
“Well, he's _not_.”  She said immediately.  I could tell that something was wrong.  She then stood up to face me.  “Alec I don't want to fight with you.  This dinner, it should be about family.   _Our_ family.”  She said gently.  
“What family?”  I snapped, frowning at her.  “You wanted Jace _dead_.”  I reminded her.  
“I was _following orders_.”  She stressed.  Again with the excuses!  
“You keep saying that.  After a while, it loses its meaning.”  I retorted.  She paused and sighed.  
“You're right.”  She said, her breathing hitching slightly.  “Of course we'll be there.  Thank you for going to all this trouble for us.”  She thanked me.  She sat down and I leaned closer to her.  
“Thank Magnus.”  I said before walking away.


	33. Chapter 33

**JACE'S POV**

Izzy and I walked up to the bar to get drinks.  
"Can I get a beer?"  I asked, not paying attention to who was behind the bar.   
"I thought I smelled cocky."  I heard a voice say.  I knew that voice.  I turned to see Maia.  
"Magnus must be really scraping the bottom of the bartender barrel."  I retorted.  
"Aw, you still bitter about getting your ass kicked by a werewolf?"  She teased.  
"In case you forgot, that was a three-against-one fight."  I retorted.  
"Well, I'm actually happy I didn't maul you to death."  She replied.  
"Why? So you can slowly annoy me to death instead?"  I asked.  
"No.  Because now I know you didn't kill Gretel."  She explained.  She then handed me a drink that was a magenta colour.  
"I asked for a beer."  I repeated.  
"Beer's boring, have some sangria.  Apparently Magnus has a thing for Spain."  She told me.  
"I'll have the same."  Izzy said, smiling at Maia.  Honestly, I forgot that she was with me at that moment.

**ISABELLE'S POV**

Jace and I exchanged hellos with Simon and Clary, who had just arrived together.  It didn't surprise me that Clary had invited Simon to attend with her.  
"We were just heading to the bar to see what kinds of blood-types Magnus has on tap."  Simon said to us.  "Do either of you want anything?"  He asked, not noticing the drinks in our hands.  Jace and I looked at the drinks in our hands and he immediately followed our hands.  
"I'm good."  Jace said.  
"Same.  But thanks anyway."  I replied with a smile.  
"Okay."  Simon said before walking off to the bar.  
"Well, I guess congratulations are in order."  Jace said.  
"Oh, we're not dating."  Clary said almost immediately.  
"Could've fooled me."  Jace said.  
"Jace, be nice."  I said, nudging his arm with my elbow.  Both Jace and Clary smiled at my teasing.

**ALEC'S POV**

Magnus and I were standing close to the front door, drinks in hand and Magnus had started worrying.  
"I'm worried the empanadillas are soggy.  I gave the chef specific directions-" He began, I knew he was going to start rambling so I put a stop to it.  
"Magnus.  Everything is perfect."  I reassured him.  Suddenly the door opened to reveal a smiling Max, and my mother, a bottle in hand, and a partial smile on her face.  "Max!  Mother."  I greeted them, each in a different tone.  Max, I was excited to see, Mum, it was almost as if I were merely acknowledging her existence rather than giving her a proper welcome.  Magnus turned around, following my gaze.  
"I heard you like to drink."  Mum said, offering the bottle to Magnus.  I tried to wipe the skeptical look on my face off.  At least there was an attempt at politeness.  
"Welcome, Maryse.  Max, this is your night."  Magnus said, gesturing to the party.    
"You do have exotic taste, don't you?"  She commented.  
"Oh, the Spanish theme is in honor of you and your husband."  Magnus said, kindness in his voice and a smile on his face.  
"Really?  How so?"  She said tightly.  
"Alec told me that Robert proposed to you in Barcelona.  I wanted to celebrate a joyous memory.  Especially since he couldn't be here."  Magnus said, being as polite as possible.  
"How sweet that Alec feels comfortable sharing our personal family stories with you.  Especially considering your...disparate backgrounds."  She responded with a tight smile.  I frowned at her attitude.  Why was she acting like this?  Tonight was about Max, not her issues with Magnus.  I could tell that Magnus wanted to get out of that situation.  
"How about a drink?  Sangria for the lady, and Roy Rogers for the guest of honor."  He suggested, being as polite and nice as possible.  Max smiled as Magnus went off to get them drinks.  
"Can't you be polite at  _least_?  This night is about Max, not your issues with Magnus, which I still don't understand."  I snapped.  I then looked down at my little brother and smiled.  

* _Later_ *

Magnus, Ben, Max, Mum, and I were standing out on the balcony talking, and Magnus was kneeling down in front of Max with a smile.  Jace, Izzy and Clary were inside somewhere.  
"I don't see anything."  Max said, looking at Max's empty hands.  
"That's because you're not looking hard enough."  Magnus replied with a smile, clicking his fingers and making a present appear before handing it to Max.  "Congratulations, young Shadowhunter."  He said kindly before standing up again.  
"What do you say, Max?"  I said with a smile.   
"Thank you."  He thanked Magnus.  "Where's your warlock mark?"  He asked out of the blue.   
"Max."  I warned, not knowing if Magnus would want to share it or not.  It took him a long time to share it with me, and when he did, it was by accident.  I won't deny that his cat eyes are absolutely beautiful, but I knew he likes to keep them glamoured.   
"You were just as curious at his age."  Mum said to me.  
"It's okay.  I only share with my closest friends."  He said with a smile.  His eyes immediately morphed into his cat eyes.  I will always be entranced by those eyes, that was, until I heard Max's next statement.  
"How much of you is a demon?"  He asked cautiously.  I raised my eyebrows at his statement but before I could say anything, Jace did.  
"Max, enough.  That's not how we treat our friends.  Apologize to Magnus."  I heard Jace say.    
"You can't tell me what to do."  Max snapped, frowning at him.  
"Hey, just because you're getting your first rune doesn't mean you can talk to your brother like that."  I scolded him.  The next thing he said was something I  _never_  would have expected.  
"Jace isn't my brother."  Max said to me.   _What?!_   Jace and Ben looked just as shocked as I was at that comment.  
"Max!"  Ben exclaimed, but Max ignored him.   
"Mum says you're not even part of our family."  He said to Jace aggressively, Max then walked away after that.  I will never forget the look on Jace's face.  The hurt on his face as he looked at our mother would be etched into my memory forever, and I didn't just see the hurt on his face, I felt it echo through our bond.  To say that it felt like I was stabbed would be an understatement.  It was almost like when we were fighting a few months ago and I weakened our bond trying to track him, which I will  _always_  regret, calling Izzy  _my_  sister instead of  _our_  sister.  If I could feel the hurt then, with our bond so weak, I could  _definitely_  feel it now since our bond had gotten stronger than ever.  
"Jace, I-" Mum began, but Jace walked back inside, unbelievably hurt by what Max had said, before she could continue.  
"This is your fault."  I said to Mum accusingly.  
"I've tried to keep Max out of it."  She said.  
"The hell you have.  He learned this behavior from  _you_."  I retorted.  "If you ever want to make things right with me, you better make them right with Jace."  I told her before walking away to find Jace to make sure he was alright.


	34. Chapter 34

**JACE’S POV**

I was currently hiding in one of the rooms.  I can’t believe what Max just said.  I know Alec was feeling the pain and hurt that I was, and that knowledge made me sad.  He was supposed to be having a _good_ time with Magnus and ou- _his_ family, not feeling sad just because his parabatai was.  I sat down in one of the couches and put my head in my hands.  I wasn’t going to cry, but I was certainly in pain.  A knock on the door snapped me out of my turbulent thoughts.  
“Come in.”  I called, still not looking up.  I had a feeling of who it was though.  I heard the door slide open and close.  
“Jace?”  I heard my parabatai’s voice pipe up.  “I won’t bother asking if you’re alright, because I know you’re not.”  Alec continued.  He walked over to me and sat down next to me.  “I’m sure Max didn’t mean it.”  He said.  
“Really?  Because it sure sounded and looked like he meant every word.”  I replied dryly, looking at him.  “Plus, even if he _didn’t_ , telling me that I didn’t belong in your family after over a decade of being part of it hurts worse than any injury; demonic or otherwise.”  I added.  I looked up at Alec and his eyed widened at my comment.  “The only thing I can compare it to is when you called Izzy _your_ sister, not _our_ sister after her trial when we were fighting.”  I told him.    
“Hold up.   _My_ family?”  Alec asked in shock.  “They’re your family too Jace.”  He reassured me.  This didn’t make me feel better though.  
“Not according to Max.”  I replied.  He looked at me sympathetically.  
“That’s _Mum_ talking Jace.”  Alec said.  “You know that Max would never usually act like that.  He never did when we were younger.”  He reminded me.  I sighed, not knowing what to say to that.  “Even though it may not be by blood, you have a home and a family in Ben, Izzy, and I.  I hope you know that.  Clary may be your biological sister, but you are our brother.  Nothing is ever going to change that.  Ok?”  Alec continued.  A small smile appeared on my face.  
“Thanks Alec.”  I replied, hugging him.  
“You’re my parabatai, I’m always gonna be here for you.”  Alec told me, repeating the line I had used on him the night before he almost got married.  
“Me too.”  I replied, offering my hand to him.  He took it and he pulled me in for a hug once again.  
“You ok to go back out there?”  He asked once we separated.  
“Yeah.  People will start to wonder where we are.”  I replied.  He smiled at this and we both got up, walking towards the door.  We both looked at each other and I took a deep breath to compose myself before we walked out of the room ready to continue socializing.

* _After the party (everything goes smoothly, no hallucinations)_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

Apart from the incident with Jace and Max earlier in the evening, thankfully, the party went fairly smoothly.  I did notice, however, that, along with Magnus, Jace did stick fairly close to me throughout the night.  He wasn’t clingy, but he always stayed within eyeshot.  I didn’t mind, if it made him feel more comfortable and at ease, then that’s all that mattered.  
“How was the party?”  Magnus asked once everyone, except for Clary, Ben, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and myself had left.  
“I feel it was a success, but you’d have to ask Max what he thought of it.”  I replied.  
“True.”  Magnus said.  Ben then piped up out of the blue.  
“I think that the party went quite well.  Thank you for all your help Magnus, and thank you for allowing us to hold the event at your home.”  He complimented.  Magnus smiled.  
“You’re welcome, all of you.”  He replied.  
“Sorry to change subject, but I was wondering exactly what happened with the Angel?”  Ben asked.  
“Angel?  What Angel?”  Magnus asked.  Jace and Clary looked at each other and sighed in unison.  
“The angel Ithuriel.  Valentine was going to use him to activate the Soul-Sword.  He needs someone with pure angel blood to activate it.”  Clary explained.  
“Well, that doesn't sound good.”  Simon chimed in.  I rolled my eyes at him comment.  
“It's not.  With the Soul-Sword activated, Valentine could decimate the entire Downworld.  The angel showed us a vision of a demon who could destroy the Sword.  If we could find that demon, we could stop Valentine.”  Jace told him.  
“How did you two save the angel?”  Magnus asked, a frown on his face.  Jace and Clary exchanged a look which I couldn’t quite place.   
“With runes the angel gave to me.”  Clary told us.  
“New runes, Magnus.  Ones no one's ever seen before.”  Jace elaborated.  
“Why did he choose you?”  Izzy asked Clary curiously.  
“I have no idea.”  She replied honestly.  
“I might.”  Magnus replied.  “Years ago, a Silent Brother told me about a special connection the original Shadowhunters had with the Angel Raziel.  That they could communicate from afar through visions.  Because they were created from his blood.”  Magnus explained.  
“Are you saying that…?”  I asked, hazarding a guess at what he was thinking.  
“Clary may have a blood connection to that angel.  And that must mean she has pure angel blood.”  Magnus told us.  
“That's why Valentine wants Clary unharmed.  Clary can activate the Soul-Sword.”  Jace said, realization clear in his tone.  
“If I may, what did this demon look like?”  Magnus asked.  
“It’s difficult to describe.  In the vision from Ithuriel, the demon that destroyed the sword had a clawed hand and looked nothing like any of the other demons we have come across or know about.”  Jace told us.  
“Perhaps I can lend some insight.  Show me this vision.”  Magnus asked.  Jace and Clary stood next to each other and Magnus put each of his hands on the back of their heads.  He spoke a few words in Latin before his eyes turned white as he saw what they had seen.  A few moments later, his eyes were back to normal and he released Jace and Clary.  “The star in the sky.”  He muttered.  
“Yeah, I remember.”  Clary said.  
“Angels are higher beings.  They communicate through metaphors.  Morgenstern means “Morning Star,” as in, “ _How are thou fallen from heaven, O, Lucifer, son of the morning_.”  The vision seems to be speaking of a Demonic Morgenstern.”  Magnus told us, his eyes wandering to Jace.  Jace looked away and then back at Magnus.  
“Me.  That's why Valentine wanted me under his control.  I can derail his plan.  I can destroy the Soul-Sword.”  Jace said.  I frowned, somehow, that just doesn't sound right.  
“And destroy yourself in the process.”  Magnus added.  
“No. That's a suicide mission. No way.”  Clary said forcefully.   
“She's right, Jace.  It's too dangerous.”  I said.  
“I'm not gonna touch the sword.  As soon as we find out where it is, I'll get to it before it's activated, and bring the Mortal Instrument back to the Clave, where it belongs.  Trust me.”  He said.  He then looked at me, seeing my frown.  “Do _you_ trust me Alec?”  Oh no, he was _not_ going to pull the parabatai card right now.  
“Oh no, don’t you pull the parabatai card with me.  You _know_ I trust you Jace, _always_ , but you _cannot_ do this.  I don’t say that because you aren’t capable of it, but what if you accidentally activate it?  What if Valentine was lying and you don’t actually have demon blood?  What if he injected you with _Angel_ blood instead?  There is something that just doesn’t seem right about this.  There are more questions than answers.  Neither you nor Clary are going _near_ that Sword until we have more answers than questions.”  I said forcefully.  “You said that he wanted you under his control because you could derail his plan, but I don’t think that’s true.  He is playing us all and I know that he has us  _exactly_ where he wants us.  Do the one thing you never do, _think_ about what you’re doing before you rush in and do it.  What about all of _us_?  How would _we_ feel if you got disintegrated?  What would happen to our parabatai bond if you got destroyed like that?  What do you think you happen to _me_ if you died?”  I asked.  “We all love you and it would break all our hearts if you died.  We, sorry, _I_ can’t live without you Jace.  Simple as that.”  He paused and nodded at my words, knowing that I was right.    
“Before we get any deeper into this conversation, I suggest we go back to the Institute and get some rest.  We have Max’s Rune Ceremony tomorrow remember?”  Ben said.  All of us looked at him.  That was a _very_ good idea.  We all nodded, thanking Magnus for everything he had done tonight, before all of us headed back to the Institute.


	35. Chapter 35

* _Max’s Rune Ceremony_ *

**NO ONE’S POV**

A Silent brother stood next to what looked like an alter at the end of a long room in the Institute.  Aside from the large, stained glass window at one end, it was quite plain.  However, it had been decorated with four standing chandeliers, two on each side, forming what looked like an aisle.    
Along with the Silent Brother, there were six other people in the room as Max entered it - his mother, his four siblings, and Clary.  On the left side, Maryse was closest to the alter, and to her right was Isabelle.  On the left side stood the boys and Clary.   
As Max got closer, Alec, as his eldest brother and the eldest male attending, stepped out from where he was standing before to meet Max, and began walking him towards the alter.  As Alec walked him towards the alter, Max looked at Jace as he passed him, and Jace sent him a smile and a wink.  Even though Max had hurt him badly at the party, he wasn’t going to ruin Max’s big day because of it.  Once Alec and Max got to the alter, Maryse stepped towards Max, a proud smile on her face, putting a hand on his shoulder briefly before everyone turned to the Silent Brother.  
“To the Angel I entrust my life, and vow to uphold the laws of heaven.  
I take this mark to honor Him, to bring His light into me, and vow to uphold the laws of heaven.  So I may join the ranks of the Shadowhunters the guardians of peace.”  Max recited the vow he needed.  He then pulled his sleeve up as the Silent Brother took a stele and began drawing the Angelic rune on his arm.  Once it was finished, everyone went over to congratulate Max on his first Rune.

* _Later_ *

Clary, Ben, Alec, and Jace were conversing at one end of the hallway after Max’s Rune Ceremony.  
“The ceremony was beautiful.”  Clary commented.  
“Yeah, Max did great, huh?”  Jace said, proud of his little brother.   
“Didn't even flinch.”  Alec said with a smile on his face.  Jace then noticed Maryse pacing at the other end of the hallway.  He looked at his siblings and sighed.  
“Give me a minute.”  He said, excusing himself from the conversation and making his way over to his adoptive mother.  She turned to him as he approached her.  
“Maryse, look, I-I just want you to know that-” He began, but she cut him off.   
“I don't need any more apologies.”  She said, her tone almost harsh.  Jace looked down, not meeting his adoptive mother’s eyes.  “Because you don't owe me one.”  She continued.  He looked up at her in surprise at what she was saying.  “I don't regret taking you in for one _second_.”  She told him in a kind yet serious voice, a look of pride on her face as she gazed upon her son.  Jace looked at her with hope in his eyes.  Was he really a part of the Lightwood family?  “Max was _totally_ out of line, because _I_ have been out of line.”  She stated.  She then took a step towards him and rested her hand on his cheek in a gesture of pure love and affection, something she hardly ever gave her four elder children.  “As a parent, your greatest hope is that your children don't inherit your worst traits.”  She said, her eyes not leaving his.  Jace smiled softly at her and was comforted in the knowledge that, no matter what happened, no matter who his biological parents were, Maryse Lightwood would always be his mother and the Lightwoods would always be his true family.  
“Yeah, well, Max is still young.  Impressionable.  You can still steer that ship straight.”  Jace replied with a smile.  She smiled back at him at chuckled slightly before she dropped her hand from his face.  Just then, the twins walked over to their brother and mother.  
“Max says that you and Dad have been fighting.”  Alec said.  The smile disappeared from Maryse’s face at that statement and she sighed.  “About me and Magnus.”  He continued.  Both Ben and Jace looked between their brother and mother in confusion.  
“Max doesn't have _any_ idea what's going on between your father and me.”  Maryse replied.  
“Then what is it?”  Alec pressed.  She looked at each of her sons and then paused.  
“I didn't want to burden you all.”  She began, taking a breath in and out as if she were thinking of how to phrase the news.  Her eyes began watering.  
It then dawned on Alec.  The snapping and tightness in her voice whenever their father was mentioned, the hurt on their mother’s face that she was constantly trying to hide, the fact that she wanted more than anything to make amends with her children, the look on her face right now.   
“Is Dad cheating on you?”  He asked.  Tears filled her eyes and her strong façade finally broke.  She looked down and then up at him as if to confirm his statement.  
“Bastard.”  Jace exclaimed.  She then began wiping some stray tears that had escaped her eyes.  
“You can't tell Isabelle.  She worships Robert.  I can bear it, but it would destroy her.”  Maryse told her sons, still wiping tears.  Almost in sync, Alec and Ben enveloped her one of their twin-hugs that she loved so much – Alec hugging her from the front, and Ben from behind.  She then burst into tears.  
“Come stay with us.  You and Max.  You don't have to go back to Idris or Dad.”  Alec offered, still hugging his mother.  
“Oh I wish I could stay.  More than anything.”  She said through her tears.  There was a pause before both twins released her.  “But I have to get back to the Clave.”  She said.  
“Why?  Let Robert take care of that.”  Jace suggested.  
“Everything's different now because of Clary and the Sword.  I can't let my problems interfere with my duty.  Not now.”  She told them.  Her three eldest sons nodded at this, even though they hated the idea of their mother having to endure even more pain than she already had and their youngest sibling having to endure the constant fighting between their parents.  Maryse Lightwood may be one of the strongest Shadowhunters they knew, and they were all proud to call her their mother, but, as just demonstrated, she too had her breaking points and moments of weakness.


	36. Chapter 36

* _The Next Day_ *

**BEN’S POV**

We said our farewells to Mum and Max since they both had to go back to Idris.  I wish they didn’t have to.  I hate to send Mum back to Dad, and Max back to all that fighting.    
Jace, Alec, and I are going to have a hard time keeping this from Isabelle.  She knows when we’re lying and all three of us hate keeping anything from our sister, let alone this.    
“How are we going to keep this from Izzy?  We all know she is one to pry and when she gets her mind set on discovering something, she will succeed.”  I asked my brothers.  
“I don’t know.  It’s going to be difficult, I don’t doubt that, but we can do it.”  Jace replied.  
“She’s going to pry.  You know that right?”  Alec said.    
“We know, but we can try and keep it from her as long as possible.”  I suggested.

* _Later_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

Magnus and I were going for a walk in the park when we came across a little girl sitting on the swing by herself.  I looked at Magnus and we then walked over to her.  She looked up at us, saying nothing.  
“Are you alright Sweet Pea?”  Magnus asked.  She looked up at him, still not saying anything.  As she did, I saw a set of gills on each side of her neck.  A warlock.  
“Cool gills.”  I complimented her warlock mark with a smile.  She smiled timidly at my compliment.  “What’s your name?”  I asked kindly, keeling down to her level to hopefully make her more comfortable.  She opened her mouth slightly, as if she were going to tell me.  
“Her name’s Madzie.”  A woman, who I assumed was a warlock.  I looked up at the same time that Magnus looked at the woman with a disapproving look.    
“Iris.”  He said as I stood up slowly.  
“Magnus.”  She greeted him curtly.  “Who might you be?”  She asked him, indicating to me.  
“Alec Lightwood.”  I introduced myself.  Magnus was the only person I felt comfortable with calling me Alexander, there was no way I was going to let her call me Alexander.    
“Well, it is nice to meet you Alec.  What are you two doing together exactly?”  Iris asked, a hint of judgment in her voice.  
“At the moment?  We’re going for a walk in the park, but in the grand scheme of things, we’re dating.”  I replied, a hint of sass in my voice as I looked directly at her.  She then turned to Magnus.  
“Honestly Magnus, not that he isn’t attractive, but I thought you had better taste in partners.  A Shadowhunter?  Really?”  Iris asked.  
“You insult my boyfriend again Iris and I you won’t want to know what I’ll do to you.”  Magnus threatened in a dark voice.  
“Magnus, it’s fine.”  I said, trying to calm him down, putting my hand on his shoulder.  I then felt a little pull on my jeans.  I looked down to see Madzie smiling up at me.  I knelt down to her height.  
“How old are you Madzie?”  I asked in a kind tone, a smile on my face.  She looked at me for a moment before raising her hand, holding four fingers up.  
“Four!  You’re a big girl aren’t you?”  I said in the same tone I used to use with Max when he was her age.  
“No.  I’m little.”  She said quietly.  
“Ah, but little people are the most fun!”  I replied, being as nice as I could.  The corners of her mouth twitched up quickly into what I could only imagine was a smile.  
“Come on Madzie, it’s time to go.”  Iris said to her, looking at me with distaste.  I rolled my eyes and stood up straight again as Madzie looked up at Iris and then back at us.  She took Iris’ hand and then waved goodbye to us with her free hand.  Iris then picked her up, and made a portal.  “Until next time.”  She said as a farewell before she stepped through the portal, Madzie still looking at us.  I sighed.  I knew that Magnus and my relationship was going to be hard, but I hadn’t imagined it to be like this.

* _Back at the Institute_ *

**JACE’S POV**

I was training to get my mind off what Mum had told us yesterday.  I now had a deep-seated anger towards Robert for hurting his wife, my mother, in such a way.  Maryse may not be my birth mother, but she raised me and treated me like one of her own children and I will forever consider her my true mother.  I hate keeping secrets from my family, truly I do.  Even though the only person we are really keeping it from is Isabelle, it still hurts.  I know she is going to start prying and try to get the truth out from Ben, Alec, and I though, and I know she won’t like what she finds.  I didn’t notice I had zoned out until I heard someone speak to me.  
“Hey, Jace, do you know where Alec is?”  I heard the voice of my younger sister ask behind me.  
“I think he went for a walk with Magnus.  He said something about central park.”  I replied.  “What’s up Izzy?  Do you need me to call him or can I help you with something?”  I asked, seeing the look on her face.  
“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”  Izzy said, trying to change topic.  
“Isabelle.”  I said in a mock warning tone.   
“Fine.  You, Ben, and Alec have been acting weird ever since Max’s Rune Ceremony, and I wanted to know if you were all ok?”  She asked.  Oh no.  I need to talk to the twins.    
“No, we’re fine.  The three of us had a conversation with Mum and we worked out all our issues.”  I said, only partially lying.  “I promise, we’re fine.”  I told her, putting my hand on her upper arm in a comforting way.  She smiled at me and then we hugged. 


	37. Chapter 37

* _Two Days Later_ *

**ISABELLE’S POV**

Something weird has been going on with Jace and the twins.  It’s like they’re keeping something from me and I wasn’t sure what, but I was going to find out.  It had gotten to the stage where I had dragged them all to my room and locked the door so that they had no choice but to tell me if they wanted to get out.  
“ _What_ is going _on_ with you three?”  I demanded, crossing my arms.  “It’s like you’re keeping a secret from me and-” I stopped mid-sentence when I saw their faces.  They were.  “Tell me.  Now.”  I ordered.  
“We can’t.  We promised Mum we wouldn’t.”  Jace said.  I scoffed.  
“Since when did _you_ start following the rules and doing what Mum says?”  I asked sceptically.  Jace and I had always been the rule breakers of the four of us.   
“Since I care about you.”  He retorted.  I frowned at his reply to my question.  
“Please Izzy, just leave it.  It’s better if you don’t know.”  Alec all but pleaded, not wanting to have this conversation.  I could tell that he wasn’t the only one.  
“No!  No secrets Alec.  We promised each other we wouldn’t keep secrets from one another _years_ ago.  Now, I understand you keeping your sexuality a secret, that’s different, but you have to tell me what is going on.  It’s driving me nuts trying to figure it out.”  I said accusingly.  My brothers looked at each other with sad looks, almost like they were going to regret telling me this.  But they had no choice.  It was almost as if they were deciding who should tell me.  They all sighed in unison.  
“Dad’s cheating on Mum.”  Ben admitted.  So _that’s_ what this is about.  Dad had told Mum, or she had somehow found out, and then she had told the boys.  
“You don’t look shocked.”  Jace observed.  
“I’m not shocked because I already knew.”  I told them.  
“What?!”  All three of them exclaimed.  
“I overheard Dad on the phone one day.  I wanted to tell Mum so badly, but I figured that it wasn’t my secret to tell.  I’m sorry for keeping it from you all.  I just didn’t know what to do.”  I replied.  All of them looked stunned at what I was saying.   I then felt three pairs of arms embrace me all at once.  We stayed silent for a while just hugging each other and taking comfort in the embrace.  
“It’s ok.”  One of the twins whispered.  
“I’m just glad you all know now and that I can talk to someone about it.”  I told them.  
   
 **JACE’S POV**

Izzy, the twins, and I were all in a silent group hug, taking comfort in each other’s embrace.  I wish I had known, and that Izzy didn’t have to bear the knowledge all by herself.    
“Come on Izzy dizzy.  You should get some rest.”   Alec said, using her childhood nickname.  Before she could protest, Alec picked her up and carried her to her room, Ben and I following after them.   
Once we got there, I stood at the door as Ben and Alec put Izzy in bed and tucked her in like they would do when she was little.  They were about to walk to the door when Izzy said something that I’ve only heard her say a handful of times.  
“Stay?  Please?”  She asked, her voice small.  This must have affected her more than we thought.  Alec looked over at me, and the three of us then lay down with her and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

* _Skip to when Izzy is fast asleep_ *

When all three of us knew that Izzy was fast asleep, Alec and I began to get up, but Ben stayed where he was.  
“You go.  I’ll stay with her.”  Ben whispered so we could hear him but he wouldn’t wake Izzy.  Both Alec and I nodded, getting up silently and trying not to wake Izzy in the process.  As Alec and I silently left the room, I noticed Ben pull Izzy closer to him in order to keep her warm and comfortable, and also to make sure she subconsciously knew that someone was there for her.  
Alec closed the door behind us quietly.  As we began walking down the hallway, Alec sighed.  
“What’s up?”  I asked, knowing that something was wrong.  I could both feel it and see it on his face.  
“It’s just, there’s been so much going on lately and Izzy knowing about Dad just makes everything worse.”  Alec told me.  I sighed in defeat.  
“I know.  I don’t think she’s really gonna get over it.  Like Mum said, she worshipped Robert, she shouldn’t have found out like this, if at all.”  I said.  
“I noticed you call Mum ‘Mum’, but you call Dad ‘Robert’.  Why?”  Alec observed.  My face turned cold.  
“I’ll explain when we get to my room.”  I said.  I noticed that we actually had gotten to my room, so we both entered, and I closed the door behind us and locked it, drawing a Soundless rune on the door.  This was a private conversation; I didn’t want anyone listening in.  I then walked over and sat down next to Alec on my bed.  He looked at me with an expectant look.  “Well, I count Maryse as my true mother, no matter who my birth mother is.  If Robert treats the woman who has done more for me than I can even express like he has, I no longer consider him a father figure.”  I said.  “Did you know that he and Michael Wayland were parabatai?  Did you know that Robert abandoned Michael because Michael came out as gay and expressed his feelings for Robert to him?  I would _never_ do that to you.  You are my brother, my best friend, my parabatai, and the most important person in my life.  I knew you loved me, I could feel it through the bond, but I didn’t know exactly how you loved me.  I suspected that you had feelings for me, and when the demon showed your memory at Magnus’ place when we first met him, it confirmed my suspicions.  I knew why you didn’t tell me, but I wanted to wait for you to on your own.  I knew you would eventually, I just didn’t want to push you or make you feel uncomfortable.  Anyway, back to why I won’t call Robert 'Dad'.  He cheated on Mum, and he shamed his parabatai for who he was, for something he couldn’t change.  Even though Mum can be harsh and authoritative, she still loves us all.”  I explained, my face hard at the end of my speech.   
“I know about Michael Wayland.  Ben told me.  Ben told me that Dad said that their bond got so weak that he didn’t even feel it when Michael died.  Dad regrets it, he really does.  It still doesn’t change it though.  I knew you would never do that to me though, and I am grateful, I truly am.”  Alec said.  I smiled softly at him.  Just then, something came to mind.  
“I’m curious, why didn’t you come to me and tell me about your feelings earlier?”  I asked curiously.  
“I don’t know.  Fear maybe?”  Alec replied.  “I know now it was an irrational fear, but I was terrified that I would lose you if I told you.  I hoped that you might figure it out.”  He added.  
“Like I said, I could tell that you had feelings for me, but I didn’t know how strong those feelings were, whether they were platonic or romantic.  Honestly, I am so happy that you found Magnus.  You two are so good together and I can both feel and see how happy he makes you.”  I told him honestly.  Alec smiled when I mentioned Magnus.  
“Thanks Jace, that means a lot.”  He said.  He chuckled.  “You’re getting all sappy on me.”  He added.  I gasped in fake realization.  
“By the Angel, I _am_!  What is _wrong_ with me?”  I asked in an exaggerated tone.  I heard Alec laugh at this.  I smiled.  I loved Alec’s laugh, he doesn’t laugh often, but when he does, it is wonderful.


	38. Chapter 38

* _Later – Alec at Magnus’ loft_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

I knocked on Magnus door, waiting for him to open it.  A few moments later, the door opened to reveal my gorgeous boyfriend.  
“Alec, my darling, how are you this afternoon?”  Magnus asked with a smile.  I tried my best to return that smile.  
“Ok.”  I replied simply.  
“No you’re not.  Something’s wrong.  I can tell.”  Magnus replied seriously, seeing right through my failing attempt at a smile.  
I didn’t say anything, only walked onto Magnus’ balcony and looked out at the city.  
“How many Downworlders do you think live in New York?”  I asked absentmindedly when he came up to me.  
“I don’t know.  But they’re not all your responsibility.”  He replied.  I turned to him.  
“You are.”  I replied simply.  He smiled to himself.  
“I can take care of myself.”  He replied.  
“You may have lived through the fall of Rome, but even the Dark Ages couldn’t have been _this_ dark.”  I said, staring out at the city.  
“Alexander, I know things may seem bleak, but it’s not the end of the world.  Trust me, we will get through this.”  Magnus said, placing a hand comfortingly on one of my own.  
“I hope so.”  I replied.  
“There’s something else isn’t there?”  He asked.  
“Isabelle found out why Mum and Dad have been fighting so often.”  I told him.  
“Why was that?”  He asked curiously.  
“Dad is cheating on Mum.  She told Jace, Ben, and I not to tell Izzy because she is so close to Dad and basically worships him, but it turned out that Izzy already knew.”  I revealed.  “I hate seeing our sister sad, or any of our siblings for that matter.”  I added.  
“She’s going to be ok.  Isabelle is strong, and with Ben, Jace, and your help, you can all get through this.”  He consoled me.  
“I can’t believe I am saying this, but I am worried for my Mum.  She is so strong and stoic all the time, but when Ben and I were hugging her after she told us, she broke down into tears.  I have _never_ seen her cry before.”  I revealed.  
“I have once, it was only a stray tear or two, but still.  It was when Ben was unconscious and she saw him for the first time after he got back from Valentine.  Maryse is a strong woman.  I know she will pull through this.  Even though your mother and I have our issues, and believe me, there are a lot of them, I do feel for her.  A loveless marriage is not a marriage, it’s a jail sentence, especially when your partner is cheating on you.”  Magnus stated in an attempt to comfort me.  
“You sound as if you speak from experience.”  I commented.  
“I have seen it happen many times before.  I even had a friend a long time ago that had a similar situation.  He was totally devoted to his wife, but she treated him like trash, and was cheating on him with multiple other men.”  Magnus explained.  “She ended the marriage by running off with another man.”  He finished.  
“I’m sorry to hear that.”  I said sadly.  
“It was in the past.  They are both probably long dead by now.”  Magnus said.  “They were both mundanes.”  He added.  
“I didn’t know you hung out with mundanes.”  I said, bumping our shoulders together teasingly.  
“Occasionally.  There’s a lot you don’t know about me Alexander.”  He said mysteriously.  
“Well, I plan to change that.”  I told him.  He smiled at me before pulling me in for a gentle kiss.

* _Back at the Institute_ *

**CLARY’S POV**

Something is going on with Jace and the twins.  I couldn’t tell what though.  I was walking past Jace’s room when I heard him punching the punching bag that he had in his room.  I knocked on the door.  
“Jace?”  I asked.  
“Come in.”  He called back.  I opened the door to see him putting a shirt on.  I tried my best not to stare.   _You’re his sister Clary.  You can’t think like that._  
“What’s up with you and the twins?”  I asked, thinking of something _other_ than how much I loved him and how he made me speechless whenever I saw him shirtless.  I should _not_ have those feelings towards my brother.  “I mean, even I have noticed that you were hiding something.”  I added.  
“It’s complicated.”  Jace said steadily, before sitting down on his bed.  I walked over and sat down next to him.  
“I have time.”  I said calmly.  
“You can’t tell _anyone_ , but Alec, Ben, and I found out after Max’s rune ceremony that Robert is cheating on Maryse.”  He revealed.  My hand went over my mouth and I gasped.  “What’s worse is that Izzy already knew and didn’t tell anyone so she had to carry the secret by herself.”  He added.  
“Oh my God.  Jace, I’m so sorry.”  I said, knowing how much the Lightwoods meant to him.  Jace and I may be related by blood, but his true family is the Lightwoods, and I understand that.  Maryse and Robert raised him, the twins are like his older brothers, he treats Izzy like a little sister, and Alec is his parabatai.  I know how much they mean to him.    
“Everything will be ok in the end.  I have to believe that.”  Jace said, almost to himself.  I put my hand on his upper arm in a comforting gesture and he looked at me with a look of thanks.  
“Should we go check on Izzy?”  I asked.  Jace shook his head.  
“No, Alec and I left Ben and Izzy on her bed, both sleeping.  Ben wanted to stay with her and be there when she woke up, since she had asked all of us to anyway, and Izzy needs sleep.  It would be best not to wake them unless absolutely necessary.”  Jace said rationally, a soft smile on his face.  I nodded, wanting to ensure Izzy’s wellbeing.  Aside from Simon, she’s my best friend and I hate seeing her hurt in any way, so if I can do _anything_ to soften the huge blow that she has just sustained, I will.


	39. Chapter 39

**BEN’S POV**

I was looking down at my younger sister’s peaceful face with a mixed expression on my face.  No emotion really outweighed the others.  I’ve never seen Izzy more calm or at peace than she is when she is sleeping.  Dreams take us to a world that is entirely our own, but they can only last so long before we are made to face the harsh claws of reality.    
I wish with all my heart that Izzy had told us sooner and not had to carry the weight of this by herself.  Isabelle is one of the strongest Shadowhunters I know, but everyone has their breaking points.  Learning that our father, someone who she has looked up to, worshipped even, for as long as I can remember, hurt our mother the way he did is most definitely Izzy’s.  I hate whenever anyone I love gets hurt in any way.  Sometimes it’s unavoidable, but I will throw myself in front of anything to protect my siblings.  That was part of the reason I asked Jace to torture me when I was with Valentine.  I couldn’t stand the thought of the same thing happening to him because he set me free or didn’t follow Valentine’s orders, so I would rather take the pain and protect him.  I was snapped out of my thoughts when Izzy groaned slightly and started moving in my arms.  
“Iz?”  I asked softly.  Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at me.  
“Ben.”  She said, nuzzling her head into my shoulder.  My face immediately morphed into one of sadness.  I knew she didn’t want to talk about it, but was glad that we all now knew.  
“It’s ok to cry Izzy.  Don’t hold it in.”  I said calmly.  I held my sister close as she burst into tears.  

**JACE’S POV**

I was currently training Clary, since she still needed training and it is important for a Shadowhunter to train.  She is doing pretty well so far.  I mean, there is still a long way to go before she is fully trained, but she is doing very well.   
“So how am I doing?”  Clary asked me.  
“Pretty well considering how little training you have had and how new you are to this.”  I complimented her.  She smiled at my compliment.  “You still have a long way to go though.”  I added.  She nodded at this, knowing I was right.    
“How is Izzy?  Do you know?”  She asked suddenly, clearly concerned about her friend and my adoptive sister.  
“I think you should focus on training for now.  I know you can take care of yourself, but in the Shadow World, no plan and no training won’t just get you killed, but could also get your team hurt or killed as well.”  I told her.  She nodded, understanding better now that we had Jocelyn, even though she had moved to Idris.

* _Later – after training_ *

Once we had finished training, I will admit that Clary is improving in her skills.   
“I think we’re done for today.  I know you can take care of yourself, and you are improving, but as I have said before, in the Shadow World, no plan and no training gets you, and possibly your team, killed.”  I told her.  She nodded, understanding much better now that she had been exposed to the Shadow World.  
“Are we finished for now though?”  She asked.  
“Yeah, we’re finished for the day.  It is almost sunset anyway.”  I replied.    
“Can we go and check on Izzy?  She’s one of my best friends, and I want to make sure she’s ok.”  Clary asked.  
“If they are awake, yes, you can see her.  If not, we should leave them be.”  I replied honestly.    
“They?”  She asked, frowning slightly.  
“Yeah, Ben is with her now.”  I explained.  She nodded in understanding and we walked over to the weapons stand to put the things we had used away before we went to check up on Isabelle.  
As we were putting our things away, I noticed Alec walk into the training room.  
“Just finished?”  He asked.  I turned to him.  
“Yeah.  Have you seen Iz yet?”  I asked.  
“I checked on her on the way to find you.  Ben was hugging her and stroking her hair.  It seemed like the crying had stopped but she was still awake.  I think we should leave them be for now.”  Alec told us.  Clary and I looked at each other, knowing that it was best to do as Alec suggested.  


	40. Chapter 40

  
* _A few days later_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

It’s been a rough few days for us lately with Ben’s chest pains, Izzy finding out about Dad’s cheating, all the rogue Downworlder attacks, and Magnus’ spellbook being stolen.  We really don’t need another thing going wrong.  But saying that, I know there is going to be _something_.  Jace, Clary, Simon, and Luke had gone to see if they could find Valentine’s compound.  Suddenly, the alarms began blaring.  I grabbed my bow and some arrows off the table they were lying on and made my way to the main room.

“I thought these wards were airtight.” Aldertree exclaimed as I walked up to him, several other archers in my wake.  It must be someone using Magnus’ stolen spellbook.  That’s the only way that they could have entered.  
“How many soldiers are here?”  I asked him.  
“Only two dozen.  Everyone else is out dealing with the Downworld attacks.”  Aldertree told me.  
“I'll take the entry with Longford.”  I said, taking half of the remaining Shadowhunters with me.  
“We'll cover the weapons room.”  Aldertree said.  I nodded and we split off.  I knew Ben and Izzy were here somewhere, but wasn’t sure where.  I hoped they were both safe though.  
“Valentine's work?”  One of the archers asked.   
“Only one way to find out.”  I replied.  We entered the entry corridor when the front doors slid open to reveal…Madzie?  What was slightly scary though is that she was standing in the middle of three dead bodies.  I put my arm out slightly.  “Hold your fire.”  I said, not taking my eyes off the young warlock.  I began walking slowly towards Madzie.  
“What's a little girl doing here all alone?”  Longford asked me.   
“She's a warlock.”  I explained, glancing back at him but continued my slow walking.  I looked back at Madzie.  “Madzie.  Did you?”  I asked.  She raised her arm and swiped it sideways, flinging me into the lift and closing the doors.  I looked up slowly and saw the levels increase.  She was sending me up and away from where she was.  That meant that either she had done something or was about to.

**JACE’S POV**

We had found Valentine’s compound, and also found him here, but unfortunately, Simon got kidnapped in the process of us trying to capture Valentine.  Clary, Luke and I were attempting to figure out where Valentine had taken Simon.   
“Clary, we can't panic.”  I said rationally.  
“He's a psychopath.  He's capable of anything.  Simon is innocent, in all of this.  The only reason Valentine took him captive is because I care about him.”  Clary replied.  
“Hey.  All the prisoners are either dead or gone.  No sign of Cleophas.”  Luke said as he returned to us after searching the compound.    
“Hey, it's gonna be okay.”  I comforted Clary.  I embraced her in a hug, one of the ones I that was reserved solely for my siblings when they were upset or needed comfort.  A few moments later, we separated because her phone started ringing.  She picked it up.  Simon.  
“Answer it, Clary.”  Luke said.  As soon as she did, she saw Simon tied to a chair, duct tape over his mouth.  Valentine then knelt down in front of the camera.  A horrified expression formed on her face.  
“No.”  She said lowly.  
“Hello, Clarissa.  I wish we were chatting under more civilized circumstances, but I'm afraid I've run out of options.”  Valentine said.  
“Let Simon go.”  Clary ordered.  
“Absolutely.  Just as soon as you come back to the Institute, I need you to activate the sword for me.”  Valentine said.  
“That is never going to happen.”  Clary snapped.  
“Oh, but I think it will.  Because if you don't show up within the hour.”  Valentine said, before looking back at Simon.  He looked back at the camera.  “Your vampire friend here is gonna die a death I wouldn't wish upon anyone.”  He threatened.  After that, I went picked up my phone and walked to the side, dialing Alec’s number and putting the phone to my ear.

**LUKE’S POV**

Clary began walking towards the exit with a look on her face that indicated that nothing was going to stop her.    
“Clary.”  I said, stopping her in her tracks.  
“What are we waiting for? Let's go.”  Clary said aggressively.   
“That's what Valentine wants.  You know that if you touch that sword, he can destroy the entire Downworld, including Simon.”  I said reasonably.  
“No, Valentine needs an energy source.  He needs lightning.”  She argued.  I paused.  
“He's got it.”   I revealed.  She looked at me with a look of confusion on her face.  “Every Institute is powered by an angelic power core.”  I explained.  Before I could say anything else, Jace walked over to us.  
“Alec's not picking up.  Let's move.”  Jace said.  
“Valentine is gonna wish he never laid a hand on Simon.  I'll make sure of it.”  She said, trying to get out of my grip, but it only tightened as she struggled.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not going anywhere near that Institute.  We're taking you to Magnus.  He can protect you.”  I told her.  I could tell this irritated her.  
“No, I don't need to be protected.  I need to save Simon.”  She snapped.  
“The Downworld knows that you're the key to activating that sword.  They want you dead.”  I told her.  
“I can save Simon.”  Jace said, looking at Clary.    
“Doesn't work that way.  If I'm not the one who shows up, Valentine is gonna kill him.”  Clary replied.  I looked at Jace and, by the look on his face, I could already tell that a plan was formulating in his head.


	41. Chapter 41

**JACE’S POV**

Luke and I were currently in Luke’s car on the way to the Institute.  I decided to call Alec to make sure he was ok since he wasn’t picking up earlier and I knew something bad was happening there.  
“Are you okay?”  I asked, wanting to make sure my parabatai was alright.  
“We're under attack.  Major casualties.  Valentine used Madzie to take down the wards.  She suffocated everyone.”  Alec replied in a low voice, it sounded like he was keeping his voice down to hide from someone.  
“Where are Izzy and Ben?”  I asked, worried for our siblings.  
“I don’t know, but they weren’t with me.  I’m going to try and find them now.”  He replied.  I could hear the worry in his voice.  
“Alec, he's there to use the power core instead of lightning.  He's got Simon and he's threatening to kill him if Clary doesn't come and activate the sword.”  I explained.  
“You have to keep Clary _away_ from that sword.”  Alec said forcefully.  
“Don't worry.  She's with Magnus.  Luke and I are coming for it now.  Just get to the power core.  Shut it down.  That way, no matter who touches the sword, it won't turn on.”  I said.  Suddenly, Alec cried out and it sounded like his phone crashed onto the floor.  “Alec? _Alec_?”  I exclaimed.  I heard grunting and gasping from the other end as well as a sword slash.  Oh no.  When I received no reply, I hung up.  Worry coursed through my body.  I knew Alec wasn’t dead, I would feel it and my parabatai rune would have faded if he was, but I didn’t know if he was ok or not, and that thought scared me.  I hope he’s ok and that the gasping wasn’t from him.  I swore I heard his voice at the end, but I wasn’t completely sure.  
“You're a cop.  Can't you drive any faster?”  I asked Luke.   
“You wanna drive?”  He retorted.  I don’t do mundane driving.  
“I'm sorry.  I, I just, I have to get to Alec.”  I said, putting my hand over my parabatai rune in order to ground myself.  Alec and I both have a habit of doing that.  Whenever something is wrong with the other, _especially_ when we’re not together, we press our hands to our parabatai runes to ground ourselves, even to just reassure ourselves that the other is still alive.    
“I know what you're going through.  I had a parabatai once.”  Luke explained.  Valentine.  I knew that Luke was the only one apart from Alec who would know what I was going through.  
“When Valentine turned on you, that must've been unbearable.”  I said sadly.  I couldn’t even _imagine_ what it would feel like if Alec turned on me.  
“It was.  I felt like my life was over.  But, over time, I got past it.  Alec's gonna be okay.”  He said in a comforting tone.    
“He has to be.”  I replied, looking out the window.  Suddenly, someone ran out in front of the car and Luke screeched to a halt.  The person I saw was the _last_ person I wanted to see.  “What the hell is she doing here?”  I asked Luke.  He didn’t say anything but we both got out of the car.  Maia grabbed Luke by the collar and slammed him against the closed door.  
“You locked me up in the dark?”  She demanded.  
“Where did you come from?”  Luke muttered.  
“I was watching, waiting for my chance.  But I couldn't wait any longer.”  She snarled.  I rounded the car and put my seraph blade to her neck.  
“Jace, put the blade away.  This is between me and Maia.”  Luke said, looking at me.  
“Are you sure?  She's out of control.”  I said.  
“So true.”  She said, punching me in the face.  Luke then grabbed her.  “Let go! Get off of me!”  She demanded.  
“No, Maia, put this in perspective.  The fate of the entire Downworld is at stake.”  He said, trying to restrain her.  
“Who's lost perspective? Who protects Shadowhunters over their own pack?”  Maia snarled at Luke.  With that Maia began transforming, but just as she started she cried out and began shaking before collapsing.  I looked at Luke who had a stun gun in his hand.   
“She won't be down for long.  Help me get her in the car.”  Luke effectively ordered.  
“No. We have to get back to the Institute.”  I said, my mind only on Alec.  
“I can't just leave her here.”  He said as if it were obvious.  
“What do we do if she wolfs out again?”  I asked.  
“That's what the stun gun's for.”  He said, holding it up again, a small smirk on his face.  I rolled my eyes and helped him put her in the back of the car.

**SIMON’S POV**

We had been waiting in the room for who knows how long now, but I could tell he was starting to get impatient.  
“Well, it seems Clarissa needs more incentive.”  Valentine said.   
“No.  What she needs is a real father.  Look, I've been best friends with Clary forever.  And the one thing she's always wished is to be able to know her real dad.  And she's had that chance.  And she found a homicidal maniac.  She wants nothing to do with you.  She hates you.  Doesn't that bother you?  Doesn't it make you wanna change?  For her?”  I asked.  Valentine looked at me thoughtfully, but I couldn’t read the look on his face.

**MAGNUS’ POV**

I was standing on my balcony looking out at the city.  I hated this.  All I could think about was Alec and if he was ok.  Before I knew it, Clary was standing next to me.  
“I'm not used to feeling so powerless.”  I told her, not expecting her to reply.  Before she could say anything, her phone started to ring.  She picked it up and saw that it was Simon.  She looked up at me and I nodded.  She slid the green button across the screen and Simon and Valentine appeared.  Simon looked terrified, whilst Valentine was looking very calm.  
“Oh, my God! Simon, are you okay?”  She asked, looking only at the vampire.  
“Simon's fine.  We've just been having a nice talk.  You know, he told me your greatest wish was to get to know your old man, which is funny, because it's always been my wish to get to know my daughter. And so, I'm here, and I'm waiting for you.  And frankly, well Clarissa, I'm losing my patience.”  Valentine said.  He then got up and walked behind Simon, grabbing his chin and lifting his head up.  He then did something I didn’t expect.  He slowly slit Simon’s throat, letting blood pour out.  I flinched at this and tried not to close my eyes.  Clary, on the other hand, gasped in horror and put the hand that wasn’t holding the phone over her mouth.  Valentine then walked over and knelt in front of the camera.  “The vampire has a half-hour, maybe 40 minutes, before he turns to dust.  Come quick, Clarissa.  He needs blood to survive.”  He said, before disconnecting the call.  
“Portal me to the Institute.”  Clary said.  
“Clary, we can't.”  I pleaded with her as she walked away.  
“Now!”  She ordered, flipping around to look at me.


	42. Chapter 42

**ALEC’S POV**

“Looks like he's already tapping the energy supply.”  I said, looking up at the lights as they began flickering.  Aldertree and I were walking very slowly down one of the hallways.  
“We need to get to that power core and shut it down.”  He said, pretty much stating the obvious.  
“It'll be heavily guarded.”  I reminded him.  
“We'll get to it via the rooftop.  Hell if I'm gonna let that bastard destroy the entire Downworld.”  He said.  What?  
“What, suddenly you care about the Downworld?”  I asked, looking at him suspiciously.  He turned to me, lowering his weapon and looking up at me.  
“I'm an officer of the Clave, sworn to protect Downworlders and mundanes alike.”  He said seriously.  
“Right.”  I said disbelievingly.  
“I'm not the big bad wolf you think I am.”  He retorted.  
“You might've helped me back there, but don't pretend you're one of the good guys, and _definitely_ don’t think I trust you.”  I snapped.  With that, he turned back around and we slowly made our way up to the roof.

**MAGNUS’ POV**

Clary and I stepped out of the portal that I had created to be faced with the Institute.  I knew that Alexander was trapped inside and he was really the only thing I was worried about right now.  I knew I needed to focus on the current task though.  
“Well, here we are.”  I said, almost to myself.  
“Magnus I want you to know I'm not going anywhere near that sword.”  Clary said earnestly.  
“I don't care what happens to me, Clary.”  I replied, thinking only of Alexander as I stared up at the Institute.  
“Alec's gonna be okay.  Simon's gonna be okay.  We can do this.  You and me.”  She said seriously, taking each of my hands and looking up at me.  I knew she was sincere in her words, but that did nothing to appease my fears for the man I loved deeply.

**ALEC’S POV**

“The power core's up here on the roof, behind this access hatch.”  I told Aldertree, drawing a rune on the hatch and stepping away, turning my head away so I didn’t get hit with the debris as the wood exploded outwards.  
“Unfortunately, it's impervious to the unlock rune.”  Aldertree said, walking over to   
“You're the head of the Institute.  You telling me you don't have a key?”  I said with a very subtle distaste.  
“I do, in my office.”  He said, glancing at me.  
“Where Valentine is.”  I finished for him.  
“I'll have to override the control mechanism.”  He said to me.  I folded my arms across my chest.  
“That's impossible.”  I said.  He chuckled.  
“Not when you have my security clearance, and know the backdoor algorithms.”  He retorted, a smirk on his face before he turned back to the panel.  
“I think you wouldn't mind if the Downworld was destroyed.  Certainly make your job easier.”  I said, crossing my arms over my chest.    
“My relationship to the Downworld is more complicated than you think.”  Aldertree said without looking at me.  
“How's that?”  I asked suspiciously.  He turned to me.  
“Years ago, when I was still making my way up through the ranks of the Clave, I fell in love with a woman.  Beautiful, intelligent, sexy, and a lycanthrope.”  He told me.  
“ _You_ fell in love with a Downworlder?”  I asked cynically.   
“Seems odd, doesn't it?  But Eva was special.  After a year together, I was called to Alicante for a summit.  When I returned, I went to see her and found the aftermath of a massacre.  A shax demon.  I discovered Eva hiding in the basement.  She was in shock, driven mad by grief.  She couldn't control herself, so she transformed, and attacked me.”  He said, unbuttoning the top of his shirt and pulling it aside to reveal four claw marks that stretched from his neck, across his collarbone and down to his chest.  He was looking down and away from me.  “She’d have killed me if I hadn't used my seraph blade.”  He said lowly, buttoning up his shirt once again.  He then looked up at me.  “Eva died in my arms.”  He revealed.  
“You killed her?”  I said, more of a statement than a question.  
“I had _no choice_.  Eva couldn't control herself.  That was her nature, her wolf nature.  That's when I realized a Shadowhunter could never be with a Downworlder, no matter how strong our feelings might be.”  He said in a knowing tone.  I looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

**JACE’S POV**

Luke and I arrived at the Institute and I transformed into Clary.  He and I knew that he would only let Clary in and I needed to make sure that Alec, Ben, Izzy, and Simon were ok.  The person I was _most_ concerned about was Alec, but before I could get to him, I had to help Simon.  I waved my stele slowly over my shapeshifting rune, and the next thing I knew, I was Clary.  It was weird looking like my sister.  I turned to Luke.    
“I’m going inside.  You and Maia wait out here.”  I said to Luke.  When I heard the high-pitched voice emanating from my throat, it was a bit disconcerting, but I put up the façade of being Clary.  
“Be careful.”  He said.  I nodded and walked inside.  The second I walked through the doors, two Circle members grabbed me.   
“Tell Valentine I'm here.”  I said.  It was still weird hearing my sister’s voice as my own, but I kept up my façade of being her and did not let it faze me.  
“Hello, my dear.”  Valentine said, walking up to me.  
“Where's Simon?  Before I do anything, I need to know he's alive.”  I told him.  
“But I'm afraid you may have waited too long.”  He told me.  I wasn’t entirely sure what had happened to Simon, but I knew how Clary would react to hearing this.  
“Where is he?”  I snarled.  I was led to Aldertree’s office to see Simon bleeding out with his throat slashed.  As soon as I was released, I grabbed a knife off the table and rushed over to him.  I run it over my forearm.  “Simon, hold on, okay?  Stay with me, Simon.”  I said.  I lifted my forearm up to him and offered my blood to him.  Even in his weak state, he refused.  “Simon, please.  Come on, come on, Simon.  Simon, drink.  Come on.  It's okay, feed.”  I encouraged him to drink.  
“Careful, Clarissa.”  Valentine warned.  As soon as Simon sunk his teeth into my arm and started drinking, my eyes rolled back.  It felt amazing.  Never in my life had I felt this way.  I honestly didn’t want it to stop.  In the back of my mind, I knew it should, but this feeling was too amazing to let go of.  I vaguely heard Valentine say something before Simon was pulled off me and the feeling was gone immediately.  I suddenly felt weak from all the blood that I had lost, and I transformed back into myself.  I do not regret saving Simon’s life though.  “Shape-shifting, huh? Well, that's original.”  Valentine said condescendingly.   
“I learned from the best.”  I retorted, attempting to sound stronger than I was feeling.  
“No, you didn't.  I would never willingly let a vampire taste my blood.  Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?”  Valentine replied.  I stood up to face him.  
“I saved a life.”  I snapped.  
“A monster's life, and for what? He's just gonna die with the rest of the Downworld, anyway.”  He taunted.  Suddenly, Simon used his vampire speed to knock Valentine down before he could touch me.  Valentine dropped his seraph blade and I immediately picked it up, quickly killing the three other Circle members in the room.  I took a knife off the wall and threw it to Simon.  He caught it with ease.  
“Here!  We have to destroy the sword.  Come on.”  I said.  We walked quickly to the door. “Nice moves back there.”  I complimented him.  
“Thanks, I've been practicing.”  He replied, following me out of the room.


	43. Chapter 43

**MAGNUS’ POV**

“On the video call, Simon was in Aldertree's office.  This way.”  Clary said, leading me to Aldertree’s office.  I knew where it was, but I was following her lead nonetheless.  
“Careful, Clary.  Circle members could be anywhere.”  I warned her.  We looked to the end of the hallway to see Madzie.  She locked eyes with me before she walked away.  
“Madzie.”  I said.  Clary then spoke up.  
“Go get her.  I'll find Simon.”  She said.  
“Are you sure?”  I asked, wanting to make sure she would be ok by herself.  
“She's being used, Magnus.  None of this is her fault, but she needs to be stopped.”  She told me.  I nodded.  
“I'll meet you in Aldertree's office.”  I said simply.  She nodded and we parted ways.  
“Hello, sweet pea.  Do you remember me?  I'm Magnus.”  I said gently.  “I know you're scared.  You don't have to be.”  I then kneeled down slowly and showed her my cat eyes as I did so.  “See?  I'm just like you, Madzie.  I'm a warlock too.”  I told her, keeping my voice soft.  She calmed down after I told her this.  “These men are using you for your abilities.”  I told her.  
“He said Nana was here.”  She told me.  My eyes saddened, all this little girl wanted was to get back to her Nana.  I knew she couldn’t, but Valentine was using a promise to take her to her Nana to manipulate her into doing as he asked.  I had to stop this.  
“He lied.”  I revealed, a sad look on my face.  “I wanna help you, Madzie.  For real.”  I told her kindly.  She must have seen the sincerity in my eyes and tone, because as I offered my hand to her, she paused briefly before stepping over to me.  
“I’m going to take you to my friend Catarina’s house so that you can be safe for now.  Ok?  I promise I will come back for you, but I need to make sure you are safe.”  I said calmly.  She nodded at this, and I made a portal.  She held my hand and we entered the portal, transporting ourselves to Catarina’s house.

**ALEC’S POV**

“It's not working.”  Aldertree said incredulously, being denied access for the third time.  He looked at me.  “The bypass must not apply to exterior access points.”  He explained.  Just then, I heard the door open, both of us turned to see four Circle members coming through the doors.  We both got out our seraph blades.  “Four against two.”  Aldertree said.  
“Could be worse.”  I replied.  Suddenly, I heard a whip crack and saw it wrap itself around one of the Circle member’s necks.  They flew backwards and to the ground to reveal my siblings.  “Izzy!  Ben!”  I called in shock.  How did they find us?  They both took out all four Circle members before they acknowledged us.  
“Alec, are you alright?”  Izzy asked.  
“Yeah, we’re fine. You?”  I replied.  
“Both fine.”  Ben said.  I gave them a once over, Izzy was relatively untouched.  Ben, on the other hand, had a gash on his forehead with blood trickling down the side of his face, and one of his sleeves was torn.  
“We have a problem.  We just can’t shut down the power core from up here.”  I told them.  They glanced at each other and looked back at us with firm expressions.  
“We’ll think of something, we always do.”  Ben said.    
“Come on, we need to help Jace.  I have a feeling he is going to do something stupid.”  Izzy added.  

**JACE’S POV**

Simon and I were sneaking back to the Ops Centre, where I had seen the Sword when I first came in as Clary.  
“Hey, about, you know, what happened back there I've heard of blood thirst, even felt it, but never that badly.  Once I started feeding, I couldn't stop.  I'm really sorry.”  He apologized.  I turned around and looked at him.  
“Don't apologize.”  I replied.  
“I would have killed you.”  He said, regret in his eyes.  
“I would have let you.”  I said lowly.  He paused at my answer before continuing.  
“You, like, rescued me from actual death, so thanks.  A lot.”  He added.  Does he ever stop talking?  I turned to him again.  
“Hey, you know how you can thank me?  Shut up.”  I said.  
“Right.”  He said.  The silence that came from him was very strange.  He looked across to where the Sword was.  “Looks like they have the sword tapped into that power thing.”  He observed.  
“Not for long.”  I said.  I then turned to him.  “Hey.  You know how to use that?”  I asked, gesturing to the knife in his hands.  He then raised it and pointed it right at me.   
“Yeah, just point and stab, right?”  He asked, jerking it forward slightly.  I raised an eyebrow before pushing it to the side lightly with a single finger.   
“Use your vamp speed.”  I said, before looking back at the Sword.  
“Obviously.”  He said quickly.  
“As soon as we get back up, we move in.”  I said, looking at my phone.  I heard a shuffle and Simon spoke up.    
“It might be too late for that.”  He said.  I looked up at him and he was staring straight at the Soul Sword.  I turned around to see Valentine and another Circle member dragging Clary towards it.  
“No!  Let me go!  No.  You can't make me do this.  I won't do it!”  She said in protest, trying to break free of their grip.  
“Unfortunately, you don't get to decide that.  I am doing this for you, and for your brother, and for the rest of humanity.  Clarissa, this planet is under siege by demon-blooded creatures, intent on death and destruction.  Once I wield that sword, the Downworld will no longer be part of our world.  And the lives of my children will be that much safer.”  I heard Valentine say.  
“Let go! Let go! No! No! No!”  She called.  Before I could do anything, Simon had rushed over to them and cut all the Circle members who were there down with his knife.  Impressive.  He then walked over to Clary and helped her up.  I walked over to the Soul Sword, fully intending to destroy it when I heard a voice behind me.    
“Jace.”  Clary said.  I turned to her.  “What Jace, what are you doing?  Jace!  Don't.  If you touch the sword, it'll kill you.”  She said.  I turned back to the Sword and dropped the blade I was holding.  It landed on the floor, the sound echoing through the room.  I heard feet rushing into the room and looked up to see Ben, Alec, Izzy, and Aldertree had entered the room.  
“Jace Lightwood.   _Do not touch that sword._ ”  Ben said in a commanding voice.  I turned to him and looked at him in shock, mostly because of the last name he had just called me by.  
“I have to.  A demonic Morgenstern can destroy the Soul Sword.”  I told him.  
“You are _not_ demonic Jace.  Valentine lied to you.”  Ben said seriously.  “If you touch the sword, you will activate it, not destroy it.  You have Angel blood, _not_ Demon blood.”  Ben revealed.  
“How do you know?”  I asked.  
“Just trust me on this ok?”  Ben replied.  I backed away from it and everyone walked up to me.  Alec slapped me on the back of the head.  
“Ow!”  I complained.  
“I told you not to do anything reckless!”  He scolded me, before pulling me into a hug.  
“I thought I’d lost you.”  I whispered so only he could hear me.  
“I’m not leaving you Jace.  I would never.”  Alec replied.  He then pulled away.  “Plus, you knew I was alive.  You would have felt me die otherwise.”  He added, his voice its regular volume now.  
“It’s just, on the phone you cut out and I heard struggling, swords, and all that.  I was worried.”  I told him.  He smiled sadly.  
“I know, and I’m sorry for not picking it up again, but I’m fine, we’re all fine.”  Alec assured me.  
“Where’s Valentine?”  Ben asked.  
“Guys, the Sword’s gone.”  Aldertree said, grabbing all our attention.  
“I’m going after it and him.”  I said immediately.  
“I’m coming with you.”  Alec said immediately, but Ben stopped him.  
“No.  I’ll go.  You go find Magnus.  He must have portaled in with Clary so he must be somewhere in the Institute.  You should go find him, I’ll help Jace.”  Ben said.  “The rest of you should clean up around here.  Go through the Institute and gather up all the dead and injured.  Put the injured on one side of the infirmary and the dead on the other.  We’ll be back with Valentine as soon as we can.”  Ben said.  Everyone nodded at his orders and we all split off to do our respective jobs.


	44. Chapter 44

**BEN’S POV**

Jace and I tracked Valentine outside.  We saw that he was about to kill Luke, but Jace ran over an intercepted his blade as it went down.  They fought for a while before Jace pinned Valentine.  
“Liar!  You told me I had demon blood.   _Why_?”  Jace demanded.  
“Because that's how you are.  Always ready to right the wrong, to stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves.  A real-life hero.”  Valentine taunted him.  
“So, you _used_ me.”  Jace growled.  “You didn't inject me with demon blood.  It was _angel_ blood.”  He snarled.  
“You are my greatest achievement, Jace.”  Valentine said.  
“I'm not your achievement.  I'm your _son_.”  Jace retorted.  He looked hurt that Valentine had called him an ‘achievement’, as if he were some sort of experiment.  Valentine paused.  
“No, you are not my son.  I'm not your father, Jocelyn is not your mother, and Clary, Clary is _not_ your sister.”  He said.  My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.  I knew he had lied about a lot of things, just not about _this_.  I mean I had suspected it was a lie, but I wasn’t sure.  
“More lies.”  Jace said immediately, as if he were being played with.  
“Don't I wish.  Truth sword, remember?”  Valentine said, indicating to the Sword in his hands.  They then started fighting again and the Soul Sword flew out of Valentine’s hands.  I was about to go and get it before I noticed that Jace had Valentine on the ground and was about to kill him.  I thought of something.   
“Jace, don't!  The Mortal Cup is still out there.  He's the only one who knows where it is.”  I said quickly.  Jace lowered the seraph blade he was holding, but pointed it at Valentine.  
“You're gonna wish you were dead after the Clave gets through with you.”  He sneered.  I decided to get the Sword so it couldn’t be stolen again, but when I turned around and to go get it, my face paled.  It was gone.  
“Jace.  The sword's gone.”  I told him.  He looked up at me and then looked around, realizing I was right.

* _Time Skip – Valentine is captured and brought to the Institute_ *

Jace and I walked back into the Institute with Valentine in handcuffs.  Aldertree met us as we entered.  
“A sight to see.  Valentine Morgenstern in the custody of the Clave, where you will rot for your remaining days.”  He said, a smug look on his face.  “Where is the Soul-Sword?”  He then asked.  
“I have no idea.”  Valentine replied simply, his face remaining neutral.  He said it as if he honestly had no idea.  
“Our interrogation techniques have…improved…since you were one of us.”  Aldertree said with a smirk.  
“You can torture me all you want.  I don't know where it is.”  Valentine replied.  It seemed as if he weren’t intimidated by Aldertree’s threats at all.   
“Don't believe a word he says.”  Jace said to Aldertree.  He then rounded Valentine and looked straight at him and folding his arms across his chest.  “What else have you lied about?”  He asked.  
“One thing I didn't lie about is my love for you, Jace.”  He said, before Jace indicated to the other Shadowhunters to take him away.

**ALEC’S POV**

“Magnus, I thought-” I began, but he cut me off before I could continue.  
“I found Madzie.  I got her out.  I took her to Catarina's.  She's safe.”  He told me.  I nodded at this.  I took a deep breath to try to calm my rapid panting.   
“Look Magnus, on every mission I've ever been on, I've never felt that type of fear, ever.  Not knowing if you were alive or dead.  I…I was terrified.”  I told him honestly.  He was quiet for a moment before he put his hand gently on my upper arm.  
“So was I.”  He said gently.  
“Magnus I…love you.”  I admitted honestly.  He looked at me for a moment.  
“I love you, too.”  He replied softly.  I pulled him in for a kiss, not wanting to let him go for fear that he would disappear.  When we finally parted, I latched on to him, opening my eyes for a brief moment to make sure that this wasn’t a dream.

* _Time Skip – Back inside_ *

**JACE’S POV**

“Alec?  Can I talk to you alone for a minute?”  I asked, hating to tear Alec away from Magnus, just when they had reunited.  The look on my face made Alec do a double take.  Alec looked at Magnus and Magnus nodded towards me, indicating that he knew that I needed Alec and Alec should go.  
“Go with your parabatai.  I’ll be waiting right here Alexander.”  Magnus said with a soft smile.

I pulled Alec in for a hug.  I was so thankful that Alec wasn’t hurt and that he had found Magnus.  
“I am so sorry.  I had no idea that I would be able to activate the Soul Sword.  I thought I had demon blood and if I touched it, I would destroy it, not the other way around.”  I apologized.    
“I know Jace.  It’s alright.  Thankfully, nothing happened and we all live to fight another day.”  Alec replied with a sad smile.  Alec could tell that something else was bothering me.  “There is something else isn’t there?  What is it?”  He asked.  
“Valentine told me that he’s not my father.”  I told him.  
“How do you know it was the truth?”  Alec asked.  
“He had the Soul Sword in his hands.”  I said factually.  
“So Clary's _not_ your sister?”  Alec said, more of a statement than a question. He knew from the start that Valentine was lying, but he wasn’t sure exactly what about.  
“No, she never was.”  I confirmed, looking at him with a sad look.  
“What are you gonna do?”  Alec asked me.  
“I'm gonna tell her.”  I replied.  
“You should, it’ll take a toll on _both_ of you the longer you keep it from her.”  He said.  I nodded at his suggestion.


	45. Chapter 45

**NO ONE’S POV**

Clary was sitting by Luke, who had been injured in the attack.  Due to his werewolf healing, he was healing fairly quickly, however, he had still been sedated so he could get some rest.  
“Luke.”  She said, sighing in relief as she saw his eyes open, albeit only slightly.  
“Tell me we got him.”  He said.  
“Yeah.”  She nodded, her eyes shining.  “How are you feeling?”  She asked.   
“Better now that you're okay and Valentine's locked up.”  He replied.  Suddenly, Simon appeared behind Clary.  
“Oh, no.  Luke, are you okay?” He said, concerned for his friend.  Luke didn’t answer, but murmured an incoherent noise in his sleep.  
“He's been sedated.”  Clary answered for him.  
“Clary I know it's not a good time, but there's something I have to show you.”  Simon said, taking her hand  
“Simon, will you tell me what's going on?”  Clary asked curiously.  Simon led her to the door.   
“It's a surprise.”  He said, still holding her hand.  
“What are you doing?  The sun's up, you can't.  Wait. Simon!”  The door opened and Simon stepped out, laughing as he looked back at his best friend.  “How?”  Clary asked in disbelief as she followed her best friend down the front steps of the Institute.  
“I mean, does it matter?”  Simon asked, elated that he could finally walk in the sunlight again, feel its warmth on his face, and that he would no longer have to hide in the darkness.  He picked Clary up and spun her around as they laughed together.  Clary noticed Jace, looking sad, standing in the doorway.  Simon followed her gaze.  
“Jace?  Is everything ok?”  She asked.  
“I think I know why Simon can walk in the sun again.”  Jace told them.  That phrase caught both Simon and Clary’s attention.  
“Why?”  Simon and Clary asked at the same time.  
“He drank my blood.”  Jace stated simply.  “I have pure Angel blood, like Clary, and I let you drink my blood to save your life.”  He revealed.  Both Simon and Clary’s eyes widened.  
“If any other vampires found out that they could walk in the sun by drinking your blood you’d be dead within a week.”  Simon said.  “Don’t worry, I promise I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Thank you Simon.”  Jace replied.  Simon’s eyes widened at Jace calling him by his name.  To escape the situation, Jace then went back inside, not telling Clary what he had been planning to in that moment.  He knew Alec was right and the longer he waited, the more difficult it would be for both of them, but he just couldn’t do it in that moment.  She was happy, and he didn’t want to ruin that, but each moment that she _didn’t_ know was killing him inside.  

**BEN’S POV**

I had retreated to my room to escape from all the drama and events of the past few months.  I’ve endured so much pain lately, but I would never share it because I didn’t want to burden anyone else with my problems.  Alec and Izzy would probably scold me for bottling everything up, but I can’t help it.  I don’t want to burden people with my problems when they already have their own to worry about.  I was currently lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling lost in my thoughts that I didn’t even hear anyone come in up until I heard a voice next to my bed.  
“Ben?”  He asked.  I turned my head and looked at him, my vacant expression did not change as I did so.  Alec frowned, immediately knowing something was wrong.  “What’s wrong?”  He inquired.  I let out a long sigh.  
“For me, the only thing that’s _right_ is having all my siblings, bar Max, together.”  I said, staring up at the ceiling again.  
“Ok.  Sit up.  We’re having a talk about this.”  Alec suggested, sitting down next to me and helping me to sit up.  
“You _really_ wanna know what’s wrong?”  I asked, but didn’t give him time to answer.  “Well, let’s see.  In the space of the last three months, I’ve been kidnapped, tortured, almost had my heart ripped out, had everything turned upside down by the appearance of Valentine’s daughter, our parents almost forced you to marry, Izzy was on trial and almost de-runed, Jace was branded as a traitor and had to live at Magnus’ loft until his name was cleared, _and_ I found out that our father is cheating on our mother!”  I ranted.  “ _Have I missed anything?!_ ”  I was breathing heavily by this point and my chest had started hurting slightly as well.  Alec began rubbing my back in a calming motion.    
“Feel better?”  He asked, knowing that I was ranting, not actually angry with him or Magnus, who, I had just noticed, was also in the room.  
“No, I don’t.”  I replied.  He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.  “Ok, maybe a little.”  I reiterated.  I then looked at Magnus.  “Sorry you had to see that Magnus.”  I apologised.  He walked over and sat down on my other side.  
“You don’t need to apologise Ben.  I completely understand.  You’ve been through so much over the past couple of months and you don’t deserve any of the pain you have endured.”  Magnus said kindly.  I smiled softly at him, but before I could say anything, he continued.  “I am more than happy to make you a potion that you can take each day that, along with your healing rune, will both relieve the pain and heal your wound because it seems like the runes alone are not healing it.”  He offered.    
“If you could do that, that would be amazing.”  I said, grateful for the offer.  He smiled at me.  
“Of course.  It’ll probably take me a day or two to brew it though as I am not quite sure that I have all the ingredients, but I will get it to you as soon as I can.”  He replied.  
“That’s alright.  Whenever you get the chance.”  I replied.  I am grateful for the fact that he is doing this for me in the first place.  He put his hand on my knee and smiled.  I smiled back.  I had a great respect for Magnus.  He has done so much for my brother and for my family, and I don’t think I could ever repay him for it.  
“What’s on your mind Ben?”  Alec asked, obviously noticing my far off expression.  I looked at him and smiled.  
“Just thinking about how much respect I have for Magnus and how much he has done for our family, and all the while, never requesting any payment.”  I said.  I then looked at Magnus, who smiled back at me.  
“I am in a relationship with your brother.  What kind of partner would I be if I did not offer free services to his family?”  Magnus asked with a smile.  I smiled back, not saying a word, as I knew none were needed.


	46. Chapter 46

**MAGNUS’ POV**

It worries me that Ben’s wound on his chest hasn’t healed yet.  It’s been two weeks, and his wound should have healed by now.  Like Alexander, Ben will not tell anyone about his problems or if he is hurt until he absolutely cannot conceal it any longer.  It’s not healthy and we get worried about them easily.    
“I think you should get some rest.”  I suggested.  
“No, I’m fine.”  Ben said, attempting to get up.  
“Benjamin Lightwood.”  I said, using his full name.  “Rest.”

* _The Next Day_ *

**NO ONE’S POV**

It was 6am and starting to get light out.  Alec had convinced Jace to come and train with him in the Courtyard.  Thankfully, there was no one around so it was just the two of them.  The clashing of metal was all that could be heard as the pair of them trained.  It had been a while since they had done this and neither of them had realized how much they missed it.  It felt like before Ben had been captured and Clary had wormed her way into their lives.  For the first time in months, they both felt content.  They had both retreated and were circling each other.  
“You got another round in you or starting to get tired?”  Jace teased.  Alec grinned and jumped towards Jace, bringing his sword down to where Jace had previously been standing, Jace dodged it and they ended up switching places.  
“So what does this pure angel blood do for you anyway?”  Alec suddenly asked, referencing what Jace had told him earlier.  
“I don't know, other than the ability to activate that sword.  Maybe that's all it's good for.”  Jace said offhandedly.  
“Clary's got the ability to draw new runes, so you must be able to do something special.”  Alec replied.  
“You mean _other_ than kick your ass?”  Jace asked, a smirk on his face.  Both ran towards each other and began fighting again, sword and dagger vs double axes.  Finally, they ended up locking both their weapons.  
“Wanna go hand-to-hand?”  Alec offered.  He knew hand-to-hand was Jace’s favourite.  He also knew that Jace had always been better than him at hand-to-hand, but both enjoyed it nonetheless.  
“Ooo, I thought you'd never ask.”  Jace replied, eyes lighting up.  They both backed up; throwing their weapons to the side in unison, metal clanging on the ground.  Then, they ran at each other.  Jace slid under Alec’s legs, pulling Alec’s legs out from under him so that he was now on the ground, before the two of them began wrestling.  Once Alec had Jace pinned to the ground, he spoke again.  
“So you gonna tell Clary?”  He asked.  
“Tell her what?”  Jace asked, although he knew what Alec was talking about.  
“She's not your sister.”  Alec clarified.  Jace then flipped them over, twisting Alec’s arm in the process.  
“You're the only person I've told.  You know, she's lost so much.”  Jace replied even though his voice sounded slightly breathless since he was holding Alec down. Alec then moved again so he was on top of Jace, but Jace had positioned his legs so that his ankles were hooked around the back of Alec’s neck.  
“You should tell her.  I can tell it's hurting you the longer she doesn't know.  Plus, I know you're still in love with her no matter how hard you try and deny it or push it away.”  Alec said in a strained voice because of his parabatai’s legs being around his neck.  A few moments, and struggles, later, Jace had Alec pinned to the ground again.  
“I think you should worry a little less about my love life, and a little more about your fighting skills.”  Jace teased.  Alec patted the ground twice with his hand twice, their signal for “ _I yield.  You win_ ” when they were going hand-to-hand.  Jace then untangled himself from Alec, helping him up with a grin on his face.

**ALEC’S POV**

Once Jace and I were standing again, I heard my phone beep from the bench to the side where we had put our things.  I walked over towards it, picked it up, and saw that I had a message from Ben.

_From: Ben  
Luke called.  There’s been a Greater Demon attack at a bar called HESLODGE.  He needs us.  Meet at the entrance in 10._

I looked up at Jace.  
“There’s been a Greater Demon attack at a bar called Heslodge.  Luke called Ben and asked us to come and help him investigate.  Ben wants us to meet us at the entrance to the Institute in 10.”  I said.  
“Gear up, I’ll get Clary, Ben, and Izzy.  Meet you at the entrance in 10.”  Jace said, before we picked up our stuff and went our separate ways.

* _At the Bar_ *

We got to the bar to see that it was a massacre.  What kind of demon could do this?  Thankfully, Jace, Clary, Izzy, Ben, and I were all glamoured so that no one could see us.  
“What's this sand on the floor?”  I asked, picking up the remnants of a black looking substance, which looked and felt very similar to sand.  I should take this to Magnus to see what he says.  
“This looks like a demon attack.”  Clary observed.  Jace shook his head.  
“I've never seen a demon cause this kind of hemorrhaging.”  He commented.  
“Is there any security footage?”  Ben asked.  
“Nothing in the bar.  Maybe CCTV caught something outside on the street.”  Luke suggested.  
“We should get them back to the Institute.”  I said, standing up.  
“Yeah, that's a good idea.”  Luke said.  Suddenly, a woman came up to us, looking at Luke curiously whilst completely ignoring us.  
“Detective Garroway?  Who are you talking to?”  She asked curiously, looking around him suspiciously.  
“Just dictating some notes while they're still fresh.  Something you should start doing.”  Luke said, raising his phone.  
“That's a great idea!  They didn't mention it in training, but it makes perfect sense.  Is there some special app for that?”  She asked, interest in her voice.  A look that I couldn’t place crossed Luke’s face, but he couldn’t replace.  
“Uh can you pull the car up?  I'll meet you out front.”  He said.  
“OK.”  She said, walking towards the door.    
“New partner?”  Jace asked.  Luke sighed.  
“She's driving me crazy.”  He said.  
   
* _Later_ *

Once we had gotten back to the Institute, Izzy went straight downstairs to perform the autopsy.  She did it on more than one corpse, just to make sure that they all died of the same thing.  Right now, Ben, Jace, Clary, and I were in the Ops Centre having a look through a list of Greater Demons.  Izzy had finished and just joined us with the initial results for the autopsy.  
“Just got off the phone with Luke.  He made it look like a tragic gas leak.”  Clary told us.  Good.  We couldn’t have the mundanes finding out about the Shadow World.  
“According to the autopsy, the victims died of massive brain hemorrhaging.”  Izzy revealed.  
“A demon can do that?”  Clary asked in shock.   
“A Greater Demon can.”  Jace said.  
“What exactly is the difference?”  She asked.  
“Lesser Demons are a dime a dozen in New York.  Greater Demons are a whole different story.  They have names, personalities.  They're much more powerful and they're harder to stop.”  Jace explained.  
“They're also incredibly rare.  When they do show their face, there's a reason.”  Ben added.  
“I’m gonna go and show this sand to Magnus.  See if he can identify what it is or where it is from.”  I said, before walking off towards Magnus’ loft.

**MAGNUS’ POV**

I was at home brewing the potion for Ben when I heard the door unlock and open.  That could only be one person.  I looked up to see Alec walking towards me.  
“Hey!  What a pleasant surprise!  I wasn’t expecting you.”  I said.  Once Alec got to me we shared a quick kiss on the lips as a greeting.  
“There's a Greater Demon on the loose, and we need your help.  It's been leaving this on its victims.”  He told me, handing a small clear bag with what looked like sand in it.  I recognized this type of sand.  How was he here?  
“Oh, dear.  This sand, it's from Duduael.”  I stated.  
“Which is a dimension of Hell?”  He asked, more of a question than a statement.  
“The worst dimension.  Did you find this on their face?”  I asked.  Alec nodded.  
“How did he get loose?  He's been shackled for centuries.”  I said mostly to myself.  
“Who, Magnus?”  Alec asked.  
“The demon who taught man the weapons of war.  A Greater Demon, Azazel, one of the princes of Hell.”  I revealed.  Alec sighed.  
“Right.  A real prince.”


	47. Chapter 47

* _Two days later_ * 

**ISABELLE’S POV**

So much has happened over the past few days.  Aldertree has been sent back to Idris, so at least that’s one piece of drama out of the way.  However, that drama has been replaced with Inquisitor Herondale.  She arrived yesterday and has been torturing Valentine ever since in an attempt to get the location of the Mortal Cup to absolutely no avail, and we haven’t been able to capture the Greater Demon yet.  I decided to go for a walk to clear my head from the drama going on at the Institute. 

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn’t realize where I was until I heard a voice.  
“What are you doing here _Shadowhunter_?”  I heard a female voice sneer.  My head, and attention, snapped towards the voice only to see that I had run into multiple vampires.  Shit.  
“I was going for a walk.”  I said simply.  “What are you doing here?”  I asked.  
“Our den is a block away.  This is _our_ territory.”  The female vampire stated.  
“I didn’t realize where I was.”  I told them honestly.  She then looked around at her fellow vampires.  
“Well, now that you’re here, let’s not let your presence go to waste.  I hear Shadowhunter blood is…heavenly.”  She said.  The rest of the vamps smirked and licked their lips.  I got out my seraph blade and activated it, getting in a fighting stance in order to protect myself.  Oh how I wish I had brought someone with me.  A second later, they attacked.

Somehow, I had fought them off for the most part, but I was yet to really injure any of them.  Suddenly, I saw someone with blond hair and what looked like a seraph blade racing towards me.  I focused back on the task at hand.  Before I could get a good punch in, the blond had taken over.  In a matter of seconds, he took the remaining vamps down.  My eyes widened and I looked at him in shock.  What took me nearly 5 minutes, took him less than 10 seconds.  The alley that we stood in was now silent except for our breathing.  He turned around and I was faced with someone who I had never seen before.  
“Are you alright?”  He asked.  
“I’m fine.”  I replied.  “Who are you?”  I asked.  I’d never seen him before at the Institute, but I can tell that he is a Shadowhunter and that he has been trained.  
“I’m a Shadowhunter.  My name’s Sebastian.”  He replied.  “Come on, let’s get you some place safe.  Come on, I’ll take you to my place.  It’s not far.”  He said.  I nodded and we both headed back to his place.    
“I’m Isabelle.”  I introduced myself.  “How did you find me?”  I asked curiously.  I’d never seen him before and was curious as to how he had come to find me.  
“I was out killing some demons and I heard a fight.  I came to investigate and saw you fighting the vamps.”  He told me.  
“Well, thank you for your help.  If you didn’t arrive when you did, I don’t know what would have happened.”  I replied.  
“It’s no problem.”  He replied with a smile.   
“I've never seen you at the Institute.”  I said to him, more of a statement than a question.  
“That's 'cause I'm not from around here.  I'm from the London Institute.”   He replied.  
“So, why aren't you in London with your Institute?”  I asked curiously.  
“I had to kick my Yin Fen addiction, and let's just say that London wasn't the best place to do that.  So, I um I took matters into my own hands.  I left, and I found my way to New York.”  He told me.  Interesting.    
“You went AWOL?”  I asked, I asked, a smile appearing on my face.    
“I like to think of it more like a walkabout, but the good news is, I was successful.”  
“Thank you so much for saving me from those vampires.  I should probably get going.”  
“Would you like to stay for dinner?  I’m making soup.”  He offered.    
“I probably should get back to my Institute.  You are welcome to come with me if you like.”  I offered.  
“Ok.  While I cook, how about you call your Institute to let them know you’re ok.”    
“Yeah, I have been gone a while and my brothers will probably start worrying soon or they will already be worrying.”  I replied.  I picked up my phone and saw that I already had 4 missed calls from Ben, 6 from Alec, and even 1 from Jace.  Wow.  Has something happened?  I tapped Alec’s name and put the phone to my ear.  
“Izzy!  Oh, thank the Angel.”  Alec said.  I could hear the overwhelming relief in his tone.  
“I’m ok.  Sorry I left without telling anyone.  I just needed to get away from the drama for a little while.”  I said.  
“A little while?  No one’s seen you in over three hours!  You haven’t been answering your phone, and Ben, Jace, Clary, and I were worried.”  Alec exclaimed.  “Thank the Angel you’re alive.”  He added.    
“Of course I’m alive.  Why wouldn’t I be?”  I asked curiously.  I’ve gone for walks before and he’s never been this worried.  
“There was another greater demon attack, and I was worried something had happened to you.”  He replied urgently.  Another attack?  
“I’m so sorry.  I should have called you.”  I apologized.  
“I’m just glad you’re ok.  I just I want you back home.  Safe.”  He said.  
“I'm safe.  I promise, I’m in a safe place.  I’m having dinner with a friend and I’ll be home soon.”  I replied, trying to ease his mind.  “I love you, Alec.”  I added.  
“I love you, too.”  He replied.  I could hear the smile and love in his tone.  
“I’ll be home soon.”  I said before hanging up and turning my attention back to Sebastian, who was currently preparing dinner.

**SEBASTIAN’S POV**

“Safe place” huh?  Safe is definitely _not_ a word I would use around me.  One thing I am _not_ is safe.  But they don’t need to know that…yet…


	48. Chapter 48

**SEBASTIAN’S POV**

Once the food was ready we sat down at the kitchen bench and started eating and talking.  
“Mm! Oh my God, this is amazing!”  Isabelle exclaimed.  
“I ate at this café in Paris, once and I watched this chef make his Bouillabaisse.  So the next time I wanted soup, I copied him.”  I said as if it were nothing.  
“What do you mean you copied him?”  She asked.  
“I memorized everything he did and then I did it myself, and voilà!  I said, gesturing to the food.  
“Yeah.  Sometimes just knowing that someone else can do something remarkable makes it possible for you to do it too.”  I said.  She smiled.  “So, tell me about your brother.”  I asked, knowing she had more than one as she had already mentioned it.  
“Well, I actually have four brothers, including the one I just called.  There’s the twins, Alec and Ben, then Jace, who’s adopted, and then Max, who’s the youngest out of all of us.”  She told him.  “Alec and Ben are three years older than me, Jace is two years older than me, and Max is ten years younger.”  She told me.  
“Hold on, are you a Lightwood?”  I asked curiously.  
“Yeah, how did you know?”  She asked.  
“Because those are the names of the Lightwood children.”  I said.  “Alec Lightwood, Ben Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Wayland, and Max Lightwood.”     
“What about you?  Do you have any siblings?”  She asked honestly.  I couldn’t tell her the truth, so I decided to tell her the partial truth.  
“No.  It was just my mother and I.  I never knew my father and I was an only child so she was all I had.”  I said.  While it was true that I only had one parent, it was my father than my mother.  
“Is she in London?”  Isabelle asked curiously.  
“No.  No, she, uh, well, she's gone now, so.”  I said sadly.  Her face turned sad.  
“Oh.  I'm sorry.”  She apologized.  
“Oh, don't be.  She was miserable.  Yeah.  In the end, I forgave her, but she loved me.  She just had a strange way of showing it.”  I said.  It was true, except for the fact that I didn’t really know my mother, and I grew up with my father, who was now in the clutches of the Clave at the New York Institute.  I had to plan this out carefully so as to avoid being caught.    
“This was great.  Honestly, we should do it more often.  I should get back to the Institute though.  You’re should come with me.”  Isabelle offered.  Step one, check.  
“I’ve kind of gotten used to being on my own.”  I replied.  
“Sometimes change is good.”  Isabelle said.  I nodded, before getting my coat and we headed out. 

**BEN’S POV**

Why they summoned Azazel to the Institute is completely beyond me.  Alec did tell me that Jace could now activate his runes without his stele, something no other Shadowhunter can do.  I was looking at the monitor that showed the camera to Valentine’s cell.  The audio was on and he was shouting out something that I found very odd.  
“Please!  Please!  Guards!  Somebody! I am not Valentine, I am Magnus Bane!  Valentine has escaped!  Please, somebody!  Somebody!”  He screamed.  What?  I need Alec.  Now.   
I walked out into the Ops Centre, to find Alec, Jace, and Inquisitor Herondale talking.  As I got closer, I heard what they were talking about.  
“Don't put this all on Jace.  I had a part in this, too.”  Alec said to the Inquisitor.  
“Look, if you want to bench your best fighter with a greater demon on the loose; I'm happy to oblige.”  Jace added.  
“No.  First we vanquish Azazel.  Then I'll decide what to do with you.”  Inquisitor Herondale stated.  She then walked off.  Alec began to follow, but Jace made no move to do so.  He then looked up at Alec.  
“Go.  I'll catch up.”  He said quickly.  Alec then turned around and I walked up to him.  
“Alec, I need to talk to you.”  I said urgently.  
“Can it wait?”  He asked, almost as if he needed to be gone at this very second.  
“No, unfortunately, it can’t.”  I replied in an apologetic tone.  
“What is it?”  He asked.  
“I was looking on the monitor for Valentine’s cell, and he started shouting something that I did not think possible.”  I told him.  
“What?”  He asked cautiously.  
“He was calling out to the guards, trying to get someone’s, anyone’s, attention.  He started saying ‘I am not Valentine, I am Magnus Bane!  Valentine has escaped!’”  I revealed.  
“Are you sure that’s what he said?”  Alec asked, shocked by my comment.  
“Yeah.  I’m not exactly sure whether to believe him or not though.”  
“Ok.  Well, we’ll deal with that after we find Azazel.  We have bigger problems to deal with at the moment.”  Alec said.  I nodded at this and we walked over to one of the tables together, Valentine’s comments still playing on my mind.


	49. Chapter 49

**BEN’S POV**

Alec, Jace, Clary, and I were standing around one of the tables in the Ops centre, looking at a holographic map of part of the city.  
“Azazel's attacks go as far south as the meat-packing district.  And then the trail goes cold.”  Alec said.  
“It's no use just tracking the dead bodies.  With his ability to dematerialize, he could be anywhere.”  Jace added.  
“Maybe we can help.”  I heard Izzy’s voice pipe up.  Izzy and a blond man I had never met before walked over to stand at the table.  
“Izzy! We've been so worried about you.  Where have you been?”  Clary asked, embracing Izzy in a hug.  
“Looking for Azazel.”  Izzy said as she pulled away.  She then turned to the unknown blond man that she had brought with her to the Institute.  I could tell he was a Shadowhunters due to the huge Calm Anger rune on his neck.  That’s a weird place to have that rune.  I shrugged it off when she began speaking again.  “This is Sebastian Verlac from the London Institute.  When the demon came after me, Sebastian saved my life.”  She introduced him.  
“Well, I simply lent a hand.”  He said with a smile.  I noticed that Jace was caressing his blade when Izzy was introducing him, and Alec had a look on his face that made it look like he was wary of Sebastian.    
“Sebastian’s an expert on all things Azazel.”  She continued.  
“When I studied abroad at the Paris Institute, I specialized in Greater Demons.”  He explained.  
“Thanks for saving my sister.  I’m Alec.”  Alec introduced himself, leaning over the table and shaking Sebastian’s hand.  
“Thanks for saving Izzy.  I’m Ben.”  I said, doing the same.  
“Yeah, thank you.  I’m Jace.”  Jace said, copying our action.  
“Ah, the great warrior in the flesh.  Your reputation precedes you.”  He said, looking at Jace.  He then turned to Clary.  “As does yours.  You must be Clary, Valentine’s daughter.”  He said, shaking her hand.  
“Yeah, don’t hold it against me.”  Clary said with a smile.  
“Yeah, we don’t choose our parents.”  He told her, shaking her hand.  I saw something in his eyes in that comment.  I wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it wasn’t something I felt comfortable with.  I also noticed his use of “we” and “our” instead of “you” and “your”.  I’ll talk to Magnus and my brothers about it later.    
“So tell us about Azazel.  How do we take him down?” Jace asked, changing the subject.  
“The only way to banish him is to puncture his demonic core.  In corporeal form, it's between the T8 and T9 vertebrae, but it's not that simple.  The core is about the size of a pea.”  
“Oh, so the entry point's right below his sternum?” Jace asked.  Sebastian nodded, confirming the location.  “If I can get close enough, I can kill him.”  Jace added.  Sebastian shook his head.  
“You wouldn't have enough velocity, and even if you did, the defeat's only temporary.  The nasty buggers always find a way to break out of their realm and come back.”  He said, looking back at Jace, then to the rest of us.  
“Thank you for the intel.  We'll take it from here.”  I said.  Everyone looked at me.  
“If I can, I'd like to help.”  Sebastian requested.  I could sense weird vibes coming off this guy, and I wanted to protect my siblings from him.  
“We appreciate that, but you don't have clearance to go on mission.  Not this Institute.”  I said.  
“Ben, you can't be serious.”  Izzy said.  
“Hey, Ben.  Look.  He clearly knows more than us about Azazel.  We could use all the help we could get.”  Jace said, trying to calm me.  I had a very unimpressed look on my face, the same one Alec had on a daily basis.  
“Now, as far as tracking is concerned, we should really think about-”   
“We have a very capable warlock for that.  You do what you want.  I'm gonna work with Magnus.”  I said, walking away.  
“Ben, stop! Stop! What's your problem?”   
“Sebastian Verlac shows up out of the blue and saves you?  There’s something not right about this.”   
“What are you trying to say?”  Izzy asked.  By the look on my face she obviously figured it out.  “Don't treat Sebastian like the enemy just because he was able to help me.”  She said, her tone warning.  
“I can’t deal with this right now.”  I said, walking away from her before she could come after me.  I decided to call Magnus to see if he could help us.  
“Hey, Ben.”  He answered.  
“Hey.  Look, I know you had a rough night, but, I need your help tracking Azazel.”  I requested.  
“I wish I could help, but I'm busy with a client.”  He said tersely.  The tone of his voice made me frown.  
“Are you OK?  You sound strange.”   I asked him.  
“I had a rough night.  Look, I need to get back to my client.  If you need a warlock, call Dorothea.”  He said before hanging up.  I took the phone away from my ear, frowning as I looked down at it.  I walked over to Alec, who was standing with Jace, Clary, Sebastian, and Izzy.  
“Alec?  Could you go to Magnus’ place and check on him please?”  I asked.  He raised a questioning eyebrow.  
“Why?”  He asked.  
“I just called him and he sounded strange on the phone.  Terse.”  I revealed.  
“Ok.  I’ll go check on him.”

* _A little while later – at Magnus’ loft_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

Magnus’ door was locked when I got to his apartment, so I knocked.  No answer.  I knocked again.   
“Magnus, you there?”  I called whilst knocking.  
“Hello.”  He said.  It was weird how a) he wasn’t calling me Alexander, or b) using any pet names.  
“What's going on?” I asked curiously.  
“Nothing.  Why?”  He said shortly.  
“Well, it's just Ben said you were acting strange on the phone just now.  Terse, I believe the word was.”  I replied, stepping around him and into his apartment.  
“I told you.  I'm busy.”  He said.  
“Right.  It's just, uh you've never refused to help me when I need it, and I just-” I said, but I cut myself off with the look on his face.  “Magnus.  What's wrong?  Hey talk to me.”  I said, trying to get him to open up to me, placing my hand softly on his cheek.  Suddenly, Magnus was swept to the side.    
“Did I not tell you to get rid of him?”  I heard another voice say.    
I looked back to where Magnus previously was to see it was Azazel.  I immediately deglamoured my bow and notched an arrow.  
“Alec, don't!” Magnus called.  
“I got this!”  I said.  Azazel flung me backwards, but I released the arrow as I flew backwards.  It landed right in his demonic core.  He roared at me and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving only dust in his wake.  Magnus then crawled over to his remains quickly as I got up and made my way over to him.  
“No.  No.  No.  No.”  He kept repeating.  
“Are you OK?”  I asked, kneeling down next to him.  He didn’t look at me.   
“Fine.”  He said, not looking at me.  
“Why'd you tell me to stop?”  I asked curiously.   
“I was afraid something terrible would happen.  Something that couldn't be undone.”  He said ominously, but he still wasn’t looking at me.  
“Hey.  You're OK.”  I said softly, bringing him into a hug.


	50. Chapter 50

* _Later – At the Institute_ *

**BEN’S POV**

I had retreated to my room for two reasons.  Firstly, to take the potion that Magnus had given me for the pain in my chest.  It was gradually getting better and didn’t hurt as much anymore, which was good, and secondly, to get away from everyone.  Especially Sebastian.  I had weird vibes coming off him and, although I will give him a chance because he saved Izzy and seems to be helpful, I am still going to be cautious of him.  I was also thinking back on when we summoned Azazel, for a reason still unknown, and Jace activated one of his runes _without_ a stele.  That’s just not possible for a Shadowhunter.  It’s probably due to his pure Angel blood though.  I also noticed that Clary’s rune ability had stopped working.  I wonder why? 

**ALEC’S POV**

“I know you’re listening!  Please!  I’m not Valentine! I’m Magnus Bane!”  Valentine called again.  I flung the door open, stormed over to him, and pinned him against the wall, holding him by the collar of his shirt.   
“That’s enough!”   I screamed at him.    
“Alexander, thank God you’re here.  You have to listen to me.”  He said.  
“No, you listen to me! This sick game of yours is over!”  I said, looking him in the eyes.  But there was something different about them.     
“It's not a game.  I know it sounds crazy, but I'm not Valentine.  I am Magnus.  Azazel switched us with a curse.  Unum ad Unum.”  He said quickly.  
“You're insane.”  I sneered.  
“You gave me that Omamori charm that I carry with me every day.  It was after our night in Tokyo.  We were at the Palace Hotel, and we kissed on the terrace, and then you-” He said, words tumbling out of his mouth.  What?  How does he know this?  
“Stop!”  I said.    
“And then you took me in-” He continued.  
“STOP!”  I yelled.  “How do you know these things?”  I asked suspiciously.    
“Because it's _me_ , Alexander.  The day of Valentine’s massacre, you told me that you _loved_ me.  So if you love me, _please_.   _Please_ , you _have_ to believe me.”  He replied.   I stood there, not knowing what to believe.  Part of me was seeing Valentine, the man who had caused so much pain and suffering, standing in front of me.  But the other part was seeing Magnus, the warlock whom I loved so much and who loved me in return.  He was acting so much like Magnus.  That’s what scared me the most.  He reached forward to take my hand, but I pushed him back.  “Alexan-” He began, but I cut him off.  I held my hand out in front of me, keeping him at arms length.  
“Just…stop.”  I whispered.  
“Alexander!” He called out to me, but I was out of the room before I could hear much more.  
I walked out of the cell, closing the door behind me.  I couldn’t stay in there with him.  I was starting to believe him.  The look in his eyes, the way he called me Alexander instead of Alec, how he knew details that only Magnus would know, the way he was looking at me, and how he was speaking.  It made me want to believe him.  Thinking of how weirdly Magnus was behaving and speaking this morning, it might be possible.  I thought it was just because Azazel was at his apartment this morning and the way Magnus had acted to Azazel being banished.  How he didn’t want me to do it, and he didn’t show me any affection when I was around him.  It was starting to haunt me and I didn’t like it.  I needed advice, someone to talk to.  I needed Ben.

* _A little while later_ *

I exited the elevator, and walked out.  Funnily enough, the person I wanted to see was walking past at that very moment.  
“Hey.”  He greeted me.  
“Hey.  Ben, we need to talk.”  I said.    
“Yeah!  Heard you banished Azazel.  Congratulations!”  He congratulated me.  I honestly couldn’t think about that right now.   
“Yeah.  Um, this is gonna sound crazy.  I was just with Valentine, and he says that he’s Magnus, that Azazel switched them with some kind of a demonic curse.”  I told him, my voice low.  
“What?”  He asked.    
“I know.  It's hard to believe, but it’s just that he knew things that only Magnus could know.  Like, intimate details.”  I revealed.  
“OK.  Well, he could have had a warlock steal your memories.”  Ben suggested.  I shook my head. I still had those memories so that wasn’t possible.  
“No, that's not possible.  I would have noticed.”  I said.    
“OK, well-” I began, pulling me to the side.  His voice then lowered when he began speaking again.  “By the look on your face I can tell you still have doubts.”  
“Yeah.”  I said.  
“Well, I’d say trust your gut.  There have been many a time when you say something will end it tears, and it usually does, so trust your gut.  But Alec, be careful.”  Ben warned.  “Anything to do with Valentine, whether his body has been switched or not, is dangerous.”  He added.  I nodded.  I then looked at Ben and could see the look on his face.  
“You look troubled.  What is it?”  I asked him curiously.  Ben glanced around before looking back at me.  
“Not here.  In my room.”  He said, before grabbing my hand and leading me towards his room.

* _In Ben’s room_ *

**BEN’S POV**

I closed and locked my door, drawing a Soundless rune on the door.  I then walked over to my bed and sat down next to Alec.  
“What’s wrong?”  Alec asked.  I took a deep breath in and out and then started speaking.   
“Sebastian.  Honestly, I don’t get why people are so blindly trusting of him.  I mean, I get that he saved Izzy, but he pops up out of nowhere, and he seems like he has the answers to any question we have. There’s just something about him that doesn’t really sit well with me, and it worries me.  I guess I should give him a chance because he makes Izzy and Clary happy, but I have a fear that something is going to happen that is going to effect us all, and Sebastian is going to be at the centre of it.  It may just be the protective older brother in me, but I just can’t shake the feeling.”  I said.    
“I was the same with Clary when she arrived.  She popped up out of nowhere, and Jace and Izzy would run around after her and didn’t care how many rules or laws they broke in the process.  Angel, I almost married a _woman_ because of her.  We eventually got over our issues and now we are friends.  Sort of.”  Alec told me.    
“I know, but this is different.  I just can’t shake the feeling that something horrible is going to happen because of him.”  I said.  “I would never be mean to him, but I just don’t trust him.”    
“I agree with you, and, if it makes you feel any better, I don’t trust him either.”  Alec told me.  I sighed.  “Look, we’ll keep an eye on him.  It didn’t seem like Jace trusted him either with the way his hand was on his seraph blade and the uncertainty he felt towards Sebastian.  I could feel it through our parabatai bond.”  He added.  He was right, it didn’t look like Jace trusted him much more than we did.


	51. Chapter 51

  
* _In the Greenhouse_ *

**SEBASTIAN’S POV**

I had decided to wander around for a while and somehow ended up in the Greenhouse.  I walked in and saw Clary sitting on a bench, attempting to draw a rune.  
“Your rune ability still causing you trouble?”  I asked.  She looked up at me.   
“You know.”  She said, more of a statement than a question.  I smiled.  
“Yeah, it’s, um it's kind of the hot topic around here.”  I told her.  She sighed and put her stele down on her lap.  
“You know all this stuff about Azazel.  I was wondering my powers stopped working when I tried to use them against him.  Is it possible he somehow took them?”  She asked, trying to think of an answer to her problem.  
“Stealing angelic power is something that even a greater demon can't do.”  I revealed.  
“So much for simple answers.”  She said dejectedly.  
“Look, it, um, it might be simpler than you think.”  I said, walking over and sitting down next to her.  “We are trained so fiercely to believe that emotions cloud our judgment.  But I believe that emotions give us power, and when we suppress them, we are all the weaker for it.  Perhaps that's the problem.”  I told her.  
“My mother was just taken away from me.  She's still alive, but the Council gave her orders so she had to move to Idris and is not allowed to come back to New York.  I could have gone with her, but there are people here who I can't leave, and I wish more than anything that I she could be here with me, after everything we went through to get her back and wake her up, only for her to be taken away again.  I feel the pain of that every day.  I couldn't shut that out if I tried.”  She revealed.  That hit me hard and I didn’t know how to reply.  I settled for something simple.    
“I'm sorry to hear that.”  I said.  She didn’t reply to what I had just said.  “And I heard Jace just found out that he's not Valentine's son.”  I added.  I knew that already, but I thought I should mention it just in case that was what she might be blocking out.  
“What does that have to do with anything?”  She asked.   
“Well, think about it.  You your father’s never really been your father.  You you've just lost your mother, and the brother that you thought you had isn't your brother.”  I said, explaining my previous thought.  
“Jace.  Right before my runes stopped working, that’s when he told me.”  She said, pretty much confirming what I had just said.  
“ _That's_ what you're blocking out.  The pain of losing the one last person you thought was family.  You need to let that in, Clary.”  I said to her.  
“Believe me, I have.”  She replied.  I knew she hadn’t even though she thought he had.  
“Really?”  I asked kindly.  She looked at me, not knowing what to say.

**CLARY’S POV**

Sebastian had left a while ago and I was still pondering what he had said to me.  Could it really be the fact that I was suppressing my emotions that was the reason my runes weren’t working?  I have no idea.  I need someone to talk to.  I need Ben.

* _Clary finds Ben_ *

I knocked on Ben’s door and heard a “ _Come in_ ” echo from the other side of the door.  I opened the door to see Ben putting on a shirt.  I noticed the scars from the demon attack a few weeks ago were still on his chest.  They weren’t very obvious, but if you knew they were there, you could still spot them.  
“Clary.  What can I do for you?”  He asked, a smile on his face that seemed somewhat forced.  Something must have happened.  
“I was going to ask you something, but by the look on your face, something is wrong with you.  What is it?”  I asked.  
“Nothing you need to worry about.”  He replied coolly.  
“Ben, you have been nothing but kind and supportive of me ever since you met me.  You’re my friend, and I protect and help my friends when they need me.  Something is wrong, please let me help.”  I said.  
“Clary.  I know you want to help, and I appreciate that, but it isn’t something you can help with.  If you really want to know, I will tell you, but I can assure you that there is nothing you will be able to do about it.”  Ben said.  “Now, what was it that you were going to ask me?”  He said, trying to change the subject.  I sighed, accepting the fact that I was going to get nowhere with this.  
“I was just in the Greenhouse attempting to get my runes to work again when Sebastian came up to me.  He said all these things about emotions giving us power instead of them clouding our judgment.  He suggested that I was blocking out the pain of Jace not being my brother and that is why my runes weren’t working.  I told him I accepted it and he asked me if I really had.  I honestly didn’t have an answer to that.”  I told him.  As soon as I said that, I saw something flash across his face.  I couldn’t tell what it was since it was gone as quickly as it came, but there was definitely something there, and something was wrong.  I doubted he was going to tell me though, so I stopped asking. 

* _Later – Down in Valentine’s cell_ *

**BEN’S POV**

I saw Valentine/Magnus sitting on his bed in his cell alone.  He was looking down at his hands, not paying attention to anything around him.  I opened the door to the cell and his head snapped up to see me.  He had a confused look on his face.  
“Ben?”  He asked curiously.  I knew why he was curious.  I hadn’t come to see him yet and I bet he didn’t expect me to.   
“Alec came and told me that you know things that only Magnus would know.  Intimate details.  If this is true, tell me something between the two of us that only I would know.”  I said.    
“When you came through the portal to my loft, I was just about to help Alec track Jace.  I helped heal you because the runes weren’t helping.  You told me you felt my magic helping and healing you.  Alec and Jace were there when you woke up.  I gave you a potion for the pain in your chest from your demon wound.”  He said, not knowing exactly what I was looking for.  
“Ok.  I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt.  Alec came to me and told me that he believes that you are Magnus, so I am going to trust him.”  I told Valentine/Magnus.  “Now, tell me what happened and how you managed to end up like this.”  I requested.


	52. Chapter 52

* _A little while later_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

I saw Inquisitor Herondale heading towards the elevator, so I assumed that she was going down to Valentine’s cell.  I could hazard a guess as to what she was going to do.  I heard she put in a request for Valentine’s execution but the Clave had denied it.  It looked like she was taking matters into her own hands.  If this really was Magnus, like I suspected, then I had to do something to stop this.  She had already entered the elevator and was going down before I caught up with her, so I had to take the other one.  Once I got down to Valentine’s cell, I could see Inquisitor Herondale strapping him to the chair and gagging him.  As I got closer, Magnus/Valentine and Jace appeared in front of me, Jace’s hands bound.  
“Hello, Alec.”  Magnus/Valentine said.  
“Alec, I’m so sorry.  You were right.  They switched.”  Jace told me.  I sprinted into the cell, grabbing the Inquisitor’s wrist to stop her from doing anything.  
“Stop! Stop! Whoa! Stop! It’s not Valentine!”  I said.  I saw Valentine/Magnus sigh in relief.  
“What are you talking about?”  She asked in confusion.  I looked up to where Magnus/Valentine was standing with Jace.  She slowly followed my gaze.  
“You’ve taken my light your darkness will come.”  He said.  
“What did you just say?”  The Inquisitor asked slowly.  
“I'm repeating your words back to you.  You remember the fire message you sent to me the night Stephen died.  The good news is, in exchange for my freedom, you can save your pure angel-blooded warrior.”  Magnus/Valentine bargained.  Inquisitor Herondale walked out of the cell to face Magnus/Valentine and Jace.  
“I don’t make deals with the devil.”  She sneered.  
“You chose the wrong bait.  For all she cares, you could slaughter me right now.”  Jace said, looking at Magnus/Valentine.  
“I don't think so.  Imogen wouldn’t _dare_ slaughter her grandson.”  He said, his eyes not moving from the Inquisitor’s   
“After all your lies, you expect me to believe I’m a _Herondale_?”  Jace asked, thinking that he was joking.  Magnus/Valentine looked at him.  
“Stephen Herondale was your father and his wife Celine was your mother.”  He told him.  He then looked back at the Inquisitor.  “You ever think about poor Celine?  Nine months pregnant when she took her own life.  Her dead body ravaged by werewolves, her unborn son eaten alive.   _Or was he?_ ” He asked.  Something dawned on Jace’s face.  
“You didn’t.”  The Inquisitor said in disbelief.  
“The Clave took so much from me.  So I took something in return.  But I'm sure you want further proof.”  Magnus/Valentine said, showing her what was in his hand.  
“My family ring.  Where did you get that?”  The Inquisitor asked.  
“Off Celine's very hand.”  He said with a smirk.  Jace locked eyes with me and I could both feel and see the shock emanating from him.  “You have one hour to meet my demands, or your grandson dies.”

**JACE’S POV**

All I could think about when Valentine was telling the story of Stephen and Celine Herondale – my biological parents – was that Valentine had murdered them it cold blood, robbing me of the chance of having a childhood that wasn’t littered with abuse and manipulation.  The only upside was that I found Alec, but I would have loved more than anything to have known my parents.  My anger and hatred towards Valentine increased beyond compare at what he had done to my parents.  I couldn’t physically hurt him right now though, for two reasons.  One, my hands were bound together, and two, because he was in Magnus’ body.  
“You killed my parents.”  I said in shock.  
“Like I said, the Clave took so much from me, so I took something in return.”  Valentine said.  I tried to keep up a stony façade, but on the inside I had a whirlwind of emotions.  Alec could probably feel my inner turmoil.  Valentine murdered my parents and took me from them, and I had one remaining blood relative that hadn’t even known I was alive.  

In the space of the last month, I had had three different last names.  First was the one I grew up with, Wayland, then was the one I thought I had, Morgenstern, and I now had my birth name, Herondale.  

**IMOGEN HERONDALE’S POV**

Grandson.  That word was so foreign to me.  I thought I had lost him along with Stephen and Celine.  I cannot believe that Valentine murdered them both and took Jace from them.  No, actually, I can believe someone as twisted and sick-minded as Valentine would do something like that.  Now he has Jace, my grandson, prisoner and is threatening to kill him.  That cannot happen.  I won’t let it.  
“Lightwood?”  I said, not looking at him.  
“Yes Inquisitor?”  I heard him ask from behind the glass.  
“Release Mr Bane.  We are going to meet Valentine’s demands.  I need to save my grandson.”  I said, still not looking at him.  
“I have another idea.”  He said.  I turned around and looked at him.  I noticed that Mr Bane had been released and was standing next to the Lightwood boy.  “We make it seem like he has come alone, but Clary, Ben, and I will go along as well, catching Valentine and bringing him back to the Institute and to his cell.”  He explained.  I looked at him, impressed.  
“I am impressed Mr Lightwood.”  I said.  
“Inquisitor, don’t make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who cares about what happens to Jace.  He’s not just your grandson, he’s also my parabatai.”  The Lightwood boy said.  “I also want Valentine to pay for what he did to Magnus.”  He added.  Everyone knew that the two of them were in a relationship.  I didn’t particularly care about their relationship, but it doesn’t mean that I didn’t understand love.    
I loved my son more than anything and Valentine took him from me.  He also took Celine and, up until this moment, I thought he had taken my grandson from me as well.  I don’t want to lose him again, and by the look of it, neither did Alec.    
“Very well Mr Lightwood, we will go with your plan.”  I said.  “I hope this works.”  I added.  
“So do I Inquisitor.  I can’t lose Jace again.  Like Magnus, I can’t live without him.”  He said, his voice getting softer at the last part.  This honestly shocked me a bit, but Magnus looked up at him with a knowing look on his face.


	53. Chapter 53

**BEN’S POV**

We had made our way to Magnus’ loft, following after Magnus, who was in Valentine’s body.  The thought of the body switch still made my head spin.  
“I don't know why you felt the need to bring him here.”  Alec said to Clary, referring to Sebastian.  Honestly, I didn’t see the point either.  
“We need all the help we can get.”  She retorted.  
“Oh! Whoa.  Whoa.  Whoa.”  Alec said, grabbing Clary’s arms so she wouldn’t run into Magnus’ wards.  
“Wards are up.”  Sebastian said, stating the obvious.  
“You said Valentine wouldn't have this kind of warlock power.”  Clary said to him.  
“Yeah.  As always, he defies expectations.”  He said.  He then looked at Clary.  “Look, we're gonna need you.”  He said, alluding to her rune-drawing abilities.    
After several unsuccessful tries Clary lowered her arm in defeat.   
“Try again.”  I said.  
“I can’t make it work.”  She snapped.  
“Yes, you can.”  Sebastian encouraged her.  Clary tried again several times, with no success.  I noticed a light bulb go off on Sebastian’s face.  He grabbed Clary’s arm and made her turn to face him, holding her by her shoulders.  
“Tell me what it feels like to have your entire family ripped away from you.”  He said.  
“What?”  Clary asked, clearly shocked at what he had just said.  
“That’s enough.”  Alec said, grabbing his upper arm.  Sebastian turned to him and raised his hand.  
“Trust me on this, OK?  Trust me.”  Sebastian said to Alec.  Alec reluctantly took a step back.  Sebastian then leaned forward locked eyes with Clary, his attention entirely focused on her.  “Look, your mother?  She’s never coming back.  Jace is not your brother.  You feel like you’re all alone in this world, don’t you?”  He asked.  I knew immediately what he was trying to do.  He was trying to get her to feel the pain that she had been trying to suppress for so long.    
“Stop it!”  She said defensively.  I could see her eyes were tearing up.  
“No.  Feel it, Clary.  Feel it!”  He said fiercely.   “Your mother is never coming back.”  He said.  I knew that Jocelyn had been moved to Idris and wasn’t allowed to come back to New York so that was partially true.    
“Don’t.”  Clary snapped.    
“Your father will never love you.  The only reason he wanted you was to use you.”  Sebastian told Clary.  
“Sebastian, this isn’t working.”  Alec said, but I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head slightly at him.   He looked at me like I was crazy, but I turned by attention back to Clary and Sebastian.   
“You wanted a brother so badly, because then at least you'd have someone to share in the pain.”  Sebastian said, totally ignoring Alec and I, focusing all his attention on Clary.  
“Stop it!”  Clary said defensively, her eyes full of tears, several of them slipping down her face.  
“I can't stop it, Clary.  That empty feeling that eats away at your soul and makes you feel like you want to die, day after day after day, it never stops.”  Sebastian told her aggressively.   As I was watching him say this, it almost sounded like he knew how she was feeling, like he was talking about himself.  Before I could think on it any more, he raised her stele and began speaking again.  “Now take that pain and use it.”  He said, handing her stele back to her.  
The three of us; Alec, Sebastian, and I, watched as Clary finally drew a huge, glowing rune.  A blast of energy emitted from the rune and the wards disintegrated.  Once we knew it was safe, we opened the doors and ran inside.  
“Alexander!”  Magnus called as he saw us enter the loft.  Clary sprinted through Magnus’ loft, grabbed Valentine and went through the portal, it disappearing after them. 

* _Later at the Institute_ *

**CLARY’S POV**

After finally locking Valentine up again, I decided to go and see Simon.  On my way out, Sebastian stopped me.  
“Clary.  Hey.”  He greeted me.  
“Hey.”  I replied.  
“Um Look, I I'm sorry if I was too hard on you tonight.  I…I hope you know I never wanted to do anything to purposefully hurt you.”  He apologized.  I knew he didn’t mean to hurt me, only to get me emotional.  
“You helped me with my runes.  I, actually, I don't know how to thank you.”  I replied.  
“Well, how would you feel about dinner?”  He asked.  I was surprised at how forward it was.  “Um Oh God, I was too forward, wasn't I?  I was.”  He said, a wince on his face.  
“No.  But I…I have a boyfriend.”  I said, lying slightly.  I was single, but as much as I found Sebastian attractive, I didn’t particularly want to date him.  
“Of course you do.  Of course you do, how could you not?”  He said.  It looked like he was kicking himself for even asking.  
“Um but thank you, again.  For…for everything.”  I thanked him before offering a smile.  He smiled in return and I turned away, heading towards the door.

**JACE’S POV**

I was cleaning my seraph blade when I noticed my grandmother walking towards me.  I immediately put it down and turned to face her, hands behind my back.  
“Now I know where that bold defiance of yours comes from.”  She said.  “You're _just_ like your father.”  She told me.  She then raised her hands and held out what looked like a ring on a chain.  “I retrieved this from Magnus's apartment.  It belongs to you now.  You've had a lot taken away from you, Jace.  But that's all over now.  You come from a line of great and powerful Shadowhunters, from a family that has been revered by generations, and feared by those who oppose all that is good and just.  This ring signifies that.  This is your birthright.  Now, my boy, you are about to find out what it means to be a Herondale.”  She said, unclasping the necklace and putting it around my neck.  Once she had fastened the clasp, she smiled at me, and then walked away, her guards following after her.  I looked down at the ring, before holding it tightly and watching them go.


	54. Chapter 54

* _The Next Day_ *

**NO ONE’S POV**

Maia was cutting up some lemons as she watched Simon and Clary talking.  Due to her werewolf hearing, she could hear every word they were saying, but she didn’t say anything due to the fact that they were mid-conversation.   
“OK.  Open.”  Clary said, handing the flyer that she had asked Maia to make for Simon.  “I kind of booked a show for you.”  Clary revealed.  
“O…K.  Clary, this this is amazing.  But Rock Solid Panda's kind of extinct now.  There's no Rock.  There's no solid.  I'm just a…a lone panda.”  Simon said, trailing off.    
“I've heard the music you're writing.  It's…it's incredible.  It'll be fine! You can rock solid on your own.”  Clary encouraged him.  
“No.  See, it's one thing to jam in the boat basin.  It's another thing to play here.  In front of actual people.”  Simon retorted.  
“Well, I'm not an actual person?”  Clary asked teasingly.   
“No.  Not at all.”  Simon said.  
“No?”  She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“You're like on a totally different plane.”  He replied.  
“I'll take that as a compliment.”  She said with a smile.  
Maia rolled her eyes at their banter.  As she was listening in on them, she had noticed Jace arrive and without a word, poured him what she knew was his favourite drink.  He looked like he needed it.  By the look on his face, it seemed like he had had a long week.  Whilst Simon and Clary continued talking, Maia turned her attention to Jace.  
“Must especially suck for you.”  She said to Jace, continuing to cut the lemons into slices.  
“Why?”  He asked, pretending like he had no idea what she was talking about.  She gave him a look of “ _You’re joking right?_ ” but changed the topic nonetheless.   
“So this rumor about you actually being Shadowhunter royalty.  Is it true?”  She asked curiously.   
“I don't know.  Can it get me free drinks at the Hunter's Moon?”  He said.   
“Let's not get crazy.”  She retorted playfully.  They both laughed.    
Honestly, she was glad to see him smile.  She’d never admit it, but, despite her dislike of Jace, she couldn’t deny that he did have a very attractive smile, and she liked it when he genuinely smiled without smirking or being flirtatious.    
“I don't know what I am.  I've had three different last names in a summer.”  He told her.  “Now I'm a Herondale.  All I know is I'm the same Jace.”  He said.  
“God help us.”  She replied jokingly.  Before either of them could say anything else, a Seelie girl walked up to the bar.  
“Shot of Tequila.  Double.”  She ordered.      
“Make that two.  Her shots are on me.  Hey Kaelie.  Long time.”  He greeted her.  Without a word, she took the drink and poured it all over his lap.  Once it was empty, she put the glass down on the bar and walked away.  Maia laughed.  
“Man, rejection is _so_ much more fun when it's happening to you.”  She said, a smile on her face.  She threw him a towel so he could dab up the liquid that was now all over his lap.  
“Hey, you don't make a lot of tips, huh?”  He asked before throwing the rag down on the bar.  
“Word of advice?  I'd spare the Downworld your charm for a little bit.  That Soul Sword you ignited killed a whole lot of them.”  She told him.  By the look on his face, she could tell that this was still a sore spot for him, but she didn’t want him to make it worse for himself so she decided to talk to him about it regardless.   She then walked off to get a container to put the lemon slices she had just cut up in, leaving Jace alone to his thoughts.  

**CLARY’S POV**

I looked over towards the bar and locked eyes with Jace.  He looked sad for some reason.  I turned back to Simon.  
“Hey.  Let's get out of here, yeah?”  I asked.   
“Yeah.”  He replied.  We both got up and headed towards the door.  
Once we were walking down the road he started talking about his gig yet again.    
“What if they hate my music so bad that they start throwing their pretzel sticks at me?”  He asked nervously.   
“I'll take them down before they get the chance.  You're gonna be fine, Simon.”  I replied.  He then stopped in his tracks.  “What's wrong?”  I asked.   
“I smell blood.”  He said, not looking at me.    
“Oh my God, that looks like-” I began, but Simon finished for me.  
“Human flesh.”  He said quickly.  As I got closer, I saw that it had a black symbol on it…a symbol that I recognized.    
“Simon, that's a rune.”  I said in horror.    
I got out my seraph blade, activating it as we walked into the alley.  We saw two more pieces of flesh with runes on them before we turned a corner only to find a dead body.  A Shadowhunter with their runes carved out.


	55. Chapter 55

**ALEC’S POV**

“Heard from Mum.  Max is on his way.”  I said as Izzy exited the elevator.  
“Feels like just yesterday we were taking knives _away_ from him.”  She replied as we walked together through the Ops Centre.  
“Well he's lucky to have you as a tutor.”  I said.  Izzy then stopped and turned to me.  
“Alec.  Maybe it's a mistake putting me in charge of him.”  She said.  I could see the nerves emanating from her.  I was shocked at her admission.  
“Are you kidding?  Izzy, you're the smartest one here.  You're one of our toughest fighters.”  I told her.  “You, Jace, and Ben are the only ones who I would put in charge of Max’s training.”  I added.    
“Thanks Alec.”  She said with a small smile.  I sent her a smile back.  I was about to say something in return, but I was interrupted when I heard Jace’s voice echo through the Ops Centre.  
“Shadowhunter down.”  He said.  I looked up to see Jace and Clary walking towards us and then down the stairs.  
“Milo Keytower.”  Clary added.  
“What happened?”  Izzy asked.  
“From what I understand, his runes were carved out.  Is that true, Jace?” Inquisitor Herondale asked, walking up to us.   
“Yes.  After he was attacked by a wolf.”  Jace replied.  
“He had multiple bite and claw marks.”  Clary clarified.  
“What kind of werewolf randomly attacks a Shadowhunter?”  Izzy asked.  
“One who's trying to send a message.”  I stated.  
“And get the attention of the Clave.”  The Inquisitor added.  
“We need to find them before this happens again.”  Clary said.  
“Well, I think I have a pretty good idea who it is.”  The Inquisitor stated.

* _An hour later_ *

**JACE’S POV**

We had Luke at the Institute and were questioning him about the recent Shadowhunter death.  
“Are you questioning me or are you accusing me?”  He demanded.   
“A week ago, you demanded the destruction of the Soul Sword.  A demand, which, of course, is impossible to even consider.  Which leads me to wonder was this killing an act of revenge on the Clave?”  The Inquisitor asked.   
“You think that I would murder a Shadowhunter?”  He asked.  
“We all know about your temper, Lucian.”  She challenged.  
“Does she really think Luke did this?”  I heard Alec whisper in my ear.  I was with him on this one.  I thought it was absurd to even consider the possibility that Luke killed Keytower.  
“Take my DNA.  Test it against your evidence.  I'm not your wolf, and if any one of my pack did it I'll kill them myself.”  He snarled, narrowing his eyes at her.  
“Take him down to the lab.”  The Inquisitor ordered.  Alec grabbed his arm and helped him up, leading him down to the lab.  I began following everyone out, but she stopped me.  “A word, Jace?”  She asked.  I stopped and turned to her.   
“Luke didn't do this.  I'm sure his DNA will prove it.”  I told her.  
“That's the Herondale in you.  We trust our gut and act accordingly.”  She said.  She then leaned back on her desk.  “You know, when your father died, I thought the Herondale name would end with him.  But by the grace of the Angel, I was wrong.  I see so much of your father in you.  But those eyes.”  She said.  She then leaned closer to me.  “Those eyes you got from your mother.”  She said.  
“What was she like?  My Mum.”  I asked.  
“Celine was beautiful.  Golden hair, like yours.  She was so smart, so headstrong.  You _definitely_ got your stubbornness from her.”  She told me.  I smiled.  She then got up and turned to face me.  “If they could see you now, Jace they would be _so_ proud of you.  I will be heading back to Idris soon, and I will be appointing a new Head of this Institute.”  She told me.  
“It should be Alec.  He's a born leader.  There's no better man for the job.”  I said immediately.  
“Yes. Mr Lightwood certainly is one of our best and brightest.  But I'm appointing you, Jace.”  She told me.   _Me_? I thought in shock.  It should be _Alec_.  However, I knew that there was nothing I could do about it until she left.  Once I was dismissed, I went straight to Alec in order to tell him before the official announcement.  I didn’t want to keep secrets from him.  Keeping secrets never ended well as we had both learned the hard way.

* _Finding Alec_ *

I walked up to Alec, who was on one of the computers.  
“Alec, I need to talk to you.”  I said.  He looked up at me.  
“What’s up?”  He asked.  He saw the look of guilt on my face and a frown formed on his.  “What happened?”    
“Inquisitor Herondale has just told me that she’s making me Head of the Institute.”  I said reluctantly.  
“Congratulations.”  Alec said, getting up and shutting down the computer.  
“It should've been you.  I told her that.”  I said.  I felt really guilty that the Inquisitor would hand it to me purely because I was her grandson.  Alec deserved it _way_ more than I did.  I followed him over to one of the tables.  
“The Clave was never going to hand it to me.  I'm dating a guy who's a Downworlder.”  Alec stated.    
“Look Alec, I didn't want this, I swear.”  I told him.  He sighed and looked at me.  
“You're a _Herondale_.  Get used to the perks.”  He said.  At his last word the alarm started going off.  We both looked up and then towards the doors where two bodies were being wheeled in.  
“What happened?”  I asked.  
“We found Rosegreen and Penmount dead in the Bowery.  Runes carved out.”  Clary stated.  
“Just like Keytower.”  Lindsey added.  
“Except Penmount's been drained by a vampire.”  Alec said.  
“And Rosegreen was lanced by a Seelie Knight.”  I continued.  
“It's not just a lone wolf.  It's multiple Downworlders.”  Clary said.  
“Luke was right all along.  The Downworlders want revenge.  This could be the start of an uprising.”  I said, looking at her, the Institute alarm still blaring in the background.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please re-read Chapter 37-39 as they have been re-written slightly due to developments in the show.   
> I hope you are enjoying the story so far :)

_**A/N:  Please re-read Chapter 37-39 as they have been re-written slightly due to developments in the show.   I hope you are enjoying the story so far :)** _

\-------

**CLARY’S POV**

“Another Shadowhunter was found dead last night in Williamsburg.  This time, murdered this time murdered by a warlock.  In this time of crisis, it is essential that we maintain strong leadership.  That is why I am naming Jace Herondale Head of the Institute, effective upon my departure to Idris.  Dismissed.”  The Inquisitor said.  
“Let's not make a big deal about this.  She's still in charge until she leaves.”  Jace said.  
“Still!  Being appointed Head of the Institute and finding out you're a Herondale?  Don't let it get to your head.”  Izzy said.  
“So Herondales are what, like the Kennedys of the Shadow World?”  I asked.  
“It's an old Shadowhunter family.  Like the Lightwoods.”  Alec told her.  
“But _we_ are the Kennedys.”  Izzy added.  
“Let's focus on what matters.  The Inquisitor would like us to reach out to our allies, to see what they know.  At this point, she considers all Downworlders suspects.”  Jace said.  
“That's casting a pretty broad net.”  Alec commented.  
“She can't possibly think any of our friends did this.”  Clary said in disbelief.  
“Yeah, well, we'll prove that to her.  Since Luke's DNA cleared him, we should collect samples from all of our friends to clear them as well.  I'll make an Institute-wide announcement.”  Jace said.  
“I'll go talk to Simon.”  I replied before walking away.

* _At Simon’s place_ *

“I just need a sample of your DNA to prove that you’re not guilty of any of these murders.  You don’t have to prove yourself to me, but the Inquisitor has basically said that all Downworlders are suspects and I want you to be cleared.”  I explained.  
“Clary, I can’t do that.  I’m sorry.”  Simon replied softly.  
“Luke did it.  He gave a DNA sample.  It was his idea.  He knew it would clear him.”  I explained.  
“You know my Bubbie Helen?”  Simon asked suddenly.  
“Yeah, of course.”  I said.  I’d met all Simon’s family members.  
“When she was little, her family owned a bakery in Poland.  One day, these soldiers came in and asked to put a star in the window.  They wanted to know which shops were Jewish-run.  You know, no big deal, for their records.  Then they had to wear white armbands, and they couldn't ride the train.  Then they were forced to ride the train.  My Bubbie Helen was the only one in her family to survive.”  He told me, trailing off at the end.  I got up and rounded the table that I was sitting at.  
“Simon I am so sorry.  I didn't realize.”  I said.  I took his hand in comfort as he continued.  
“That's why I can't do what you're asking.  For her.”  He said softly.  I completely understood where he was coming from and why he couldn’t do it.  
“It’s alright.  If you can’t, then that’s perfectly fine.”  I said.  “I should head home.”  I said.  
“I should walk you back.”  Simon said.  I smiled fondly at him.  
“No, Simon, I’ll be fine.  Trust me.”  I replied, not wanting to worry him.  
“I do trust you, I just worry about your safety.”  Simon said.

* _Walking back to the Institute_ *

“Hi Simon.”  I greeted him.  
“Where are you?”  He asked…again.   
“Two blocks away from where I was when you called me 20 seconds ago.”  I said with a smile.  
“You see, this is stupid.  I should have never let you convince me that you were OK to walk home alone!”  He said immediately.  
“I'm fine! I'll be home in like-” I said, before I was punched thrown to the ground.  I immediately knew what was happening.  I was being attacked.  I kicked the person to try and get away from them, but then I started to feel dizzy.  They had obviously drugged me.  The last thing I heard was Simon calling my name.

**SIMON’S POV**

When I saw Clary being dragged away by a black figure in a hood, I knew immediately what was happening.    
“Clary!”  I called.  The figure then dropped her and ran away.  I knelt down next to her.  She was unconscious and had a head injury, but at least she was still alive.  I need to get her to the Institute.

* _Later – At the Institute_ *

**JACE’S POV**

“So you didn't see the attacker at all? No description? Nothing?”  I asked.   
“It was hard to see and I had to choose.  Either go after them or help Clary.  Would you have done it differently?”  Simon snapped.  He and I both knew perfectly well that I would have done the same.  
“You better get going.”  I said, trying to get him to leave before he got in trouble for being here.  
“No.  I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up.”  He said firmly.  
“Under the circumstances, there's a lockout order on all Downworlders.”  I explained.  
“What else is new?  Jace, I saved her.  I brought her here, and when she wakes up I'm gonna be there for her.”  Simon said firmly.  
“I wish that were possible, but the Institute is on high alert.  There are new rules here.”  I said, trying to reason with him.  
“I don't _care_ about your rules.  I care about _Clary_.  I'm _not_ leaving.”  He replied.   
“It's not a request, Mr. Lewis.”  The Inquisitor said sternly as she walked into the room.  
“Look, I'm-I'm not a criminal, I'm her _best friend_.”  He protested.  
“Simon.  Please don't make this worse.  I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything about her.”  I implored him.  I didn’t want to make it worse for himself.  Despite my dislike for Simon, he was special to Clary and he saved her life.  He didn’t deserve to be locked up.  
“You _will_ leave this Institute or I'll have you escorted to a cell.  I will not ask again.” Inquisitor Herondale said.  
“You don't have to.  I'm _not_ leaving.”  He said sternly.  The guards who were Inquisitor Herondale had bought with her walked over to Simon and grabbed him by his arms, dragging him towards the door.  “Jace! Tell Clary I'm here! Tell Clary I'm here!”  He asked as he was dragged out the door.  I made a silent promise to both him and myself that I would do exactly that.  I didn’t know how she would react, but I knew I would tell her nonetheless.  I turned to    
“Simon has been helpful in the past.  He's an ally.  Don't you think throwing him in jail is a little excessive?”  I told the Inquisitor.  
“A Downworlder _cannot_ challenge _our_ authority.  Not in times like these.”  She stated.  I honestly thought she sounded very condescending in that moment, but I could not challenge her or argue since she was both my superior and my grandmother.


	57. Chapter 57

**ALEC’S POV**

I knocked on Magnus’ door and a few moments later, Magnus opened it looking very…different.  
“Alexander.”  He greeted me with a smile.  
“Wow.  You look very…” I said, trailing off.  
“I was bored.  Needed a change.”  He said, explaining his change of clothing.  I walked over to him and he pulled me in for a kiss.  I raised my eyebrows.  
“Ha is everything OK?”  I asked as we pulled away.  
“Yeah.  I've been worried sick.  With all these attacks, you shouldn't be out on your own.”  He said, concern in his voice.  
“Well, I'm not on my own.  I'm here with you, High Warlock of Brooklyn.”  I said a smile on my face.  I then turned and walked into his apartment.  “A body was found in Williamsburg.  Have you heard anything?”  I asked, my back to him.  
“No but warlocks don't report their misdeeds to me.  If they did, my phone would never stop ringing.”  He said.  
“Magnus, I need your hair.  It's just a strand for a DNA test to clear you.”  I explained.  
“I didn't realize there was anything I needed to be cleared of.  Do you not trust my word?”  He asked.  
“Of _course_ I trust you.  I know you had nothing to do with this.  It's just, this is…it’s Clave orders.”  I said,   
“I see.  So again you're just blindly carrying out orders? What happened to following your gut?”   
“Magnus.  Shadowhunters are being slaughtered.  I'm just asking for a strand of hair.  Let's not be overdramatic.”  Shit.  The second the words left my mouth I immediately regretted it.  However, before I could apologize, Magnus started speaking.  
“Well I wouldn't want to be overdramatic.”  I said overly calmly.  He then pulled a hair out of his head and handed it to me.  
“Thank you.”  I thanked him.  I was about to say something else when he cut me off.  
“Get out.”  He said lowly, not even looking at me.  
“What? Magnus, come on.”  I begged.  He didn’t say another word, just clicked his fingers and the front door opened.  My face fell and I walked out the door.

* _A while later_ *

**NO ONE’S POV**

Magnus heard a knock on door.  He knew exactly who it was so he clicked his finger, and the door opened.  
“How'd you know it was me?”  Dot asked playfully.  
“My powers are wild and beyond understanding.”  Magnus said dramatically. “And I saw you crossing the street outside.”  He added.  “So, have you come to talk me into spitting into a cup for the Clave?”  Magnus asked sarcastically.  
“You kidding me?  Look, I'm all for stopping those murders, but when the DNA brigade came knocking, I portalled out.  I had that shop in Salem.  This isn't my first witch hunt.”  Dot replied.  Magnus knew exactly what she was talking about.  
“I’ll drink to that.  Oops.  I suppose I already am.”  He said, looking at the glass in his hand.  
“So came by to bring you these.”  Dot said, holding a little bottle out in front of her.  Magnus got up and walked over to her.  
“Dragonfly wings?”  He asked, taking the little bottle from her.  
“I thought it might help, from when you lost your powers after being blasted by that greater demon.”  She explained.  Valentine.  
“A disturbing ordeal.”  He said, taking it from her and setting it down on a table.  Dot then noticed what he was drinking.  
“Whiskey rocks.  Your heartache drink.”  She said.  
“Not always.”  He replied, but he knew that she was right.  
“It’s _me_ , Mag.  I've known you for centuries.  Pour me one.”  She said, gesturing for him to pour her a drink.  He did so and they both sat down on the couch.  “Talk.”  She ordered.  He said nothing.  “Or not.  Either way, you should never drink alone.”  She said.

* _A little while later_ *

They had been talking for a while and Magnus felt much lighter getting his problems off his chest.  
“Alec Lightwood.  No wonder you’re a mess.  Mortals are always trouble, you know that.”  She said.  
“Says the warlock who had a fling with Mark Twain.”  He retorted teasingly.  
“What can I say?  I'm a sucker for a man with a moustache.”  She replied, shrugging.  
“Me too, but only if it belongs to Freddie Mercury.”  He stated.  
“So that’s why you dragged me to all those Queen concerts!  We Will Rock You indeed.”  She said with a smirk.  Magnus laughed.  
“Oh, don’t be crude.  I fall in love with the soul before the sex.”  Magnus pointed out.  
“Was it my soul you fell in love with?”  She asked.  
“What we had was wonderful.  That was wow!  That was almost a century ago.”  He said wistfully.  “But that's not what I mean.”  He added.  
“So find a warlock soul to fall in love with.   _Then_ when the Clave declares war on the Downworld, your boyfriend's not trying to hit you up for a cheek swab.”  She suggested.    
“OK.  So, if warlocks are so divine why haven't you hooked up with any handsome magic-maker in the past six decades? Not that anyone's counting.”  Magnus retorted.  
“Touché.  What can I say?  It’s hard to find a warlock who's super hot and lives in this realm, and who’s also a good dancer.”  She replied.  
“Why, Miss Dorothea.  Is that a challenge?”  Magnus asked teasingly.  She nodded.  They both began dancing and it felt like old times.  They hadn’t really seen each other for a while and both of them honestly missed dancing with one another, as it was one of their favourite past-times. Once they finished, then ended up facing each other.  
“My life would be a boring tragedy without you.”  Dot said with a smile.  
“It would indeed.”  Magnus replied.  They stayed silent for a moment.  “I'm sorry.” Magnus apologized.   
“Don't be.”  She replied.  
“I'm in love with Alec.”  He told her.  She knew he was.     
“I know.  I just.”  She started, but Magnus cut her off, knowing exactly what she was going to say.  
“Had a moment, and a bottle of whiskey.  You are incredibly beautiful, Dot, and soulful.  Generous.  But I'm afraid I've always been a one-soul-at-a-time kind of guy.”  He told her.    
She knew.  She knew that, despite having many, _many_ , relationships, Magnus had always stayed faithful to one person at a time if he was in a committed relationship.  She smiled at the man who had been a close friend of hers for a long time, and a past lover as well.  
“Alec's lucky to have you.”  She said.  Magnus smiled, but stayed silent.


	58. Chapter 58

**BEN’S POV**

“Another body.”  I announced.  
“It's Hillwater.”  Alec said, walking over to us.  
“Looks like a vampire attack.”  Jace observed.    
“We need a new plan.”  I said.  
“These are from the R&D Team in Alicante.  We've always been able to track Shadowhunters through their runes.  Now we can track Downworlders through GPS chips.”  Inquisitor Herondale stated.   _What_?!  
“What are you saying?  That we round up the Downworlders and involuntarily chip them?”  Alec asked, clearly shocked at what she was proposing.  
“Mr. Lightwood, perhaps your personal relationships are clouding your objectivity.”  She suggested.  Oh _hell_ no.  She is not bringing his personal life into this.  
“My personal relationships have _nothing_ to do with it.  No, you know what? Maybe they have _everything_ to do with it, because it was a warlock who told me to always follow my gut, and that is just plain wrong.”  Alec snapped.  
“No.  Downworlders preying on Shadowhunters, _that_ is what’s wrong.”  The Inquisitor replied condescendingly.   
“You sound like Valentine.”  Alec sneered.  
“Valentine wants those people dead.  I'm trying to help them.”  She countered.  
“Those people?”  He retorted.  He then turned to Jace.  “Jace, you can't do this.”  Alec said.  By the look on Jace’s face, I knew that this was tough for him.  I could tell that he didn’t approve of the GPS chips either, but I knew that there was an internal battle over what he should do.  
“Alec, look at this.  Too many Shadowhunters are dying.”  Jace replied.  So he chose to go with pleasing his grandmother.  

**ALEC’S POV**

This is ridiculous.  I can’t be here right now.  I honestly have no idea what’s going on with Jace at the moment.  I could feel that his emotions were all over the place.  I walked away, not wanting to be near this nonsensical bullshit that both the Inquisitor and the Clave were proposing.  I decided to sit with Clary until she woke up.  Despite my initial disapproval of her, she had eventually become like an annoying little sister to me, and I don’t know what I would have done if she had died.  I don’t know what Jace would have done either.  

* _Half an hour later_ *

Clary began to stir and I looked up at her.  
“What happened?”  She asked sleepily.   
“You were drugged.  Fortunately, Simon got to you before it was too late.”  I told her.  
“They tried to kill me?”  She asked, her voice sounding slightly breathless.  “Where's Simon?”  She asked, slowly sitting up.   
“Hey. Take it easy.”  I said soothingly, standing up.  
“Where is he?  Is he OK?”  She asked seriously.  I looked away and then back at her.  
“He refused to leave the premises.  Inquisitor Herondale had him taken down to the detention level.”  I replied.  
“She locked up Simon?”  Clary asked in shock.  She looked absolutely furious as I nodded at her question.

* _A few minutes later_ *

**CLARY’S POV**

Outraged that I was unable to go and see Simon, and that he had been locked up in the first place, I decided to go and find Jace to see if he could od something about this.  
“So Imogen says to lock up Simon and you just _let_ it happen?”  I said aggressively, exiting the elevator and stopping Jace in his tracks.  I didn’t stop there though, I continued walking towards him, making him walk backwards.  
“Clary, I tried to help Simon.  You know I wouldn't have done any of this if he hadn't broken Clave rules.”  He defended himself once we stopped.  
“Oh, suddenly you're _into_ rules?  You know, Jace _Herondale_ might have some kind of family name to live up to, but the Jace I know would break _any_ rule for the people he cares about.”  I snapped, glaring at him.  
“People are dying.  People I've known my entire life.  People I trained with.”  He told me.  “There are no easy choices right now.”  He added.  Before I could say anything though, Inquisitor Herondale walked in.  
“A team just found Lockheart dead, and we've just caught his killer.”  She said, gesturing to Maia, who was in handcuffs.  What?  
“Maia, what's going on?”  I asked, confused as to why the Inquisitor had Maia of all people in handcuffs.  
“Lockheart was mauled by a wolf.  Ms. Roberts was found a block away, minutes after the kill.”  The Inquisitor stated in an accusatory voice, looking at Maia.  
“I was walking home from work.  What, is that a crime now too?”  Maia explained defensively.  
“Did anyone see you walking home from work?”  The Inquisitor asked her in a nasty voice.  
“It's New York City.  A lot of people were a block away.”  I defended her.  
“An hour ago, this wolf viciously attacked Jace for carrying out a Clave mandate.”  The Inquisitor yelled.  
“To put a tracking chip in my neck!”  Maia exclaimed, defending her actions.  
“Wait _what_?!”  I exclaimed.  Tracking chips?!  That’s _insane_!  
“You know, I have been stopped by cops for _no_ other reason than being black, but I thought the Shadowhunters were more evolved than that.”  She said to the Inquisitor.  She then turned to Jace.  “Jace, I didn't do this.”  Maia said seriously, attempting to get her point across.    
“Six Shadowhunters are _dead_.  Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment.”  Inquisitor Herondale said to Jace.  Ok, I’ve had enough of this.    
“Isn't _fear_ an emotion?  Because that's all this is.  Tracking people because of the kind of blood they have.  Locking them up without recourse?  Is that what the Clave stands for?”  I demanded of the Inquisitor.  
“Your idealism is charming, but when they wheel in the next dead Shadowhunter with their runes carved out, what will you tell their family?  What will your ideals have done for any of them?  Put her downstairs with the vampire.”  She sneered.  “Excuse me.”  
“Jace, tell her to stop.  You know this is wrong.”  I told said person.  
“I'm needed in Idris.  The Institute is in your hands now, Jace.  Make me proud.”  Inquisitor Herondale said to Jace, completely ignoring me.  
“Clary there's no perfect way to do this.  I'm doing my best.”  He said earnestly.   
“You know, not too long ago, everyone thought you had demon blood.  If you weren't a Herondale, she'd be locking you up, too.”  I said, before pushing past him and walking away.

**MAIA’S POV**

“Why didn't you just leave?  There was nothing you could do for her.”  I asked Simon.  We were currently in a cell together were sitting on a bed talking.  
“I just couldn't, and I kind of thought Jace would stand up for me.”  He replied.  
“Yeah, Jace looks lost.  Like a deer caught in headlights.  I guess I get it.”  I said.    
“Get what?  That he's under the Inquisitor's spell?”  Simon asked   
“I know what it's like, to want so badly to have real family.  The things you'll do.”  I told him.  
“Even for the world's most terrifying grandma?” Simon asked.  
“Totally, I mean, you should have seen her face when Clary went off on her.  That woman was legit scared.  Clary was on fire.”  I said, complimenting a girl I never thought I would.  Simon looked at me with a look I couldn’t place.  
“If I didn't know any better I'd say you like Clary now.”  He said.  I paused.  
“She's growing on me.”  I admitted.   
“How so we even get out of here?”  He asked, changing the subject.  
“You're a Daylighter now.  Does that come with any other new tricks that could break us out of here?”  I teased.  
“No.  But I've realized that being a Daylighter is like, totally overrated.  Like, I should have got something cool,- heat vision, or invisibility-” He said, but was cut off by the huge metal door creaking open.  
“ _If only_ you were invisible.”  Jace said, entering with Clary.  Simon immediately got up and ran over to her.  
“Clary! Clary! You OK?  I tried to stay but they wouldn't let me.”  Simon said.   
“No, it's alright.”  Clary replied.  I tuned them out as I turned to Jace.  
“You know damn well I didn't kill anyone.”  I said to Jace.  
“Yeah, well, even so, I should probably let you cool out down here for that right hook you landed.”  He joked.  
“You deserved it.”  I stated.  
“Yeah, I did.  I was wrong.  I'm sorry.”  He apologized.  By the look on his face, it was genuine.  
“An apology from you.  Wow.  There's a first time for everything.”  I said teasingly.


	59. Chapter 59

**ISABELLE’S POV**

“You'll have four training sessions a day demon strategy, weapons, combat, and endurance.  Breakfast starts at five.  If you are late, all you'll have is a cold bran muffin.”  I told Max as I showed him to his room.  
“I don't need breakfast.  When do we start training?  Now?”  He asked excitedly.   
“First thing tomorrow.  Right now I have a mission.”  I told him.  
“Great, let's go.”  Max said, walking towards the door.  
“Whoa, slow down! OK? You don't get to go out in the field until you complete your training.”  I said, putting my hands on his shoulders to stop in his tracks.  
“But I have more medals than anyone in my class.  I did so well in the simulator, they had to write a new code for it.”  
“That's because you hacked it."  I said.  I knelt down to his level and began to speak.  "This is real, Max.  Dangerous.”  I told him seriously.  
“I can handle it.  Please? I'll follow orders.”  Max begged.  I stood up.  
“Patience, young Shadowhunter.  You'll be out there soon enough.”  I said, before closing the door behind me.  Funnily enough, as I turned around, I almost collided with Ben.  
“Sorry Izzy.”  He apologized.  Just then, a thought came to mind.  
“Ben, I need you to do me a favour.”  I asked him.    
“What do you need?”  Ben asked.  
“Can you keep an eye on Max?  I have a mission, and I have a feeling that he’s going to do something to try and follow me.”  I requested.  
“Of course.”  Ben replied.  I knew that he wouldn’t even hesitate.

* _Izzy with Raphael_ *

Once I met up with Raphael, I was honestly glad.  I wasn’t _scared_ to be out on my own, but with all these attacks, I couldn’t help but be a bit nervous.  
“You shouldn't be out alone.”  I heard Raphael say, coming up behind me.  I spun around to look at him.  
“Raphael thank you for coming.”  I thanked him.  
“I came to reason with you.  For my clan.  They're not going to sit around and let the Clave put trackers in them.”  He said.  
“I don't want that either.  I want to stop all of this.  So if there's anything you know about these murders.”  I begged.  
“I can tell you it's not a vampire.  We would never remove runes from a Shadowhunter.”  He said honestly.  
“Why is that?”  I asked curiously.  
“From the time before the Accords, the Downworlders were hunted by Shadowhunters for sport.  They took our fangs, werewolf claws, and warlock marks as trophies.  The vampires swore we would never let that happen again.  To anyone.”  He explained.  
“That's horrible.”  I said sadly.  “But if no vampires are involved, what about Keytower?  His blood was drained.”  I asked.  
“My guess?  A diversion.  Throw the investigation off track.”  Raphael suggested.  I could tell by the look on his face that he knew something else.  
“What else do you know?”  I asked.  “Raphael.  I respect your loyalty to the Downworld.  But please, we're desperate.  Innocent people are dying.”  I begged.  
“Back in the 80's, the Downworld came together to make some demands the Clave wouldn't agree to, and it got pretty ugly.  I overheard a Seelie Knight tell Camille that the only way to gain the Shadowhunters' respect was to show them how dangerous we are.  Beyond killing them, he suggested an extra step.  Taking their runes.”  He told me.  
“Which Seelie?”  I asked.   
“Meliorn.”  Raphael said simply.  
“We need to find him.  I have one of his shirts that I wore home one day back at the Institute.  We can go and get it and we’ll track him with that.”  I said.  
“You wore his shirt home, and you kept it for _how_ long?”  Raphael asked skeptically.  
“You should be glad I kept it.  It's the only thing helping us track him. I can't believe Meliorn would do something like this.”    
“The Fair Folk work in strange ways.”  Raphael said.    
“Come on.”  I said.  With that, we made our way to the Institute.  

* _Tracking Meliorn_ *

Raphael and I were making our way through the maze of shipping containers we had tracked Meliorn to.  Suddenly, Raphael stopped.  
“We've got company.”  He said.  I unraveled my bracelet and turned it into a staff.  We made our way cautiously towards where Raphael had indicated, but once we got there, he stopped me.  “Wait!”  He exclaimed, holding me back.  Max jumped out from behind a box, Ben following him with a very ‘Alec’ unimpressed look on his face.  
“By the Angel!  What are you two doing here?”  I asked him.  I then looked up at Ben.  “Why weren’t you watching him?”  I demanded.  
“I was.  He snuck out.”  Ben said in a very ‘Alec’ tone.  
“I tracked you here.”  Max told me, holding up one of my hair-ties.  “Told you I was the best in my class.”  He said with a smile.  
“You could have gotten yourself killed.”  I scolded him.  
“I smell Shadowhunter blood.”  Raphael said.  I turned back to Max and knelt down to his level.  
“Wanna prove you're the best in your class?  Stay here and stay hidden. Do you understand?  Do not leave Ben’s side.”  I told him.  He nodded, then I turned to Ben.  “Ben, you stay with him.”  Ben nodded and Raphael and I turned and walked away.  
We followed the scent towards the Shadowhunter, only to find Meliorn kneeling over a dead Shadowhunter with their runes carved out.  He looked up and raised his hands in surrender when he saw us.  
“This is not my doing.  I was tracking the killer, but I'm afraid I arrived too late.”  Meliorn said, standing up slowly with his arms raised.  
“Don't believe anything he says.”  Raphael said.  
“Seelies can't lie.”  I said.  
“Yeah, but they'll spin the truth until you're dizzy.”  Raphael warned.  I lowered by staff and turned it back into a bracelet, pulling the sleeve of my jacket over it.  
“I can help you find the killer.  It's a Seelie, I can tell you that, and I can track them.”  Meliorn stated.  
“Let's go.”  I said, wanting to find this killer as soon as possible.  
“Isabelle, it could be a trap.”  Raphael warned me.  
“I believe him, OK?  I need to tell Ben it’s safe to take Max back to the Institute.”   I said.  Both Meliorn and Raphael followed me to where Raphael and I had left Ben and Max only to find that neither of them were where we left them.  “Oh, no Max! Ben!”  I called.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF TORTURE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT, SKIP DOWN TO "JACE'S POV" - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

 

**NO ONE’S POV**

Ben groaned, slowly regaining consciousness.  He looked up to see the Seelie that Jace had had a very on/off relationship with – _Kaelie_.  
“Awake already?”  She asked.    
“Come near me and I'll _kill_ you.”  Ben sneered.  
“Shadowhunters need to feel what it's like to lose the ones that they love.  My brother Samuel was _all I had_ in this world and now he's _gone_!  Thanks to your brother, Jace.”  She said, her voice low at the last sentence.    
“Jace didn’t do anything!  The Downworlders _chose_ to be involved in the fight in the Institute.”  Ben defended his Jace.     
“It was _his_ idea!”  Kaelie exclaimed.  
“He was manipulated by Valentine.”  Ben said, attempting to defend Jace.  Kaelie just rolled her eyes, not believing him.  
“Ben!”  A small voice called.  Ben looked to the side to see that Max was tied to the wall.  It then dawned on him.  Kaelie was going to make Max watch as she tortured and killed Ben.  
“It’s ok Max, everything’s gonna be fine.”  Ben said in a vain attempt to try to calm his little brother.   
Ben watched as Kaelie picked up a pair of scissors and walked over to him.  By the sadistic look on her face, he knew there was no way he was going to come out of this alive.  He pulled against his restraints in a futile attempt to free himself.  Kaelie grabbed the hem of his shirt and began cutting up the middle, pulling each of the sides apart to reveal his bare torso.  She then walked over to a table, putting the scissors down and picking up a scalpel.  She walked over to him and scanned his torso, as if deciding which rune to carve out first.  Her eyes zoned on his Iratze rune.  The moment the scalpel entered his body, Ben screamed in agony.  This was _by far_ the most painful thing he had ever endured.  More than the torture from Valentine, more than Izzy’s hand forcing it’s way into his chest, and certainly more than any injury, demonic or otherwise.

After what felt like forever, Ben vaguely heard the voice of his sister, but through the pain and screaming, he didn’t know whether it was real or a hallucination due to the pain.

**ISABELLE’S POV**

The first thing I heard was screaming.  But not just any screams, screams of complete and total agony.  When we got to the room, I saw a Seelie standing over Ben, who was tied to a metal table, attempting to cut out one of his runes.  I snapped my whip to get her attention.  She looked up and towards the sound of my whip, and I saw that it was Kaelie.  
“One more move and you're dead.”  I snarled.   
“It's over, Kaelie!”  Meliorn snapped.  
“The Shadowhunters led us into a massacre.  Why are you on _their_ side?”  Kaelie demanded.  
“It is not a matter of sides, Kaelie, it is a matter of what is right.”  Meliorn retorted.  With that, a fight started.  
I ran over to Ben and undid his restraints.  I could tell he was delirious and barely conscious, so I tried my best not to move him too much.  He was bleeding badly from where his Iratze rune had been carved out, and Kaelie had started on his Angelic rune, so I got out my stele and drew new ones for both, hoping that the Iratze would at least start healing his wound as well as stop the bleeding. I looked up and saw that Kaelie was stalking towards Meliorn, a blade in her hand.  I took out my seraph blade and threw it at her.  It buried itself in her back, going straight through her.  Once I knew she was dead, I ran over to Max, untying him as well.  He hugged me and mumbled an apology.  I looked over at Meliorn and Raphael and saw them standing over Kaelie’s dead body.  
“We have to get Ben back to the Institute.”  I said, grabbing everyone’s attention.  “He had his Iratze rune carved out so I had to draw a new one, but I don’t have enough tools here to heal him properly here.”  I added.  Meliorn and Raphael nodded, helping me get Max and Ben back to the Institute. 

* _At the Institute_ *

I wheeled an unconscious Ben through the door and into the Ops Centre.  Everyone looked towards us, Jace and Alec included.  
“What happened?”  Jace asked seriously, walking over to us.  
“Ben was attacked.  Luckily, I got to him before she could carve out any more runes, but she had already carved out his Iratze rune and had started on his Angelic rune.”  I explained.    
“Alec, take Max to his room, Izzy, call take Ben to the infirmary and start working on him.  I’ll call Magnus and ask if he can come and help.”  Jace said, taking charge of the situation.

* _Two hours later – Jace, Alec, and Izzy in Jace’s office_ *

**JACE’S POV**

Izzy, Alec, and I were around my office talking about what Izzy had found what she, Meliorn, and Raphael had found Kaelie, Ben, and Max.  
“She had everything: Werewolf claws, vampire fangs, Seelie blades.  She used it to make it look like a Downworld uprising.”  Izzy reported.  
“The question is, why?”  I said.  
“We're not sure.  But it has to go beyond covering her tracks.”  Alec stated.  
“I agree.”  Izzy said, a frown on her face.    
“That's great work, Iz.”  I complimented her with a smile.  But it soon faded when another thought came to mind.  “How’s Ben?”  I asked after our brother.  
“He’ll live, Magnus is with him now, but it’ll take time.”  Alec told me.  
“Max?”  I asked.  
“Understandably shaken after seeing Ben tortured, but he’ll be ok.”  Izzy said.  
“I remember how it felt when I saw Ben being tortured by Valentine.  It must be so much worse for Max considering how young he is.”  I added.  I made eye contact with Alec briefly.  He knew that there was more to it, but Izzy didn’t know, or, at least we thought she didn’t.   “We'll keep investigating Kaelie.  But in the meantime, my first official act as Head of the Institute is going to be somewhat controversial, so I'm gonna need your help.  You're taking over.”  I said, a smile making its way onto my face.  
“The Seelie investigation?”  Alec asked.  I smiled at him.   
“No.  I mean you, Alec Lightwood, are now the Head of the New York Institute.”  I stated, a grin on my face.  After a brief second of confusion on Alec’s face, he looked down at Izzy, who was smiling brightly.  She stood up and Alec looked back at me, a huge smile on his face.  The smile on Alec’s face was heartwarming, and I could feel the happiness emanating from him through our bond.    
“Can you do that?”  He asked with a smile.  
“Yeah.  I mean, like you said, being a Herondale comes with certain perks.  Naming a successor is one of them.  You were right.  Downworlders and Shadowhunters, we're all a mix of human, angel and demon.  If we let the Clave forget that we deserve a revolt.  I'll always be a soldier.  But you're a leader, Alec.”  I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder.  When I dropped my hand, he looked briefly at Izzy, and then back to me.  
“I have your first assignment.”  He said.    
“Bring it.”  I challenged teasingly.  
“Remove any and all trackers from Downworlder’s necks.”  Alec stated.  “In the meantime, I need to go and talk to Magnus, and go check on Ben.”  He added.  We all smiled and exited _his_ office.  I am so happy I can now say that.

**ALEC’S POV**

I was shocked at Jace making me Head of the Institute.  I am so grateful to him for it.  I made my way towards the infirmary to see my brother and boyfriend.  As soon as I entered, Magnus looked up.  
“Magnus, you were right.  You never have to prove yourself to me.  I love you.”  I immediately said.  
“I love you, too.”  He replied as I sat down beside him, kissing him on the lips.  
“How’s Ben?”  I asked after we separated.  
“He’ll live.  It’ll take time for him to fully heal, but he should make a full recovery eventually.”  Magnus replied.  I looked at Ben’s sleeping face, unable to look at his torso and the area where he was injured. 

 


	61. Chapter 61

* _The Next Day_ *

**ISABELLE’S POV**

It was 5am and I was currently sitting with Ben, who was still unconscious from his ordeal yesterday.  I couldn’t say for sure when he was going to wake up, but   
Why Ben?  After all he has been through, all he has endured, why did Kaelie have to come after him of all people?  I am so glad I got to him in time.  I don’t know what I would have done without my big brother.  What _any_ of us would have done really.  I watched his chest rise and fall evenly, thanking all the angels that I knew the names of that he was still alive.  Thankfully, someone had put a shirt on him so you couldn’t really see the damage.  Magnus said he would make a full recovery, but it would take some time.  I hoped that was true.  I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn’t even notice anyone else come in until I heard a voice.  
“Izzy?”  I heard.  I looked up to see Clary standing in the doorway.  
“Hey Clary.”  I said dejectedly.  She walked towards me.  
“How’s Ben?”  She asked, sitting down next to me.  
“He’ll live.  It’ll take a while for him to heal though.”  I told her.  
“At least there’s an upside.”  She said softly.  “I hate to tear you away from Ben, but Alec is about to make an announcement.”  She told me kindly.  I nodded and got up, following her out of the room.

**JACE’S POV**

After everything that happened over the past couple of days, I decided to play the piano.  I don’t do it often, only to calm me when I’m _really_ upset and don’t have Alec around to talk to.  I was so caught up in the music that I didn’t notice anyone come into the room until I heard clapping.  I looked up to see Sebastian.    
“Bravo.  I had no idea I was in the company of a virtuoso.”  He complimented me.  
“Yeah, right.”  I replied cynically.  
“No, seriously, it's extraordinary.  I mean, I wish I could play like that.  Where did you learn?  Who taught you?”  Sebastian asked curiously.  
“Valentine, if you can believe that.”  I said.  
“Huh.  I guess even an evil mastermind can appreciate fine music.”  Sebastian commented.  
“Yeah maybe a little too much.  Whenever I would make a mistake, he'd break the offending finger, then Iratze my hand and have me start again.”  I told him.  
“Well, I, uh I'm surprised you still play.”  He said in shock.  
“Only when the mood strikes.”  I said.  
“Is that why you're up so early? Or, wait, did you never go to sleep?”  He asked.  
“I never went to sleep.  I’ve been in the Infirmary with Ben.”  I replied.  
“I’m sorry that happened by the way.”  He apologized.  
“It’s not your fault.  Besides, Magnus says that he will make a full recovery.  However, it may take some time.”  I told him.  
“I’m glad.”  He replied.  I smiled slightly, but before either of us could say anything else, Clary entered the room.  
“Sorry to interrupt.  Alec is about to make an announcement.”  She said.  Both Sebastian and I then stood up, following her out of the room.

* _In the Ops Centre_ *

**ISABELLE’S POV**

Everyone was gathered in the Ops Centre listening as Alec made his announcement.  
“We've lost seven of our own, but we can't allow a single, radical Seelie to define the entire Downworld, any more than we can allow Valentine to define all Shadowhunters.  So, to restore unity with our allies, I will be hosting regular Cabinet meetings here with the Downworld leaders of New York.”  Alec said.  Suddenly, someone next to me began speaking.  
“I'm all for unity.  But does he have to bring them here?”  Lindsey said, more of a statement than a question.  
“What do you expect?  He's dating a warlock.”  Duncan replied.     
“Still can't believe _Alec Lightwood_ is in charge.”  Lindsey said.  
“Just wait.  In a week, it'll be someone else.”  Duncan added.  Ok, that’s it.  I’ve had enough.  
“Hey.  Show some respect.”  I snapped, highly irritated with both of them.  They both looked at me and immediately backtracked.  I was not about to have anyone talking crap about my big brother and family after everything that’s happened.  
“Please, let's make the Downworlders feel welcome.”  Alec finished.  He walked down the stairs and Clary, Jace, and I went to meet him.  
“Look at you.  In charge for a week, you're already shaking things up.  I think this Cabinet thing is a good idea.”  Jace complimented Alec.  
“Yeah, I'm not sure everyone agrees.”  Alec replied.  I could hear the slight hint of insecurity in his voice, but it was gone as soon as it came.  I am sure Jace could hear and feel it too.  
“All the more reason to do it.  How can I help?”  Clary asked, eager to help where she could.  
“Actually, I need you and Jace for a mission.  You're going to the Seelie Court.”  Alec told them.  Jace and I looked at each other with an uneasy expression.  
“Where is that?”  Clary asked, noticing the silence.  
“The nearest entrance is in Central Park.  But it's in another realm.  Where the Seelie Queen lives.”  I told her.  
“I requested an audience with her to discuss Kaelie's crimes.  However she said she'll only meet with Valentine's experiments.”  Alec told us.  
“Wow.  Charming nickname.  So, you think the Seelie Queen is responsible for Kaelie's attacks?”  Clary asked.   
“That's what I want you to find out.”  Alec said.  
“It would make sense.  Those murders weren't exactly Kaelie's style.”  Jace piped up.  
“How did you know Kaelie?”  Clary asked.  Alec and I went silent, but Jace spoke up.   
“Book Club.”  Jace said quickly.  I raised my eyebrows, whereas Alec just looked uncomfortable.  
“You read?”  Clary asked skeptically.   
“Yeah.  Why does everyone find that so hard to believe?”  Jace asked.  I smirked.  
“Look.  Focus.  We need to find out if she's complicit.  An entire faction could be turning against us.”  Alec warned.  
“That shouldn't be too hard, right?  Seelies can't lie.”  Clary said.  
“Technically yes, but after hundreds of years of practice, they can expertly manipulate the truth, and the Queen is the master.”  Jace clarified.  
“She's very dangerous.  The entire realm is.  More than one Shadowhunter hasn't made it back.”  I warned Clary.  
“What could go wrong?  But we're, uh Valentine's experiments, right?  Don't mess with us.”  Clary said, her tone borderline sarcastic.


	62. Chapter 62

**ALEC’S POV**

I had made my way to the Jade Wolf to see Luke, as he had still not agreed to join the Cabinet, and if this was going to work, we would need him.  Once I got there, Luke met me at the entrance to the Jade Wolf and we both walked inside to talk.  
“You're the only one who hasn't agreed to join the Cabinet.”  I began.  
“Why should I?”  He asked defensively.   
“Well, you're the most respected pack leader in New York, and as a former Shadowhunter, you understand what's at stake for both sides.”  I told him calmly.  
“Yeah, that's exactly why I can see this for what it is, an empty gesture.  Look, after all the Downworld has been through, Alec, we need change.  Real change.”  Luke replied.  
“I couldn't agree more.”  I agreed.  
“Then prove it.  Destroy the Soul Sword.”  He bargained.  
“You know that the Clave will never destroy a Mortal Instrument.”  I responded.  
“Then Valentine needs to die.”  He said.  
“You're right.  I promise I will do everything I can to push for Valentine's execution with the Clave.  But this isn't just about Valentine.  It's about improving Shadow World relations, and that's what this Cabinet can do, but not without you.”  I told him.  He looked at me skeptically for a moment before nodding, agreeing to my proposition.    
“Thank you.  I’ll see you tonight then.” I thanked him.  
“See you tonight.”  He replied.  With that, I left the Jade Wolf.

* _Back at the Institute_ *

I was in my office on the phone to Magnus.  It calmed me slightly to be talking to my boyfriend, but what I was talking to him about wasn’t going to be fantastic.  
“It's just important that this meeting tonight go smoothly.”  I said.  
“It will.  I'll be by your side the whole time.”  Magnus said calmly.  
“Actually, I'd rather you not.”  I said reluctantly.  
“Have I done something wrong?”  Magnus asked.  I could hear the concern in his voice.  
“No, not at all.  It's just…I don't want to be accused of any kind of…warlock favoritism.”  I explained.  
“I see.  Perhaps another warlock should go instead.”  He suggested.  
“No, I…I need you there, Magnus, but as a warlock representative, not as my boyfriend.  Is that OK?”  I asked, hoping that was ok.  
“Of course.  It's best that we keep our personal and professional lives separate.”  
“Thank you.”  I said, hanging up and looking down at my phone. “Mum.  What are you doing here?”  I asked.  
“I wanted to congratulate you on the promotion.  I'm so pleased to see the Lightwoods back in command.”  She said, a smile on her face.  She then began walking over to me.  “I always knew this was your destiny. When you were little, I'd find you in here, sitting behind your father's desk, writing out your own memos in crayon.  Well here you are.  Your father and I couldn't be prouder.”  She told me.  
“Speaking of Dad what's the latest?  Are you leaving him?”  I asked.  
“It's complicated, Alec.”  She replied.  
“It's not.  He cheated on you.”  I replied.  
“And it's _over_ between us.  But we can't let our marital problems undermine our political careers.  The last thing we want is to tarnish the Lightwood name.”  I told him.  Oh the irony of that last statement.  
“It's been through a lot worse.”  I said with a smile.  My face then turned serious.  “Look, I haven't told Izzy yet but you know how fast gossip spreads.  She shouldn't hear about it second-hand.”  I advised.  Mum sighed, knowing I was right, but I could tell she was dreading that conversation.

**ISABELLE’S POV**

For the past who knows how long, I had been attacking a punching bag to release some of the pent up anger that I had built up.  
“Blowing off some steam?”  I heard Sebastian ask.  I stopped what I was doing   
“Yeah.”  I said breathlessly.  
“What’s up?”  He asked.  
“Two things.  My Mum's in town, and Ben still hasn’t woken up.”  
“Is you Mum being in town really such a bad thing?”  He asked.  “Also, I didn’t get to say this before, but I’m sorry about Ben.  
“You don't know my Mum.  She expects nothing less than perfection.  Always.  Sometimes I wonder if I could ever live up to it.  I don't want to disappoint her.”  
“Izzy, it's…it's OK to struggle.  Life is a struggle.”  Sebastian said.  “Also, I’m sure that Ben will wake up soon.  He’s alive because of you.  No one can take that away from you.”   He added.  
“It’s just…why did it have to be Ben of all people?  After everything that he’s been through in the past few months; tortured by Valentine, attacked and almost killed by me when I was possessed during a demon attack on the Institute, now this?  It’s just not fair.”  I asked.  It was nice to be able to talk to someone other than my brothers about this.  I’d already blown off most of my pent-up anger, but I was still calming down.  
“I agree.  I hope he recovers soon.”  Sebastian said.

* _A few hours later_ *

**NO ONE’S POV**

Alec had been edgy for hours.  He hoped that this Cabinet worked, because if it did, it could ignite real change in the relationship between Shadowhunters and Downworlders.  Thankfully, he had Isabelle with him.   
“Do I look ok?”  Alec asked his sister.  
“You look good.”  She said, trying to calm his nerves.  His demeanor turned professional when Meliorn came up to him.   
“I must say, when I received your invitation I was skeptical.  I still am.  Though your sister's presence is always heartening.”  He said.  
“As is yours, Meliorn.”  Isabelle said politely.  
“Well, tonight, I hope to erase that skepticism.”  Alec said respectfully, offering his hand out for Meliorn to shake.  Once they had shaken hands, Meliorn then walked away and Alec was left to welcome the next person.  “Raphael.  Thank you for coming.”  He said as a welcome.  
“Alec.”  Raphael replied.  The two men never really had a fantastic relationship, but at least they could be professional with each other.  They shook hands and Raphael made his way into the Cabinet room.   
A few moments later, Magnus appeared.  
“Lovely to see you, Mr. Lightwood.”  Magnus said, coming up to Alec and shaking his hand.  
“And you, Mr. Bane.  Thank you for taking the time.”  Alec replied.   
“I wouldn't miss it.  I have tremendous respect for the new Head of the Institute.”  Magnus said, releasing Alec’s hand.  Both men were trying desperately not to smile or laugh at each other’s formality.  After Magnus walked away, Luke was the next person to come up to Alec.  
“You won't regret this.”  Alec said, shaking Luke’s hand.  
“I hope not.”  Luke replied, before walking away.  Alec then looked at his sister, who smiled at him, and let out a sigh.  
“You did great.”  Isabelle said in a whisper.  He smiled, feeling so much better that she was here.    
“Now for the fun part.”  He said to Isabelle, who chuckled slightly.  
Maryse, who had also been in the room greeting everyone, saw Luke and decided to go over and say hello.  
“Lucian.  I just wanted to say, I am so sorry about Jocelyn.  I feel terrible that you couldn’t join her in Alicante.  She did tell me to send her best though and to tell you that she loves you and misses you.”  Maryse said once she got over to him.  
“Thank you Maryse.  It's nice to see you.”  Luke replied.  
“You look great.  How's Ben?”  Raphael asked, now conversing with Isabelle.   
“Alive thanks to us.  He’s still unconscious and healing, but he’ll live and should make a full recovery, although it will take some time.”  Isabelle explained.  
“And Max?”  He asked.  
“More eager to train than ever.”  Isabelle told him with a smile.  
“That's putting it lightly.  The little devil judo-flipped me to the floor.”  Sebastian said, walking up to them.  
“And you are?”  Raphael asked.  
“Sebastian Verlac.  I'm working security tonight at the Cabinet meeting.”  Sebastian introduced himself.  
“Sebastian's a transfer from the London Institute.  He's been helping me tutor Max.”  Isabelle explained.  
“And how do you know Isabelle?”  Sebastian asked.  
“Raphael is the leader of the Brooklyn clan.  Our paths cross occasionally for work.”  Isabelle replied.  
“Speaking of work, I should probably join the group.  It's nice to meet you, Sebastian.”  Raphael said.  
“Pleasure.”  Sebastian said, looking wary of Raphael as he passed.


	63. Chapter 63

* _In the Seelie realm_ *

**JACE’S POV**

I was standing on the bridge which was over the creek in which the entrance to Seelie realm was situated.   
“Just be prepared, 'cause Jace is not going to be happy you're here.”  I heard Clary say.  What the?  
“When is he ever happy to see me?”  I heard Simon’s voice reply. Ugh.  
“Well, that's true, but-” She said, but I cut her off before either of them could say anything else.   
“ _What_ is he doing here?”  I asked, _very_ displeased at this.  
“Well hello to you.  I'm joining the mission.”  Simon announced.  
“No, you're not.  You weren't invited.”  I said factually.  
“I already told him that.”  Clary told me in a very matter-of-fact tone.  
“But then I pointed out that you can never have too much backup.  You've seen my fighting skills firsthand.”  He said proudly.  
“There will be _no_ fighting.  If you hurt anyone in the Queen's realm, she has _every right_ to hurt you.  This is a sensitive political mission.  It takes a certain charm.”  I warned him.  
“Well, I'll have you know, I was voted vice president in eighth grade, and you do not win an election without charm.”  He said, looking at Clary and then back at me.  I didn’t smile.  
“Simon, this isn't middle school.  This is life or death.”  I said seriously.  
“Have you been to middle school?”  Simon asked.  Clary chuckled and Simon looked at her with a smile.  
“Look, Seelies have the beauty of angels, and the viciousness of demons, and those opposing qualities makes them unpredictable.  A vampire or a werewolf, they prefer to attack you head on, but Seelies, they want to trick you into your own self-destruction.”  I explained.  
“I mean, that's a little dramatic, don't you think? I mean, aren't Seelies like woodland hippies who eat berries and ants?”  Simon asked.  
“I thought the same about Kaelie.”  I said.  
“And who saved Clary from her?”  He asked more of a statement than a question.  Seriously?  Is he ever going to let that go?  I mean, I get that he saved her, and for that I am grateful, but he doesn't have to rub it in my face.  
“Jace, you're not gonna get him to change his mind.”  Clary said.  “We have to go.  Where is the entrance?”  Clary asked.  I looked at both of them.  By the Angel, this is going to be even more of a headache than I first thought.    
“There.”  I said, I looked over the railing at the river below.  
“The Seelie Court is in a creek?”  Simon asked skeptically.  
“Not in it.  Through it.”  I told them.  I backed up and ran towards the railing, jumping over it and falling to the river.  I landed on the ground and looked around.  The first thing I noticed is that it was lightly snowing.  There was hardly any wind, but the air was still crisp and cold.   A few moments later, Simon and Clary appeared.  
“Whoa.”  Clary breathed, looking at her surroundings in awe.   
“After you, Mr. Vice President.”  I said to Simon, gesturing forward.  He had a chuffed look on his face as he began walking.  I rolled my eyes and followed both of them.

* _Half an hour later_ *

We had been walking for a while and I had managed to tune out most of Clary and Simon’s mindless chatter.  
“You know, for a dangerous mission, the Seelie Court's pretty romantic.”  Simon commented.  
“It's like being dropped inside a fairy tale.  Which makes sense.  Faeries do live here.”  Clary added.    
“Is that blood?”  Simon asked, almost as if to himself.  I turned around to see him touching a tree.  Oh no.  
“Simon, get away from the tree!  Get away from the tree!”  I exclaimed.  I ran over to him, ripping him away from the tree.   
“What the hell are you doing?”  He demanded, standing up and brushing himself off.   
“Saving you.  As usual.”  I snapped.  
“From a tree?”  He asked doubtfully.  
“That is called a kill tree.  It would have wrapped its vines around you and torn you limb from limb.”  I told him.  
“Jace, what the hell are you talking about?”   
“That tree almost tore Simon's pretty face off.”  I said.  
“You think I'm pretty?”  Simon asked.  I ignored him.  
“Look, in the Seelie realm, it's not just the creatures that are deadly.  It's everything.  If you want to survive, don't touch, eat, or smell anything.  No matter how small.”  I warned them, before walking off.

**CLARY’S POV**

I gazed after Jace in shock.  What had we gotten ourselves into?


	64. Chapter 64

**ALEC’S POV**

The five of us – Magnus, Luke, Meliorn, Raphael, and myself – were all sitting around a table talking.  I knew this was going to be difficult, but I was willing to try this out if they were.  
“So, what does this Downworld Cabinet even mean?”  Raphael asked.   
“It means creating total transparency about all Shadowhunter decisions that involve the Downworld.  The goal is to have weekly meetings here to discuss any updates, questions, concerns.”  I explained.  
“Well, I applaud Mr. Lightwood for his progressive thinking.”  Magnus said.  
“Because you're totally unbiased.”  Raphael commented.  Magnus looked at him with a look that clearly said ‘Behave.’  
“Alec, you're not the first to attempt something like this, but it never works out because the Clave is not willing to compromise.”  Meliorn said.  
“But I am.  In time, we will be able to reason with the Clave.  I'm sure of it.”  I stated.  
“And what about Valentine? Can this cabinet appeal for his execution?”  Luke asked.  
“If this is going to work, we can't start with the impossible.”  I reasoned.  
“Well that's kind of hard to believe considering the man that massacred our people is sitting in a cell beneath our feet.”  Luke exclaimed.  
“Luke, I know you're upset, but we have to be diplomatic about this.”  Magnus said calmly.  
“Diplomacy gets us _nowhere_.   _Nothing_ has changed in 20 years.”  Luke stated, frowning.  
“The werewolves aren't the only ones with their vendetta.  Everyone has a reason to want Valentine dead.  I more than anyone.”  Magnus said seriously.  
“And why is that?”  Luke asked.   
“You said total transparency.”  Magnus said, looking at me.  I nodded, indicating for him to tell them.  “You remember Azazel?  Before we sent him back to Hell, he used demonic magic to put Valentine's mind in my body.”  He said.  
“So Valentine was walking freely, wearing your face?”  Raphael asked, more for clarification than anything else.   
“Yes, but not for long.  He's now back in his cell, for good.”  Magnus stated.  
“This is what I'm talking about.  The Clave has to know about this.  If Valentine was able to escape, they _have_ to execute him.”  Luke said.  
“The Clave already knows.”  I said in authoritative tone.  “It won't change their minds.  What other options do we have?”  I asked, looking around at everyone.  
“I need to talk to my pack.  Excuse me while I make a phone call.”  Luke said, getting up and walking out.  
“Let's take a recess.”  I offered.  Everyone nodded and we did exactly that.

* _Later_ *

**ISABELLE’S POV**

I saw Mum in the hallway up the stairs from the Ops Centre.  She was looking out the window, her hands on the railing.  When she heard me, however, she turned towards me, standing in her usual posture.  
“How's the meeting going?”  Mum asked.  
“Having its ups and downs.”  I told her.  “Are you OK?”  I asked.    
“Isabelle, you need to know something.  Robert had an affair.”  Mum revealed.  
“So he finally told you.”  I said.  She looked at me slightly confused.  “I overheard one of his phone conversations.  I wanted to tell you badly, but I figured it wasn't my secret to tell.  I didn't even tell Alec.”  I explained.  
“Oh Isabelle.  You poor thing.”  She said.  
“Leave him.”  I said strongly. “Max is with us now.  Mum, you deserve to be happy.”  I said, taking her hands in mine.  
“So do you.”  She replied.  “Despite this, despite everything, I hope you don't give up on love.  I hope you fight for it, like your brother.  I'm so relieved this is all out.  From now on, no more secrets.”  She said.  I hesitated.  This confession was going to be hard.  
“After that demon attack in the Institute, when Ben woke up from being injured, he told me what I said to him when I was possessed and attacked him.  He told me that I said ‘ _Always the favourite child.  I’m done living in your shadow_ ’ before I attacked him.  Both Jace and Alec know, but even though I was possessed, I still will never forgive myself for it.”  I confessed.  She immediately took me in her arms giving me a hug.  
“I am so sorry.  This is all my fault.”  She said.  I knew she was in tears.  I pulled away and looked back at her.  
“No, Mama.”  I said, but she continued nonetheless.  
“I've been so hard on you.  Put so much pressure.  I am so sorry.”  She apologized again.   
“It’s alright.”  I said, trying to calm her.  She had tears in her eyes, and a few had escaped as well.  
“No, it’s not.  Sometimes our angelic duty seems to overshadow everything else.  We forget we're human, too.”  She said, caressing my cheek, wiping one of my tears away with her thumb.  “If you agree, I want to make things right between us.  I know that I don’t deserve your forgiveness after how hard I have been on you.  But if you give me a chance, I will do everything in my power to make sure we have a better relationship.”  She offered, taking my hand.    
“I would love that Mama.”  I replied, a few of the tears that had been forming in my eyes finally fell at Mum’s request.  She hugged me tightly and we both knew that this was a new start in our relationship.  
“How is Ben?”  She asked, once we had both calmed down and released our hug.  
“He’ll live.  But it will take time for him to fully recover.”  I told her.  
“When I heard that you saved Ben and caught the killer, I can tell you I have never been prouder.  I love you Isabelle, and I could not be more proud of you.  Never forget that.”  She told me, caressing my cheek again.  I couldn’t help but smile.  My mother telling me she loved me and couldn’t be prouder of me warmed my heart and made me feel happier than I have ever been.   
“Thank you Mama.”  I said softly.  She smiled at me before speaking again   
“I’m going to sit with Ben for a while ok?  You can join me if you like.”  Mum offered.  I knew that she had pretty much nothing to do, so going and sitting with Ben for a while would make her feel like she was needed.  I knew that our relationship was nowhere near perfect, but this was a start, and the fact that both of us were willing to improve it made me feel so happy.   
“Let me know if he wakes up.”  I requested.  She nodded and we went our separate ways.


	65. Chapter 65

**JACE’S POV**

 

We had entered the Seelie Court, a Seelie knight meeting us to making our way through the maze of hallways, to the throne room.  A few of the Queen’s nymphs came over to us and greeted us, taking our steles and weapons.  
“Jace, my stele.  Our weapons.”  Clary said, looking at me.  I nodded slightly.  
“You'll get them back when you leave the Court.”  The Seelie Queen said, standing up.   
“Your majesty.  What a rare honour.”  I said, bowing.  I gestured for Simon and Clary to do the same.  They both followed suit.  
“Wait, that's the Queen?”  Simon asked.  I was about to scold him, but then the Queen spoke up.  
“Why is the vampire here?  He was not invited.”  She asked, looking displeased despite her young age.  We all stood up straight.  
“He's with me.”  Clary said.  I then spoke up, reiterating her words.  
“My lady, Simon has proven himself a worthy warrior and a loyal friend.  We insisted he be here with us.  Anything you have to say to us, you can say to him.”  I told her.  
“Very well.  The vampire can stay.”  She said, her voice light.  
“You are as generous as you are lovely.”  I complimented her.  She   
“Set an extra place at the table for our third guest.”  This is going to be fun.”  She said casually.

* _A little while later_ *

The Queen was speaking to a few of her nymphs while others placed food on the table.  I knew better than to eat or drink anything, but it honestly did look good.  
“I thought you said she was ancient.  She hasn't even hit puberty.”  Clary commented.  
“She _is_ ancient.  She uses Seelie magic to manipulate her age.”  I told her.  
“Genius! She tries to seem all innocent and cute, but really she's-” Simon said, before the Seelie Queen came over to us.  
“Hungry?”  The Seelie Queen asked, sitting down.   
“That's very kind, but we really should discuss business.”  I replied.  
“Business is boring.  That's why I sent a proxy to your Downworlder Cabinet Meeting.  I'd like to know more about Valentine's children.”  She said.  
“Child, actually.  I'm the only one.”  Clary corrected her.  
“Are you sure?”  She asked.  I immediately knew that she knew something that we didn’t.  
“I'm not Valentine's son.”  I stated.  
“Yet, the same blood runs through both your veins.  The blood of the angel.  Please, show me what it can do.  Don't be shy.”  She requested.  Clary and I looked at each other.  
“We're still learning how it works.”  I said.  
“Are you?”  She asked curiously.  Although I was fairly sure she already knew the answer to that as well.  She then turned to Simon.  “And you, vampire.  Are you still learning to walk in the sun?”  She asked.   
“Wow, word travels fast down here.”  Simon said nervously.  The Queen looked at the food in front of us.  
“It does.  I hear whispers from the birds, the bees and the bugs.  They're all in my service.”  She said cryptically.  
“So was Kaelie.  Were you surprised to hear one of your knights was killing Shadowhunters?”  I asked the Seelie Queen.  
“Were you?  Kaelie was your lover.”  She said.  
“Book club, huh?”  Clary asked me, not looking at me.  I ignored her.  
“I was surprised.  Kaelie didn't seem capable of such brutality.”  I replied politely.  
“Precisely why she made an effective killer.  The sweeter the honey, the deadlier the trap.”  She told me.  
“Did Kaelie kill on her own, or was she working with someone else?”  I asked.  She didn’t say anything, instead raising her hand for one of her nymphs to help her up.  She picked up an apple as she stood.   
“Another knight helped.  But I took care of him.”  She said, tossing the apple and catching it again.  
“By "took care of," you mean…” Simon said, trailing off at the end.  
“Dead, dead, dead.”  She replied, looking down at Simon.  She took a bite of the apple and dropped it back down onto the table. “I'd like a moment alone with the Daylighter.”  She said.  I could tell that wasn’t a request.  
“Alone?”  Simon asked nervously.   
“With Simon?”  Clary asked.   
“My lady, perhaps you could discuss here.  We prefer not to be separated.”  I offered.  
“Don't worry.  I'll bring him back with all his limbs attached.”  She replied.  
“OK.  It's OK, Clary.  I'll be fine.”  Simon said before he stood up and followed the Queen out of the room.  Clary and I looked at each other, worry etched onto both our faces.

 

**SIMON’S POV**

 

The Seelie Queen led me out of the room where Clary and Jace were.  I wasn’t sure what she wanted to talk to me about, but I was nervous as well as curious.  
“I've never met anyone like you, and I've been alive for a very, very long time.”  The Seelie Queen stated.  
“So you're not mad that I'm here?”  I asked, surprised evident in my voice.  
“On the contrary.  I was hoping your friends would invite you along tonight.  The Daylighter rock star.”  She told me.  
“It certainly is a niche.”  I said, referring to what you just called me.  
“I've mentored some of the greatest Seelie musicians.  Ever heard of Sia? Or Bjork?”  She asked curiously.  I didn’t know that they were both Seelies.  You learn something new every day.  
“Huh.”    
“I can help you too.  You can visit my Court any time.  Play your music as my nymphs tend to your every need.”  She offered.  
“Why would you do that for me?”  I asked with cautious curiosity.    
“Because I want to be friends.  Allies.  I feel darker times are coming, Simon, and my feelings are rarely wrong.  Oh, can I call you Simon?”  She asked quickly at the end of her proposition.   
“Uh, yeah.  Yeah.  Go for it.”  I replied.  
“You and I may need each other, Simon.  We cannot trust the Shadowhunters.”  She said seriously.  
“You mean the Circle.”  I replied, daring to correct her.  She smiled.  
“You're still so young.  Shadowhunters are all alike.  Their mortality makes them fickle, selfish, weak.  In the end, they always choose their own kind, and so must we.”  She said seriously.  That couldn’t be true, could it?  
“I can't speak for all Shadowhunters, but I know Clary's nothing like that.  She would never turn on me.”  I said honestly.  
“This is about more than Clary.  This is about the fate of the Downworld.  There's a reason why my people have survived longer than any other creature on this Earth.  We _know_ when to choose the winning side.”  She told me.    
“Well, I'm sorry.  You've got the wrong guy.”  I apologized.  
“No I don't.  I want to be _friends_ , Simon.  And I'm willing to wait.  I'm a very patient woman.”  She told me.  The word “woman” sounded slightly strange coming out of the mouth of a girl who looked barely 12 years old, but I was curious nonetheless.


	66. Chapter 66

**NO ONE’S POV**

Clary was pacing as Jace was sitting, waiting for Simon and the Seelie Queen to return.  
“We should never have let Simon come.”  Clary said worriedly.  
“He didn't exactly give us a choice, and you know, you can't really blame him.  If I were him, I'd never leave your side either.”  Jace said.  Clary stopped what she was doing and turned to Jace, but before either of them could say another word, Simon came power walking back into the room.  They both turned to look at him.  
“Is everything OK?”  Clary asked as he grabbed her arm, pulling him with her.  
“Great!  We need to go right now.”  Simon said to her, not breaking his movement.  Jace stopped them both.  
“Hey! Hey! Wait! Your majesty, with your permission, we should get going.”  He requested.  
“But you've only just arrived.”  The Seelie Queen said.  Suddenly, thorned vines sprouted from the ground and began wrapping themselves tightly around both Jace and Simon.  They struggled against them but to no avail.  “It's futile to struggle.  Vitis veritas.  Enchanted vines that only obey me.”  She revealed.  
“What are you doing?  Let them go!”  Clary demanded.  The Seelie Queen didn’t even seem phased by her tone.  
“But they killed several of my kind.”  She said simply.  
“What?  We didn't kill anyone!”  Simon exclaimed.  
“She can't lie.  Your majesty, you must be mistaken.”  Jace replied, the vines wrapping ever tighter around him and Simon.  
“I told you, the birds, bees, bugs, they're all in my service.”  She replied.  A look of realization crossed Clary’s face.  
“The gnats at the kill tree.”  She said.    
“What, that that bug I killed?”  Simon asked in shock.  
“But that can't seriously mean-” Clary began, but she was cut off by the Queen.  
“Their deaths require justice.”  The Seelie Queen stated.  “Unless, of course, you'd rather play a game.”  She offered.  The look on her face was innocent, but there was a hint of teasing in her voice, so slight you could have missed it.  
Simon and Jace spoke at the same time.  
“What kind of game?”   
“A game sounds better.”   
“It's simple, really.  All I ask is a kiss.”  The Seelie Queen stated.  
“You want one of us to kiss you?”  Clary asked, frowning.   
“The game isn't for me.  It's for you, Clary.  The kiss that will set them free is the kiss you most desire.  I suggest you move quickly.  Once the vines reach their necks, the boys will be dead, dead, dead.”  The Seelie Queen said.  
“Jace was wrong.  This is exactly like middle school.”  Clary snapped, looking back at the boys.  She turned completely to face Jace and Simon.  Deep down, she knew it was Jace.  It had always been Jace.  She didn’t want either of them to die, so she decided to go straight for Jace, in the process, unknowingly breaking Simon’s heart.  As soon as she kissed Jace, she was sure.  She had been denying her feelings for so long that it was almost second nature to her now.  
“I told you, Daylighter.  They always choose their own kind.”  The Seelie Queen stated.  Simon knew, in that moment, that he would never have any chance of a romantic relationship with Clary.  She would always see him as a best friend…nothing more.  It was Jace…it had always been Jace.  The vines then began to retreat, freeing both Jace and Simon in the process.  
“Why the hell would you do that?  It's our _lives_ , not some _game_!”  Clary protested once she and Jace had separated.   
“Best to be completely honest, don't you think?”  The Seelie Queen asked.  
“Your highness, are we free to go?”  Jace asked, slightly dazed, but wanting to get out of the Seelie Court.  
“Oh yes.  It seems one of you already has.”  She replied.  
Jace and Clary turned around to see that Simon had vanished.

* _At the Institute_ *

**MARYSE’S POV**

I entered the infirmary and my eyes instantly zoned on Ben, who was lying in a bed in the back right hand corner.  I walked over and sat down next to him, taking one of his limp hands in my own.  It broke my heart to see Ben like this again.  I had a sense of déjà vu to when I looked down at my baby boy, unconscious and injured.  As soon as I heard that Ben was one of the victims of the attacks my heart broke.  I will forever thank the Angel that he was saved when he was.  I could not be more proud of Isabelle for saving him.    
“Mum?”  I heard a small voice ask.  I looked up to see Max standing in the entrance.  “Can I come in?”  He asked.  I nodded, gesturing for him to come over to me.  He did so and sat down next to me.  “Is Ben gonna be ok?”  Max asked.  
“He’ll be alright.  Isabelle told me he will live, but it may take him a while to be able to fight again.”  I told him.  
“I’m sorry.  This is my fault.  If I hadn’t snuck out, none of this would have happened.”  Max said sadly.  
“Honey, no, it’s no one’s fault but Kaelie’s.  I agree that you shouldn’t have snuck out, but Ben being hurt is not and will never be your fault.”  I said seriously.  He didn’t give a verbal response, but instead, nodded regretfully.    
I put my arm around him in a comforting hug, pulling him onto my lap in the process.  I am glad that he didn’t have to see his brother die slowly and painfully.  I know that is something he would _never_ get over.

* _An hour later_ *

Max had calmed down by this point.  He was still sitting on my lap, but he was now facing Ben.  I had one arm around his waist, and the other hand holding Ben’s.  My head snapped up when I felt pressure on my hand.  It felt like Ben squeezed my hand.  
“Ben?  Sweetheart?  Can you open your eyes?”  I asked softly.  I looked up at his face and saw his eyebrows frown slightly as if he were attempting to open his eyes.  A few moments later, his eyelids fluttered open and his hazel eyes opened.  
“Mum?  Max?”  He asked softly.  I turned to Max.  
“Max, go and tell Isabelle that Ben is awake.”  I told him.  He jumped off my lap, running through the infirmary and out the door quicker than I could say infirmary.  With that, I turned my attention back to my second eldest child.


	67. Chapter 67

  
**SEBASTIAN’S POV**

I’d just seen Luke making his way towards the Annex and I had a fairly good idea of what he was going to do.  I needed to tell Alec about this so we could stop Luke.  However, I couldn’t do it alone to risk being discovered.  Valentine couldn’t die today.  It wasn’t his time, and him doing so would disrupt my carefully thought out plans.  I hated to interrupt the meeting, but I had no choice.  I walked into the room to hear Alec speaking.  
“I understand your concerns.  When Luke gets back, we can discuss a neutral location for meetings.”  He told everyone.  I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Might I speak to you for a moment?”  I asked in a low voice.  He turned back to the Downworlders in attendance.  
“Excuse me.”  He said respectfully, getting up and following me a little ways away.  
“What's going on?”  He asked, frowning slightly.  
“I saw Lucian Graymark heading to the Annex a few minutes ago.  Now I know there's a secondary door to the sub-cells through there, so I checked the security feeds.  Luke disappears between the cameras.”  I revealed.  
“Someone's looping the footage?”  Alec asked.  It sounded like he was asking more for confirmation than anything else.  
“Yeah.”  I replied.  With that, we practically speed-walked out of the room, heading towards the Annex.

Once we got to the Annex door, we found it to be unlocked and Valentine and Luke fighting.  Luke was currently choking Valentine, who looked slightly limp in his arms.  Both Alec and I rushed in to split the two of them apart.  As we did so, Luke dropped Valentine.  I knelt down to make sure he was alright.    
“You don’t get to die today.”  I said lowly so that Luke and Alec could not hear me.  
“Do I know you?”  He asked.  I knew he wouldn’t recognize me since I looked very different from when I was a child and he sent me to hell, so I wasn’t at all surprised by this comment.  I stood up again and went with Alec as we handcuffed Luke and moved him to another cell.

* _A few minutes later_ *

I was looking through the security logs to see if I could determine whose clearance was used to access Valentine’s cell.  I mean, I knew who it was, but I had to act like I didn’t.  Alec pulled up a chair and sat down.  
“ _Why_ would you try and kill Valentine?”  Alec asked Luke with a tone of ‘ _you-did-something-truly-stupid-why-the-hell-would-you-do-that?_ ’   
“Well, he escaped once.  He can do it again.”  Luke retorted.  
“And if your plan failed, it would have endangered everyone in this Institute.”  Alec said in a serious tone.  
“The security logs have been wiped clean.  There's no data on whose clearance was used to unlock the Annex door.”  I told them, trying to find any data on who might have wiped the security logs, who could have looped them in the first place, or who could have unlocked the Annex door.  
“You really have no idea who this mystery accomplice was?”  Alec asked.  
“No.  They used a burner phone and a voice modulator.  No discernible speech pattern.  Hell, I can't even give you a gender.”  Alec looked up at rolled his eyes in an ‘ _of course they did_ ’ way as soon as Luke said “burner phone”.    
“But they had to be inside the Institute in order to loop the cameras, right?”  Sebastian asked for confirmation.  
“Everyone in this Institute has been affected by Valentine.  It could be anyone.  We have nothing.”  Alec said in a dejected tone.  
“Well, you got me.  The Clave would love to put me behind bars.”  Luke said factually.    
“And they'd be right to.  What you did tonight was reckless.  Innocent personnel could've been hurt.  You deserve to be in prison.  But, consider this your get out of jail free card.”  Alec stated, using his stele to undo Luke’s handcuffs.  
“Why is that?”  Luke asked curiously.   
“Because I'm trying to prove to the Downworld that we don't see them as an enemy and arresting you would prove the opposite.”  Alec said, turning to face them.  
“Look, so what do we do about the mole?”  Sebastian asked.   
“We track him down.  One thing's for sure Valentine's not safe here.”  Alec stated.

**ISABELLE’S POV**

I was typing up a report when Max burst into the room, tearing my attention away from what I was doing.  The look on his face, and the fact that he was panting as if he were running, suggested that something had happened.  
“Max?  What is it?”  I asked, getting in   
“Ben’s awake.”  He said.  With that, I abandoned what I was previously doing, and we both rushed to the Infirmary.

Once we got to the Infirmary, I saw Mum and Ben talking.  Mum brushed the stray hair away from his face.  They smiled at each  
“Ben!”  I exclaimed, rushing over to him.  Both Mum and Ben turned to look at us.  Ben smiled when he saw Max and I.  
“I told you everything would be ok Maxie.”  Ben said, his voice slightly hoarse.  Mum stood up and made room for Max and I to go over and hug Ben.  He hugged us back as tight as he could.  
“We were so worried that you wouldn’t make it.”  I said softly as we all separated.    
“Come on Izzy.  You should know that you can’t get rid of me that easily.”  He said.  “But thank you for rescuing me.”  
“Anytime big brother.”  I said with a smile.  
“Where are Alec and Jace?”  Ben asked curiously.  
“Jace and Clary are on a mission to the Seelie Court, and Alec is in a meeting.”  I explained.  He frowned.  
“What are Jace and Clary doing at the Seelie Court?”  Ben asked.  
“Well, one of the things they are doing is trying to get information on Kaelie and why she was attacking Shadowhunters.”  I explained.  
“I can answer that.”  Ben said softly.  I frowned.  
“What?”  I asked, surprised.  
“She told me why she was doing this before she started carving out my runes.”  He stated.  
“What did she say?”  I asked with interest.  If Ben could give us even the slightest clue as to why Kaelie had done this, it would be a breakthrough.  
“She said ‘ _Shadowhunters need to feel what it’s like to lose someone they love.  My brother Samuel was all I had in this world, and now he’s gone thanks to your brother Jace._ ’  It was revenge for the Downworlders who died in the attack at Valentine’s attack on the Institute, her brother especially.”  Ben revealed.  I couldn’t discern whether I was shocked at her reasoning, or glad that we had finally got an explanation.   
“Well at least that’s a start.”  Mum said.  We all turned to her.  Honestly, I had forgotten she was here for a moment.  
“Does Alec know I’m awake?”  Ben suddenly asked.  All our attention went back to him immediately.  
“No.  He’s in a meeting and I didn’t want to interrupt him.  Also, Mum told me to just go and find Izzy.”  Max piped up.  
“Oh, another thing you should know is that Alec is now the Head of the Institute thanks to Jace.”  I told Ben.  He beamed at this.  
“I’m so happy for him.  He truly deserves it.”   He said, the smile never leaving his face.


	68. Chapter 68

**ALEC’S POV**

Sebastian and I had just gone upstairs to the main level after speaking with Luke, when a very flustered looking Isabelle came up to us.  
“Thank the Angel.  I’ve spent _ages_ trying to find you.”  She exclaimed.  We both frowned.  
“What is it?”  I asked.   
“Ben’s awake and he has some stuff to tell you.”  She told me.  What?!  Why wasn’t I told about this earlier?  
“Why wasn’t I told earlier?”  I demanded.  
“Because you were in a meeting.  I couldn’t exactly drag you away from that.”  Izzy explained.  
“I’m going to close the meeting because we are going to get nowhere after Luke’s attempt on Valentine’s life.”  I said.  “I’ll go and see Ben afterwards.”  Both Sebastian and Izzy nodded at this and Izzy walked off, obviously going to see more time with our brother.

I walked back to the room in which the meeting was being held and sat back down.  
“Is everything alright?”  Meliorn asked.  
“I think we should close this meeting for this evening.”  I said.  
“Why?”  Raphael asked.  
“Luke just made an attempt on Valentine’s life, and I have to figure out a way to get him out of it.”  I explained.  All three of them frowned, but nodded nonetheless.   
“I will go back to my Queen and relay the events of tonight to her.”  
“I’ll speak to my Clan.”  Raphael stated.  
“And I’ll tell Luke to speak to his pack.”  I said.  We all then stood up and made our way out of the room.

* _A little while later_ *

**JACE’S POV**

Clary had gone to speak to Simon about what happened at the Seelie Court, whilst I headed back to the Institute to report our findings back to Alec.  Honestly, I didn’t really want to talk about it, but I knew that we wouldn’t have much choice sooner or later.  I should talk to either Alec or Izzy about it.  They’ll know what to do.

**ALEC’S POV**

Jace and I were talking around one of the tables in the Ops Centre about his findings at the Seelie Court after all the Downworlders had left.  I was standing, leaning against the table, whilst Jace was sitting opposite me.  
“So the Seelie Queen didn't help Kaelie, it was actually a Seelie Knight, who is now dead.”  I said, summarizing what Jace had just told me.  
“Yeah.  The Queen's hands are technically clean in this one.  I think there's more to it.”  Jace said.  
“Well, what makes you say that?”  I asked.  
I don't know.  Call it a gut feeling.”  He said  
“OK.  Well, I'll have the Clave keep a closer eye on the Seelies.”  I stated.  
“Right.”  He said in a tone that made it seem like he wasn’t really paying attention.  
“Are you alright?  You seem distracted.”  I asked seriously.  Jace looked at me with a look that screamed, “ _I am not ok_ ”, but I knew that he was going to try ad brush it off.  
“No.  I'm, uh I'm fine.”  He said almost dismissively.  I knew he wasn’t “fine”.  I could _feel_ that he wasn’t “fine”, the look on his face _screamed_ he wasn’t “fine”, but instead of pressing the matter, since I knew he didn’t want to talk about it, I decided to let it slide for now.  I was not going to forget about it though.  
“Oh, on a happier note, Ben is awake.”  I told him.  Jace perked up at this.  
“How is he?”  He asked eagerly, desperately wanting to hear about the wellbeing of his older brother.  
“He’ll be ok.  He also revealed some stuff about Kaelie that is worth hearing.”  I told him.  Both of us got up and headed towards the Infirmary to visit Ben.

Ben was reading when Jace and I walked into the Infirmary.  I guessed that Izzy was training Max, but I wasn’t quite sure where our mother was.  Ben looked up at the sound of our footsteps and smiled when he saw both of us.  
“How was the Seelie Court?”  He asked Jace.  Jace looked slightly uncomfortable but responded nonetheless.  
“Clary and I learned that a Seelie Knight helped Kaelie, but he is dead now, and the Seelie Queen’s hands are technically clean, but we still don’t know her reasoning behind the attack.”  Jace replied.  I knew there was more to what happened there, but he hadn’t told me and we had other things to worry about right now.  
“I can help with that.”  Ben said.  Jace perked up at this comment but didn’t say anything, so Ben continued.  “Right before she attacked me, she said ‘ _Shadowhunters need to feel what it’s like to lose someone they love.  My brother Samuel was all I had in this world, and now he’s gone thanks to your brother Jace._ ’  It was revenge for the Downworlders who died in the attack at Valentine’s attack on the Institute, her brother especially.”  Ben revealed.    
“Well at least that is somewhat of a lead.”  Jace said.  “Thanks Ben.”  
“Are you alright?”  Ben asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  Jace answered quickly.  In truth, his answer sounded a little bit too quick.  
“You don’t look it.”  Ben added.  
“I’m fine Ben, just leave it.”  Jace said.  Both Ben and I sighed in unison.  We both knew that neither of us were going to get Jace to talk unless he wanted to.


	69. Chapter 69

* _The Next Morning – At Magnus’ apartment_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

Rolling over, my arm falling on the empty space beside me.  My eyes opened only to see that Magnus wasn’t beside me.   
“Magnus?” I called.  When I received no answer, I decided to go and answer  
I began searching the apartment.  I got out of bed, grabbed a shirt, and started walking through Magnus’ apartment.   
“There you are.”  I said, walking into the living room.   
“Good morning.”  Magnus said, turning around, a cup of tea in his hand.  
“I'd say the same, but looks like you haven't slept.”  
“Should I be insulted by that?”  I asked, raising an eyebrow and walking towards me.  
“No I love that face.  But this is like the fourth morning in a row that I've woken up to an empty bed.”  I stated.  “Is there something bothering you?”  I asked.  
“Nothing is bothering me.  I've even gotten used to your adorable little snores.”  He said with a smile.  
“Hey, I don't snore.”  I defended myself lightly.  Magnus closed his eyes and mimicked a light snore.  “Look, I know you well enough to know something's going on.”  I continued, ignoring his playful jab.  
“Alexander, I'm fine.”  He said, trying to play it off.  He gave me a kiss on the lips, which I knew was him trying to get me to forget about the subject, so I let it go for now.  “So what about you?  Have you decided what you're going to report to the Clave?”  He asked, changing the subject completely.  
“I'm torn.  If I don't tell the Clave about Luke's attempt on Valentine's life, I'm in violation.  If they find out, I could be de-runed.”  I said.  
“Whatever you decide, I'll stand by you.”  He promised.    
“Are you sure you're okay?”  I asked again.  
“Positive.”  He said with a smile.  I noted that the crinkles on the side of his eyes didn’t show themselves, and I immediately knew the smile was forced.  Something was _definitely_ bothering him, and I would get to the bottom of it.  “Anyway, you should get to work.  I assume you’ll be back tonight?”  Magnus asked for confirmation.  
“Yeah.  I’ll text you if something changes.”  I replied.  We shared a quick kiss before I went to get changed to get into my work clothes and head out to the Institute.

* _Later – at the Institute_ *

**BEN’S POV**

I had pleaded with the medics to let me out of the Infirmary.  Thankfully, even though they said I couldn’t go out in the field yet, I was _finally_ able to walk around the Institute.  I walked into the Ops Centre to see Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Sebastian standing around one of the tables.  I walked over to them to see what they were talking about and if I could help in any way.

**ALEC’S POV**

I was standing at one of the tables in the Ops Centre with Sebastian, Jace, and Izzy updating them on my conversation with the Clave about Valentine’s transfer to Idris.  
“I've requested that we move Valentine to the Guard in Idris.  The Clave has approved the transfer.”  I told them.  
“You told them about the assassination attempt?”  Jace asked, frowning slightly.   
“No.  I explained to them that moving Valentine out of the city is the best way to restore relations with the Downworld.  I left Luke out of it.”  I said.  
“It is the right decision.”  Sebastian said.  
“What’s the right decision?”  A voice very similar to my own asked.  All four of us turned to see that Ben had joined us.  
“Should you really be up and about?”  I asked, still worried for his wellbeing.  
“I’ve spent too long in the Infirmary over the past few months.  I am starting to despise the place.  Anyway, my question still stands.”  
“Quick summary, I’ve requested to have Valentine transferred to Idris, the Clave has approved.  I didn’t tell them about the assassination attempt, only that moving him to Idris would restore relations with the Downworld.”  I said.  
“Got it.”  Ben said, nodding.  “Continue.”   
“But we have not given up on finding who orchestrated the hit on Valentine.”  I stated.  
“I actually have a few leads on that.  I'll get a report in by end of day.”  Sebastian said.  
“Great.”  I replied.  I then turned back to Izzy and Jace as Sebastian walked away.  “Izzy, you'll be leading the transfer mission.  Jace, you will assist.”  
“We need to remove Valentine's Circle Rune.  The new wards in Idris won't let him pass with it on.  Jace, do you want the honors?”  Izzy asked Jace.  A smile formed on Jace’s face.  
“Thought you'd never ask.”  He said.  Izzy then walked off to prepare for the transfer and it was now just Jace, Ben, and I.  I turned to Jace.  
“Tell me that I'm making the right call.  ‘Cause between you and me, I'm just not sure I’m good at this.”  I said.  Jace rounded the table.  
“What're you talking about?  You were _born_ for this job.  Think of it like archery.  Just trust yourself.  Don't hesitate, and beyond that, just cross your fingers.”  Jace advised, smiling at me at the last comment before turning and walking away, a smile still on his face.  
“Anything I can do to help?”  I heard Ben ask.  I looked at him.  “And don’t you dare say something along the lines of ‘ _you just focus on healing_ ’.  I had enough of that shit from the medics.”  He added.  I chuckled.  
“Would helping Izzy plan Valentine’s transfer and being there when Jace removes Valentine’s Circle help?”  I asked.  “Alternatively, you could train to get up your strength and fighting skills after everything you’ve been through.”  I added.  
“I’ll go train for a little while.”  Ben said.  I nodded and we parted ways – him heading to the training room and me heading to my office.


	70. Chapter 70

* _Ben Training_ *

**BEN’S POV**

I was training when I heard another presence in the room.  I stopped when at was doing and turned to see Max standing in the doorway looking like a kicked puppy.  
“Max!”  I exclaimed, dropping the staff I was holding and rushing over to him.  I knelt down to his height and looked at him.  “What’s wrong buddy?” I asked softly.  
“I’m sorry.”  He said.  I frowned.  
“What for?”  I asked.  
“If I hadn’t snuck out, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt and nearly killed.  It’s my fault that you got hurt.”  He said.  I took him in my arms in a tight embrace.  
“No Max, it is not your fault that I got hurt.  Shadowhunters get hurt on missions all the time.  Even though this was a special case, it was not your fault.  It was no one’s fault but Kaelie’s.”  I said seriously.  I then pulled away and made sure he was looking at me.  “I don’t blame you, and you shouldn’t blame yourself.  Ok?”  I said seriously.  He nodded.  
“Ok.”  He replied timidly.    
I hugged him tightly.  I knew he probably still did blame himself for Kaelie’s attack, but I certainly would never do so.  Honestly, there is a silver lining to this dark event; if Max & I hadn’t got caught, we probably would never have found Kaelie and many more Shadowhunters would be dead by now.  Despite me being injured from this, I count myself more than lucky that I actually _did_ survive when others who were attacked did not.     
“Do you want to train with me?”  I asked.  His expression brightened at my proposition.  
“Yes please.”  He replied, his tone livelier than before.   
“Do you need me to train with you or do you want to show me what you can do and then I can teach you?”  I asked.  
“The second one please.”  He responded confidently.  
“So you want to show me what you can do?”  I asked. We both made our way over to the weapons table and grabbed a staff each.  With that, we walked over to the middle of the room and began sparring.  Of course, I was going easy on him, but I would still challenge him to see how he was developing his skills.  As we sparred, I could see that training with Izzy had really helped him.  Even though he had only been here just over a week, he was doing very well for his age. 

After a while, we stopped sparring.  
“How did I go?”  Max asked, obviously hoping that he did well and impressed me with his skills.  
“Really well.  You still need training, but you are progressing well.”  I said.  Max grinned at the praised that I had just given him.    
  
* _Later – Valentine’s cell_ *

**JACE’S POV**

I, along with several other armed guards, were finally in Valentine’s cell with him strapped to a chair about to remove his Circle rune.  
“Is that tight enough?”  I asked, tightening them a bit more. “That's better.”  I said, before rounding the chair to be able to access his Circle rune.  He looked up to me.  
“Go ahead, Jace. It's not gonna stop me.  It's not some rune that makes us who we are.  It's our blood.  And yours, my boy, is exceptional.”  Valentine said.  
“Because you experimented on me.  On my mother.  Why? Why her?”  I demanded.   
“Sweet Celine.  She wanted a child so desperately.  When she and Stephen learned that she was pregnant again, with you, she was _terrified_ that she was gonna lose her baby.  So she came to me, asking for help.”  He revealed.  
“And I'm sure you were so happy to oblige.”  I sneered.  
“The injections I gave your mother, laced with Ithuriel's pure angel blood made you strong.  After her tragic death, after I pulled you from her womb, barely alive, I raised you to use that blood.  I taught you-” He explained, but I cut him off before he could finish.  
“You taught me not to feel.  You taught me that “ _to love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed._ ””  I stated.  
“And you've proven how right I've been all along.  Look at you.  Your love for Clary, it will be your downfall.”  He said, leaning closer to me.  
“Don't you _dare_ bring her into this!”  I growled.  
“She is as much a part of this as you are.”  He said.  I had had enough.  I looked up at one of the other Shadowhunters, turning on the rune removal device on as he held back Valentine’s head with what looked like a belt.  As I turned on the device, it began crackling with electricity.  I pointed it at his Circle rune and it slowly began to disappear.  I could tell that it hurt him, but I honestly didn’t care if it did or not.


	71. Chapter 71

  
**ISABELLE’S POV**

I walked into Alec’s office only to find him reading over some papers, but he looked up when he heard me at the door.  
“What is it Izzy?”  He asked.  
“Valentine's Circle rune has been removed and I've assembled my team.”  I reported.  
“Good.  I'll feel a lot better when he's out of the Institute.”  He said, getting up and walking over to me.  
“Have you secured Magnus for the transfer?”  I asked as we begun walking back to the Ops Centre.   
“I think we should consider using a different warlock.”  He suggested.  “Catarina Loss lives in-” He began, but I cut him off.  
“We're talking about portalling the Clave's Most Wanted into Idris.  There's not many Warlocks with that clearance.  Besides, I want the best, and that's Magnus.”  I stated.  
“Look, Magnus isn't exactly in a great place right now.  He hasn't been sleeping.”  He told me.  We stopped at the top of the steps that descended down to the main part of the Ops Centre.   
“What's wrong?”  I asked, concerned for Magnus’ wellbeing.   
“I don't know.  He says nothing's wrong.  But I can tell he's not alright.”  Alec replied.  
“You know, some people find it hard to ask for help.  If Magnus is hurting, he might push you away.”  I advised.  
“Thank you for the advice, but I know Magnus.  He needs his space.  We can use a different warlock.”  Alec replied.  Before we could discuss it any further, Sebastian walked up to us.  
“There you are.”  
“Any update on the mole?”   
“Yeah.  Whoever it was is a clever one.  Left absolutely no trace.  But I've been auditing personnel files.  I've found a few Shadowhunters who have a personal stake in wanting Valentine dead.  Family members killed, relatives lost to the Circle.  All with enough access and clearance to pull it off.”  
“Send me the list when you're done.”  Alec requested.  Before any of us could say anything else, I noticed someone who I hadn’t seen in years, but who I was close to when I was in Idris.  
“By the angel!”  I exclaimed, smiling and walking down the stairs towards the person.  
“Aline!”  Alec called, a huge smile on his face.  She turned around and smiled happily at us.  
“In the flesh.” She replied, spreading her arms out.  I immediately went to go and hug her.  
“It's been years.”  Alec said.  
“What are you doing here?”  I asked, the smile on my face still present.  
“I would've given you both a heads up but I didn't want to spook my dear cousin.”  She said, looking accusingly at Sebastian.  I noticed Alec look at Sebastian suspiciously.  She then walked slowly towards him, narrowing her eyes slightly.  “Who disappears for half a year only to show up here.”  She said.  Sebastian paused and looked down.  Suddenly, she smiled again.  “Come here, you gorgeous Englishman.”  She said, before hugging him.  
“It's good to see you, Aline.”  Sebastian said, slightly stiffly.  Another Shadowhunters suddenly came up to Alec to tell him something, so he excused himself to go deal with it, but not before looking back at Sebastian with a look that I couldn’t place.  “We were all so worried about you.  We thought you were dead.”  She said, her voice was small by the end of the last sentence.  
“Yeah, I'm…I'm really sorry.”  Sebastian apologized.    
“Your Aunt Elodie was beside herself.  Then after she found out that you were safe, she still hadn't heard from you.  So she asked me to come here to make sure you're alright.”  Aline told him. “Are you really a Yin Fen addict?”   She asked softly on the end.  
“He's clean now.”  I said for him, as he looked like he was speechless.  
“I feel terrible.  I should have called.  I guess I'm just ashamed, you know? I guess I'm not as perfect as everyone thought.”  He said.  It looked like he was having trouble with words,   
“Trust me, I never thought you were perfect.  But something is different about you.”  She said.  I could tell that she was suspicious by her tone, but I decided not to worry about it right now.  
“Well, you can tell them all he's a hero.  He saved my life, and helped us defeat a greater demon.”  I said.  
“Yeah, look, I'll, um I'll fill you in on all the gory details once I finish this report.  How about dinner? Eight o'clock?”  He asked.   
“Absolutely.”  She said with a smile.  He then smiled, before walking away to finish his report.  Aline gazed after him for a moment before turning back to me.   
“So, where’s Jace and Ben?”  She asked curiously.  
“Jace is either down in Valentine’s cell removing his Circle rune or doing something else.  Ben, I’m not sure exactly.  Wanna go find him?  He’ll be so excited you’re here.  After everything that’s happened lately, he needs something happy.”  I said.  She frowned.  
“What do you mean?”  She asked curiously.  It then dawned on me that she probably didn’t know about everything that had happened.  
“Oh, didn’t you hear?”  I asked.  
“No.”  She asked, caution in her voice.  
“It’s a very long story, so how about we walk and talk as we go find him?”  I suggested.  
“Sure.”  She replied.  With that, we began our search for Ben.  
“So, let’s start at the beginning.  In the space of the last three months, Ben has been kidnapped and tortured by Valentine, almost had his heart ripped out by a demon that was possessing me, and almost killed by the Seelie that was attacking and killing Shadowhunters in New York by carving their runes out and making it look like a Downworld revolt.”  I said.  By this point, we had completely stopped.  Aline’s expression was one of complete and utter shock.  Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open, her expression one of horror.  
“Is he alright?”  She asked in shock.  
“He will be.  He’s up and about now, but is taking it easy.”  I told her.  
“I need to see him.”  She said urgently.  
“Relax, he’s ok.  I promise.”  I said, comforting her.  “Let’s go check his room.”  I suggested.

Once we got to Ben’s room, we saw that the door was closed.  I knocked on his door and a few moments later heard a “ _Come in_ ” call from the other side of the door.  I turned to Aline.  
“You stay here out of sight, and when I say ‘ _There is someone who wants to see you_ ’, reveal yourself.”  I told her, my voice soft so that Ben couldn’t hear me.  She smirked and nodded, not saying a word.  She moved to behind the wall and we nodded at each other.  
I opened the door to see Ben sitting on his bed reading a book.  He looked up at me.  
“Hey Iz.  What’s up?”  He asked, closing his book and putting it down.  I grinned.  He looked at me suspiciously, obviously knowing what the look on my face meant.  
“There is someone who wants to see you.”  I told him.  Before he could say anything else, Aline revealed herself.  Ben’s face lit up in happiness.  
“Aline!”  He exclaimed, looking and sounding  _exactly_ like Alec had when he first saw her.  She rushed over to him and embraced him in a hug.  
“Isabelle told me what happened to you.  I am so glad you’re alright.”   She said.  They smiled at each other.


	72. Chapter 72

**BEN’S POV**

Seeing Aline again was great.  It has been way too long since I last saw her, and I remember that she and Izzy were quite close back when we lived in Idris.  I knew that she had gone out to dinner with Sebastian so I decided to go to the Ops Centre to see what was going on.  I knew that I had to be taking it easy, and I was, but that doesn’t mean I can’t walk.  As I walked into the Ops Centre, I saw Jace, Izzy, and a few other Shadowhunters around one of the tables.  It looked like Izzy was giving them orders.  
“…arm up the transport team.  I want everyone carrying additional weaponry.  Duncan, prepare Valentine's restraints.  The rest of you secure the perimeter.  Dismissed.”  She said.  Everyone then dispersed apart from Jace and Izzy.  
“Preparing for Valentine’s transfer to Idris?”  I asked, although I already knew the answer.  It was obvious.  
“Yeah.  We need everything to go to plan though.  Alec has gone to get Magnus and tell him about the transfer.”  Izzy said.  I nodded at this, hoping for everyone’s sake that nothing would go wrong.

* _At Magnus’ apartment_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

Once I entered Magnus’ apartment, I walked into his living room and I saw Magnus looking straight ahead, drink in hand, like he was completely lost in his thoughts.  
“Magnus.”  I said in an attempt to get his attention.    
“Well, hello.  I was just about to make myself a drink.  Want one?”  Magnus asked, I could hear the tightness in his voice.    
“No.  We're transporting Valentine to Idris.”  I told him.  
“Even more reason.  We can toast to Valentine's highly anticipated departure.”  He said, trying to change the subject.  
“I love you, and I know something's wrong.  Whatever it is, I'm here for you.”  I said, trying to calm him.  
“I appreciate it.  But I'm fine.”  He said, attempting to brush it off again.  
“No, you're not.  I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna leave until you talk to me.  Remember when you said “ _when things get crazy, don't push me awa_ y”?”  I said.  Even though I couldn’t see his face, I could see him visibly deflate as I finished my sentence, almost like he was giving in.  He then turned to look at me.  
“When I was tortured in Valentine's body, that agony rune made me relive my worst memory.  And now I can't get it out of my head.  Every time I close my eyes-” Magnus said, but cut himself off by turning around and sitting down once again.  I knelt down across from him so I was at his height and we were facing each other.  
“Hey.  What is it?”  I asked calmly.    
“Remember I told you how I found my mother dead by her own hand?  My stepfather found me shortly after.  He screamed at me.  He called me an abomination.”  Magnus revealed.  
“What?”  I breathed.  He didn’t seem to hear me.    
“He was right.  He blamed me for her suicide.  He said that she hated herself for giving birth to a monster.  So I lashed out.  With all the magic I had.  I burned him, Alexander.  Right where he stood.  I murdered my stepfather.”  He continued.  Judging by the tears that were falling down his face, I don’t think he had ever told anyone this.  I wondered how long he had been bottling it up and pushing it down.  
“You were just a boy.  You weren't in control of your powers.”  I said calmly.  
“Yes, actually, I was.  I never wanted you to see this…terrible, _ugly_ side of me, of my past.”  He said, quickly rubbing his eyes to rid his face of the tears.  
“Hey.”  I said, putting my hand gently on the back of his neck, my palm caressing his cheek.  He looked up at me, his eyes still glistening with unshed tears.  “There's nothing ugly about you.”  I told him honestly, then embracing him in a hug.

* _That Night - At The Institute_ *

**BEN’S POV**

After saying goodbye to Aline and wishing her safe travels, I was now standing next to Alec and Magnus waiting in anticipation for Valentine to be sent to the Guard in Idris.  However, I had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong, despite all the careful planning.  
“Valentine Morgenstern, by order of the Clave, you are hereby remanded to the Guard in Idris.”  Alec announced.    
“I may be in a cell, but at least I'll be in Alicante where the air doesn't reek of Downworlders.”  Valentine sneered, glaring at Magnus momentarily.  
“Get him out of here.”  Alec spat.  Izzy and Jace entered the portal first, followed by two other guards.  However, when it came time for Duncan and Valentine to go through, I noticed Duncan put his hand on Valentine’s shoulder as they entered the portal.  Once the two guards following them entered the portal, it disappeared.  

* _In the cabin in Brocelind Forrest_ *

**NO ONE’S POV**

Instead of appearing at the Guard in Alicante, where they were originally ordered to go, Valentine and Duncan appeared in the basement of a log cabin in Brocelind Forrest.    
“I did as you asked.  I brought Valentine here.  Now, please let my family go.”  Duncan begged Sebastian.  
“Thank you, Duncan.  You did uphold your end of the bargain.  But I'm afraid that I cannot uphold mine.”  Sebastian said before plunging a seraph blade through Duncan, leaving him to die.  
“What do you want from me?” Valentine asked cautiously.  Without saying a word, Sebastian transformed to reveal his true identity.  Valentine was shocked.  It was the son he had sent to Edom all those years ago, a decision that he had regretted every day since.  Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, his true flesh and blood.  
“Hello, Father.”  Jonathan greeted Valentine in his true form, before once again transforming back into the visage of Sebastian Verlac. 


	73. Chapter 73

* _In the cabin in Brocelind Forrest_ *

**NO ONE’S POV**

“I have spent years clinging to my memories of freedom, imagining what I’d feel when I finally made it back.  Would I be happy?  Angry?  Hard as I’d try, I could never quite picture it.  In the end, I felt nothing.  Just the unforgiving cold of the winter air.  I guess it’s true what they say you can never go back home.”  Jonathan told Valentine.  “Sit.”  He commanded, kicking a chair towards Valentine.  
“Why bring me here?”  Valentine asked, genuinely curious as to what his son’s plans were.  
“Because I realized the thing that was missing was you.  You made me what I am, father.  Everything you did to me created this.  And now it’s my turn to repay the favor.”  Jonathan said.   
“How is this possible?  How did you manage to escape?”  Valentine asked curiously.  
“Frankly, I'm a little bit disappointed that you haven't figured it out already.  You should remember Azazel.”  Jonathan said, his voice hinting at slight disappointment.  
“Azazel?  So you're the reason that demon switched me with the warlock?”  Valentine asked.  
“Not exactly.  You see, I made a deal with him.  I summoned him out of Edom and he helped me escape.  Once I was free, I returned the favor.”  Jonathan explained.  He paused, leaning against one of the tables.  “I’m afraid it's not a very nice place.”  He whispered.  “The first day I was there, they started burning my skin.”  He stated. “Just one layer at a time.  They said I was too pretty for their world.  Too human.  So they made me hideous.  But they also taught me how to use my demon blood how to draw from its power.  See, I may be grotesque in my own skin, but with it I have power that you could only dream of.”  Jonathan taunted Valentine.  
“Then why keep the Verlac boy’s visage if you're weaker for it?”  Valentine asked curiously.  
“I think it rather suits me.  Don't you?  As does the accent.  A bit more charming than a demonic beast with burnt flesh.”  Jonathan replied.  
“Jonathan I know what I did to you was horrific, but let me make it up to you.  Azazel wanted the Mortal Cup.  Unchain me, and it’s yours.”  Valentine offered.  Jonathan walked over to Valentine and bent down so they were both at eye-level.  
“You still don't understand, do you?  See, I don't give a damn about your Mortal Instruments.  I never have.  I used Azazel to stage an attack on the Lightwood girl in order to gain access to the Institute.  Whatever he did after that, however… _amusing_ …it was none of my concern.”  He told Valentine.  
“And yet you wouldn’t have just brought me here if you were just going to torture me to death.  So what are you planning?”  Valentine questioned.  
“Don't worry, father.  You'll find out soon enough.”  Jonathan replied lowly, a slight smirk appearing on his face at the end of his sentence.  He stood upright again   
“Don't waste your strength.”  Jonathan said.  He grabbed a fire iron and walked over to the fire, putting it in as he faced away from Valentine.  “Or, um did you forget that you kept me prisoner in this god-forsaken basement for almost a year?  I spent every single one of those nights fighting against those chains.  If there were a way out, I would have found it.”  Jonathan stated, not looking at Valentine but clearly talking to him.  
“Jonathan, you brought it on yourself.”  Valentine replied.  
“You sure about that?”  Jonathan asked.  
“You killed that Timberworth boy.  I had no idea what was next.  If _I_ would be next.”  Valentine explained.    
“I would never have killed my own father.  Albert was an experiment.”  He said.    
“Jonathan.”    
“What?”  Said person snapped.  He turned around to look at him.  “You spurred my interest in science.  Gave me my first chemistry set.  Taught me the basic laws of physics.  When I saw Albert on the bridge, I was I was just curious.”  He said.  He raised the searing hot fire iron.  “Would a 32-foot fall kill a boy?”  He asked, slowly lowering the fire iron as if it were following someone falling, his eyes also following it.  “Yes, it will.”  He said.  
“Your "experiments" started to attract attention.  I had no choice but to send you away.”  Valentine countered.  
“Don't lie to me!”  Jonathan snapped, pointing the fire iron at Valentine.  “Of course you had a choice.”   He continued, getting closer to him.  
“No.”  Valentine replied, almost as if he was trying to convince himself as well as his son.  
“You just chose the other boy.”  Jonathan continued, not even listening to his father.  
“No.”  
“You sent me to _Hell_ to protect him.”  Jonathan sneered.  
“That's not true I sent you to Edom because you were out of control.”  Valentine said, trying to explain his decision.  
“I was out of control.”  Jonathan said, his voice almost a whisper, and a hint of what looked like insanity in his eyes.   
“Yes.”  Valentine answered.  Jonathan scoffed then grabbed the scorching hot iron, which made a sizzling noise as he touched it, as if it were nothing.  
“YOU MADE ME THIS WAY!”  Jonathan screamed, fury in his eyes.  He then stood up, walking back over to the fire and placing the fire iron on a stand next to it in order for it to cool.  Jonathan then walked back over to Valentine kicking a bucket closer to him so he could sit across from him.  “Do you remember my eighth birthday? It was the day you gave me my first seraph blade.  I was so excited to use it that I snuck out of the cabin on my own.”  Jonathan said.  
“I was worried.  I didn't know where you went.  It was at least an hour until I found the blood in the snow.  I thought something terrible had happened.”  Valentine told him.  
“But it wasn't my blood, was it father?  By the time you arrived, I had already skinned the beast.  A rather large werewolf as I recall. See, I wanted to give you its pelt as a trophy.  I wanted you to be proud of me.”  Jonathan replied.  
“Oh, I was so proud.”  Valentine said honestly.  Jonathan stood up.  
“Out of everything that you taught me killing was always what I was best at.  It's ironic, isn't it?  That that should be the reason you came to hate me.  The reason you sent me to Edom.”  Jonathan said, walking over to grab a knife from a shelf behind Valentine.  
“You’re right.  What happened to you, it was my fault.  But I never hated you.”  Valentine said earnestly.  Jonathan turned back to him before walking over to him, holding the knife.  
“Oh I understand completely.  And I feel exactly the same way.  Enjoy your time in Edom.”  Jonathan snarled, slicing his hand and letting his blood run freely to the floor, creating flames and a pentagram around Valentine.  He then walked over to pick up something that he had had in his possession for a while now.  He walked back over to Valentine, the Soul Sword in his hands.  
“Oh, I bet you’d love to get your hands on your precious Soul Sword now.  Well, you’re in luck.  I’m gonna be sending it with you.  Considering my Demon Blood, it didn't seem wise to leave such a powerful weapon just lying around, even if it is deactivated.  It seems a rather fitting end to you both, don’t you think?  You always cared more about the Mortal Instruments than you did your own son.”  Jonathan sneered.  
“That’s not true.  Despite everything I've done, I have always, _always_ cared about you.”  Valentine said sincerely.  
“Do not lie to me.  If you truly, _truly_ cared about me, you would have _never_ sent me away.”  Jonathan stated.  
“I made a mistake.  It was Jace that was-” Valentine tried to say, but Jonathan cut him off.   
“SHUT UP!”  Jonathan said, swinging the sword towards Valentine.  He grabbed it mid swing and it lit up.  
“The sword still compels the truth.  Jonathan not a day goes by that I don't think about you.  Where I am not haunted by that decision I made to send you to Edom.  I have always dreamed of creating the ultimate warrior, and now that dream is a reality.  You have _always_ been my greatest creation, son.   _Always_!”  He said truthfully.  Jonathan looked at him over the flames, searching his father’s face for any signs of dishonesty, but none appeared.


	74. Chapter 74

  
* _At the Institute_ *

**BEN’S POV**

Alec, Izzy, and I were reading up on Duncan’s file to see if there was anything there that could indicate why he hijacked the portal in the first place when Clary and Jace walked over to us.  Alec put the file away and looked over at both of them.  
“Any word from Magnus or Luke?”  Jace asked.   
“No.  With Valentine free, the Downworld Cabinet has been holding secluded meetings at the Seelie Court.”  Alec explained.  
“Well, that's not good.”  Jace said.  
“You think anything good happens in the Seelie court?”  Clary asked Jace.  He gave her a look that I couldn’t place, but I knew had something to do with their visit to the Seelie Court.  
“The Clave isn't gonna let this go unpunished.  The Inquisitor's sent an envoy to assess the situation.  Chances are they'll be the ones replacing me as Head of the Institute.”  Alec said, almost as if he was accepting of the fact by now.  
“Not if we can recapture Valentine.  Sebastian and all available personnel are searching.  We already know Duncan managed to hijack the portal.”  Izzy said.    
“If he was Luke's accomplice, he could have been orchestrating the secret transfer all along.”  Jace suggested.  
“Listen I appreciate the effort, but Valentine escaped on my watch.  I deserve to take the heat for it.”  Alec stated.  
“You know, not everything bad that happens is on you Alec.”  I said, putting my hand on my twin’s shoulder.  
“Ben’s right Alec.  This isn’t your fault, it’s mine.  I was the one in charge of the transfer team.”  Izzy said, trying to shoulder at least some of the blame.  
“Hey, we both were.  Look Alec, you are a good leader.  You can't just let Imogen fire you over something you didn’t do.”  Jace said.  Before anyone could say anything else, we heard a voice that none of us wanted to hear.  
“Alec will do as he’s ordered.”  Our father said.  I looked over to see him completely bald and cleanly shaven.  Why was he here?  
“Dad? What are you doing here?”   
“I'm the Clave's envoy.  We need to talk.”  He said to Alec.

* _In Alec’s Office_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

“I never expected it to be you.”  I said, leaning on my desk.  
“You're my son.  I felt it was my responsibility to deliver your orders personally.  Allowing Valentine's escape was a lapse in leadership, but our top priority is tracking him down.  We believe he may still be in New York and I convinced Imogen that you know the city better than anyone in Idris.  You'll remain Head of the Institute.”  Dad said.  
“And that’s it?”  I asked.  I honestly wanted him to leave because I was so furious at him, even though I wouldn’t show it.   
“For now, but Imogen is keeping you on a tight leash.  Don’t give her an excuse to give Aldertree his old job back.”  Dad warned.  
“Well, I appreciate the help.  But don’t you think this makes up for what you did to Mum.”  I snapped.  
“Alec your mother and I have always had a complicated relationship.”  Dad tried to explain, sitting down on one of the couches.  
“It's not complicated.  You cheated on her.  There's a reason she returned to Idris as soon as you got here.”  She stated.  
“I made a mistake.  I never meant to hurt you but I fell in love.  You of all people should know what that’s like.”  Dad explained.  
“Magnus isn't an affair.”  I snapped, feeling extremely offended about how he was comparing my relationship to his affair.  “I shouldn't have said anything.  We can argue all about family drama once we find Valentine, but until then, I have an Institute to run.”  I said seriously.  
“Alec-” Dad began, but I cut him off.   
“You can go.”  I snapped, dismissing him before he could continue.  He sighed before getting up and walking out.

**JACE’S POV**

I was looking at a map of Idris to how I might be able to get there since the portal I had requested had been denied.  
“You asked Alec to assign both of us to search Staten Island? Yeah, I needed someone I could trust.  You're the one who said finding Valentine had to be a priority.”  I said.  
“Yeah, but I didn't mean we had to search together.”  Clary said.  She then noticed the map that was on the desk.  “Wait…this is Idris.”     
“Yeah.  You really think Valentine's in Staten Island?”   I asked.  
“No, but I'm pretty sure the Clave has Idris covered.”  She replied.    
“Not if they're looking in the wrong place.  Valentine used to take me to this cabin in Brocelind Forest when I was kid.”  I told her.  
“And you think he's hiding there?”  Clary asked, more for confirmation than for anything else.   
“Probably not, no.  But I bet you we find more in that cabin than we do in Staten Island.”  I explained.  
“Jace, you need to tell someone.”  Clary said.  
“Yeah? I did.  The Clave denied my request for a portal.”  I told her.  She looked at me with surprise.  
“What about Magnus?” She suggested.  
“Magnus is still in the Seelie Court with Luke.  Unfortunately, portalling to Idris without approval isn't exactly sanctioned under the Accords.  There's not a lot of warlocks stupid enough to risk it.  I was thinking, if I could find a warlock that could get me close enough to the Swiss border I could hike it.  It's only about 30 miles.  It's a long shot, but it's the best I can come up with.”  I said.  I looked up at her and she looked like she wasn’t even paying attention.  
“What if we don't need a warlock?”  She asked, completely out of the blue.  
“What are you talking about?”  I asked.  She got out her stele and began drawing a rune in mid-air.  “What are you doing?”  I asked.  Without answering, she finished the rune and then pushed her arm forward, creating a portal.  
“It worked.”  She exclaimed, not even acknowledging my questions or anything I was saying.  
“That’s impossible.”  I exclaimed, almost shouting over the wind that was encasing the room.  
“Obviously it’s not.  You’re thinking of that cabin, right?” She asked.  
“Yeah.  Look, just wait a second, OK?”  I said, attempting to slow her down.   
“C’mon the portal's about to close.  I’m not sure I can open another one.”  She said before pulling me through the portal.  
“Clary, wait!  STOP!”  I shouted as she pulled me through the portal.


	75. Chapter 75

* _At the Institute_ *

**ISABELLE’S POV**

I saw Dad on the other side of the Ops Centre.  I need to talk to talk to him about Max.  Something just wasn’t right about this.  I walked up to Dad and put my hands on my hips.  
“Dad, what’s going on?” I asked.  
“Nothing.  Why?”  He asked, completely clueless.  I rephrased my question.  
“Max missed his training session this morning because he wouldn't leave his room.  He said you screamed at him, and told him to keep the whole thing a secret? You’ve barely ever raised your voice.  What could Max possibly have done?”  I asked.   
“Nothing, it’s just…look, with Valentine free I’ve been under a lot of stress lately, and-” He started rambling and I felt the need to put him back on track.  
“Dad.” I said.  
“Max sure seems to have a talent for finding trouble.  I caught him reading through a file of private fire messages that I had received from the Inquisitor and well, you know the rest.”  He told me.  
“Private fire messages?”  I asked suspiciously.   
“It’s not what you think.”  He said seriously.  “Look, it’s above your security clearance.  I’ve said too much already.  I should go talk to Max.” He finished.  He began to walk away and I watched him go, suspicious as to what he might be hiding.  I need to tell Alec about this.  I left Dad to go talk to Max and made my way to find Alec.  

* _A little while later_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

Izzy, Ben, and I were having a conversation about what Dad had said to me and   
“Honestly, as long as Dad apologizes to Max, I don't care what the fire messages said.”  I said to both of them.  
“I know you're still upset about the whole affair, but think about it.  Valentine escaped under our watch, and yet Dad somehow convinced the Inquisitor to let you keep your job?  What leverage could he possibly have to do something like that?  Did he say anything?”  Izzy asked.  
“Not really.  He said he was _in love_.”  I told her, the last two words of my statement laced with disgust.  Suddenly, my palm started to hurt, like someone had sliced it.  I clenched it briefly before looking down at it.  There was no mark whatsoever so I knew that I wasn’t the one who was hurt.  
“Are you OK?”  Izzy asked.  
“Something's wrong with Jace.”  I told her.  The three of us looked at each other, concern written all over our faces.  We rushed to the room where we knew Jace had previously been.

* _A few minutes later – arriving at the room Jace and Clary were in_ *

**BEN’S POV**

The three of us entered the room at relatively the same time and were all shocked at what we saw.  The room was trashed, and there was what looked like broken glass spread out on the floor.  
“By the angel.”  Izzy exclaimed, her voice sounding slightly breathless.  
“What the hell?” Alec asked, more to himself than anyone else.    
“What happened here?”  I asked as we were all looking around the room.  We made our way slowly towards the glass and knelt down next to it.  Alec gently picked up a piece and looked at it curiously.  
“Is that a lake?”  Alec asked, looking through what looked like glass.  
“What are these things?”  I asked.  
“They look like portal shards.”  Izzy replied.  
“So Jace and Clary are at this beach?”  Alec asked, more of a statement than a question.  
“Assuming they went through together.  But none of it makes sense.  How were they able to create a portal inside the Institute?”  Izzy said.  
“Clearly, it wasn't a normal portal.  Whatever it was, there's something strange about the portal for the wards not to recognize it.”  The voice of our father piped up.  All three of us turned to look at him.  
“That should explain these.”  Izzy said, handing him one.  
“This isn’t a beach.  It’s Lake Lyn.”  Dad said, handing the portal shard to Alec.  
“ _The_ Lake Lyn?”  Alec asked, more for clarification.  “How can you tell?”   He continued.  
“Because Jace requested a portal to Idris this morning.  He thought he might have a lead on Valentine, but the Clave denied it.”  Dad told us.  
“Seems like he went anyway.”  Izzy said, more to herself than the other three of us.  
“We need to help him.  You have to get that portal approved.”  Alec said.  
“I’ll try my best, but the Clave-” Dad said, but Alec cut him off.  
“I don’t care what the Clave says.  Jace is in trouble.”  He retorted.  I could tell he was getting agitated very quickly.  
“I agree, but as long as you’re acting head of this Institute, you need to remain here.”  Dad said in a calm tone.  
“Jace is family.  You can’t expect Alec to abandon his parabatai.”  Izzy exclaimed.  I glared at Dad, knowing he had done exactly that to his former parabatai.  Alec sighed in defeat.  
“No.  Dad's right.  I need to put the Institute first.”  Alec said.  Both Izzy and I looked at him in shock.  “Listen I’m not abandoning anyone, I’m sending my best Shadowhunter to go and rescue them.”  Alec said, looking at Izzy.  I knew this wasn’t a jab towards me, because even I knew I am in no shape to go out into the field right now, but I do agree that if Alec couldn’t go, he would definitely send either Izzy or I.  Izzy turned towards our father.  
“Get me a portal to Idris.”  Izzy ordered our father.  
“I will, but there's something you should know about this Lake.”  He said seriously.  
“What is it?”  I asked.  
“Lake Lyn has hallucinogenic properties and, without an iratze applied soon after consumption, could cause a person to lose their mind forever.  You need to make sure that you don’t drink any of the Lake water under any circumstances.”  Dad told Izzy.  All three of us looked nervous.  What if Jace and/or Clary had swallowed some of the water and got separated?  Did they even _know_?

* _In Idris_ *

**ISABELLE’S POV**

I had just exited the portal finally provided for me by the Clave and came out on the shores of Lake Lyn.  Honestly, it was beautiful, but I knew better than to touch any of the water.  Now, all I have to do is find Jace and Clary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi munchkins,  
> This may seem odd and out of nowhere, but I wanted to tell you all something.  
> 
> * Views/Hits - always make me smile because it lets me know people are actually reading my work and it's not going to waste.  
> * Kuddos - make me happy because it lets me know people actually like my work and enjoy reading it.  
> * Comments, on the other hand, are absolutely worshipped.  They mean the world to me.  Firstly, they tell me what you all think of my stories, and, secondly, it gives me feedback on what you like and dislike about them.
> 
> All in all, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for taking the time to read my stories and I hope you continue to enjoy them.  
> ~ Samantha 


	76. Chapter 76

* _In Idris_ *

**ISABELLE’S POV**

After a while of searching, I finally came across a blonde haired boy that I counted as my brother.    
“Hey.”  Jace greeted me.  “I’m guessing Alec got my message, huh?”  He asked, showing me the cut on his hand.  “I had to do something to get your guys’ attention.  Can I use your stele?”  He asked.   
“What happened to Clary?”  I asked.    
“Thank you.”  He said.  He lifted up his shirt and activated his Iratze rune.  “I don't know.  One minute, we were looking for her stele by the lake; the next, she was gone.”  He told me, handing my stele back to me.  
“You didn't drink any of the lake water, did you?”  I asked, gingerly taking my stele from him.   
“No, but Clary did.”  He told me.  The look on my face must have   “What?”  He demanded.   
“Lake Lyn has hallucinogenic properties.  An Iratze should be able to cure her, but we need to get to her soon.”  I explained.  
“Or what?” He asked, a concerned look on his face.  
“Or she could lose her mind forever.”  I told him.

* _Later - At the Institute_ *

**BEN’S POV**

I was currently with Alec.  I could almost feel the worry radiating off him from not knowing whether his parabatai was safe or not.  
“They’ll be ok Alec.  I know they will.”  I said, putting my hand on Alec’s shoulder.  He sighed, not meeting my eyes.  
“I know, but that doesn’t mean I won’t stop worrying until I know that Jace is ok.”  He said.  
Before I could reply, Dad knocked on the door.  Both Alec and I looked towards him.  
“I just got word from Isabelle.  Jace and Clary are safe.  They’ll be in Valentine's cabin shortly.”  Dad said.  I saw Alec visibly relax at that statement.  
“That’s good to hear.  Hopefully they can recover something we can use to track him.  Dad, Thank you.  Izzy never would have made it to Idris without your help.”  Alec thanked our Dad.  
“Alec, you and Ben and Isabelle and Max and Jace are the most important people in the world to me.  I know I’ve lost your trust.  I hope I can earn it back.”  Dad said hopefully.  
“Then why are you still lying to us? You told Max to keep a secret about some fire messages.”  Alec inquired.  
“Yes, but-” Dad began, but Alec cut him off.  
“Whatever it is, just keep Max out of it.”  He said seriously.  
“I sent those fire messages to Imogen to make sure that you would remain the head of the Institute.”  Dad explained.  
“Oh, so you’re protecting me because I’m a Lightwood?”  Alec snapped.  
“No! It’s because I've always admired your courage, and your honesty.  It’s the stuff that great leaders are made from.”  Dad explained.  
“Why should I believe you?  What did you send to Imogen?” Alec demanded.  
“The Clave is keeping a massive secret of their own, and I threatened to reveal it.  I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to have to carry the burden of lying to people that you love.  I know how hard that can be.”  Dad said.  
“Dad.”  Alec said, interrupting him to try and get him back on track.  
“Just tell us.”  I said.  
“But you cannot repeat this secret to anyone, not even Magnus.  Promise me.  Both of you.”  Dad said seriously.  
“We can’t promise that.  Either you trust me to be a leader or you don’t.”  Alec said.  
“The Clave lied about the Soul Sword.  They never recovered it from Valentine's attack on the Institute.  They don't have it.  They never did.”  Dad revealed.    
“Then who does?”  I asked.  
“We don’t know, but our assumption is Valentine and his followers.”  Dad said.  
“We’ll get it back, hopefully before any conflict breaks out.”  Ben said.  Both Dad and I looked at him with a skeptical but ‘I hope you’re right’ expression on our faces.  I hope we can find it soon.

* _Later_ *

**JACE’S POV**

I was reading one of the many, _many_ journals that Valentine had kept of both Jonathan and my progress as we were growing up.  I looked up and towards the door to see a certain redhead standing there looking at me…just looking.  
“What’s up?”  I asked curiously.     
“Nothing.  Um I’m just really glad that you’re OK.”  She said.  She paused for a moment before pointing towards the books.  “Did you find anything in Valentine’s books?”  She asked, walking towards me.  
“These aren’t books.  They’re journals.”  I told her.  “Valentine used to keep these on the highest shelf in the cabin.  I remember trying to read one once, see what all the fuss was about.  He got to me before I could even open it.  That was the last time we went back to that cabin.  Now I know why.”  I said.  She looked over my shoulder to see the names on the page.  
“Jonathan Christopher.  These are about you?”  She said, looking at me, surprised. I pointed towards the two names.  
“Morgenstern…Herondale.”  I said, my finger gliding across the page, pointing to each name.  
“You were…you were opposite ends of the same experiment?”  Clary said in what seemed like realization.   
“There are hundreds of pages of notes.  It’s _years_ worth of research.  These…these journals are…they’re all that’s left of my childhood.”  I told her.   
“Wait.  Jace, this was 10 years ago.  Jonathan died in a fire when he was an infant.  How could Valentine still be studying him if he was already dead?”  She asked.  She paused, looking straight ahead as if she were remembering something and had come to a realization.  Without looking at me, she continued.  “Ithuriel wasn't talking about you, he was talking about my brother.”  She then turned to look at me.  “He’s still alive.”  She revealed.  
“We need to tell Alec about this.”  I said seriously.  
If Jonathan is still alive, that means that he is a threat and could strike at any time.  He could be anywhere.  Has he teamed up with Valentine?  Is he in the Institute?  We need to find out before we can do anything else.  I decided then that I was going to continue looking through these journals to see if there is anything we can use to track him down and stop him.  It may take some time, but I am confident there should be something we can use.  These journals are so detailed and have _years_ worth of research and notes, there _must_ be something here.


	77. Chapter 77

**ALEC’S POV**

I was sitting at my desk in my office writing a report when I heard a knock on my door.  I looked up to see Jace and Clary standing at my door.    
“Alec, we need to speak with you.”  Jace said.  
“Jace, you’re my parabatai and my brother, you don’t need to ask.”  I told him.  Both of them smiled before walking in, closing the door behind them.  
“We have some news for you and we’re not sure whether it is good or bad.  My feeling is bad.”  
“What is it?”  
“You know how Clary has a brother named Jonathan who has demon blood?”  Jace said, more of a statement than a question.  I nodded.  “Well, he’s alive.”  Jace revealed.  My eyes widened and I could tell that they could clearly see the look of shock on my face.  
“How do you know?”  I asked.  
“I was reading through Valentine’s journals and noticed that he was studying both Jonathan and I at the same time.  We were opposite ends of the same experiment.  I had angel blood whereas he had demon blood.  We were also the same age, and the journals date back to when I was a child, well before I came to you guys.  Clary told me that Luke had told her that Jonathan had died in a fire when he was an infant, as Jocelyn had told him.  However, some of the journals only dated back 10 years ago, so how would it have been possible for Valentine to still be studying him if Jonathan was already dead?”  Jace told me.  I was shocked at what he had just told me, but     
“The angel Ithuriel also came to me in a vision telling me that Jonathan was still alive.”  Clary added.  
“An angel came to you?”  I asked.  I was partially skeptical, but it was not the first time it had happened, so I gave her the benefit of the doubt on this.  
“Yes.”  Clary said confidently  
“Let’s say I believe that last part, when did this occur?”  I asked.  
“When we were at Lake Lyn.  We were separated.  Initially, I thought he meant Jace, but we have now realized he actually meant my brother instead.”  Clary told me.   
“Thank you for letting me know.”  I thanked both of them.  “I am fairly sure that Jonathan will become a threat sooner or later, and we should be ready when he does.  Have a read through those journals and see what you can find, if anything, that could be counted as a weakness for Jonathan.”  I suggested.  
“Sounds good.  I’ll keep you updated on anything we find.”  Jace said.  Clary nodded, agreeing with him.  
“Will do.”

* _The Next Day_ *

**JACE’S POV**

I was sitting on my bed reading through one of Valentine’s many, many journals since sleep wasn’t my friend at the moment when I heard Clary start screaming.  I threw the journal down and sprinted out of my room towards hers.  Thankfully, she was only two doors down, next to Izzy.  
“No, no, no!”  She kept repeating.  I rushed over to her bed and began shaking her shoulder in an attempt to wake her.  
“Hey, hey, hey! Hey! It's OK.  Wake up.  Wake up.  It was just a bad dream.”  I said, trying to wake her up.  A few moments later, her eyes fluttered open.  
“Jace.  What…what are you doing here?”  Clary asked, looking at me with slight awe in her eyes.  
“I, uh, heard you screaming.  Are you all right?”  I asked.  
“Yeah.  I, uh I was back at Lake Lyn.  Underwater.  Drowning.”  She replied.  
“Well, you’re alright now.”  I told her, taking her hand and sitting down next to her.  
“You know, everything that happened back at the lake, I…I can't get it out of my head.”  Clary said   
“It's not exactly top on my vacation list, either.”  I replied sardonically.  
“My brother’s alive.  Somewhere out there, Jonathan exists.”  She said.  I could hear a hint of longing in her voice as if she longed to find him, although I’m not quite sure that was a great idea.   
“I know.  It's a lot to process.”  I said.  
“He was a child.”  Clary tried to reason.  
“With demon blood.  Don't forget that.”  I reminded her.  
“And no one but Valentine to teach him the difference between right and wrong.  If he’s out there, I want to find him.”  Clary said seriously.  
“We will.”  I promised.  
“How?  We don't even know where to start.”  She asked.  She paused, and I could tell something had dawned on her. “Wait that's not true.”  She said.  She jumped out of bed, rushing over to one of her drawers, opening it and taking something out of it, closing the drawer behind her.  She walked over to me to show me what she had in her hands. “Do you remember this?”  She asked, showing me the box that contained Jocelyn’s keepsakes of Jonathan.  
“Yeah.”  I replied.  
“My mum’s keepsakes from when he was a baby.  I mean, we thought they were yours but they’re Jonathan’s.  We can use what’s inside to track him.”  She said.  She then opened the box only to find that there was nothing inside.  Someone had emptied it.  
“Looks like somebody beat us to it.”  I said, looking up at her.  “We need to tell Alec about this.”  I added.

* _Later_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

Max was standing in front of me, looking up at me expectantly.  I had requested him to my office because I wanted to inform him of a new development concerning him.  
“The Clave is very impressed with your progress.  They think you're ready for your first mission.  What do you think?”  I said, more of a statement than an actual question.  
“I’ve been ready since the day I got here.”  He said, a grin on his face.  Despite how much I wanted to protect my little brother, as Head of the Institute, it was my responsibility to treat him like an actual Shadowhunter now since he has had his rune ceremony.  
“Well then, you better get your butt over to training.  You know how much our sister _hates_ tardiness.”  I ordered.  We _both_ knew what Izzy was like when she got annoyed and neither of us wanted that.  As he was leaving the room, Jace and Clary walked in.  I turned my attention towards them “Any sign of Jonathan?”  I asked.  
“No.  We tracked the box itself, but it was a dead end.”  Jace said.  I noticed Max lingering by the door, so I gave him a look that said, “ _Get to training_ ”.  He rolled his eyes, but obeyed me nonetheless.  
“So Valentine sent Duncan to steal a pair of baby booties?”  I asked.   
“Someone did.  Someone who wanted to circumvent us from tracking Jonathan.  And now we have no leads on either of them.  We’ve got nothing.”  Jace revealed.  
“Actually, we have less than nothing.  There’s something you should know.  The Clave doesn't have the Soul Sword.  They never did.”  I told them.  Both looked shocked.  
“So the Clave has been lying this entire time?”  Clary asked.   
“Wouldn’t be the first time.”  Jace replied sardonically.  
“The Clave is trying to prevent an uprising.  If the Downworld finds out that we don't have the Soul Sword, there would be total chaos.”  I said.  
“But the sword's been deactivated.  It can’t be used on Downworlders.”  Clary said.  
“Not in the way Valentine used it before.  But it’s still a Mortal Instrument.  If you combine it with the other two Mortal Instruments the cup and the mirror he could use it to raise the Angel Raziel.”  I told them.  
“I thought that was just legend.”  Clary said in shock.  
“Well, the legends are true.  The Angel will grant him one wish.  Anything he wants.”  I said.  
“The end of the Downworld as we know it.”  Clary said.  Neither Jace nor I said anything in reply, since we both knew what he said was true.


	78. Chapter 78

  
**BEN’S POV**

I saw Izzy marching through the Institute in the general direction of Alec’s office.  I jogged over to her and grabbed her arm.  
“Whoa, slow down hot shot.”  I asked.  
“Not now Ben.”  She snapped.  That’s when I knew something was wrong.  Izzy never snaps at her siblings.  It’s only when something is really wrong that she might do so.  My face hardened.  
“What happened?”  I asked.  
“The Clave authorized Max being able to go out in the field.  I’m going to talk to Alec about it.”  She said, her expression angry.  
“So?  Max has had his rune ceremony.  It’s normal to get orders after that.  Remember?  We did when we were his age.  Why should he be any different?”  I asked.  “I know he’s our little brother and you want to protect him, I do too, but we’re Shadowhunters.  He won’t thank you if he thinks you don’t trust him enough to go out in the field, even if it is with another person.”  I said.  She huffed at this.  
“I’m still going to talk to Alec.”  She said.  
“Fine, but I bet he will say the same thing I did.”  I said.  I walked with her to Alec’s office.  Instead of knocking, she just burst in.  I rolled my eyes at this, but I knew that   
“You’re not sending our little brother out into the field.”  She said, her voice rose almost to the point of shouting.  I stood in the doorway and closed the door behind us, drawing a Soundless rune on the door.   
“You know better than anyone how good Max is.  His simulation scores are off the charts.”  Alec said, almost ignoring the fact that I was there.  
“That’s a simulation.  I'm talking about the real word.”  Izzy retorted.  
“Max has had his rune ceremony.  It’s standard to get orders after that.  Just like we did when we were his age.”  Alec countered.  
“It was different back then.  We weren't fighting Valentine.”  Izzy snapped.  
“Izzy-” Alec began, but Izzy cut him off before he could continue.  
“You weren't there that night with Kaelie.  You know what happened to Ben, and I could tell that Max would have been next.  He came this close to dying.”  She snapped.    
“Max is a soldier.  It's time we start treating him like one.”  Alec said sternly.  I thought it was a good time for me to intervene.  
“Ok, guys, I think you both need to chill.  Izzy, I know where you are coming from and I know you want to protect Max, as do Alec and I.  But Alec has a point.  We _all_ started getting orders and missions when we were Max’s age.  He is no different from us, and we shouldn’t be treating him like he is made of glass.”  I said.  They both looked at me with different expressions on their faces at my comments.  Alec’s said ‘ _Thank you for agreeing with me_ ’, whereas Izzy’s screamed ‘ _You’re siding with him?!_ ’  “Don’t give me that look Iz.  You know I’m right.”  I said seriously.  She huffed at this and stormed out of the room.  
“You know she’s going to be in a foul mood for the rest of the day right?”  Alec said, more of a statement than a question.  
“Yeah, I know.  She’ll come around though.”  I said, not only trying to convince Alec, but myself as well.   
“How are you feeling by the way?  Izzy mentioned your injury from a few days ago, and I wanted to check how you were doing.”  Alec inquired.  
“I’m ok.”  I replied.  “It still hurts sometimes, but I’ll heal.  It may take some time though.”  I suddenly thought of something.  “You know, I’ll be surprised if I am ever going to go out in the field again.  Just as I am days away from doing so, something else happens and I am back to square one.”  I said, sighing at the truth of the words coming from my mouth.  
“Don’t say that.  You’ll be out in the field before you know it.”  Alec said, putting his hand on my shoulder.   I knew he was right, but I just hated being cooped up in the Institute.

* _Later – The Institute_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

I was in the middle of writing a report when I heard a knock at my door.  I looked up only to see Magnus.  
“Lost track of time?”  He asked.  I grimaced; I _knew_ I had forgotten something.  
“I missed dinner, didn't I?”  I said, more of a statement than a question.  
“Only by a few hours.”  He said almost offhandedly.  
“I’m…I’m so sorry.  Really.  I just it’s been so crazy here.”  I said.  
“I understand.”  Magnus said kindly.  
“I can’t believe I forgot.”  I said, on the verge of scolding myself.  
“It’s OK, Alexander.  If we can’t go to the Cape, I’ll bring the Cape to us.”  He said.  He waved his hand and a table beautifully set out with a white tablecloth, food and candles appeared in the middle of my office.  “Lobster tails and champagne to toast to a successful Downworld meeting.”  Magnus announces.  We both sat down and began to eat.  
“Mm.  It went well?”  I asked, referring to the Downworld meeting in the Seelie Court.  
“Relatively.  But the Downworlders barely trust the Clave to begin with, and the Seelie Queen went on and on about the Clave being nothing but a bunch of liars.”  Magnus said.  Well, that wasn’t entirely untrue.  
“That’s harsh.”  I said simply.  
“But Luke and I assured them that now that you are the Head of this Institute, and implementing a policy of complete transparency, change was on the way.”  Magnus added.  As soon as he said the words ‘complete transparency’, my heart began to ache.  More than anything I wanted to tell him about the Soul Sword, but I didn’t want him to have to carry the burden of keeping secrets from his own people.  
“That’s good to hear.”  I replied, a smile on my face.  
“It is, isn’t it?  Oh!  Prawn butter?”  Magnus asked.  
“Sure.”  I replied, reaching over as he passed me said food.

**BEN’S POV**

Clary, Jace, and I were wandering through the Institute, when one of the other Shadowhunters came up to us, telling us there was someone here to see Clary.  We followed the Shadowhunter to one of the rooms close to the entrance only to see a certain warlock standing in the middle of said room.  
“Dot, are you OK?”  Clary exclaimed, rushing over to her.  She then turned to the Shadowhunter who had brought us here.  “Give us a minute.”  She requested.  He nodded and then walked out.  
“I didn't know where else to go.  I didn't know who to trust.  So I came straight here.”  Dot said.  
“OK.  What's wrong?”  Clary asked, concern written all over her face.  
“Have you heard from Elliot?”  Dot asked.  I had no idea who this ‘Elliot’ person was, but something told me he was important.  
“Elliot Nourse?”  Clary asked in confirmation.  “No, not since he quit Mum's shop and opened his own.  Dot, what is it?”  She continued.  
“I think something terrible has happened to him, and I'm worried I might be next.”  She said, showing us a mark on her wrist.


	79. Chapter 79

**BEN’S POV**

“We _need_ to tell Alec about this.”  I suggested.  Everyone nodded and we made our way towards his office.  As we were walking Dot and Clary began telling Jace and I more about Elliot.  
“After Elliot opened his own shop we lost touch.  But when I was little, Elliot was one of my mum's best friends.”  Clary explained.    
“He introduced me to Jocelyn.”  Dot said, looking at Clary, obviously smiling at the memory.  
“And now you're concerned he’s in trouble?”  I asked, more for confirmation than anything else.  
“The mark on Dot's arm is part of a protection spell.”  Clary said.  
“It’s a sigil.  It only transfers to another warlock if something terrible has happened.  Whatever he's guarding must be pretty important.”  Dot explained.  
“We know what it is and we’ll tell you when we get to Alec.”  Clary said.    
We walked to Alec’s office and knocked on the doorframe since the door was already open.  He looked up and towards the door to see who had come to talk to him and I could see obvious surprise that we were all here.    
“What is it?  What is Dot doing here?”  He asked curiously, setting whatever he was working on down.    
“She has something she needs to tell you.  She’s already told us, but you need to know what it is.”  I said.  He raised an eyebrow curiously.  
“Elliot Nourse, a warlock that was with Jocelyn before me and also introduced me to Jocelyn."  Dot explained.  
“What was he guarding?”  Alec asked.  Dot and Clary looked at each other, and Dot nodded, indicating for Clary to tell us.  
“It’s the Mortal Mirror.”  Clary revealed.  I could hear the reluctance in her voice at revealing this.  
“Jocelyn had it?”  Alec asked, his eyes widening at her statement.  
“I know it’s crazy; the mirror and the cup.  I guess my Mum knew Elliot would do anything to keep it safe.  As a warlock, he could protect it better than anyone, right? So she entrusted him with its location.”  Clary continued.  
“And Elliot entrusted it to me.”  Dot said.  
“So you know the current location of the Mortal Mirror?”  Alec asked.   
“Sort of.”  She replied.  She showed us the sigil on her arm.  “These lines coordinate to specific Ley lines in the city.  I can figure it out, but it’ll take some time.”  She revealed.  
“We have maps of all the Ley lines.  We can help you.”  Alec offered.  Jace continued on from what he was saying.  
“And we can protect you from Jonathan and Valentine.  With those marks on your wrist, it’s only a matter of time before they come after you.”  He said.  
“Jace and I will go to Elliot’s shop.  See what happened.  You’ll be safe here.”  Clary added.  
“Be careful.”  Dot said, before the pair of them walked out the door, leaving only Alec, Dot, and I to figure out where the Mirror.  

* _Later_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

“Any luck?”  I asked.   
“I’m getting closer to narrowing down the location.”  She told me.    
“You understand that once you retrieve the mirror, it becomes property of the Clave?”  I confirmed with her.  She looked up at me with a ‘who do you think I am?’ expression on her face.  
“You think I want anything to do with this?  The only thing I care about is stopping Valentine.”  Dot said seriously.  
“No, I-I didn't mean to-” I began, but she cut me off before I could finish.  
“I'm sorry, but I've lost whatever faith in the Clave I had left.  So when I retrieve the mirror, it becomes property of _Clary Fairchild_.  She's the only one that I trust.  She can do what she wants with it.”  She said shortly.  
“Fair enough.”  I replied.  “We've had too many security breaches recently.  So I'm limiting your escort to Jace and Clary.  You’ll be safer that way.”  I told her.  Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Ben are the only people I can truly trust right now, and Izzy is currently training Max, and Ben is healing so he can’t really leave right now.   
“Thanks.”  She thanked me, a small smile on her face before Jace, Clary, and Sebastian barged into the room.  
“It's Jonathan.  My brother.  He's the one who came after Elliot.  He's after the mirror.”  Clary said.  I noticed that Sebastian was looking at the tablet that Dot had in her hands.  
“Sebastian.  Thanks, but we're good here.”  I said.  
“If I can be of any assistance, I’d be happy to help.”  He offered.  I’d become increasingly suspicious of Sebastian as of late and was now regretting bringing him in to our lives so easily.  
“Thank you.  But we've got it covered.”  I said simply.    
“Sure.”  He replied.  With one final glance at the tablet, he made his way out of the room.  I don’t know whether anyone else has noticed, but he seems like he is covering up something and I am going to figure out what.

* _Later - Fullen Street Station, Queens_ *

**VALENTINE’S POV**

I was waiting for Jonathan in front of the entrance to the Fullen Street Station in Queens.  I heard something hit the pavement behind me.  I turned around to see Jonathan panting slightly.  
“What are you doing?”  I asked, walking over to him.   
“I took the rooftops.  It's faster.”  He told me.  “Clary knows I was there.”  He added.  
“Which you?  Jonathan or Sebastian?”  I asked.   
“Jonathan.  They have a warlock.  She has the sigil.”  He told me.  
“What warlock?”  I asked, slightly confused.   
“Her name is Dot.”  He said.  I sighed.  At least we had some hope of finding the mirror.  “Jace is trying to sabotage me.  He's trying to make Clary hate me.  But I swear to you, I will _end_ him before I let that happen.”  He continued, his face turning serious.  
“Listen.  Once we have the mirror, _none_ of this will matter.”  I told him.  
“I can’t have Clary hate me.  Not after everything I’ve been through.”  He said.  I could tell he was getting slightly worked up about this, so I had to find a way to calm him down.  
“Clary doesn't care about you.”  I said calmly.  
“Yes, she _does_.”  He growled.  
“No, Jonathan.  She only cares about an English Shadowhunter named Sebastian Verlac.  When she realizes the truth about you, she will only despise you.”  I told him.  
“No.   _YOU_ are the one that she despises.  I AM HER _BROTHER_!  SHE _LOVES_ ME!”  Jonathan shouted, eyes turning completely black.  Honestly, it scared me.  
“OK, Jonathan.  You're right.  I'm sorry.”  I apologized.  “Go back to Clary.  Find the mirror.  But remember, until that's accomplished, no can know who you really are.”  I reminded him.  He nodded and then made his way back to the Institute.


	80. Chapter 80

* _At Magnus’ loft_ *

**LUKE’S POV**

I had gone to Magnus’ lost to talk to him about the fire message that Cleophas had sent me about Valentine and the Soul Sword.    
“So you're telling me your sister’s still alive?  I don’t understand what this has to do with the Downworld.”  He said, slight confusion in his voice.  
“Cleophas sent me this fire message.  It appears that Valentine's holding her captive.  Magnus, she said he still has the Soul Sword.”  I revealed.  
“That’s impossible.”  He replied.  
“Look, I thought the same thing, but the Clave lied.”  I said.  
“I have to tell Alexander.”  He said, turning to head towards the door, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.  
“Wait.  Alec is Head of the Institute.  He might already know.”  I suggested.  
“No.  I just saw him.  He would’ve told me if he knew.  He would never keep something this important from me.”  Magnus insisted, before heading out the door.  I knew this was going to end in tears.

* _At the Institute_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

I was sitting in my office when I felt like I was being watched from my doorway.  I looked up to see Magnus in the doorway.  Oh no.  Had I forgotten another date?  Was I supposed to be somewhere?  
“Please don't say you've been waiting for me all this time.”  I said, more of a statement than a question.  
“No.  Just wanted to see you.”  He said calmly.  
“Is everything OK?”  I asked, standing up to walk over to him.  
“I thought so.  But now I'm not so sure.”  He said.  
“What's going on?”  I asked, frowning.  
“You tell me, Alexander.  From the day I met you, the one thing I knew I could count on from you was honesty.  Absolute, total honesty.”  He said.  Oh no, he knows about the Soul Sword.  
“I can explain.”  I said, but   
“You knew about the sword?”  He said, more of an accusation than anything else.   
“I just found out.  I swear.”  I said slightly defensively.  
“When?  When did you know?  Tonight?  When I talked about trust.  Did you know then?”  He asked, firing questions as me.  I hung my head.  
“I did.”  I said softly.  
“OK.”  He said simply.  
“Look, I was worried that if the Downworld found out, there'd be widespread panic.  It could have led to a rebellion.”  I told him.  
“And you didn't trust me to stay quiet?”  He countered.  
“I didn't say that.  I didn't want to ask you to have to keep a secret from your own people.  That wouldn't be fair to you.”  I explained.  
“Oh.  You're just like the Clave. Making promises you never intend to keep.  Oh! Transparency?”  He asked.  
“Magnus! Magnus, let’s not make this personal.”  I tried to reason with him.  
“How can I not make it personal? Valentine wants me dead.  He wants all of us dead.”  He exclaimed.  
“I know.”  
“And after I bared my heart and soul.  I told you things I've never told anyone.  You looked me straight in the eye and lied.”  He said, hurt present on his face.  Technically, I didn’t lie to him because the topic never came up in conversation.  
“Magnus, I didn't-” I began, but he cut me off.  
“I guess it runs in the family.”  He snapped.  Stalking out of my office.  
“Hey! That's not fair.  Magnus!”  I called after him, but in my heart I knew he was long gone.

**BEN’S POV**

After the fight that I just heard, I knew that Magnus had stormed out of the room.  It was obvious considering that Alec was calling after him, as well as the fact that he didn’t even acknowledge that I was there as he walked past me.  I knew something had happened and I needed to find Izzy.  I’d get her to talk to Alec whilst I went to talk to Magnus.  I didn’t want either of them doing anything drastic because of this miscommunication.  The outcome was unclear, but I definitely knew that it wouldn’t be good.

* _Later – at Magnus’ loft_ *

**LUKE’S POV**

Magnus was pacing back and forth in his loft, so much so that I could almost see the anger radiating off him.   
“Magnus, calm down.”  I reasoned.  
“Was he ever going to tell me?!”  He exclaimed, hardly paying any mind to what I had just said, or even me for that matter.   
“I don't know.  Look, he didn't tell-” I began, but he cut me off.  
“I trusted him, Lucian, more than anyone.  And this is what happens?”  He said.   
“Hey.  I know you’re hurting.  I get it.  And I'm sorry.  But you gotta settle down.”  I tried to reason.  
“No.  Now is not the time for settling down.”  He snapped.  
“Yes, it is.  Alec is trying.  Trust me, he’s on our side.  He would never do anything to hurt you.”  I said.  
“It's too late for that now.  The Seelie Queen was right.  We can't trust the Clave.  They’ve deceived us again.  Only now, Valentine is free, and the sword’s missing and the survival of the entire Downworld’s at stake.  We need to tell her.”  He said.  
“I don't trust her.  I never have.”  I told him.  
“She's the most powerful person in the Downworld.  If we want to stop Valentine we're going to need the Queen's help.  I'll arrange a trip to the Court.”  He said.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  Magnus narrowed his eyes at his front door, he walked over to the door and opened it, only to reveal one of the Lightwood twins.  By the positioning of his deflect rune on his neck, I’m fairly sure it was Ben.    
“Did Alec send you?”  Magnus snapped.  
“No.  I overheard you guys arguing.  I saw the distressed look on Alec’s face as I walked past his office and decided I had to come and see you.  I am not being offensive in saying this, but I sensed that one or both of you might do something drastic, so I asked Izzy to talk to Alec, and I decided to talk to you since you probably didn’t want to talk to Alec right now.”  Ben said calmly.  Thank goodness he was being calm about it.  “Please don’t do anything rash because you are angry Magnus.  The fate of the entire Shadow World is at stake.  If you tell the Seelie Queen about this right now, then it could end up starting a war between the Downworlders and Shadowhunters.  Do you really want it to come to that?  We have a common enemy.  Valentine is trying to destroy the Downworld completely.  Despite how untrustworthy and corrupt the Clave has become, they are not attempting to destroy the Downworld in the way that Valentine is planning to, nor do they plan to in any way.  I know you don’t trust Alec right now, and him lying to you wasn’t his best course of action.  But he was trying to protect all of you.  He does trust you, he just didn’t want you to carry the burden of having to lie to your own people and those you love as he has to right now.”  Ben explained.  The look on Magnus’ face showed that he had calmed down, if only slightly.  
“Was he ever going to tell me?”  Magnus demanded.  
“I don’t know, only Alec can answer that question.  However, I do know that he would never do anything to intentionally hurt you.”  Ben said.  
“We can’t trust the Clave.”  Magnus said.  
“I agree.  However, The Clave do not make up the entirety of the Shadowhunters, just like the Seelies do not make up the entirety of the Downworld.”  Ben replied, his voice even.  I could tell that even he didn’t fully trust the Clave, if at all.


	81. Chapter 81

* _An hour later_ *

**ISABELLE’S POV**

I had asked Alec what had happened with Magnus, but he was refusing to talk, so I decided to go and see Max instead.  
“You know I'm ready now, right?”  He said, looking up at me.   
“I remember holding you when you were just a few hours old.  I looked into those little eyes, and promised I’d never let anything bad ever happen to you.  But we’re Nephilim.  It’s our calling.  I’ll have Alec put in a call to the Clave.  Report to the Ops Center first thing tomorrow.”  I told me.  He nodded and walked off, heading towards his room.  I sighed and crossed my arms, watching him as he walked away.  I knew I couldn’t prevent him from going on missions, only prepare him and train him as best I could.  I knew both Alec and Ben where right in saying that he was old enough to start receiving orders, but that doesn’t mean I won’t worry.

* _The Ops Centre at the Institute_ *

**BEN’S POV**

Clary and Jace walked back in the door, but Dot was nowhere to be seen.  I decided to go over and ask them how it all went.  As I got closer, I could hear them talking.  
“…would’ve never left without her.”  I heard Clary say as I walked over to them.  
“She knew what she was doing.  Because of her, Valentine can't raise the Angel.  We are finally one step ahead of him.  Hey she survived Valentine.  She'll survive this.”  Jace said in an obvious attempt to try and comfort Clary.  
“All this fighting and bloodshed, but God, for what?” Clary asked, her question more rhetorical than anything else.  
“What happened?”  I asked when I got over to them.  
“Jonathan found us and Dot sacrificed herself in order to save us.”  Jace explained.  
“Did you get the mirror?”  I asked.  Clary took it out of her pocket and showed it to me. To me, it looked a bit underwhelming, but I had a feeling that the mirror Clary had in her hand was not actually the Mortal Mirror at all.  However, it may lead to it.  I don’t know for sure, so I’m going to keep my mouth shut for the moment.  Clary looked in the mirror and froze for a moment as if she were seeing something.  
“Hey, you OK?”  Jace asked.  
“It was like my dream.”  She said softly, looking up at the both of us.  “I was back at the lake, drowning, and there were these two swords coming at me.  These aren’t dreams.  They’re visions.  I think it’s some kind of message.”  She revealed.  Jace and I looked at each other, then at Clary with a silent ‘ _We will figure this out_ ’.

* _Later_ *

**NO ONE’S POV**

Max had been thinking a lot about locating Jonathan and the box that Jace, Alec, and Clary were talking about.  He had a feeling that there must still be _something_ there, even if it was a single hair.  Max couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something that the older Shadowhunters had missed.  Max made his way to Alec’s office, where he knew the box was being kept.  Once he located it, Max opened the box and began looking inside.  He paused, seeing something sticking out of the side of the box.  He reached inside, pulling out a white hair.  Max knew that this must belong to Jonathan and if he could just use it to track him.  Max closed the box, putting it back where he found it.  He pulled his stele out of his pocket, activating his tracking rune, before closing his eyes and focusing on the hair in his hand, just like his sister had taught him.  He made his way through the Institute, following the hair.  He was surprised when it led him to his older brother’s office.  He looked inside the office only to see Sebastian rifling through the drawers in Alec’s desk.  
“What are you doing?”  Max asked.  Sebastian looked up at him.  
“I'm just looking for something for the boss.  How’s the training going?”  Sebastian inquired, although it sounded like he was rambling.  “What's the matter?”  Sebastian asked.  Max didn’t say anything, only tilting his head slightly and narrowing his eyes.  
“I found a single hair, stuck in the bottom of the box.”  Max said, showing Sebastian the hair that he had found.  “You're him.  You're Jonathan.”  He accused.   
“That’s very, very impressive.  Your tracking skills.  Isabelle has taught you very well.  Perhaps a little too well.”  Sebastian said, walking towards the door, before closing it and locking it.    
Max rounded him as he was speaking, backing away as best he could.  His eyes flickered to a letter opener on his older brother’s desk.  In a single motion, he picked it up and threw it at Sebastian.  It hit its intended target and ended up buried deeply in Sebastian’s abdomen.  With a groan of pain, Sebastian pulled it out, both shocking and scaring Max.  Max looked around to see if there was anything else he could use to defend himself.  He grabbed something else and swung at Sebastian, a move which Sebastian dodged with ease.  Before Max had a chance to do anything else, however, Sebastian had grabbed him by the hair, slamming his head against Alec’s desk, letting Max fall to the floor unconscious.  As he looked down at the body of the youngest Lightwood boy, Sebastian was broken out of his thoughts by the voice of his sister just outside the door.  He knew then that he needed to hide Max’s body somewhere… _anywhere_.  
“Lindsay, Hey, have you seen Alec?”  Clary asked curiously.  
“He should be in his office.  I just saw him there.  Is everything OK?”  Lindsey replied.  
“Yeah, Jace and I just need to update him on something.  Thank you.”  Clary replied.  She turned around and entered his office, only to see someone who she did not expect.  “Sebastian.  I was looking for Alec.”  She said, explaining what she was doing there.    
“Yeah, as was I.”  He replied, standing up, his façade falling back into place.  Suddenly, both their phones binged, indicating they had received text messages.  
“And now we’ve found him.”  Clary said, reading the text.  “Urgent briefing at the Ops Center.  Perfect timing, huh?”  She replied.  
“Yeah.  Yeah, perfect timing.”  Sebastian said, thankful for the sudden development.  Clary, however, had noticed the slight change in Sebastian’s behaviour but she wasn’t sure exactly what that change meant.


	82. Chapter 82

* _Earlier - Magnus’ loft_ *

**LUKE’S POV**

I am so glad Ben is here to try and talk some sense into Magnus.  I think _something_ he said must have registered with Magnus, because he actually stopped what he was doing and looked at Ben.  Suddenly, Ben’s phone binged.  He picked it up and looked at it.  
“I have to get back to the Institute.  Urgent meeting.”  Ben explained.  “Remember what I said Magnus.”  He added.  
“Would you like me to make you a portal?”  Magnus offered.  
“If you could, that would be wonderful.”  Ben replied.  Magnus complied and Ben walked through the portal, disappearing from sight.  
“He’s right.”  I said.  
“I know.  We have to give the Seelie Queen an answer though.”  Magnus said.  
“I don’t trust the Clave, but I trust the Seelie Queen even less.  She’s a fanatic!  She _always_ has her own agenda and doesn’t do _anything_ without a catch.”  I stated.  Magnus sighed, but I could tell by his face that he knew I was right.  
“I know.  We’ll see how everything goes.  I’ll organize a meeting with the Queen.”  Magnus said.  I sighed in reply, reluctantly agreeing with his current course of action.

* _At the Institute_ *

**BEN’S POV**

I appeared at the entrance to the Institute, opening the front door and making my way to the Ops Centre.  Thankfully, I got there before the meeting had started.  I walked up to Alec, Clary, Jace, and Sebastian.  I don’t know what it was, but Sebastian was giving me some serious bad vibes right now.  Before I could say anything though, Alec spoke up.   
“Hey, where’d you disappear to?”  Alec asked.  
“Doesn’t matter.  What’s this meeting about?”  I asked.  Before he could say anything, Isabelle walked up to us.  
“Sorry I’m late, I’ve been looking everywhere for Max.  Has anyone seen him?”  She asked.  She looked worried, obviously concerned for the whereabouts of our youngest brother, which, in turn, rubbed off on me.  I decided I was going to help her find him after this.  
“Have you tried the armory? He's probably sharpening his blades for his first assignment.”  Jace suggested, a smile on his face as he thought of Max.  
“I checked.”  Izzy said.  
“We have more pressing matters.  Thanks to Dot’s help, we now have the Mortal Mirror.”  Alec stated.  
“And you have it at the Institute, and it’s well-guarded, I presume?”  Sebastian asked.  
“The Elite Guards are the only ones who know its location.  It’s safest that way.”  Alec replied.  
“Jonathan went after Elliot and Dot to get the mirror.  Now that he knows we have it, he’s going to come back for it.”  Alec said.  
“Agreed.”  Alec stated.  “Report back with any possible scenarios by which Jonathan and Valentine could attempt a breach.”  He added.  
“OK.”  Jace replied, before everyone went their separate ways.  I had been eyeing Sebastian through that meeting and I could tell that there was _something_ off about him, but I couldn’t put my finger on what.  
“Is everything OK?”  Izzy asked Alec.  By the look on his face, we both knew what had happened.  “You told Magnus about the Soul Sword.  Didn't you?”  Izzy asked.  He didn’t even need to say anything about it for Izzy to know Magnus’ reaction.  “Wow.  That bad.”  She said, putting her hand on his shoulder for comfort.  He looked at her with gratitude for the fact that she didn’t question him further.  
“I talked to Magnus and reasoned with him not to do anything drastic just because he is angry.  I think I got through to him.”  I revealed to both of them.  They looked at me with a look that I couldn’t quite place, but said that no other words were needed.  
“I should probably go and continue looking for Max.  Ben?  Would you like to come with me?”  Izzy said.  I turned to Alec.  
“Alec?  You gonna be ok without us?”  I asked.  
“Yeah, I’ll be ok.  Go find Max.”  Alec said, dismissing us, and that’s exactly what we went to do.

* _A while later_ *

Izzy and I were walking through the Institute trying to find Max.  Izzy decided   
“Max, where are you? If you're out on mission alone, I'm gonna whip your…” She said, but cut herself off when she saw blood on the floor in the form of footprints.  We rounded the corner and gasped at what we saw.  “Oh, God!  Max, can you hear me? Max!  GET A MEDIC!”  She exclaimed, looking at me from where she was kneeling on the floor.  I ran out of her room and towards the infirmary as fast as I could in order to get help for my baby brother.

* _A few minutes later – in the Infirmary_ *

Both Izzy and I were both in the infirmary I had texted everyone to tell them what had happened to Max and where we were right now.  
“I tried using an Iratze rune to wake him, but nothing's working.”  Izzy told the medics as they began working on Max.  
“What happened?”  Alec asked, rushing into the room, followed by Clary.  
“I don't know.  We found him like this in my room.”  Izzy replied.  
“Oh, my God Max.”  Clary exclaimed.  
“We should send him to Idris.  See what they can do.”  Alec suggested.  Izzy shook her head.  
“The medics said that in his condition, he won't be able to survive the transfer.”  Izzy said sadly, her voice shaking slightly.  
“Max.”  Jace exclaimed as he ran into the room, Sebastian trailing him.  “We checked the Institute's security camera footage.  Whoever attacked him is somehow covering their tracks.”  He continued.  
“Has he been able to talk?”  Sebastian asked.  
“Not yet.  He’s unconscious.”  Izzy said.  
“I don't understand.  Who would want to hurt him?”  Clary asked, almost to herself.  
“I don't know.  But I'm going to find out.”  Alec said seriously.  
“I agree.”  I said, my face and tone more serious than it had been in a long time.  Jace turned to Alec and put   
“Hey.  Look, get Robert and Maryse here.  The rest of us we’ll find who did this.”  Jace suggested.  
“Yeah, I'll stay with Max.  If he regains consciousness, perhaps he can ID his attacker.”  Sebastian said, his eyes trained on Max’s face.  At that moment, I knew something was wrong with him.  
“No, I’ll stay with him.  Everyone else can help out on trying to find Max’s attacker.”  I said.  I felt bad vibes coming from Sebastian and I didn’t want him anywhere _near_ my little brother.  I don’t know what it was, but I just had a bad feeling about him right now.  The look on his face, the tone of his voice, it seemed as if he didn’t want Max to wake up.


	83. Chapter 83

**JACE’S POV**

Whilst Ben stayed with Max, the rest of us split into pairs.  Alec with Izzy, Clary and I, and Sebastian went off by himself.  Clary and I decided to make our way to Izzy’s room to see if we could find anything since that is where Max was found.  As we walked down the hallway, we saw small, bloody footprints outside Izzy’s room.   
“From the traces of blood outside the door, it seems Max was attacked somewhere else, and then he came here.”  I said, my voice slightly uneven.    
“He was probably looking for help.”  Clary interjected.  Both Clary and I looked around the room in an attempt to find something, _anything_ that would help us find Max’s attacker.  We knelt down next to the foot of Izzy’s bed when I noticed something under it.    
“Clary.”  I said, getting her attention.  She followed my gaze.  I reached under her bed and picked it up only to find it was the box in which Jonathan’s things had been kept.  We looked at each other, knowing that this could hold the key if only we could unlock it.  I texted both Alec and Sebastian telling them to meet us in the Ops Centre and that we had found a clue. 

* _Meeting with everyone in the Ops Centre_ *

Clary, Alec, Sebastian, and I met up around the table that we had been speaking at prior to finding Max.    
“Izzy’s gone to visit Max, but she said she wanted to be kept updated.”  Alec said.  
“What did you find?”  Sebastian asked.  
“The box my mom used to keep Jonathan’s things in.”  Clary said, putting the box on the table.  
“It was _right_ where Izzy found Max.”  I told him.  
“I remember Max had his eyes on it.  He was so determined to prove himself.”  Alec said.    
“It’s possible he found a way to use the box to track Jonathan.”  I added.  
“Wait, all of this would mean that Jonathan found a way to get inside the Institute without us even knowing.”  Sebastian said.  
“Well, he’s Valentine's son.  We were trained to do the impossible.”  I said, looking at Sebastian.  
“If Jonathan attacked Max and he came for the mirror.”  
“He wouldn't have left here without it.”  I said, continuing Clary’s thought.  I then turned to my parabatai.  “Alec, he could still be in the building.”  I said, hope rising that we would be able to catch him.    
“Listen, we have to confirm he’s still inside.”  Alec replied seriously.  
“We saw what the real Jonathan looks like.  He will be glamoured as one of our own.”  I said.  
“Hiding in plain sight.”  Clary said.  I looked over my shoulder to make sure that no one was eavesdropping.  
“OK.  OK, Sebastian.  I want you and any other personnel on supplemental guard duty.  Effective immediately, the Institute's on lockdown.”  Alec ordered.  We all began to go our separate ways, but Sebastian piped up and stopped Alec.  I stopped and turned to them, listening in to what they were saying.  
“Wait.  Wait.  We'll need to fortify security outside as well.  I can spearhead that team.”  Sebastian offered.    
“No I have it covered.  If Jonathan's still in the building, he's not getting out alive.”  Alec said seriously before walking away, leaving Sebastian in his wake.  I smirked as I walked off to carry out the orders that Alec had just given.  

* _In the Infirmary_ *

**BEN’S POV**

Izzy and I were watching over Max when Izzy began speaking.  
“They say that maybe you can hear me, I want you to wake up, OK? Open your eyes and wake up, Max.”  Izzy begged.  Suddenly, a voice piped up.  
“Sorry to interrupt.”  I heard Sebastian say.  
“It’s OK.”  Izzy said, her voice small.  
“How’s the little fighter doing?  Is there any progress?”  Sebastian asked.  
“I'm still waiting to hear back from Brother Enoch.  But Max already defied the odds in surviving Jonathan's attack.  If anyone can make it, he can.”  I told him.  
“Look, Izzy, you and Ben need to take care of yourself as well.  You should both take a break.”  Sebastian said.  Honestly, this is one of the very few times I actually _agreed_ with Sebastian.  Izzy looked absolutely exhausted.  I, on the other hand, was ok.  
“Um thanks, but we can’t leave him.”  Izzy said.  
“Look, just a few minutes will do you a world of good, and I’ll watch Max while you're gone.”  Sebastian offered.  Ok, there was _no way in hell_ I was leaving him alone with Max.  
“I could use a break.  Thank you.”  She said.  Before anything else could happen, Mum and Dad came rushing into the room.  Thank the Angel.  
“Oh, Max!”  Mum cried as she saw Max lying there.  
“Mum!  Dad!”  Izzy exclaimed.  
“Your father and I spoke with Brother Enoch.  He says warlock magic can’t heal Max.”  Mum said, her expression sad.  “Our only hope is to allow the Silent Brothers to attempt a procedure that they only use in rare emergencies.  Kind of like a rebooting of the brain.”  She added.  I could see by the look on her face that she was unhappy with this option.  
“Does it involve any risks?”  I asked.  
“I’m afraid so.”  Dad revealed.  “Very few Shadowhunters have survived it.”  He asked.  
“And you still think we should do it?”  Izzy asked.  
“If we don’t, Max will never wake up.”  Mum said.  
“I’ll be praying for your son.”  Sebastian said, before walking out of the room.


	84. Chapter 84

**MAGNUS’ POV**

I was standing by my window, holding the omamori charm that Alec had given me that one time we had gone to, gazing out at the rain when a memory came to me.  It was of our first time together.  I remember every kiss, every touch, and an event that made me love Alexander all the more.

*Flashback*

 _Alexander and I stumbled into my room, kissing and making our way towards my bed.  I pushed Alexander onto my bed and he landed very elegantly._  
“That was graceful.”  I commented.  
“Shadowhunter.”  Alexander said with a smirk.  Our lips connected again and I felt Alexander’s hand on my waist.  Suddenly, I felt my glamour fall and I knew that my cat eyes were showing.  I immediately turned away and held my eyes shut, not facing him.  
“What?  Am I doing something wrong?”  Alexander asked.  
“No such thing.”  I replied, still not looking at him.  
“What?  Do you not want to?”  Alexander asked.  
“No.  I mean, yes.  Of course I do.”  I replied.  
“Magnus, what is it?”  Alexander asked, placing his hand on my back.  
“It’s just sometimes I lose control.”  I told him before turning around, revealing my cat eyes.  He paused for a moment before a smile adorned his face and reached out to caress my cheek with one of his hands.  
“Magnus they’re beautiful.  You’re beautiful.”  He replied kindly.  I smiled, putting my hand on his wrist.

*Flashback over*

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.    
“Magnus!”  I heard a voice.  I knew it had to be one of the Lightwood twins with that deep tone.  Nevertheless, I shook my head and blinked, slipping the omamori charm back into my pocket and walked towards the door.  I paused for a moment but opened the door only to be faced with the one person I didn’t want to see right now.  “I know I have no right to ask you for favours.  But I need you.”  He requested.  I rolled my eyes and began to close the door, but he put his hand on the door to stop me.  “It’s Max.”  He added. That got my attention.

* _At the Institute_ *

**CLARY’S POV**

I hated to take Izzy away from her family at a time like this since I knew how it felt to be waiting and not knowing anything, but as bad as it sounds, we have other things to worry about as well.  Before he went to guard the mirror, Jace and I had been combing through some of Valentine’s journals and we had finally found something that might help us catch Jonathan so we could bring him to justice for attacking Max.  
“Hey, Izzy.  How’s Max?”  I asked, concerned for the young Shadowhunter’s wellbeing.   
“Brother Enoch said if we don’t move fast, it could be too late.”  She said, her voice breaking slightly.  “I need to get back to the infirmary but I got your message about Jonathan.  What do you need?”  She asked.   
“Your whip.”  I told her.  She looked at me strangely.  
“My whip?  Why do you need my whip?”  She asked.  
“Jace remembered reading in Valentine's journals, Jonathan can't tolerate Electrum because of his demon blood.  Valentine wrote that he'd scream in pain the second it touched his skin, it burned straight through to the bone.  So, I suggested we extracted some Electrum from your whip, and have everyone hold it to see if they react.”  I said.  
“Brilliant!”  Izzy exclaimed.  
“Just to warn you, it may take a while.”  I warned her.  She nodded at my statement before removing her whip from her wrist and handing it to me in bracelet form.   
“Do what you need, just promise me you’ll bring him to justice for hurting Max.”  Izzy requested.  I nodded, holding her whip in my hand as she walked back to the Infirmary.

* _At the Infirmary_ *

**BEN’S POV**

All of us were outside waiting.  Honestly, the torture I received from Valentine would be a welcome distraction from the waiting to know if my little brother would live or not.  Izzy had just gotten back from her meeting with Clary, but she didn’t tell us what it was about.  However, I did notice that her whip was nowhere to be seen.  She must have given it to Clary for some reason.  Jace had gone to guard the mirror, mostly because he was irate about what had happened to Max and wanted to avenge him, but also because he was one of the only ones who would be capable of defeating Jonathan if it came to it.  However, he had told us to keep him updated on _any_ progress in regards to Max.  
“Anything?”  I asked.  
“His injuries are too severe.  Max’s only hope for recovery now lies with Brother Enoch.”  Magnus revealed.  
“There’s gotta be something, _anything_.”  Alec said desperately.  
“Brother Enoch.”  Mum said.  
“No!”  Alec exclaimed, but Mum barred his way.  She held his upper arms and made him face her.   
“Alec I know you’re scared.  We all are.  But if Max is going to have any chance, we need to let Brother Enoch do this.  Now.”  Mum said seriously.  I knew that she was just as terrified as the rest of us, but was doing her best to hide it with a tough exterior, but I could see in her eyes that she was terrified for her baby boy.  Brother Enoch nodded before turning around and re-entering the infirmary to work on Max, closing the door behind him.  Everyone sat down in the hallway again, but stayed behind with Magnus.

*Flashback*

**_NO ONE’S POV_ **

_The sun shone through the curtains illuminating the room with the golden light similar to the colour of Magnus’ sheets.  Despite the clothes that had been abandoned on the floor, Magnus was still wearing his jewelry.  Alec was lying on his back, one of his arms around Magnus, who was cuddled up next to him._  
“Good morning.”  Alec said softly.  
“Morning.”  Magnus replied with a smile.    
“Oh man, what time is it? I have to get to the Institute.”  Alec said in a serious tone and moved to the side as if he were going to get out of bed, but was secretly turning to face Magnus.  
“Oh.”  Magnus said softly, feeling slightly hurt.   
“No, I’m just kidding.  I’m just kidding.”  Alec said playfully, a smile on his face in an attempt to calm his boyfriend.  Magnus smiled and lay his head back down on the pillow, his eyes connecting with the beautiful hazel ones of the Shadowhunter he had come to love.  “Were you really afraid I was gonna go?”  Alec asked kindly.  
“No.”  Magnus said, sighing.  
“What are you afraid of?”  Alec asked, his voice and tone soft.   Magnus paused as if he were contemplating his answer.  
“Acid washed jeans.”  Magnus replied, his face serious, however, despite the serious look on his face, Alec knew the warlock was joking.  
“Oh, come on, Magnus.”  He said, moving to lie on his back again.  “I'm serious.  You’re an all-powerful warlock who can summon demons.  You've lived through centuries of war.  And you're immortal.”  He said, moving back to lie on his back as he spoke.  Alec turned his head towards Magnus.  “What scares you?”  Alec asked, his voice soft.  
“The key to having no fear is having nothing to lose.  I don't know.  I guess that's why I haven't opened my heart up for almost 100 years.  Then I met you.”  Magnus replied.  Alec smiled and offered his hand to Magnus.  Magnus took his hand and laced their fingers together, smiling at his Shadowhunter.

*Flashback over*


	85. Chapter 85

**CLARY’S POV**

Alec had lifted the lockdown for any Shadowhunter who wanted to leave if, and only if, they could prove that they were not Jonathan using the Electrum that I had extracted from Izzy’s whip.  I don’t care that Jonathan is my brother; he needs to be caught and brought to justice for everything he’s done.  We had been going through each Shadowhunter who wanted to leave the Institute when Sebastian walked up to me.  
“Has the lockdown been called off?”  Sebastian asked, obviously noticing all the Shadowhunters leaving.  
“If you can prove you’re not Jonathan.”  I said simply.  
“Sorry, what?”  He asked, frowning.   
“We figured out a way to blow his cover.  Jace remembered reading in Valentine's journals, Jonathan can’t tolerate Electrum.”  I revealed.  I saw something flash on Sebastian’s face but it was gone as soon as it appeared.  
“Right, because of the demon blood.”  Sebastian clarified.  I nodded.  
“Valentine wrote that he'd scream in pain the second it touched his skin, it burned straight through to the bone.  So I extracted some Electrum from Izzy’s whip and we’re having everyone hold it to see if they react.”  I explained.  
“Well, I’m very impressed.  It seems Jonathan’s finally met his match.”  He said, impressed.  
“Don’t take it personally.”  I said.  I walked over and took the Electrum extract from one of the other guards and walked back over to Sebastian.  “If you have to leave just hold this for a few seconds.”  I said.  
“I was just, um wondering, actually, um If you caught Jonathan you wouldn’t kill him, would you?”  He asked.  Honestly, it seemed like he was stalling.  
“I used to believe that Jonathan could be saved.  But after what he did to Elliot, and Dot, and now Max, I’ll kill him with my bare hands if that’s what it takes.”  I said seriously.  
“Well then.  Shall we?”  Sebastian suggested.  He took the Electrum from me, holding it for a few seconds before turning his hand over.  Despite not making a sound and smiling when he first touched it, by the way he moved his head and his hesitation to open his mouth it seemed as if he were at least uncomfortable.  A few seconds later, he released the Electrum and gave it back to me.  However, he didn’t show me his palm, fingers, or any of the inside of his hand where the Electrum had touched.  
“There you are.  I guess I passed your test.    See you later.”  He said, a smile on his face before he began walking towards the door.  I looked down at the Electrum in my palm then back towards his retreating figure.  I couldn’t let him leave.    
“Sebastian!  Hey! Hey.  You forgot something.”  I called, jogging towards him.  He turned around and I caught up to him, grabbing the hand that he held the Electrum in I could see that it was completely burned.  His snarled and smashed the button controlling the sliding doors so they were jammed shut.  I took out my seraph blade and stabbed him in the stomach.  It obviously hurt him as he cried out in pain, but instead of stopping him, he grabbed me by the throat with one hand and used the other to remove the blade from his stomach, groaning in pain as he did so.  
“After ten years of torture in Edom, I learnt to endure pain.  In fact, I rather enjoy it.”  He growled.  Honestly, he was terrifying.  I glanced down and saw the Mirror in his pocket before looking back at him as he began speaking again after a few moments of silence.  “I wanted you and the mirror.  But if I can't have both…” He said, ending the last sentence with a growl.  Before he could say anything else, I punched him in the stomach, knocking the mirror out of his pocket before taking out my seraph blade, and stabbing him in the neck.  As he leant over in pain, attempting to take my seraph blade from his neck I picked up the mirror, ran toward the jammed sliding doors and drew one of runes on it, blasting it open.  I jumped through the door, landing on the ground.  I saw Seb-Jonathan snarl before he disappeared out the door faster than I would have ever thought possible.  
“Clary! Are you OK?”  I heard Jace call.  I looked up to see Jace and Alec (I knew this by the position of his deflect rune) running towards me, seraph blades in hand.  They helped me up as other Shadowhunters ran past us and out the door.  
“Go after him!”  Alec ordered.  “Where’s Jonathan?”  He asked, once he and Jace had helped me up.  
“I don't know.  He got away somehow.”  I answered.  
“Are you OK?”  Jace asked.  
“Yeah.”  I replied.  
“Did he get the mirror?”  He asked.   
“No.  And no one is ever going to use it to destroy the Downworld.  
“What are you doing?”  Alec asked as I got out my stele.   
“Nullifying its powers.  Like I did with the Soul Sword.”  I said, drawing a rune identical to the one I drew on the Soul Sword.  The mirror shone for a moment before disintegrating in my hand.  “What just happened?”  I asked, but I knew no one would have an answer to my question. 

* _Back at the infirmary_ *

**BEN’S POV**

Mum, Dad, Izzy, and I were currently standing around the bed that Max was lying on.  Thankfully, everything had gone smoothly with the procedure, and all we had to do now was wait for him to wake up.  Mum was running her fingers through Max’s hair in a comforting way, her concern for Max obvious but I could see her smiling softly at the knowledge that Max was going to wake up, and soon.  Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Alec, a concerned look on his face.   
“How’d it go?  Is he OK?”  Alec asked anxious, walking into the room after the whole event of finding Jonathan.  I wasn’t sure exactly what went down since I was here with Max instead of with them.  
“He’s OK, Alec.”  I said with a smile.  Max groaned and frowned slightly before opening his eyes.  He looked up at Alec.  
“Did you catch Sebastian?” Max asked weakly.  All of us smiled and chuckled.  
“You almost died and _that’s_ what you're concerned about?”  Mum asked in a tone that held both amusement and affection.   
“I should go.  Max, you take care of yourself.”  Magnus said kindly.  I looked at Alec, who was looking at Magnus retreating out the door.  I smiled and tilted me head indicating for Alec to go talk to him, and I could see that Izzy did the same.  Alec nodded and sighed as if he were saying, “fine, I’ll talk to him” before heading towards the door.


	86. Chapter 86

**JACE’S POV**

Both Clary and I were in walking down the hallway towards the infirmary on our way to check up on Max when I suddenly felt a stab of pain close to my heart.  I knew that it wasn’t me…it was Alec.  I needed to find my parabatai.  Clary must have seen the look on my face because she stopped me.  
“Jace?  Are you ok?”  Clary asked, concern written all over her face.  
“Something’s wrong with Alec.  He’s hurting, and not just in a physical way.  Something happened that is hurting him emotionally.”  I said, frowning.    
We rounded the corner, turning into the hallway where the door to the infirmary was and I saw something that made my heart break.  Alec standing in the hallway; unshed tears in his eyes, completely frozen, and looking like he’d just been stabbed.  I’ve never seen him so vulnerable.  I looked at Clary and then glanced at the Infirmary door, silently telling her to leave us.  She nodded and did exactly that.  I then walked over to Alec and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Alec?  What happened?”  I asked in a calm but concerned tone.  
“Magnus…” He said, not really elaborating.  I could tell that he either didn’t want to or _couldn’t_ talk about it just yet so without another word, I pulled him into a hug.  Neither of us said anything, I knew he would tell me about it when he was ready, until then, I would be here for support.  

**CLARY’S POV**

By the look on Alec’s face, I could tell that something was wrong, very wrong.  His eyes were red and tearing up, and he looked like he had just had his heart ripped out of his chest.  I knew even before Jace indicated for me to leave that I was out of place, so I quickly headed into the infirmary to check up on Max.  As soon as I entered, I saw Max awake and his family surrounding him with affectionate smiles on their faces.  Huh, I’ve never seen that sort of smile on Maryse Lightwood’s face before, nor even Robert’s for that matter.  They all must have heard me because they all turned towards me, including Max.  I smiled brightly.  
“Hi Clary.”  Max said with a smile.      
“I’m so glad you’re alright Max.”  I said kindly.  
“Did you catch Sebastian?”  He asked, his voice slightly croaky.  I chuckled.  
“Not yet, but I promise we will.”  I replied.  He nodded, happy with my answer.  
“Where’re Jace and Alec?”  Izzy asked.  
“They’ll be back soon.”  I said, not wanting to reveal to their entire family that Jace was comforting his parabatai, who was currently on the verge of tears, if not already crying.  That would most likely just bring additional, unnecessary, stress to them.  I could tell by the looks on both Ben and Izzy’s faces that they could tell that something was wrong, but they didn’t know what exactly that was.

* _Later – in Alec’s office_ *

**BEN’S POV**

Mum and Dad were currently with Max whilst Alec, Jace, Izzy, Clary, and I were currently positioned around Alec’s office in order to discuss what we were going to do about Jonathan/Sebastian.  I knew something was off about him.  From the moment he got here, I thought something was off about him.  However, I don’t think I had voiced my opinion to anyone.  Honestly, that probably wasn’t the best idea, but I couldn’t do anything to change it now.   
“Saving me from Azazel it must have all been part of Jonathan’s plan.  I was the one to bring him to the Institute.”  Izzy said, blaming herself.  Alec put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.  
“Don’t.  We’re all responsible for this.”  Alec said in an attempt to comfort our sister.  
“I always knew there was something off about him.  I just wish I had something about it sooner.”  I said.  
“At least now we know Valentine can never get the mirror and raise the Angel.”  Clary said.  
“I’m not so sure.  Look, even with our pure angel blood, doesn't it seem strange that Clary’s runes would be powerful enough to destroy a Mortal Instrument? And why didn’t it destroy the sword?”  Jace questioned.  
“What if the mirror I destroyed _isn’t_ the Mortal Mirror?”  Clary asked, answering his questions with a question of her own.  
“Then why would your mum give it to the warlocks to protect?”  I asked.  
“Maybe she thought it was.  We all did.  Maybe whoever made it wanted it that way.”  Clary suggested, walking across the room before slowing down to a stop.    
“To distract people from finding the real one.”  Izzy continued.  
“Uh, well, the legend says that the mirror’s meant to not be easily found.  That the angels hold the key.”  Jace said.  I looked over at Clary and saw her staring off into space, almost like she was remembering something or even having a vision.  I followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at a painting of Lake Lyn.  
“The water.  It’s a reflection.”  Clary said, spinning around to face us.  
“What water?  What are you talking about?”  Alec asked.   
“I didn’t destroy the mirror.  These visions I’ve been having, they’re a message from the Angel.  The Mirror is Lake Lyn.”  Clary revealed.  
“We need to find Jonathan.”  Alec said.  
“I know where his apartment is so I can take you there.”  Izzy offered.    
“I doubt he’d actually be there.”  Clary said.  
“It’s a starting place.”  I said, continuing on from Izzy.  
“Ok.  Jace, Clary, and Izzy, you go to Jonathan’s apartment and see if he is there.  Make sure you take extra weapons with you.  Regardless of whether he is there or not, you should be prepared.”  Alec stated.  In all honesty, it sounded more like an order than a suggestion. 

**CLARY’S POV**

“I knew there was something wrong with him.”  I mumbled to myself as Izzy, Jace, and I marched towards Jonathan’s apartment.  
“Clary, don't.”  Izzy began, but I cut her off.  
“No, I knew there was something off about Sebastian or Jonathan.  I should've never second-guessed myself.”  I said, berating myself once again.  
“He would’ve found his way into our lives, one way or another.  The only thing that matters now is taking Jonathan and Valentine out.”  Jace said.  I sighed, but decided not to disagree with them.

Izzy led Jace and I to Jonathan’s apartment.  Once we got there, Izzy kicked open the door.  
“Jonathan!”  Izzy called.    
“Turn around and face us.”  Jace ordered, but he didn’t move.  
“Where’s Valentine?”  Izzy demanded.  Still nothing.  Izzy took a few tentative steps towards him and used the end of her staff to turn the chair around only to reveal a dead body.  
“What, did Valentine kill him?”  I asked.  Both Jace and Izzy shook their heads.  
“He's been dead for days.”  Izzy said.    
“Tortured first.”  Jace added.  “This was the real Sebastian Verlac.”  He said.  He walked over to the corpse, closing its’ eyes.  “Ave atque vale.”  He began.  The three of us closed our eyes.  
“Hail and farewell.”  We all continued.  Suddenly, Sebastian’s body began to shake, his head turning towards us and he let out a demonic roar before it jumped up to attach itself onto the wall above us in a spider-like position.  
“Jace, it’s a possessing demon.  The same kind that nearly killed Ben.”  I said, glaring up at it.  
“Then we know how to kill it.”  Izzy said, using her whip to wrap it around the demon’s neck and pull it to the ground where Jace was then able to kill it with his seraph blade, leaving a dead Sebastian on the floor.  “We'll make them pay for what they did to you.”  She said, looking down at Sebastian, her words sounding eerily like a promise.  
“We're going to make them pay for everything.”  I replied, agreeing with her.


	87. Chapter 87

**ALEC’S POV**

Clary, Jace, and I were talking to Inquisitor Herondale about what we had discovered.  Between who Jonathan Morgenstern was, the fact that Jonathan had murdered the location of the Mortal Mirror, and that Sebastian Verlac.  
“Have you notified the Verlac family yet?”  Inquisitor Herondale asked.    
“The Penhallow daughter, Aline, will deliver the message in person, Madame Inquisitor.”  I told her.   
“Defiling the body of a fallen soldier and turning it into a booby trap is sadly par for the course for Valentine, isn't it?”  Inquisitor Herondale said, more of a statement than a question.  
“The possessing demon wouldn't have done this its own.  The trap could only have been set using the Mortal Cup to command it.”  I stated.  
“So he had it all along.”  Inquisitor Herondale confirmed.  I nodded.  
“And our intel shows he's also in possession of the Mortal Sword.”  I added.  
“Do you have any good news for me today Mr. Lightwood?”  She asked, her tone sounding as if she was tired of bad news, which was probably true.  
“Valentine and Jonathan believe that the New York Institute is in possession of the Mortal Mirror.  They won't leave the city without it.”  I told her.  
“Thank the Angel that at least he wasn't able to find that.”  She replied.  
“We were.”  I said simply.  I looked up at Clary.  “Clary.”  I said, moving to the side so the Inquisitor could see her properly.  
“My connection with the Angel led us to it.  It’s in Idris.  The mirror is Lake Lyn.”  Clary told her.  The Inquisitor looked at her with shock.  
“That’s the very same water that Raziel first rose from.  Who else knows about this?”  She asked.  
“Unfortunately, the number of people we can trust is getting smaller by the day.  We thought it best to tell you first.  We'd like to officially request soldiers from the Guard to be placed in the surrounding woods around the lake.  It may only be a matter of time before Valentine realizes he’s been had.”  Jace stated.  
“I’ll speak to Consul Malachi about deployment at once.  Good hunting.”  She said, complimenting us.    
“So what do we do now?  There’s only nine million people in the metro area.  How hard could it be to find two?”  Clary said pessimistically.     
“The job is too big to go alone.  We need to ask for help.”  I said.   
“From who, Alec?”  Jace asked.  
“From everyone.”  I said.  I know it’s a long shot, but Valentine is a threat to us all, and I just hope the Downworlders understand that.  I just hope they’ll agree.  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”  Clary asked.  
“I’m happy to take suggestions if anyone has a better one.”  I said.  Both Clary and Jace sighed but said nothing.  I knew then that there was nothing either of them could come up with.

* _Later_ *

**BEN’S POV**

Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Clary and I walked into the room where the meeting would be held to see the Seelie Queen in her child form, Magnus, Raphael, and Luke surrounding a table, and two Seelie knights standing close to the door.  
“Where, oh where is Simon?”  The Seelie Queen asked curiously.   
“Your Highness.  What an unpleasant surprise.”  Clary snapped, a displeased look on her face.  I bit the inside of my lip in an attempt to hold back laughter.  I knew that this shouldn’t be funny, and we should be respectful, but I agreed with her.  
“I'm sure she didn’t mean to-” Alec began, but Jace cut him off.  
“No offense, Alec, but I agree with Clary.  Your Majesty is this another one of your little games?”  Jace asked, his tone slightly snappy.  
“The Institute called an emergency meeting of the Downworld Council.  I speak on behalf of the Downworld.”  The Queen said lightly.  
“Magnus, is this true?”  Alec asked.  Magnus just rolled his eyes and refused to make eye contact with Alec.   
“Henceforth, when you need anything from the Downworld, you shall address me, Mr. Lightwood.  Such is the nature of our new agreement.”  She said, her voice light but serious.  
“Your Highness, Valentine believes the Institute has the Mortal Mirror; and he’s not going to leave the city without it.  I would like the Downworld’s help in locating him.”  Alec requested.  
“In order to capture him so that he might escape once again?”  The Seelie Queen asked, her face calm.  I knew this was a jab though.   
“In order to execute him so this threat may finally end.”  Alec said.  
“Why should we believe you?”  The Seelie Queen asked.   
“I understand why you might doubt my intentions after what happened with the Soul Sword, and for that I am sorry.  But I founded this council to make things more transparent between the Downworld and the Clave.”  Alec said, apologizing for his mistake.  
“And how has that been going?”  The Seelie Queen asked.   
“It’s been a bit of a work in progress.”  Alec replied.  I bit the inside of my lips in an attempt to contain laughter that I knew would come out.  The Seelie Queen stood up.  
“For far too long, the Downworld has depended on the Clave and your Institute to protect us from men like Valentine.  It’s time we learnt our lesson and started fighting for ourselves.”  The Seelie Queen announced.  
“We can’t do this alone.  Valentine is a threat to all of us.”  Alec said, his tone borderline pleading.  
“The answer, Shadowhunters is no.  Come along.”  The Seelie Queen said to the Downworld representatives.  Magnus and both the Seelie knights followed the Queen out, however, Luke and Raphael stayed on.  The five of us – Alec, Izzy, Jace, Clary, and I – watched as one of our best chances to catch Valentine and Jonathan walked out the door.  


	88. Chapter 88

**BEN’S POV**

Jace, Alec, Luke, and I were walking towards the entrance hall in order to farewell Luke.  The meeting hadn’t exactly gone as smoothly as hoped, which wasn’t a very good sign, but I just hoped that we could at least get some Downworlders to help us, despite the Seelie Queen refusing to do so.   
“I’d say let us know what you find out but you’re not allowed to do that anymore, are you?”  Jace said, more of a statement than a question.  Luke shook his head.  
“I’m sorry it had to be like this.”  Luke apologized.  We each took turns in shaking his hand.  
“Well, as long as one side catches them, that’s all that matters, right?”  Alec asked.  
“Right.”  Luke affirmed.  
“Luke, wait!”  Clary called after him.  Luke stopped and turned to her, walking back to her.  “Why are you doing this?  You and I both know the Seelie Queen doesn’t have your best interests at heart.”  She asked.  
“To be honest, I don’t think she has a heart.”  Luke said.  “Look, I gotta think of my pack. Her Court can protect us from anything that Valentine and his son can throw at us.  The Institute can’t.”  He added.  By the look on her face, she understood that and knew that it was true.  She pulled him into a hug.  Once she pulled away, she began speaking again.  
“No matter what don’t let either of them leave the city.”  She said, more of a plea rather than a statement.  
“Me and my wolves will die trying.”  Luke replied.    
“Please don’t.”  She said, the tone of her voice borderline begging.

**ISABELLE’S POV**

Everyone had left the room so it was only Raphael and I standing in here talking.  Honestly, I was glad I am able to see him again.  
“Shouldn’t you be waking up every vamp in the city to start hunting?”  I asked him.    
“I texted Eloise to start spreading the word.  We’ll search every tunnel, sewer and darkened corner that we can.  Until the sun sets, that’s the best we can do.  I’d be more than happy to join them, but Magnus was kind of my ride.”  He told me, his voice mildly joking at his last sentence.  
“Yeah, I was surprised he'd leave you behind like that.”  I replied.  
“He’s got bigger things on his mind right now.  He's been through a lot lately.  We all have.”  He said.  There was a silence between us for a few moments before Raphael began speaking again.  “I’m truly sorry.  For everything.  Our worlds, turned against each other, it’s…it’s not quite how I pictured our paths would cross again.”  He said.  
“How did you picture it?”  I asked curiously.   
“I made a mistake, Isabelle.  And whatever there is between us it's not just about craving each other’s blood.”  He replied, not quite answering my question, but telling me how he was apologizing and telling me how he felt nonetheless.  
“I know.  I know.”  I said softly.  
“Well, if there's any good that comes out of being at the brink of war it’s being able to stand here, in front of you.”  He continued, a small smile on his face.  
“Do you really think it's gonna come down to war?”  I asked nervously.  He sighed.  
“If the Downworld stays the course and refuses to work with the Clave that could be a violation of the Accords.”  He told me.  I paused.  I hadn’t thought of that, but honestly, it scared me.    

**BEN’S POV**

I had decided to go and do some training to get myself back up to get myself back up to fighting form.  I know it hasn’t been that long since I got out of the Infirmary and Magnus did tell me that it was going to take a while for me that it was going to take me a while for me to heal and be able to fight again.  I needed to get some of the annoyance of this afternoon’s meeting with the Downworlders out of my system.

**CLARY’S POV**

I walked past the training room on my way to my room, but stopped to take I look inside since I could see one of the twins training.  I couldn’t determine which one, since his back was turned to me and I couldn’t see his deflect rune on his neck.  He must have heard me because he stopped what he was doing and being turned around.  Ben.  I knew by his deflect rune.  
“Ben?  Why are you in here training?”  I asked.  “I thought you were supposed to be staying away from exercise for a while.  It hasn’t exactly been that long since you were attacked.”  I said.  
“I feel fine.”  He said, slightly breathlessly.  
“Come on now.  Don’t give me that.  Alec’s the grumpy one, remember?”  I teased.  He chuckled, a smile appearing on his face.  
“That is true isn’t it?”  He said playfully.  “Well, not as much now as he was.”  He added.  I laughed at this.  What he said was true.  
“Now, what is the real reason you’re doing this?”  I asked.  He sighed in what seemed like defeat.  
“Firstly, I want to get back to being able to go back in the field.  Secondly, I wanted to blow off some steam over the result of the meeting this afternoon.”  He told me.  I sighed.  
“Ben, I know you’ll be back in the field soon enough, but you just need to take this time to heal and don’t train so hard.”  I suggested.  Ben sighed and began to unwrap his hands.    
“Really though Clary, I’m ok.”  He commented.  
“I know, but remember, we’re your family and we don’t want you to get hurt any more than you already have.”  I replied.  Ben smiled at me and we proceeded to exit the training room without another word.


	89. Chapter 89

**NO ONE’S POV**

Magnus walked back into his apartment, his heart ached for his Alexander, and it only made it worse when he noticed the photobooth photos from when the two of them went to Tokyo together.  He picked them up and looked at them longingly before putting them down again.  Suddenly, a high-pitched voice grabbed his attention.  
“Magnus!”  They exclaimed.  He looked up to see Madzie running towards him.    
“Sweet Pea!”  He exclaimed, a genuinely happy smile appearing on his face, replacing the earlier sadness at the photos of a time in which he and Alec were happy.  He knelt down and caught her as she ran into his arms, spinning her around before putting her down.  “It’s so good to see you.”  
“So many Warlocks, all in one place!”  She said, looking around.   
“Don't get comfortable, kiddo.”  A female warlock’s voice piped up.  Magnus smiled and walked over to the woman, who was currently lying on his couch.  
“My dearest Catarina.”  He said, putting his hands on her shoulders.  “Why so tense?”  He asked.   
“I just pulled a double in the E.R.”  She told him.  “Mundanes can't seem to get out of their own way, can they?”  She said, more of a statement than a question.  Magnus hummed.  
“You would know more than most.”  He said.  She chuckled.  “Thank you so much for coming, by the way.”  He said.  
“Our kind only rallies for birthdays and funerals.  You’re not in a suit, and there's nary a cake in sight.  So what's the special occasion?”  She asked.  
“Remember when we bottled Malta during that god-awful demon attack?”  He asked.  
“What are you trying to keep out of New York?”  Catarina asked, her face suddenly serious.  
“It’s not what but who.  Two very bad Shadowhunters who cannot leave.”  Magnus told her.  
“Did the Clave OK this?”  She asked seriously.  He paused, trying to think of the best way to phrase it.  
“Suffice to say the common ground between the Downworld and Alicante is…shifting.”  He explained.  
“Then it's a good thing I wear comfortable shoes.”  She replied, a hint of a smile on her face.  Magnus mimicked her smile.

* _Later - At the Institute_ *

Clary and Jace were standing in the Ops Centre at one of the tables whilst they were on the phone with Luke and Maia.    
“I thought you weren't supposed to be helping us.”  Clary said.  
“Consider this an anonymous tip.  We ran down his Circle members, but we lost Valentine when Jonathan grabbed him and pinballed up three fire escapes and leapt out of sight.”  Luke said.  
“Yeah, Blondie moves like a demon.”  Maia commented.  
“That's because he is one.”  Clary stated.  
“Well, on the plus side, he won't get very far.”  Maia said.  
“Yeah.  By the order of the Queen, Warlocks have put up Wards all around the city.  No portals or travel, in or out, for anyone with Nephilim blood.  A Shadowhunter crosses that threshold, they get vaporized.  So be careful.  We'll continue the hunt on our end.”  Luke told them.  With that, he hung up.  Jace and Clary looked at each other before Jace turned around to grab the attention of two Shadowhunters passing behind them.  
“Spread the word.  Shadowhunter movement into and out of the city stops immediately.”  Jace said to the two Shadowhunters.  They agreed and went to tell everyone they could about this new development.  Jace turned back to Clary.  “No more Shadowhunters die today.”  He said.  Suddenly, both Alec and Ben walked up to Jace and Clary.  
“Hey.  Isabelle's on her way back with Rufus; guess who just tried to portal to Idris?  Valentine must know that we don't have the Mirror.”  Alec said.  
“And, presumably, where the real one is.”  Ben supplied.  
“Look, let's stay focused on what we can control, not what we can't.  We will figure this out.”  Jace said to Alec, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“So we're stuck inside the city along with them now, but have no way of finding him.”  Alec said pessimistically.    
“Tracking runes?”  Ben suggested.  
“No, tracking runes wouldn’t work since they would both have some sort of rune on them that block tracking.”  Alec said, subtly dismissing his twin’s suggestion.  Ben noticed that Clary was staring off into space, almost as if she were visualizing something.  
“Clary?”  He asked in an attempt to snap her out of it.  Both Jace and Alec looked at her.  She blinked.   
“I might be able to speed things up but I'm going to need Jace’s help to do it.” She said.  
“Did you see something?”  Ben asked.  
“I saw a vision of a rune that might be able to help us track Jonathan at least.”  She replied.  
“Ok.  Well, Jace, Clary, you go and attempt to find him.  Ben and I will meet up with Izzy and question the warlock when he gets here.”  Alec said.  All of them nodded and Jace and Clary went off to a more private area.  
“You really think this is going to work?”  Ben asked Alec.  
“Maybe, but we won’t know until we try.”  Alec replied.  Ben nodded at Alec’s statement.

* _Later_ *

Ben, Isabelle, and Alec were talking about what the five of them would do once they actually did find Valentine and/or Jonathan when Jace and Clary walked up to them.  
“We found Jonathan.  He may have moved, but when we tracked him he was in a graveyard where a weapons cache was situated.”  Jace said.

* _That Night – at the graveyard_ *

“Why would they hide in a graveyard?”  Clary asked.  She, Izzy, Jace, and Alec had followed where Jace and Clary had last tracked Sebastian.  
“They probably raided an old weapons cache.”  Izzy said.  
“Doesn't explain what happened to everybody else here.”  Jace said.  
“I don't think they left.”  Alec said.  
“Another demon trap?”  Isabelle asked, more of a statement than a question.  
“Let’s split up.  Teams of two.”  Alec suggested.  Both Clary and Jace spoke at exactly the same time.  
“I'll go with Alec.”  Jace.  
“I'll go with Izzy.”  Clary.  Alec and Isabelle looked at Jace and Clary slightly suspiciously, but didn’t question it.  
“OK.”  Alec said, before the four of them split off.    
They saw a church up ahead and, since they couldn’t see Valentine or Jonathan in the graveyard, decided to go there and look for them.  They entered the church from opposite ends in the pairs they had decided; all of them had their weapons raised and were on the lookout for any danger.

* _Clary and Isabelle_ *

“Wanna talk about whatever happened between you and Jace at the Institute?”  Isabelle asked Clary as they were walking.  
“There’s no point in talking about any of that ‘til we figure this out.”  Clary replied, not looking at her.  A few moments later, they saw a figure at the other end of the room.  
“Stop.”  Isabelle ordered Clary.  Clary did as she was told.  
“Is she hurt?”   
“No.  She’s forsaken.”  Isabelle said before the Forsaken turned around and let out a demonic howl before moving towards them.  

* _Jace and Alec_ *

Jace and Alec were looking around in the downstairs area of the church.  They were currently back to back, moving slowly around.  
“Thank you for not asking any questions about Clary.”  Jace thanked Alec.  
“I figure you'll talk when you're ready.”  Alec replied, not looking at him since they were both on the lookout for any threats.   
“I knew there was a reason you were my parabatai.”  Jace commented.  
They heard demonic growling and they both knew something was close.  How close, they weren’t sure, but the sound seemed to be emanating from behind a closed door.  Suddenly, the door burst open and several Forsaken came towards them.  Jace threw an axe at one of them, hitting it in the forehead and killing it.  More of them flooded the room and both Alec and Jace began to fight them with their seraph blades.  As Alec stabbed one of the Forsaken and it fell to its death.  Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind.  Jace turned around just in time to see the Forsaken start pulling Alec backwards towards the wall.  
“ALEC!”  Jace called.    
“JACE!”  Alec’s voice echoed back as he was pulled through the wooden slats of the wall, shattering them in the process.  Suddenly, Jace felt a chain go around his neck.  
“Hello, brother.”  Jonathan growled.  “Mind if I take you outside for a moment?”  He asked, dragging Jace up the stairs by the chains around his neck.  Jace knew that this wasn’t a question as he could already feel Jonathan pulling on the chains.


	90. Chapter 90

**NO ONE’S POV**

* _Clary and Isabelle_ *

Clary and Isabelle killed the first Forsaken, only to have several more run in from behind them.  Clary and Isabelle said nothing as the two of them fought the Forsaken that just kept coming.  Finally, after much fighting, all of the Forsaken were dead around them.  They looked at each other, blood on their faces and panting slightly.  However, their faces paled slightly as more came towards them.  But before they could even move, however, an arrow pierced the foreheads of what turned out to be two Forsaken.  They fell to the ground to reveal Alec with his bow raised.  Isabelle smiled and began to move towards him as Alec lowered his bow and marched towards them.  
“I think that’s the last of them.”  Alec said.  
“Alec, are you OK?”  Isabelle asked, hugging her brother.  
“I’m OK.”  Alec replied, looking at Clary.  
“Where's Jace?”  Clary asked seriously.   
“Sebastian.”  Alec said simply.  Clary’s eyes widened slightly at this new revelation.  “We gotta find them.”  Alec said.  Clary then looked to the side of them to see more Forsaken coming towards them.  
“Guys!”  She said, immediately grabbing both their attention.  She raised her seraph blade as Alec grabbed an arrow and loaded his bow, aiming it at the Forsaken.  “Izzy, Alec and I got this.  Go get Sebastian.  You've got the whip.  The electrum.  We know it can hurt him.   _Go_!”  Clary exclaimed, her voice getting progressively louder to the point of yelling.  Isabelle hesitated for a moment before turning around and doing as Clary said.  Clary and Alec raised their weapons as the Forsaken came towards them ready to attack whoever came near them.

* _Jace and Jonathan_ *

Jonathan was currently dragging Jace across a bridge just outside of the church grounds by the chains that he had wrapped around Jace’s neck.     
“You'll make an excellent trophy to present father with.”  Jonathan growled as he dragged Jace across the bridge that they were now on.  He then threw the chains across the poles atop the bridge, hauling Jace up so that he was hanging by his neck.  “Lack of oxygen getting to your brain, is it?”  He asked condescendingly.  
“He left you.  He’s probably not coming back.”  Jace said in a slightly taunting tone.  
“My father is a man of his word.”  Jonathan snapped.  
“He made you spaghetti, too?”  Jace asked jokingly.   
“He’ll be back for me.”  Jonathan said.  Jace could tell that he honestly believed what he was saying.  
“No.”  Jace replied simply.  
“He will.”  Jonathan retorted.  
“He abandoned you…again.”  Jace said.  “He came back for me, though.  Kinda makes me the favorite son, doesn’t it?”  He asked, a small smirk on his face.  Jonathan grabbed Jace by the throat.   
“If you are trying to goad me into a fight…” Jonathan began, his voice close to a whisper.  He released the chains so that Jace fell onto the ground then bent down to look at him.  “ _IT IS WORKING!_ ”  He screamed, his tone and his expression enraged.  Jace began coughing and taking some deep breaths.  Jonathan then stood up, getting a seraph blade from his holster and igniting it, throwing it to Jace.  He then walked a few paces away and turned to Jace, who was still coughing slightly.  Jace finally got up, seraph blade in hand after regaining his breath.  Jace turned to Jonathan and began unhooking his holster from around his waist and thigh.  
“You care to find out who’s the best JC once and for all?”  He asked, his tone bordering on a sneer.   
“It would be my absolute delight.”  Jonathan replied.  They both got into position and seconds later a fight ensued.  After a few minutes, Jonathan spoke up, a sadistic smirk on his face.  “You know, my father taught me about a certain spot on a man's back where you can stab him through the spine and the heart at the same time.  Would you mind awfully if I showed you?”  Jonathan sneered.  
“You know, for a split second, when I found those journals, I actually felt sorry for you.”  Jace retorted.  
“I don’t need your pity.  I need your life.”  Jonathan snarled.  A few moments later, he finally landed a blow and stabbed Jace.  
“AHH!”  Jace collapsed, dropping his seraph blade in the process.  He could feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth that he knew had just come from Jonathan stabbing him.  
“I wonder have you stopped blathering on because I just punctured your lung?”  Jonathan asked condescendingly, lowering his seraph blade and looking down at Jace with his eyes, his head still held high, looking down at him.  “Or maybe you’ve realized, here at the end that I have always been better than you?”  He said, more of a statement than a question. Jonathan raised his seraph blade, ready to strike, when it was suddenly ripped out of his hand.  He turned around to see Isabelle, her whip in her hand having just disarmed Jonathan.  
“Stay away from him, you son of a bitch!”  Isabelle yelled.  She swung her whip from side to side, sparks emanating from the whip.  She was not going to let Jonathan hurt another one of her brothers.  Never again.  
“Well, I suppose this won't be a fair fight, then, will it?”  Jonathan sneered.   
“You didn't seem to have a problem when you took a run at my baby brother.”  Isabelle snapped.  She then flung her whip at him, catching him across the face.  He then looked at her menacingly.  “I trusted you when I was at my weakest!  At my lowest!  I brought you into my life into my family and you betrayed me!”  She yelled at him.  She then attempted to whip him again.  This time, however, he grabbed her whip and there was a burning sound as the electrum burned his skin.  
“I saved your life.  That should be worth something.”  Jonathan scorned as she pulled the whip towards him, starting to pull Isabelle with it.  
“That’s why I'm giving you a more honorable death than you deserve.”   Isabelle sneered.  Suddenly, she released the whip and a seraph blade protruded from Jonathan’s chest.  
“That spot on a man's back.  Father taught me, too.”  Jace growled from him.  Jonathan then turned to him, black blood streaming from his mouth and grabbed him by the throat.  Clary and Alec ran over to them as Jace pushed him over the edge of the bridge towards the river below.  All four of them looked down over the edge of the bridge to watch Jonathan floating down the river beneath them  
“Hail and farewell.”  Isabelle said.


	91. Chapter 91

* _Back at the Institute_ *

**BEN’S POV**

When Alec, Clary, Jace, and Izzy got back to the Institute, I was shocked to see them all covered in blood.  They must have seen the look on my face because Alec immediately tried to reassure me.  
“It’s not our blood.”  He said.  “Well, except for Jace, but the rest of us are ok.”  He said.  
“I knew I should have gone with you.”  I said.  I turned to Clary, who was standing next to Jace.  “Clary, would you take Jace to the Infirmary please?”  I asked.  She nodded and grabbed Jace’s hand, leading him towards the Infirmary.  Alec and Izzy turned back to me.  “Are you sure you’re ok?”  I asked.  
“Yes, we’re alright.  We killed Jonathan so that’s an up side.”  Izzy told me.  I chuckled.  “I mean, it would have been nice to have you there with us, but honestly, we were ok without you.”  She added.  
“I am healed.”  I all but whined.  
“Clary didn’t seem to think so when she saw you training after the meeting earlier.”  Alec said.  
“She told you about that?”  I asked.  
“Yeah.”  Alec replied.  “I’m the Head of the Institute and your twin brother.  I need to know these things.”  He added.  I rolled my eyes.  
“Ugh!  I feel like a little kid who has been grounded by his parents.”  I complained impatiently.  I could see Izzy smiling at me.  
“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, it is good to have someone here while we are out in the field anyway, because that means if there are any updates or changes we should know about that we wouldn’t already, we have someone to inform us and keep us updated on those changes.”  Alec said.  I knew he was trying to make me feel better about being left behind, but honestly, it wasn’t really working.  I could tell that both Alec and Izzy knew that it was hurting me even more not even being able to train.  “Ok.  How about this.  You can continue training, but you have to have checkups by the medics once every two days, and you can only go back into the field when the medics and I agree you are physically able to do so.  Deal?”  Alec offered.  Well, it’s better than nothing.  
“Ok.  Deal.”  I agreed.

**CLARY’S POV**

Jace was lying down on one of the Infirmary beds, shirtless, as I activated his Iratze rune, drew some extra healing runes on him, and stayed with him as he healed.  
“You know, you don’t have to heal them all at once.”  Jace said, looking up at me.  
“Valentine is still out there.”  I replied, not looking away from what I was doing.  
“Yeah, well at least we got Jonathan, right?”  Jace said.   
“If we would have been one second later, he would have…you would've been…” I said, trailing off, not wanting to say the words.   
“People die in war, Clary.”  Jace said calmly.  
“My Mum and then Dot, and I can't lose you, too.”  I said, feeling the tears coming to my eyes.  I knew that my Mum was still alive, but she had been taken from me from the Clave nonetheless.  
“You’re mother is still alive Clary.”  Jace reminded me.  I didn’t say anything to this comment.  “You’re not the only person afraid of losing someone.”  Jace added softly.  I shook my head slowly, my eyes filling with tears, some spilling over.  
“I’m _tired_ of being afraid.”  I said.  Jace looked at me, his eyes full of empathy. Out of the blue, he sat up and pulled me into a kiss.  I closed my eyes, my lips fit perfectly with his and it felt like we were in a world that was completely our own, no war, nothing, just us.

* _Later – The Next Day_ *

**BEN’S POV**

I woke up with a very uneasy feeling.  I know Jace, Alec, Izzy, and Clary told me that Jonathan is dead, but I had a very ominous feeling that we had not heard the last of him.  I needed to tell Alec about this.  I got up and got dressed, heading to the kitchen to get something when I bumped into Izzy.  
“Oh!  Hey Ben, you’re up early.”  She greeted me.  
“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep.”  I replied.  She must have seen the look on my face because she spoke again almost immediately.  
“What’s wrong?  And don’t say ‘nothing’ because we both know that is a lie.”  She asked.  
“I just woke up with a very ominous feeling that, even though you told me that Jonathan is dead, we haven’t heard or seen the last of him.”  I told her.  
“To be honest, knowing Jonathan, you could be right.”  Izzy said.  “I hope you’re not, but you could be.”  She added.  “You should tell Alec.  I think he’s in his office.”  I nodded at her suggestion and headed to said place.  
Once I got to his office, the door was open.  I looked in and saw him looking down at some papers he was reading.  I knocked on the doorframe and he looked up.  
“Ben!  Hey.  What’s up?”  He asked.  He then frowned.  “You look like something is bothering you.”  He added.  
“Something is.”  I said, walking into his office and sitting down on one of the chairs.  Alec turned to me completely, focusing all his attention on me, the paperwork he was doing forgotten.  
“What is it?”  He asked, concern written all over his face.  
“I woke up this morning and I had a very ominous feeling that we haven’t heard the last of Jonathan.  I know you guys said he was dead, but I just have this feeling that we haven’t seen the last of him.”  I told him.  “I told Izzy, but I thought I should come and tell you as well, just as a warning.  You know very well, probably better than anyone, that my feelings are rarely wrong.”  I added.  Alec didn’t say anything, but we both know that he didn’t need to as we both knew that I was right.


	92. Chapter 92

**BEN’S POV**

I was standing with Izzy and Alec having a look at the 3D holographic map of the city to see if there were any threats or possibly locate Valentine whilst we were waiting for Jace and Clary to get back.  Clary and Jace then walked down the stairs and up to the table.  
“Anything new?”  Izzy asked hopefully.   
“We tried tracking him together, like we did with Jonathan, but for some reason it didn't work.”  Clary replied, sighing as she finished her sentence.  
“Magnus's wards are up, Valentine must still be in the city.”  Jace added.  
“Thank the Angel for Magnus and the warlocks.”  Izzy said.  
“They didn't raise the wards for us.”  Alec said.  I rolled my eyes at his pessimism.  
“Teams are out doing block by block sweeps throughout the city.  We'll find him.”  Izzy told them.  Izzy and Alec then made the map disappear and rounded the table to look at something else.  
“Hey you OK?”  Jace asked Clary, seeing the look on her face.  
“I thought I’d be relieved when Jonathan was finally dead.  But actually, I feel worse.”  Clary said.  I glanced at Jace and then back at Clary.  
“I get it.  He was your brother.”  Jace said.  She smiled at him and their hands intertwined.  However, their moment was cut short by alarms going odd.  
“Aerial sensors.”  Alec said.  We all walked over to one of the monitors.  A red dot was moving relatively quickly through the city, however, we weren’t exactly sure what it was.  
“Is it Valentine?”  Clary asked.   
“No.  Could be some kind of wraith demon.”  Izzy replied.    
“Ok, Ben, you stay here and monitor its progress and let me know if there are any changes.  Clary, Jace, Izzy, gear up.”  Alec all but ordered.  I nodded at his order.  At least I’d be able to do _something_ useful.

**ALEC’S POV**

Clary, Izzy, Jace, and I were running towards the demon’s location.  We ran down the road and stopped effectively in the middle of an intersection though none of the cars were moving for some reason, despite it being the middle of the day.   
“Where is it?”  Jace asked.  Everyone was on their guard.   
“It should be right on top of us.”  I replied.  
“ALEC!”  Jace called.    
“I've never seen a demon like that.”  Izzy said.  Honestly, I agreed with her.  What type of Demon was that?  
“On your six!”  Jace yelled to me.  We immediately switched places and I fired an arrow at it.   
“Can you see it?”  Izzy asked.  None of us could, but we could clearly hear its roar.   
“What the hell is it waiting for?”  Clary asked.  
“It’s coming around for another pass.”  I said to no one in particular.  Suddenly, the demon appeared from around a corner and began flying towards us.  
“Alec!”  Izzy said, her voice slightly raised.  I knew she was telling me to just fire the arrow but I needed to get a perfect shot or it would be a waste.  
“Relax.  I got this.”  I said calmly.  I fired the arrow and the demon exploded.  Direct hit.  
“Nice.”  Izzy complimented me.  I lowered my bow and all we could hear for a few moments was the sound of horns beeping.  Suddenly, the demon’s remains came to life to form smaller demons.  It had split up into four smaller demons.  They began to scuttle around in different directions.  One hopped on a NYPD police car before jumping up to dash across the building next to it.    
“Over there!”  I said, indicating to two more that had scurried up the building on the opposite side of the street.  
“They're splitting up!”  Clary said.  Suddenly, one came running towards us, before suddenly redirecting its path towards the entrance to the subway.  We looked at each other, not exactly knowing what to do.  
“At least four demons are still unaccounted for.  Notify all available personnel.”  I said as we began walking back to the Institute.   
“What's wrong? Is everything OK?”  I heard Jace ask from behind me.  I turned around to see he and Clary had stopped and he was facing her.   
“That was Luke.  Valentine's on his way to Idris.”  She said, looking at all of us.  
“What?”  I asked in disbelief.   
“How?”  Izzy asked, almost immediately after me.   
“He made a deal with the Seelie Queen.  Luke's warned all the other Downworld leaders.”  Clary said.  
“Damn Valentine.”  I heard Jace mutter.  
“If Valentine gets to that lake-” Izzy began, but I cut her off.   
“He won't.  Malachi's army is armed and waiting for him.”  I said.  
“We need to warn him.  Who knows how many Circle Members will be there?”  Clary said.   
“If we lower the wards, these demons can get out.  Spread beyond the city.”  Izzy warned.  
“Maybe we don't have to lower them.  Maybe my portal rune can pierce the wards.”  Clary suggested.  
“We can't all go.  The demons need to be dealt with.”  I replied.  
“Clary and I’ll go.  You two stay here, slay the beasts.”  Jace offered.  I paused, not really wanting to send him off alone, despite the fact that I knew he could handle himself.  
“Fine.  Be careful.”  I said seriously.  Jace looked up at me.  
“Likewise.”  Jace replied in the same tone.  “And when am I ever not careful?”  Jace added on slightly playfully.  He and Clary then turned away from us.  Clary drew her portal rune and created a portal before us.  Honestly, it was quite impressive, even more so that it could pierce the wards.  They both walked through it and disappeared, along with the portal.  The portal closed and Izzy and I looked at each other, concern clear in both our eyes.  We then headed back to the Institute to see if Ben had found anything useful.

* _Back at the Institute_ *

Izzy, Ben, and I were currently in the Ops Centre talking.  Izzy and I had just given Ben a run down of the mission, what happened, and where Jace and Clary were.    
“There’s over 50 of them now, with numbers increasing.”  Ben said.  
“They haven't attacked once.  What are they doing?”  I asked.  
“I don't know, but demons don't usually come into our realm to sight-see.  We need to find the rift where they're coming from and seal it.”  Izzy said seriously.  
“We’ll need a warlock for that.”  I said.  
“Not just any warlock.  The most powerful one in New York.”  Izzy replied, looking pointedly at me.  I looked down and shook my head before looking back at her.  
“Magnus is not interested in helping the Shadowhunters.  He said so himself.”  I said, no emotion in my voice.  
“He still also thinks the Seelie Queen is on their side.  He needs to know about the deal she made with Valentine.”  Izzy replied.  
“Well, not from me.  He doesn't want anything to do with me.”  I said.  
“Don't make this personal, Alec.”  Izzy advised.  
“I'm not!”  I retorted.  
“If you don't ask him, I will.”  Izzy said, grabbing her jacket and walking away from us.  
“Izzy, wait.”  I said.  She turned around, one of her, ‘I win’ smirks on her face, but what I next said both wiped the smirk off her face and threw her off.  “I’ll send Ben instead.”  I said.  Izzy rolled her eyes and sighed before walking away.  
“You’re sending me?  I thought I wasn’t allowed out in the field.”  Ben asked, confusion on his face.  
“Going to Magnus’ apartment and coming back isn’t battling Ben.”  I said.  He sighed.  
“It might as well be at the moment.”  He said.  Honestly, I couldn’t disagree with him there.


	93. Chapter 93

**BEN’S POV**

I knocked on Magnus’ door, and a few moments later said Warlock opened it.  
“Magnus.”  I greeted him.  
“What do you want, Shadowhunter?  Is it about the demons?”  Magnus asked in a bored tone.   
“There’s something you need to know - about the Queen.”  I said.  
“Well, if you've come to tell me that she made a deal with Valentine, I already know.”  He said.  
“Wait!  Izzy and Alec located the rift that the demons are coming from.”  I told him.  
“Oh, and you want me to seal it.  What a surprise.”  He completed my sentence.  
“We need a warlock to seal one this severe.”  I said.  
“Duh.”  He muttered, rolling his eyes and looking away from me.  Annoyance flared in my eyes.  
“Don’t take your misplaced frustrations at my brother out on me.  The demons don’t discriminate between Downworlder, Shadowhunter, mundane.  They kill them all.”  I snapped.  
“I’ll seal the rift.  But not because of you, or the Shadowhunters.  Because it’ll save lives.”  He said.  Then he closed the door on me.  I sighed and rolled my eyes.  This is so childish!

* _In Idris_ * 

**CLARY’S POV**

Jace and I came up to what looked like a camp close to Lake Lyn.  We looked around and saw Consul Malachi.  We walked over to him to introduce ourselves.  
“Consul Malachi.  Jace Herondale of the New York Institute.”  Jace introduced himself.  
“Clary Fairchild.”  I added.  
“I know who you are.”  He said.  For some reason, he looked like he didn’t want us here.  As I looked at his face, I could tell that he was hiding something.    
“Valentine is on his way to Lake Lyn.  He has the sword and the cup.”  I said.  
“Yes, I'm quite aware of Valentine’s progress.”  Consul Malachi replied.  
“We need to get to the water.  Now.”  Jace urged.  
“I’m afraid that’s not gonna happen.”  Consul Malachi said.  He turned his head to the side to expose his neck.  Prominently displayed on his neck was a Circle rune.  
“You’re a Circle member!” Jace snarled.  Suddenly, we were grabbed by some of the guards, who dragged us into the tent Consul Malachi had just come from, despite our protests.  We were forced to sit down and tied to a post.  
“Do you have any idea how many speeches I’ve heard Malachi give? How many times I've heard him preach loyalty to Clave above all else under the Angel?”  Jace asked.  I could hear the disgust and contempt in his voice eventhough I couldn’t see his face.  “And all along he's…he's been working with our greatest enemy.”  He said in disbelief.  
“How does the Consul, the leader of the entire Clave, end up a Circle member?”  I asked.   
“Valentine threatened to wipe out any Shadowhunters who opposed him.  Malachi's just trying to save his own ass.”  Jace replied.  
“And sit back while everything around him is destroyed.”  I finished his statement.  Consul Malachi then walked back into the tent.  I glared at him as he walked past him and around   
“How could you side with him?”  Jace snarled.  
“There is only one side.  The side of the angels.  Valentine is only doing what the Clave has been trying to accomplish for centuries: eradicate demons.”  Consul Malachi replied.  
“No.  No! The angels would never be in favor of killing millions of innocent.” Downworlders along with demons.”  I protested.  He knelt down so he was face to face with me.  
“When Raziel created the first Shadowhunter, there was no such thing as Downworlders.  But over the centuries, disgusting half-breeds emerged; warlocks, vampires, Seelies, werewolves.  They banded together, grew more powerful.  Finally they will be destroyed.  And so will you.”  He said before standing and indicating something to his minions.  They the walked over, forced us to our feet and escorted us out of the tent and forced us to follow Consul Malachi further into the woods.

**BEN’S POV**

“I just spoke with Imogen.  Despite her requests, there have been no troop movements in and out of Alicante since.  When she went to Malachi to see what the holdup was, she was told he'd left suddenly.”  Izzy said, Magnus, Alec and I following her into the Ops Centre.  
“So she believes Consul Malachi is actually a spy for Valentine?”  Magnus asked, more for confirmation than anything else.  
“There is no other explanation.”  Izzy replied.  
“Jace and Clary are in Lake Lyn with Valentine, who knows how many Circle Members and no military support.”  Alec said.  I could tell he was worried.  His parabatai and, dare I say it, one of his friends may be in trouble with no one able to help them.  We gathered around one of the holographic tables.  
“We need to go help them.”  Izzy said, agreeing with him.  
“I can't leave when the city is under assault.”  Alec said dejectedly, leaning on the table.  Izzy and I looked at him and then Magnus sadly.  
“What have you got?”  Manus asked, trying to change the subject slightly.  I pulled up a chart showing what I had found on the demon.  Izzy had described to me what the demon looked like and what it had done, so I had been looking whilst they were out and she had joined me once she and Alec got back.  
“We've identified the demons as a rare sub-species of Edomei.”  I said.    
“Edomei?”  Magnus asked.   
“You're familiar with them?”  Alec asked Magnus.   
“They're from Edom.”  Magnus replied.  “Tenacious little devils.”  He added.  
“So we've noticed.”  Izzy said.   
“And remarkably intelligent, capable of creating carnage in any number of ways.”  Magnus added.  
“Yet they haven't attacked once.  What are they waiting for?”  Alec asked.  I could tell he was trying to hide it, but I could hear the nervousness in his voice.   
“They work in hordes.  Perhaps they're increasing their numbers to reach a critical mass.”  Magnus suggested.  
“All the more reason to get this rift closed as soon as possible.”  Izzy said.  “Their entry-point appears to be here, near Croton Point.”  She added, pointing to said location on the holographic map that we had just pulled up.   
“How long will this take? Jace and Clary are alone in enemy territory.”  Alec asked.  I could hear the anxiousness in his voice.  I knew that he was worried about his parabatai, as we all were, but Alec more so than anyone.  
“Not long.”  Magnus said.  
“We need to move.”  Izzy said, turning to us.  
“Can I come with you?   _Please_?”  I begged.  Alec and Izzy looked at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation.  
“Alright.  We need all the help we can get.”  Alec said.  I could tell that there was some reluctance in his voice, but we both knew that they needed me.  All of us went to gear up.  Once we had done so, Magnus made a portal to Croton Point and we all went through.


	94. Chapter 94

**BEN’S POV**

As soon as we exited the portal, we saw a massive circular hole in the ground.  Definitely the size of a rift.  
“This is definitely the right place.”  Alec said, holding his bow in one hand.  I looked around and noticed a stain on the sand.  
“What is that?”  I asked.  
“Blood.”  Alec replied.  
“Where did all the demons go?”  Izzy asked, her tone slightly nervous.   
“I'm not sure.  They just don't normally fly off into the sunset.”  Magnus replied.  
“Well, let's not stick around until they make an appearance.”  Alec said, more of a statement than a suggestion.  
“The amount of energy required to seal a rift from Edom is substantial.  
It's not just a flick of the wrist.”  Magnus   
“You gonna be OK?”  Alec asked Magnus.  Despite their current fight, well, Magnus’ current frustrations at him, Alec did still care about Magnus.   
“I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”  Magnus replied as if that should calm his nervousness.  With that, Magnus began to close the rift.  However, we all paused when we saw something flying towards us.  Suddenly, a demon flew up through the rift, bursting free and hitting me, knocking me down.    
“BEN!”  Alec exclaimed.    
“GO! I'm all right!”  I called.  
“Cover me!”  I heard Magnus request.    
I could hear the cry of the Edomei, before I could hear Alec calling Magnus’ name.  I looked up to see Alec running towards us calling Magnus’ name.  Magnus turned around quickly, fired a ball of magic at the Edomei in order to destroy it before turning back to closing the rift, letting Alec, Izzy, and I to take care of the rest of them.   Once everything was finished, Magnus collapsed to his knees due to the major amount of strength he had just used.  Alec raced over to him.  
“Magnus!  Magnus.”  He said, kneeling down beside him and putting a comforting hand on his back.  
“You can't get rid of me that easily.”  Magnus replied, turning around and looking up at him.  
“Would you have enough strength to make a portal or should we walk back?”  I asked Magnus.  
“No, I can make a portal.”  Magnus replied.  
“Are you sure?  You just used a major amount of strength closing the rift.”  I said.  
“Yes, I am sure Ben.”  Magnus said.  All three of the Shadowhunters sighed as Magnus opened to a portal in order to transport the four of them back to the Institute.

* _Back at the Institute_ *

**NO ONE’S POV**

As soon as they got back to the Institute, Alec, Isabelle, Ben, and Magnus did a scan on where the remaining Edomei were so they could send some Shadowhunters out to deal with them.  Unfortunately, nothing came up.  It was like they had disappeared into thin air as soon as the rift was closed.  
“It's like the Edomei completely disappeared.”  Ben said confused.  He and his siblings looked at Magnus to see if the warlock would provide any insight into their current predicament.  
“I never heard of that.”  Magnus said, his tone slightly nervous.  He then turned to Ben, Isabelle, and Alec.  “Once they pass through the rift, the demons are here to stay until they're properly banished.”  He explained further.  
“Then where the _hell_ are they?”  Alec asked impatiently.  He knew no one could tell him, but his impatience at all the current situations felt like it was crushing him.  Between being unable to help Jace even though he and Clary were in enemy territory, to not knowing where all these demons had disappeared to, it was weighing down on him.   

Ben, Magnus, Isabelle, and Alec were currently searching for the demons that had suddenly disappeared without a trace when Alec felt something.  A sharp, searing pain overwhelmed his body, stemming from his parabatai rune.   He cried out in pain, attracting the attention of not only Magnus, Ben and Isabelle, but also several other Shadowhunters around them.    
“Alexander?  Are you ok?”  Magnus asked, walking over to Alec, Izzy and Ben following him.  Alec lifted up his shirt to where his parabatai rune was placed to see that it was burning. Purely by looking at him, his reaction, and where his hand was placed, Isabelle and Ben knew what had happened.  Their brother had either lost or was losing his parabatai.  Magnus also knew what happened.  He had seen one parabatai lose another before.  All of them knew that there was nothing that any of them could do to comfort him in any way.  
“His parabatai rune.”  Isabelle stated once she saw it.  Alec lifted up his shirt to see said rune burning.  Alec cried out in pain, gripping onto the table.  He honestly felt like he had been stabbed.  Alec immediately knew what had happened.  Jace had been stabbed in some way and was now dying.  Alec could feel Jace’s life force slipping away.  Alec fell to his knees, crying out in pain as he felt their bond getting increasingly weaker. The pain that had overtaken his body was like nothing he had ever felt before.  He felt like his world was ending, like his life was over. Cries of pain emanated from his mouth, and tears streamed down his face as he felt the pain of losing his other half.  He didn’t even need to look down at his parabatai rune to know that he had lost his parabatai.  He finally felt it.  He could almost hear it.  The bond he treasured so dearly had snapped.  Alec looked down towards his left hip, lifting up his shirt up just in time to see his parabatai rune, the most treasured rune he had on his body, fade.   Alec knew.  He knew what had happened.  The pain and emptiness of losing his other half was too much.  Jace was dead and Alec hadn’t been there to protect him.  
“I can’t feel him.  He’s dead.”  Alec said between pants.  Ben, Isabelle, and Magnus knelt down beside him as Alec looked off into the distance blankly, his hand over where his parabatai rune had been, painfully aware of the empty void in his soul that had been left by the loss of his parabatai. 


	95. Chapter 95

* _Ten minutes earlier_ *

**NO ONE’S POV**

Clary and Jace ran out of the forest and up to the shores of Lake Lyn to see no one in sight.  
“Are we too late?”  Clary asked, looking around to see if she could see Valentine anywhere.   
“No.  No, if he'd raised the Angel, we'd know it.  We beat him here.  We can stop him.”  Jace said, walking up to Clary.  They smiled at each other, hope in their eyes, but that hope was soon shattered as Jace turned around and was suddenly stabbed in the heart by Valentine.  Jace looked down at the knife and then back up at Valentine.  
“I'm sorry, son I had to.”  Valentine said.  It sounded like an apology, but Clary and Jace knew better.  As Jace fell, Valentine caught him and lowered him to the ground.  Once he was lying on the ground, Valentine removed the knife before standing up again.  Clary fell down beside Jace.  
“I'm so sorry, Clary.”  Jace apologized.  
“OK save your breath.”  Clary replied.  “Don't say anything.  You need your strength.  It's gonna be OK! It's gonna be OK.”  She encouraged him, but Jace knew better.  He knew he was going to die.    
His thoughts went to Alec, who would feel him die but never truly know what killed him, and to Izzy who would see her brother in pain, know Jace had died, but not know how or why.  Then he focused back on Clary.  To be honest, he was both glad and sad that she was here.  He knew he was going to die and he was glad that the last face he would see would be hers, but sad that she had to witness him die.  
“I love you.”  He told her with his dying breath, then his eyes closed and his head lolled to the side.  
“Don't close your eyes.  Please don't close your eyes.  OK? Don't.  Stay with me.  Please stay with me.  Please.  Just look at me.  Just look at me!   No.  No.  Please come back! Please!”  Clary kept rambling in between her tears in a vain attempt to call him back to her.  In her heart she knew that he was dead, but she didn’t want it to be true.   
“Clarissa, I…I'm sorry.  I had no choice.  The two of you together are too dangerous.”  She heard Valentine say from above her.  Only now did she remember that he was here, that he was the one who did this.  She looked up at him slowly, unconcealed hatred in her eyes.  She grabbed her sword and ran towards him but he seemed as if he was expecting this, so he threw her to the side, rendering her unconscious.

When she awoke a few minutes later, her wrists were bound together and she could tell that Valentine had not raised the Angel yet.  She would know if he had.  She looked across and saw Jace lying dead a few metres away from her.    
“Ave atque vale.”  She said, reciting a Shadowhunter’s final farewell.  She looked up to see that Valentine had both the Mortal Cup and the Soul Sword in his hands looking out towards the lake.  
“STOP!”  She called in an attempt to get his attention.  He turned around, placing the Mortal Instruments in his hands on the rock next to him.  
“Good, you're awake.  Just in time to see history being made.”  He said.  
“You killed Jace.  How could you?”  She asked.   
“I'm certain he would have stopped me if I hadn't.  Clarissa, I loved that boy.  Like I loved Jocelyn.  See, their deaths were necessary sacrifices, if I'm going to save humanity.”  He told her.  
“Don't lie to me.  You’ve never loved anyone but yourself.”  She snapped, her voice low.  He then walked towards her slowly before kneeling down to face her.  
“If that were true, then why do you think I've kept you alive?”  He asked her.  He then turned back to the lake and picked up the Mortal Instruments once more.  He then walked into the water, placing both Mortal Instruments into the lake, combining the three.  He then stood up again.  “Raziel, hear me! I call upon the Mortal Instruments and summon you into this mortal realm!”  Valentine called, summoning the Angel Raziel.  Then, it happened.  Despite it being the middle of the night, a being of pure light and power burst forth from the lake, illuminating the entire area, turning night into day.  Clary knew that Valentine had succeeded, however, she needed to do something about it.  She looked across at Jace and noticed something.  
“Your stele.”  She whispered to herself.  She then began to drag herself slowly towards Jace in order to grab said object so she could free herself and stop all this.  
“It has been a thousand years since I was last summoned to this place.  Why do you summon me now, Nephilim?”  The Angel Raziel asked.  
“My Lord Raziel, the great men and women in the lineage of Shadowhunters, which you have created here, have failed in their mission to rid this world of demon scum.”  Valentine said, explaining his actions.  
“I see you are impatient.  What is it you ask of me?”   The Angel Raziel asked.  
“The immediate death of all evil-blooded creatures, demon and Downworlder alike, as well as the disloyal Shadowhunters who protect them.”   Valentine said.  
“The destruction of the souled creatures of the Downworld, and of our own Nephilim?  That is not Heaven's wish.”  The Angel Raziel replied.    
“But thou who spills thy blood thou shalt compel from me an action.”  The Angel Raziel told him.  Clary grabbed Jace’s stele, drew a rune on her handcuffs to break them, grabbed her seraph blade, and ran towards Valentine.  Valentine got the knife he had killed Jace with out of his pocket and just as he was about to slice his palm, Clary attacked him and prevented him from doing so, knocking the knife out of his hand in the process.  Clary knew that Valentine would most likely overpower her in strength, and since he had already thrown away her seraph blade she had no weapon, but if she could just get to the knife…  
“I've worked too long I've sacrificed too much to let anyone stand in my way.  Even my own daughter.”  Valentine said, standing above her with a rock in his hand.    
As he was about to bring it down on her head, Clary rolled out of the way, grabbing the knife Valentine had dropped.  She then swung her arm around, slitting his throat before she began stabbing him over and over again.  Once she knew that he was dead, she walked over to the lake’s edge to face the Angel Raziel.  She slit her palm and let her blood fall in the lake water.  
“Angel-blooded one.”   The Angel Raziel said, his tone almost surprised.  
“I don't want Downworlders to die.  Please, you can't let them die! I want another wish.”  She begged.  
“You may compel me to one action, Clarissa Morgenstern.  What is it that you ask?”  He asked.   
“You know my name.”  She asked in shock.  
“Concern yourself not with what I know.  But rather, what can be.  If you have a desire, ask me now.  And be wise.  I will grant but one.”  He replied.  She looked back to see Jace lying dead on the ground.  
“Jace.”  She said, almost to herself.  She then turned back to the Angel Raziel.  “Bring Jace back.  Please!”  She begged.  Suddenly, the Angel Raziel disappeared, not even leaving a trace that he was there in the first place.  Clary turned around and ran back to Jace, kneeling down beside him.  
“Jace?  Jace?”  She asked.  For a few moments, she thought it hadn’t worked since he wasn’t moving at all.  But as soon as she saw him move, relief flooded her expression and all she could see was Jace.  He opened his eyes and looked up at her.     
“Are you OK?”  Jace asked, seeing the expression on her face as well as the cut on her forehead.   
“Oh my God.”  She breathed, a smile on her face.  He looked across and saw Valentine dead before looking back at Clary.  
“What happened?”  He asked concerned.   
“You're alive.”  She said, helping him sit up.  He pulled back both his shirt and jacket to where he knew he’d been stabbed only to see the wound had been healed even though the blood was still there.  “Valentine raised the Angel.  I used the wish to bring you back.”  She explained.  
“You could have had anything else in the world and you chose me.”  He said.    
“I don't want anything else in the world.”  She replied.  
“Bringing people back there's always a consequence.”  He warned her.  
“Not this time.  This is a miracle.  OK? It's a gift.  Granted by the Angel.”  She replied.  
Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, and Ben found both of them kissing along with Valentine lying dead when they got to the lake.  
“They're OK!”  Alec exclaimed.  He honestly thought Jace was dead.  He saw their rune disappear; he felt their bond snap.  How is this even possible?    
“Actually, they're more than OK.”  Isabelle said with a smile.  Both Jace and Clary stood up at that moment, but Alec only had eyes for Jace.  
“Jace I…I thought you were dead.  Our rune, it disappeared.”  Alec said.  
“Look at it now.”  Jace said.  Alec looked down at his hip, lifting up his shirt at the same time, only to see their parabatai rune sitting black and prominent on his skin.  
“How?”  Alec asked, looking up at Jace, letting his shirt fall back into place.  Jace paused at this.  
“I don't know.”  He replied.  They all looked over at Valentine lying dead on the ground before looking back at each other.  
“It's over.”  Alec said.  
“Yeah.”  Jace replied.  Both of them walked over and hugged each other, not caring what the others thought.  They were just happy to have each other back.


	96. Chapter 96

* _At the Hunter’s Moon_ *

**NO ONE’S POV**

Everyone was now in the Hunter’s Moon and had started celebrating at the victory against Valentine, seeing that both the Downworld and the Shadowhunters were safe for now.   
“To the Downworld!”  Luke cheered.  
“To the Downworld!”  Everyone repeated.  
“To the Shadowhunters!”  Luke cheered.   
“To the Shadowhunters!”  Everyone repeated.  Once the initial cheers were over, everyone then broke up into their own little groups to start talking and socializing.    
“You know, I really wish Max was here.”  Isabelle said to Clary, a glass of champagne in hand.  
“I know, but the important thing is he's gonna be OK.  He has an amazing family to look out for him.”  Clary replied.  “And so do I.”  She added.  
“You know, I grew up surrounded by brothers, who I love with all my heart.  But deep down, I've always wanted a sister.”  Isabelle said honestly, looking at Clary kindly.  Clary looked at her affectionately.   
“Me too.”  Clary replied.  They clinked glasses and took a sip.  Isabelle looked over Clary’s shoulder and noticed Simon coming up behind her.  She indicated to him and Clary turned around.  She smiled at her friend as Isabelle walked away.  
“I'm really glad you're here, Fray.  And you do realize that this party would have been a funeral if it weren't for you.”  Simon said.  
“I'm just glad it's over.  And I'm…I'm really glad we're friends again.”  Clary said, a smile on her face.  “Best friends?”  She asked in confirmation.  Simon nodded.  “I need you in my world, Simon Lewis.”  She said.  “I'm sorry, is that weird of me?”  She asked, cringing slightly.  
“It's no.  Not at all.  Trust me.  I feel the same way.”  Simon replied, a smile on his face.  
“OK, good.”  Clary said in relief.  
“Yeah.”    
“Uh, by the way someone is looking for you.”  Clary said, leaning against Simon, looking at Maia, a smirk on her face.    
“Uh don't mind if I do.”  Simon said with a smile.  Simon walked towards Maia leaving a smiling Clary in his wake, a smile on his face as he walked over to his girlfriend.  “Hey.”  Simon greeted her.  
“Hey! Can I get you something to drink?”  She asked.   
“Yes!  Let's make let's make this one a double.  We're celebrating!”  Simon said with a smile.  
“Double O-Neg for the gentleman.”  Maia said to the barman.  
“Gentleman.  Nobody calls me that.”   Simon replied smiling.  
“So you have to tell me.”  She began seriously.  
“Uh, tell you what?”  Simon asked, taking the blood from the barman.  
“Why the Seelie Queen let us all go.”  She said.    
“I told you!  Because I'm extremely persuasive when I want to be.”  Simon replied.  Maia could tell that he was hiding something though.  
“Come on, I'm serious.”  She said seriously, the smile on her face fading.  
“So am I.  I mean I'm not going to go making up a story to the girl that I'm, you know, dating.”  Simon said, not really looking at her.  The two of them kissed, getting momentarily lost in each other.   
 “I wish I could stay but I have to go back to the DuMort.  Raphael wants me to, uh you know, fill the vamps about everything that went down.”  Simon told her.  
“OK.  Call me tomorrow?”  Maia said.   
“Yeah, totally!”  Simon replied, a smile on his face as he gave her a tight hug.  “I'll see you soon.”  He added.  
“OK.”  Maia replied, watching him leave the bar.  She then looked over and saw Jace sitting at the bar alone looking at her.  “What?”  She asked.  
“Nothing.  You guys look good together.”  Jace replied.  
“Yeah, we do, don't we?”  Maia replied happily.  “You and Clary look good together, too.”  She complimented him.  He smiled at this.  Suddenly, Clary walked up to him.  
“There you are.”  Clary said, walking up to Jace and sitting down next to him.  
“Hey.”  Jace greeted her.  
“So, um, today, at the lake, when Alec asked you about dying.  Why didn't you tell him what happened?”  Clary asked.   
“Some things are just better left unsaid.”  Jace said, looking back down at his drink momentarily before looking back at Clary.  
“Is something wrong?”  Clary asked, concerned.  
“No.  No! I mean, look.  Look around.  You know, we did it.  We won.  Everything's good.  Just, uh Just for now, can you can you keep this between us?”  Jace requested.  
“Yeah.  Of course.”  Clary replied, agreeing to his request.  
“Thank you.”  Jace thanked her.  Suddenly, a very drunk Luke appeared behind them  
“Clary!   Ha ha ha!  Come here!”  He exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug.  
“Hi!”  She greeted him, hugging him back.  
“Get in here! Oh, there we go!”  Luke said, both of them swaying side to side, he then pulled away and turned to Jace.  “Jace! Come on, bring it in!”  Luke beckoned Jace towards him.  
“No.  Oh, no.”  Jace replied, putting an arm out in front of him.  “Wet dog, man.  Wet dog.”  Jace teased.  
“I'm sticky, I know.”  Luke surrendered.  
“You are sticky.”  Jace said, a smile on his face.  
“I am coming back for you, though.  I will come for you, son.”  Luke said in a teasing voice.

Alec walked through the Hunter’s Moon, his eyes set on Magnus.  He needed to talk to him and nothing and no one was going to stop him from doing so.  
“Hey.”  Magnus greeted him.  
“You look like you got your energy back.”  Alec said, attempting to start a conversation.  
“My go-to home remedy after a major magic-depletion; boiling hot bath, eight-ounce steak, medium-rare and a lot of these.”  Magnus told him, gesturing to the martini in his hand at the last word.  “Any sign of demons?”  He asked casually.   
“None.  Sensor maps are completely clear of wraith demons.  It's the strangest thing.  It's like they disappeared into thin air.”  Alec replied.  It still puzzled him as to why this was the case, but for now, he was content to focus on Magnus.  
“Well then we can take this moment.  To celebrate.”  Magnus said, raising his martini glass.  Alec smiled and clinked their drinks together.  Before he could take a sip though, he paused.  
“Can we talk?”  He asked Magnus.    
“Yeah.”  Magnus replied almost a whisper.  With that, both of them put finished their drinks and made their way outside.   
“Magnus, I'm sorry.”  Alec apologized.  
“Don't apologize.”  Magnus began, but it seemed like Alec wasn’t done yet.  
“No, I should've told you about the Soul Sword.”  He said guiltily.    
“It's in the past.”  Magnus replied in an attempt to calm him.  
“Magnus, ever since our fight, I…I can't, I can't think straight.”  Alec stated, stuttering over his words slightly.  
“Well, I can't do anything without thinking of you.”  Magnus replied, not meeting his eyes.  
“Magnus, I…I don't think I can live without you.”  Alec said, his tone very matter-of-fact.  Magnus looked up at him from where he was standing.  Alec shook his head slightly, almost as if to reinforce his previous statement.  
“I thought I had to choose, between you and the Downworld.  But I don't.  A wise man once told me ‘relationships take effort.’”  Magnus said, deepening his voice at the last couple of words in order to mimic Alec.  Alec smiled.   
“Yeah.  Well, that was an understatement.”  Alec said softly, the smile still one his face.  Magnus chuckled at his words.  
“You know what's not an understatement?”  Magnus asked, taking a casual step towards Alec.  Alec immediately knew what he was going to do, so he decided to meet him in the middle for a kiss.  After they pulled away, they smiled for a moment, not speaking.  “I'm all into parties, but what do you say we get out of here?”  Magnus asked.   
“Yes.”  Alec immediately agreed before they linked hands and made their way back to Magnus’ apartment.


	97. Chapter 97

* _The Next Day – At the Institute_ *

**JACE’S POV**

I knew that Alec was going to want to talk to me about what happened at some point, and I was dreading having that talk.

“Izzy said you needed to talk to me?”  I said as I walked into his office.  
“Yes.”  Alec replied, putting down what he was doing.  He indicated to one of the seats in his office.  “Sit.”  He offered.  I did as he said.   
“What’s this about?”  I asked, although we both already knew.  
“About yesterday.”  He said.  
“Oh.”  I replied, not really looking at him.  
“Yeah.  ‘Oh.’”  He said.  “You said you’d be careful and you weren’t.  You died.  I felt you die.”  He continued, his voice cracking at the end.  
“I was careful, Valentine caught me by surprise.”  I said.  
“Please tell me, how are you alive?”  Alec all but begged.  I knew this was going to come up.  
“Does it matter?”  I asked in an attempt to skirt around the subject.  
“Yes it matters Jace.  You can’t just die and then come back to life without telling me what happened.  We promised each other we’d always be there for each other, and I will follow you anywhere.  But please don’t go where I can’t follow.”  Alec pleaded.  “‘Where thou goest, I will go.’  Remember?”  He added, reciting one of the lines from our parabatai oath that we recited to each other all those years ago at our parabatai ceremony.  
“I promise.”  I said honestly.  
“I never want you to feel the pain I felt when I felt you die.”  He added.    
“What did it feel like?”  I asked.  I didn’t know if I wanted to know, but I knew that he needed to talk about it and I was the only one who could possibly understand.  
“I honestly felt like I had been stabbed.  I immediately knew what had happened.  You had been stabbed in some way and were dying.  I could feel your life force slipping away.  I could feel our bond getting increasingly weaker. The pain that had overtaken my body was like nothing he had ever felt before.  I felt like my world was ending, like my life was over.  I didn’t even need to look down at our parabatai rune to know that I had lost you.  I finally felt it.  I could almost hear it.  The bond I treasured so dearly had snapped.  I looked down towards my left hip, lifting up my shirt up just in time to see our parabatai rune, the most treasured rune I have on my body, fade.   I knew.  I knew what had happened.  You had died.  The pain and emptiness of losing my other half was too much.  I knew you were dead and I hadn’t been there to protect you.”  Alec said, finally finishing.  I felt horrible for putting him through so much pain.  “I never realised nor understood how much I relied on our bond until I lost you.  I thought I did, but I now know I didn’t, not really.”  He added.  I got up and walked over to Alec, who was still sitting at his desk.  
“To answer your question as to how I am alive, it is because of the Angel Raziel.  Short version, after Valentine summoned the Angel and asked for the Downworld and all disloyal Shadowhunters to be killed, before he was able to compel the Angel to do so, Clary killed him and wished for him to bring me back instead of doing what Valentine asked.”  I replied, reciting to him what Clary had told me.  
“I need to thank that girl.”  I heard him say before he stood up and embraced me in another a hug.    
There was something that told me that we hadn’t seen the last of Jonathan and there were more threats coming, but I didn’t want to worry about that right now.  We had just won against Valentine, and right now, here in each other’s arms was exactly where both of us needed to be


End file.
